BRUMAS
by Ruithe
Summary: Harry Potter, Duque de Gryffindor, vive marcado por muerte la de su esposa, lo que le ha convertido en un hombre severo que nada quiere saber de la sociedad, y mucho menos un segundo matrimonio. Sin embargo su abuela y la corona le exigen que encuentre una nueva duquesa para Hogwarts House. Harry decide, en ese mismo instante, que si debe casarse lo hará con Hermione Granger,
1. CAPÍTULO I

Brumas

 _Sinopsis:_

 _Harry Potter, Duque de Gryffindor, vive marcado por muerte de su esposa, lo que le ha convertido en un hombre severo que nada quiere saber de la sociedad, y mucho menos un segundo matrimonio. Sin embargo su abuela y la corona le exigen que encuentre una nueva duquesa para Hogwarts House. Harry decide, en ese mismo instante, que si debe casarse lo hará con Hermione Granger, la nieta de Robert Granger, el hombre más odiado por su abuela. Hermione nunca se ha dejado intimidar por un hombre, pero cuando conoce a Potter se siente amenazada… y fascinada por él. Cuando Harry pide su mano, Hermione se ve obligada a aceptar ese matrimonio. Sin embargo, el misterio que rodea el castillo, el peligro que se cierne sobre ella y un secreto que desea desvelar, la seducirán tanto como la atracción que empieza a sentir por el duque…_

Adaptación al libro de Nieves Hidalgo.

Harry Potter X Hermione Granger.

CAPITULO I

Ducado de Gryffindor. Inglaterra.

La bruma se filtraba a través de los muros como una mano húmeda y siniestra dispuesta a atraparla. Ululaba el viento en el exterior y ella se tapo los oídos para no irlo. Tirito de miedo, clavando su mirada en los leños de la chimenea, crepitantes lenguas de fuego que acaparaban su atención.

A Lavender, duquesa de Gryffindor, se le dilataron las pupilas al desviar su atención al rincón del cuarto donde otras veces se le había aparecido aquella silueta fantasmal. Donde oyera el tétrico susurro de una voz que parecía llegar desde el mas allá. Ahora la rodeaba el silencio, pero ella sabía que volvería a buscarla. A ella y al hijo que llevaba en su vientre.

Fuera del castillo, el viento apreciaba en ráfagas sibilantes que, a modo de presagio, parecían indicarle que aquella noche se cumplía su plazo. Ahogo un sollozo y se cubrió hasta la barbilla con la sabana, pero no pudo apartar su errática mirada del rincón. Aguardo y rezo con toda la fe que pudo reunir para que el fantasma no volviera, para que la dejara en paz. Le castañeaban los dientes y era incapaz de controlar sus estremecimientos.

El halito helado que castigaba los muros ceso de súbito y una cortina de agua comenzó a golpear la imponente mole del castillo. Estúpidamente, Lavender se dijo que acaso el espectro no acudiese con un tiempo tan lamentable, y el insensato pensamiento produjo en ella un acceso de risa histérica.

Hacia solo algunos meses que se había instalado en Hogwarts House y desde entonces su vida había cambiado por completo. Los muros grises, los interminables pasadizos, las galerías inferiores, incluso el gran salón donde se celebraban audiencias y se administraba justicia en tiempos remotos, le resultaron lúgubres y fríos. Odio el castillo apenas verlo. Como odio al hombre con el que su madre la obligo a casarse.

El clima de aquella parte de Inglaterra tampoco ayudaba. Ni el terreno abrupto y áspero de los montes de Cumberland. Estaba acostumbrada a los pastos de su amado Gales, donde vivía, pero tuvo que dejar atrás su casa y sus amigos. Todo cuanto amaba. Era aun muy joven, apenas cumplidos los diecisiete, y con aquel matrimonio se evaporaron sus sueños de libertad. Ahora era la esposa de Harry James Potter Evans, duque de Gryffindor. Y esperaba un hijo.

Se sintió sola y atemorizada no bien lo hubo conocido. Era muy alto y ella apenas hombro; su complexión y su mirada dura y esmeralda la hacían sentirse insignificante. De inmediato supo que no congeniarían. Y no lo hicieron. Por eso volcó su afecto a aquel criado de carácter débil, como ella misma; con el que se sentía cómoda. Al principio, Lavender había intentado poner distancia entre los dos, pero le resulto imposible. Cargaba sobre sus hombros con un apellido ilustre, con un título que no le permitía cometer errores. Una reputación que la ahogaba. Pero acabo teniendo al muchacho como confidente y de los secretos pasaron a roces sutiles. Eran almas gemelas y aunque les separaba su nivel social termino por unirles un cariño sincero que les estaba vedado.

El aguacero azotaba con furia el cristal y a Lavender se le escapo un gemido que se convirtió en grito cuando la ventana se abrió de repente, baqueteando la pared y lanzando ráfagas de agua helada al interior, apagando las luces de las velas del candelabro que habías dejado encendidas para que le infundiera valor. Salto de la cama y tranco la ventana. La lluvia empapo su camisón y regreso al lecho tiritando. Las sombras se habían agudizado, pero no se atrevió a moverse, el miedo la paralizaba. Y sus pensamientos volvieron al hombre con el que ahora estaba casada.

Harry la había tratado bien. Con corrección exquisita. Era un individuo extraño al que todo el mundo respetaba. Con ella se había comportado de modo caballeroso y siempre estaba pendiente de que alguienㅡnunca elㅡ atendiera todas y cada una de sus necesidades.

Lavender asumió desde el principio que era solamente la vasija donde se engendraría un heredero. Esa era su función y no otra. Pero el cariño no tenía cabida en un matrimonio que no había supuesto más que una mera transacción comercial para el duque. Por fortuna, le había visto poco desde la boda, porque sus obligaciones ducales y sus compromisos con la Corona ocupaban todo su tiempo. Y ella se encontró desplazada, relegada como un objeto mas y añorando su vida anterior.

Su padre la mimo desde la cuna. Se le escapo un hondo suspiro al recordarlo mientras le narraba historias hasta que el sueño la vencía y procurándole cualquier capricho. Su muerte repentina lo cambio todo. Su madre era una mujer fría y calculadora, y la propuesta del duque significo para ella una baza con la que alcanzar, por fin, la posición social que siempre había deseado y no encontró en vida de su esposo. Casarla a ella con uno de los hombres más ricos de Inglaterra le supuso un triunfo personal.

Lavender no podía negar que su marido, Harry Potter, trataba a todos con justicia. Los criados y arrendatarios se mostraban complacidos con su aplicación de ley. Pero ella no estaba cómoda. El duque la amedrentaba.

La lluvia pareció remitir y Lavender se recostó en los almohadones preguntándose si no sería más sensato acudir a la habitación de su esposo. Debería haberse sincerado con el después de la tercera aparición. Con seguridad, Potter hubiera puesto en fugar al espectro. Sin duda lo habría hecho. Era un hombre aguerrido que se hubiera enfrentado incluso a las fuerzas del infierno.

Ahora, sin embargo, le parecía pueril despertarle a media noche para advertirle de sus visiones, ¿Qué pensaría, salvo que eran fantasías paranoicas? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que estaba aterrorizada por una sombra que la visitaba desde el mundo de los muertos? Y aunque estaba convencida de que aquella noche debía temerlo más, si cabía la paralizaban sus propias dudas.

Oyó lo que le pareció un rasgado de ropas. Como si las arañaran. Atisbo en la oscuridad, pero no vio nada. Intento relajarse diciéndose a sí misma que todo era fruto de su imaginación y que el embarazo la tenía demasiado tensa.

ㅡ ¡Lavender…!

Se llevo el embozo de la sabana hasta la boca, espantada. ¡Allí estaba otra vez! Se le erizo el vello de la nuca y se hundió en los almohadones, con los ojos abierto como platos.

ㅡDéjame en paz ㅡsuplico temblorosa.

Una risa cascada y neutra rompió el silencio acompañada de un arrastrar de cadenas. Otro susurro. Y de nuevo la voz pastosa y rota que la enloquecía.

ㅡ ¡Ha llegado la hora, Lavender…!

Echo las manos a un lado y corrió hacia la puerta. No podía quedarse allí. El miedo la ahogaba, el corazón le latía con fuerza retumbándole en los oídos, temblaba como una hoja. Resbalo, cayo dolorosamente de rodillas y miro hacia atrás. No veía a nadie, pero sabía que estaba allí, acechándola, persiguiéndola, amenazándola. Se incorporo con pesadez porque el abultamiento de su vientre y sus piernas hinchadas la entorpecían. Tenía que escapar por que el espectro quería acabar con ella y con su hijo. Y amaba al que estaba gestando. Necesitaba ser fuerte por él.

Con un impulso desesperado abrió la puerta y salió a la galería seguida del ruido de las cadenas que se deslizaban por el suelo al ritmo de unos pasos, y se lanzo a una carrera enloquecida. Deseaba gritar, pero no podía, el nudo de pánico que ceñía su garganta se lo impedía.

Recogió el ruedo del camisón y corrió como una posesa hacia las habitaciones de su esposo, al otro lado del pasillo. Maldecía el hecho de que estuvieran tan alejadas de la suya porque ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba su ayuda y su protección. Pero el ser infernal que la perseguía parecía estar en todas partes y se lo topo de frente, cortándole el camino. Lavender volvió sobre sus pasos y huyo en sentido contrario, alejándose así de las dependencias del duque.

Despavorida, los ojos saliéndose de las orbitas, se desplazaba sobre las orbitas, se desplazaba sobre las frías baldosas tan rápido como le era posible, intentando perder de vista al ser que seguía sus pasos. Y en su inconsciencia, se fue dirigiendo hacia la torre sur.

Sus pies descalzos pisaron el primer escalón de la angosta escalera de ascendía a la torre, perdió la estabilidad y cayo de bruces, golpeándose el vientre. Se ahogo en el dolor pero se obligo a levantarse y, media a gatas, subió la escalera, presa ya de histéricos sollozos. Su largo cabello le cubrió el rostro, tropezó una vez mas, volvió a caer…

El espectro la seguía. La seguía. Y alternativamente reia y la llamaba.

Lavander consiguió llegar al final. Solo pensaba en escapar. Pero las pisadas de aquella esencia infernal ganaban escalones subiendo tras ella. El tintineo de las cadenas la estaba volviendo loca. Al llegar a la puerta recordó que siempre estaba cerrada y el terror la paralizo. Desquiciada empujo con todas sus fuerzas y, por alguna causa, la madera cedió. Por su propio impulso, cayo de buces. La lluvia la golpeo sin piedad. Arrastrándose, rasgando la fina tela de su camisón, se alejo cuanto pudo. Los truenos la ensordecían y los relámpagos la cegaban. Frenética, volviendo sobre sí misma, sin levantarse, busco al fantasma mientras el aguacero caía sobre ella. En su desvarió, se acerco al borde de la torre.

Jadeando, prisionera del delirio, muda de terror, se apoyo en el muro. Sus helados dedos asieron la piedra resbaladiza y cubierta de líquenes y consiguió ponerse en pie al segundo intento. Entonces oyó de nuevo aquel sonido que parecía salido de un sepulcro. Se volvió. Con los ojos dilatados por el miedo, sacudida por el llanto y temblando de frio.

Allí estaba.

Aquella cosa se silueteaba en la oscuridad.

Una masa informe y aterradora. Donde debería estar la cabeza solo había una capucha vacía. Y dentro de ella…

El grito desgarrador de Lavender se mezclo con el estampido de un trueno, sofocándolo.

Los ojos, si es que eran ojos, semejaban solamente dos puntos brillantes y fieros que la obsesionaban.

ㅡ ¡Lavender…!

La duquesa de Gryffindor dejo escapar un alarido y retrocedió un paso, gesticulando con las manos para alejar la infernal visión que se le iba acercando.

ㅡ ¡Nooooo!

Sus piernas toparon con algo, perdió la estabilidad y su cuerpo ladeo peligrosamente. Sus pies resbalaron y se precipito hacia al foso del castillo. Mientras caía hacia las tinieblas, se repitió aquella negación a lo irrefutable, aquel grito desesperado, ronco y dolorido, desgarrador.

Algunos meses después…

Harry se despertó de repente, alterado y cubierto de sudor. Sus ojos se movieron de un lado a otro buscando situarse en el mar de oscuridad que le rodeaba.

Tardo en darse unos segundos que había sufrido una pesadilla. Una más. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido no desaparecían, se repetían una y otra vez, acosándole con insistencia.

ㅡ¿Qué sucede? ㅡpregunto una voz somnolienta a su lado.

Parpadeo, totalmente desubicado y se incorporo para encender una vela. Una mujer ocupaba el otro lado de su cama. Aturdido, se pregunto qué hacía allí, hasta que recordó. Echo a un lado las mantas y se levanto. Se froto los parpados. Un dolor agudo en las cuencas de los ojos le anunciaba la impertinencia de una jaqueca. Soltó una imprecación y encendió un par de velas más. En la penumbra localizo su batín arrugado en el suelo y se cubrió con él. Fijo los ojos en su compañera y ella le regalo una sonrisa lánguida.

ㅡ¿Qué haces aquí?

El tono desabrido y brusco la despabilo por completo. Si le quedaba alguna esperanza de intimida posterior con el desapareció de inmediato. Salió de la cama, recogió sus ropas y tal como estaba, sin vestirse siquiera, con una disculpa en los labios, se encamino a la salida.

Harry se meso el revuelto cabello echando hacia atrás los irritantes mechones que le caían sobre la cara. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse estallo como un trueno en su cerebro y otra grosería se le vino a los labios. Se dejo caer cuan largo sobre el lecho desordenado que aun olía a sexo.

Permaneció así mucho rato, como aleado, absorto en la superficie del techo. Le sacudió un escalofrió, eslabón al final de su angustioso sueño. Su difunta esposa gritaba y gritaba, corría y corría, y tropezaba… caía al vacio… las imágenes de su muerte, agobiantes y descarnadas, le perseguían desde aquella noche con el aleteo negro de un ave de presa. Y la frustración regresaba a él con cada pesadilla, en oleadas, espantosa y opresiva, dejandolo abatido y descompuesto. Porque, en cada sueño, el trataba de alcanzarla, de evitar lo inevitable, de salvarla. Y se sentía tan inutil la alucinación como en la realidad. No había llegado a tiempo y ella se precipito al vacío desde lo más alto de la torre.

Revivió con una sacudía el impacto seco de su cuerpo al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Se recostó en el cabecero y estiro la mano para alcanzar la jarra de vino que había dejado junto a la cama la noche anterior. Bebió con avidez y el liquido le cayó como un puñetazo en el estomago, pero le hizo recobrar la cordura y poner coto a sus lamentos. Se levanto y se acerco al ventanal, acomodándose en el asiento de piedra. El sol empezaba a despuntar ya en el horizonte y el volvió a preguntarse qué sentido tenía su vida.

Nunca considero que el matrimonio con Lavender como algo más que un trato. Y en él, ninguno de los dos gano nada y ambos perdieron mucho. Ella la vida y el… maldijo el instante de debilidad en el que una cara bonita gano la batalla a su determinación inicial de no casarse. Porque fue su lujuria la que había matado a Lavender. De no haber contraído matrimonio, de haber hecho honor a su juramento de soltería, ella seguiría viviendo felizmente en Gales y el no se habría convertido en un ser taciturno, agrio y huraño, atormentado por un suceso dramático que no dejaba de perseguirle. Lavender había una mujer débil, temerosa y escasamente resuelta a cumplir el rol que se le exigía. Su muerte le pesaba como una losa. Y su mortificación era mayor porque ella, en su delirio, había acabado con lo que el mas deseaba; un heredero. Solo el germen de una duda aminaba su dolor. El que sembrara aquel sirviente que segó su existencia colgándose de una viga de la cocina, dando pasó al rumor que se esparció como la pólvora.

¿Realmente el hijo que Lavender gestaba era suyo?

Golpes que desbastaron su alma y minaron su orgullo.

No podía evitar sentir cierta ira cada vez que pensaba en ello. Porque era consciente de que Seamus Finnigan, el sirviente que siempre se comporto como perrillo faldero de su difunta esposa, pudo haber engendrado el vástago que hubiera llegado a ser su heredero. Pero nunca sabría la verdad y eso le encolerizaba. Ya no podría quitarse de la cabeza la duda lacerante de que ella, la mujer a la que le dio su apellido, a la que convirtió en duquesa, le hubiera convertido en un cornudo.

¡Condenado fuera si consentía en volver a pasar por el altar! Lo que menos deseaba en el mundo era casarse de nuevo, volver a confiar en una mujer. ¡Al infierno Gryffindor, su herencia y su puñetera descendencia!

Primero su madre y después Lavender le habían fallado estrepitosamente. Y la traición de ambas se atrincheraba en su alma, escondiéndose cada día que pasaba. De niño, se pregunto un millón de veces si su madre les habría abandonado por su culpa, por algo que él hubiera hecho. Siempre tenía la sensación de que las frecuentes discusiones con su padre no eran más que el reflejo de su odio hacia él, y marcaron aquella parte de su niñez. Ahora, cuando ya creía recuperada su confianza, surgía de nuevo la alevosa sospecha del engaño de Lavender.

Así que el resentimiento hacia el bello sexo se había pegado a él desde la noche en que ella murió, como una lacra de la que no podía, ni quería, librarse. Mejor recelar de ellas que aparecer de nuevo ante todos con la tacha de un infeliz.

Por desgracia, la Corona no opinaba lo mismo. Y, lo peor, tampoco su condenada abuela. Era la mujer más terca de la Creación y parecía haberse confabulado con Satanás para volverlo loco. El acababa de cumplir treinta y un años, ya no era adolescente y estaba capacitado para elegir esposa por sí mismo, de haberla querido. Sin embargo, tanto para su abuela como para el Estado eso carecía de importancia. ¡Por todas las calderas del infierno! Apenas habían pasado unos meses de la muerte de Lavender cuando se veía acosado por distintas candidatas a ocupar el puesto de duquesa de Gryffindor. Y no encontraba forma de librarse de tan despiadado hostigamiento.

Por eso había decidido, por fin., dedicarse a la tarea de buscar esposa. Por ese mismo motivo se había emborrachado la noche anterior y llevado a aquella mujer a su cama. Sin duda estaba perdiendo los papeles. Pero era eso, casarse de nuevo, o acabar a los pies de los caballos de las pautas sociales. No tenía más remedio que ceder, se casaría, tendría un heredero, ¡y que el infierno se llevara a todos!

Se acercó a la cama y tiró del cordón de llamada a la servidumbre. No hubo de esperar para que su _valet_ asomara por la puerta.

— Buenos días, milord — le saludó. ㅡ¿Ha descansado bien'?

— Perfectamente. Como si me hubieran pateado durante toda la noche.

— Si me permite decirlo, señor, son las secuelas de la bebida.

— Ojalá siguiera borracho. Que me preparen el baño, por favor. Y consígueme algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Su ayuda de cámara asintió y se marchó y él regresó al hilo de sus cavilaciones.

Odiaba Londres. No era más que una ciudad donde la aristocracia se prostituía en los pasillos del poder y en el boato de las fiestas. Alimañas vestidas de seda y rostros empolvados, insensibles a los menos favorecidos y preocupados solamente por su propio encumbramiento. Nunca estuvo cómodo entre ellos. En eso había salido a su padre. Además, era conocido su desapego entre la alta sociedad. Eso sí, su fortuna le franqueaba la entrada inmediata a cualquier evento. Y no había padre que no soñara por tenerlo como yerno. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué importaba su fama de hombre poco accesible con tal de casar a la niña? Él había alimentado una imagen de indiferencia y no tenía intenciones de modificarla. Era el escudo con que se protegía de invitaciones molestas.

Entonces llegaron sus criados, y tras saludarle empezaron a preparar el baño.


	2. CAPÍTULO II

CAPITULO II

Londres estaba cumpliendo las expectativas de Mione, aunque de cuando en cuando la asaltaban los escrúpulos por haber engañado a su familia. Escaparse de su casa como lo hizo solo podría acarrearle Funestas consecuencias si llegaban a enterarse.

Desechó el incomodo resquemor de culpabilidad y se centró en cuanto la rodeaba. Había acudido a aquella fiesta para divertirse y eso pensaba hacer. Se miro de reojo en el ventanal y arrugó la nariz. El vestido prestado de su amiga era horroroso. Y rosa. No le gustaba aquel color, pero no había otro que le sirviera y Ginny había insistido en que le sentaba estupendamente. No era verdad, parecía una muñeca sosa e infantil. Le fastidiaba transmitir aquella imagen. Si no se hubiera rasgado su traje de fiesta con las prisas...

— ¿En qué piensas, Hermione?

Se volvió hacia su amiga y se obligó a sonreír. Ginny... Ginevra, nombre que la muchacha odiaba y nunca utilizaba, se encontraba a su lado. Hija del conde de Ravenclaw, se conocieron en la escuela y se convirtieron en inseparables. Ahora vivían distanciadas, pero su amistad permanecía inamovible, aunque eran muy distintas. Mione era una escocesa terca con ideas propias. Apreciaba por igual ir a una fiesta que salir a cazar al monte envuelta en un tartán y con una daga al cinto. Ginny, por el contrario, era corno una mariposa: siempre inmaculada, correcta, sin saltarse nunca las normas. Tal vez sus diferencias eran las que las mantenían unidas.

—En la pareja que elegiré para el siguiente baile —contestó Mione —. Y en lo espantoso que es este vestido.

—El vestido no tiene nada de espantoso, cariño, solo a ti te lo parece. Fíjate en los jóvenes que no dejan de mirarte. A juzgar por la cantidad de peticiones de baile que te han hecho, te sienta estupendamente. Creo que te lo regalaré. Y ahora en serio, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

Mione se rindió. Ginny parecía a veces algo cándida, pero tenía el olfato de un podenco.

—No puedo ocultarte nada, ¿verdad? Pensaba en mi padre. Y en mis hermanos.

—Mira que eres aguafiestas.

—Olvidaremos que existen por esta noche.

—Si hubiese sabido que ibas a cometer la locura de presentarte en Londres sin decir nada en tu casa, me habría mordido la lengua y no te habría puesto al corriente de las fiestas.

—Te agradezco que no lo hicieras, Ginny. Edimburgo me resultaba aburrido y no podía resistirme a pasar unos días contigo. No tienes la culpa de mis locuras.

—Pero las alimento.

—Gracias a Dios. Le guiño un ojo.

—Solo espero que no descubran el engaño.

— Pavarti me cubrirá, le escribí antes de venir. Ya sabes que es una vieja amiga de la familia y seguramente está tan loca como yo. Dije que me iba a Aberdeen, así que nadie tiene por qué saber que no estoy allí.

Ginny arrugo cómicamente su nariz, sin acabar de tenerlas todas consigo.

— Cualquier día te buscarás un problema gordo.

Mione asintió y suspiró. Lo sabia, si. Pero le era imposible soportar el tedio y necesitaba evadirse de vez en cuando de Ia monotonía de su casa. Y lo que era más importante, de Ia agobiante protección de su padre, Remus Granger, y sus tres hermanos.

Los músicos regresaron tras un corto descanso y un nuevo compás invito a las parejas a ocupar Ia pista de baile. De inmediato, ambas muchachas se vieron rodeadas de caballeros. Ginny apretó el codo de su amiga en un silencioso mensaje de afecto y, desestimando con una sonrisa a quienes Ia invitaban, se tomó del brazo de un admirador abandonando a Mione a los suyos.

Mione aceptó bailar con un joven atractivo y de aspecto melancólico. Pero tan pronto salieron a Ia pisa lo lamentó. Hizo lo posible por seguir los torpes pasos de su pareja mientras volvía a fustigarse pensando en su escapada. Si la descubrían estaría metida en un buen lio.

Nadie de su familia compartía su afición por Londres. Recelaban de los ingleses que durante siglos les habían perseguido y que habían hecho sufrir a uno de sus hermanos. Así que siempre planeaba ardides para poder visitar a Ginny y disfrutar del ambiente distendido de Ia capital. Ahora, lo que Ia preocupaba era un posible castigo. Los que se había ganado hasta entonces no pasaron de unos cuantos días encerrada en Ia torre sin poder salir a cabalgar con sus hermanos. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, su arresto domiciliario podría llegar a durar una década. O dos. Eso si su padre no la mataba después de volver a gritar por millonésima vez que estaba harto de sus intrigas.

Su compañero de baile tropezó, la pisó y dejó de bailar. Mione le miró, un tanto molesta. El no disimulaba un gesto de desagrado y ella siguió Ia invisible línea de sus ojos al tiempo que los rumores se extendían por la sala.

— ¡Por Dios! — Murmuro su acompañante— Nunca pensé que tuviera el valor de presentarse hoy aquí.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Gryffindor— dijo él por toda explicación.

— ¿Quién?

El soso adonis señaló con la barbilla.

—Hay que tener mucho valor y muy poca vergüenza para venir a la fiesta. Después de lo sucedido...

— ¿Sucedido? quién?

El joven la sujetó por el codo y la condujo fuera de la pista.

— Lo lamento, señorita Granger, debo marcharme.

Mione se quedó perpleja al ver alejarse a aquel cretino. Los invitados cuchicheaban en grupos y no dejaban de echar ojeadas hacia la entrada del salón. Se aupó de puntillas cuanto pudo para tratar de averiguar qué era lo que había causado tanto revuelo. Un individuo, junto al anfitrión, parecía captar la atención de todos. Alguien se le situó delante y lo perdió de vista. Palmeo levemente el hombro del caballero y le dijo:

— Le importaría hacerse a un lado?

El hombre que acababa de llegar era alto, ancho de hombros y cabello oscuro. ¿Qué tenia de especial, aparte de un porte excelente?, se preguntó Mione. ¿Por qué todos parecían tan afectados?

— Es increíble — oyó que decía Ginny a su lado.

— ¿Quién es?

—Gryffindor.

Lea aguardó a recibir más información. Pero no la obtuvo. Era corno si aquel apellido, a secas, lo aclarara todo.

— ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Gryffindor, si puede saberse?

— ¡Cuida tu vocabulario, Hermione!

— Vamos, vamos, vamos— Ia apuró— Mi pareja de baile se ha esfumado Como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, los demás no pueden disimular su incomodidad y tú no me aclaras nada.

Ginny se la llevó hasta Ia salita donde se servían los refrigerios.

— Es Harry James Potter, el duque de Gryffindor.

—Nunca he oído hablar de él.

—Porque hace mucho tiempo que no vienes a visitarme. No estás al día. Es un individuo extraño y tosco que se mantiene alejado de la aristocracia. Vive aislado en Hogwarts House.

—Ese nombre si me suena.

—Todo el mundo lo conoce por el Castillo de las Brumas.

—Bueno— Mione estiró el cuello en dirección al recién llegado. —Pues desde aquí no parece tan extraño— murmuró fijándose en su elegante figura.

—Se dice que mató a su esposa embarazada.

Mione presto toda su atención a su amiga, ahora ciertamente intrigada.

— ¿Estás de broma?

—No. — Se sonrojó un poco, como si de un secreto se tratara—Bueno, todo el mundo dice que Ia mató. De todos modos, no pudieron probarlo. Se despeño desde una de las tones del castillo durante la noche. No hubo testigos.

Las perfiladas cejas de Mione se arquearon.

— Si no hubo testigos, como dices, entonces son solamente habladurías.

— Es un hombre horrible.

— ¿Porqué?

—Pues porque... porque… —se acentuaba el sonrojo en el bonito rostro de Ginny. —No disimula lo que piensa. Dice que somos unos parásitos.

—Eso también lo dice mi padre. Le he oído decir mil veces que las personas deben hacer algo productivo en lugar de vivir de las rentas y mariposear entre salones de baile o clubes de caballeros. Y no me atrevería a decir que mi padre es un hombre horrible. Terco, si. Recalcitrante, posiblemente. Pero nunca horrible.

— Ya salió tu vena de abogada de causas perdidas. ¿Alguna vez te pondrás en el lugar del resto de los mortales? — Se irritó su amiga—Potter es un tipo... intrigante, sombrío. Hasta se rumorea que tiene poderes.

— ¿Poderes'?

—Ya me entiendes... Poderes ocultos.

— ¡Qué tontería! La gente tiene demasiada imaginación. — Centró de nuevo toda su atención en el recién llegado. Le hubiera gustado que él se volviera para poder verle Ia cara—Lo único que yo veo es un cuerpo impresionante. No me lo imagino hablando con espíritus.

—Además, se ha acostado con la mitad de las mujeres de Londres.

— ¡Qué potencia! — bromeó. Mione De inmediato se puso seria ante el gesto enfurruñado de su amiga

—Los libertinos no me asustan, Ginny. En todo caso, me desagradan.

— ¡Eres imposible! Supongo que será a sangre escocesa. Pero, por una vez en la vida, deberías tener en cuenta lo que te digo, querida. Gryffindor es peligroso. Algunas veces me he preguntado qué es lo que ven las mujeres en él. Resulta tan amenazador...

Ginny se marchó con un revuelo de faldas, moviendo su abanico con celeridad, como un escudo contra los malos presagios.

Y Mione se propuso observar más de cerca a Satanás. Un demonio con una apariencia inmejorable, de negro riguroso, muy a contrapié de los colores de moda. Emanaba un halo intrigante que excitaba su curiosidad. Si, ¿por qué no decirlo?... Resultaba ligeramente enigmático. Se preguntó si su rostro haría honor a su cuerpo. ¿Y Ginny no entendía qué veían las mujeres en aquel sujeto? Seguramente estaba perdiendo vista.

Se acercó cuanto pudo sorteando invitados. Fantaseó con la idea de que se lo presentaran, pero ei anfitrión dejó escapar un disimulado suspiro de tranquilidad cuando el sujeto se despidió con una ligera inclinación y se dirigió a la salida.

Mione solo acertó a ver unos mechones de cabello oscuro que caían sobre un rostro atezado. Pero justo en ese instante, antes de cruzar el umbral, Potter se volvió hacia los presentes, como si los retara. Y algo se agitó en Mione ante unos ojos verdosos, suspicaces e inteligentes. Y un punto amenazador. Ojos de diablo. Pero, eso sí, un ángel del mal excitantemente atractivo.

Entonces, Potter se fijo en ella.

A Mione se le paró el tiempo cuando se encararon en la distancia. Aquellas pupilas quemaban y una desazón incómoda corcoveo por su columna vertebral.

Pero el hechizo se rompió: una dama se acerco a Gryffindor y poso la mano en su brazo. Potter pareció perder su interés e intercambió algunas palabras con ella.

Surgió en Mione una repentina y estúpida animadversión hacia la mujer, que aumentó al auparse para susurrarle brevemente al oído, levantando apagados murmullos.

Gryffindor encogió un hombro, ahuecó de su brazo Ia mano de la dama, desanduvo sus pasos hacia el anfitrión y dirigió su vista a Mione. El conde de Hufflepuff escudriño a su alrededor, Ia miró directamente y cuchicheó algo al duque. Este asintió, se volvió ligeramente para verla una vez más, como lo hiciera antes, y a ella le sobrevino la sensación de que la estaba desnudando en público. Un leve rubor le cubrió las mejillas, aunque nunca había sido propensa a las muestras de timidez. Pero, a pesar de la comezón, se mantuvo firme, sin desviar su atención de él. Se propuso tratarlo con el mismo descaro y así lo hizo. La incomodaba sobremanera ser el centro de atención, pero sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y elevó el mentón.

El parecía un lobo entre ovejas. O algo peor, se dijo Mione . Un ángel caído entre devotos creyentes.

¿Fue fruto de su imaginación o el duque le hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza?

Mione no reaccionó cuando él se hubo ido, pero si cuando Ginny se la colgó del brazo.

— ¡Te ha mirado! ¡Oh, Dios, te ha mirado, Hermione!

— Me haces daño.

— ¡Dime que no le conoces!

—Pues claro que no le conozco, Ginny. ¿Qué es lo que te pone tan nerviosa?

— ¡0h, Señor...!

— Por cierto, ¿quién era esa mujer?

— ¿Qué mujer?

— La que ha estado hablando con él.

—Pansy Zabinni. Es viuda de un aristócrata austriaco, aunque nunca ha vuelto a utilizar el titulo desde que murió su esposo. Seguramente es Ia única amiga de Gryffindor y se rumorea que mantuvieron un romance. Ella parece estar lo bastante loca como para insistir en volver a conquistarlo.

Mione rastrea a la dama, que se perdía ya entre los bailarines que ocupaban de nuevo la pista. El demonio se había ido y los mortales retornaban a la actividad, se dijo.

Durante el resto de la velada no hubo otro tema de conversación que no fuera la corta e inquietante visita, y Mione escuchó tantas historias disparatadas que acabó hartándose y decidió abandonar Ia fiesta.

Mientras el carruaje que la devolvía a casa de los Ravenclaw traqueteaba por las oscuras calles londinenses, no pudo dejar de pensar en Potter. ¿Realmente era un asesino?, se preguntaba, Mione no se dejaba influenciar fácilmente por comentarios maliciosos. Para hacerse un juicio de valor siempre intentaba conocer las dos partes. Sin embargo, algo le decía que cuanto más lejos estuviera de Gryffindor, mejor para su tranquilidad.


	3. CAPÍTULO III

CAPITULO III

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

Harry desvió su atención del periódico y la centró en su abuela que, a su lado, firme como un obelisco de granito, esperaba algun comentario. Sacó el reloj de su chaleco y echo un vistazo a la hora. Las ocho. Le extrañó que ella estuviera levantada tan temprano.

— ¿No podías dormir'?

Dorea Potter, duquesa viuda de Gryffindor, dejó escapar un siseo enojado y tomó asiento a su lado, sin contestar.

— ¿Te sirvo algo de desayuno, abuela?

— ¡confirmarme si es cierto lo que me ha dicho Severus!

— Ese chismoso... ¿Cómo puedo tener un ayuda de cámara que se confabula con los propios parientes?

—Harry...

Abandonó definitivamente la prensa sobre la mesa y se retrepó en su silla. Pero no contestó.

— Este tipo de noticias deberían ir acompañadas con un frasco de sales, muchacho — protestó la dama—. O con unas flores.

— _Préferez-vous des lis blancs ou peut-être des lis?_

— ¡No me hables en francés! —estalló ella palmeando la mesa—. ¡No quiero azucenas ni lirios! ¡Ni cardos, qué diablos! ¡Lo que quiero es una explicación!

Harry suspiró con cansancio y se sirvió otra taza de café al tiempo que decía:

—Es cierto, abuela. EscribI hace dias al _laird_ Granger pidiendo la mano de su hija.

—Una escocesa, hija de un asno escocés!

— ¿Qué tienen de malo?

—Que son escoceses.

—Evidentemente —dijo muy serio, disimulando lo que le divertía su enojo.

A Dorea Potter, sin embargo, no le paso desapercibida Ia chispa de sarcasmo.

—Lo has hecho para fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

— Abuela, por Dios...

— Si. Para fastidiarme —afirmó, rotunda—. Yo te llevo incordiando hace tiempo para que te busques otra esposa y tú me pagas pidiendo la mano de una escocesa. Nada menos que la nieta de Granger, ese condenado hijo del infierno que Dios ya debería haber llamado a su lado.

Harry se acabó el café y se incorporó.

—No tienes nada contra los escoceses. _grand-mere_. Los dos lo sabemos. Y la Corona ha dado su consentimiento. Por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes hacerme creer que sigues enemistada con Robert Granger. Eso es agua pasada. Lo que te irrita en realidad es que no haya contemplado la posibilidad de elegir a la damita que me presentaste el mes pasado.

—Es una joven educada. Ella no cedía un palmo.. Padma Patil es...

—Sosa. Insípida. Estúpida. Desesperante. ¿Quieres que siga, abuela?

—No es necesario. A la pobrecilla ya le has regalado suficientes epítetos desagradables.

—Si quieres saberlo, me aburrí como una ostra durante la hora que pasé con ella. No he visto nada más patético en mi vida.

— Pero es bonita.

—También Ia nieta de Granger — dijo, recordando un rostro ovalado y un cabello enrulado con tintes de castaños.

—Severus dice que Ia conociste en una fiesta. No sabía que hubieras cambiado de idea respecto a lo de acudir a los salones de Londres.

—Y no lo hice. Fui a elegir una esposa, como tú querías. Pero eso ya te lo ha contado Severus, ¿verdad?

—Que no se te alteren las plumas, jovencito. Tu _valet_ solo hace su trabajo.

—Su trabajo es servirme a ml, no cotillear para ti.

—Hace ambas cosas a la perfección— sonrió ella, encantada de sacarlo de sus casillas.

Harry prefirió callar para evitar decir algo inapropiado. Se agachó y Ia besó en Ia frente.

—Si me perdonas... Tengo mucho que hacer. Te deseo buen viaje a York si no nos vemos antes de tu partida.

— Podrías acompañarme.

—Mis ocupaciones me retienen aquí.

—Deberías dedicarte un poco mas de tiempo a ti mismo en lugar de emplearlo todo para el gobierno y en ocuparte de tus tierras.

—Me debo, casualmente, a Ia Corona. Y mi padre ni siquiera me dejó las tierras, abuela. Recuerda que Ia mayoría estaban hipotecadas cuando murió. No pienso volver a esa situación. Y no me interesan las fiestas, si es eso a lo que te refieres.

—Hubieras podido elegir a Ia muchacha que se te hubiese antojado si solo...

—Ya la he elegido.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, muchacho! Ves una cara y decides pedir a la joven en matrimonio. ¿A eso le llamas tu elegir?

El duque se paso la mano por el cabello. Aquella discusión empezaba a exasperarle.

—Dejemos clara una cosa, abuela. Yo no tenía intención de buscar una esposa. Tú eras la que estaba obsesionada por el asunto. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre desposarme con una de las casaderas que me has estado poniendo delante de las narices o elegir una al azar'? El matrimonio es como el juego, se gana o se pierde en virtud de las cartas que a uno le tocan. Tanto da que los naipes los reparta un marques o un malviviente. Yo, al parecer, llevo siempre la baraja equivocada, así que poco importa Ia mujer elegida. Y si, me decidí por ella cuando oi su apellido.

La duquesa viuda lo miro con irritación. Se levantó, dio media vuelta con esa elegancia innata en ella y se dirigió a Ia puerta. Antes de salir le dijo:

—Solo espero que pruebes tu propia medicina, Harry. Y que esa muchacha te destroce el corazón.

Hrry volvió a sentarse al quedarse a solas y suspiró resignado.

—Ya me lo destrozaron una vez...

Mione estaba encantada.

Desde el baile, había recibido un sinfín de invitaciones para otras fiestas, ramos de flores y cajas de bombones que, en su mayoría, regaló a los sirvientes.

Cerró los ojos, paladeó un bombón y sonrió. Era su perdición.

—Delicioso.

Ginny entró en el saloncito acompañada por una muchacha de cabello oscuro y rizado, largo hasta Ia cintura.

—Hermione, quiero presentarte a una buena amiga. Hannah Evans.

—Es un placer.

— El placer es mío, señorita Granger. No pude acudir a Ia fiesta porque mi padre se encontraba algo delicado, pero estoy encantada de conocerla. Todo Londres habla de usted.

A Mione le saltaron todas las alarmas porque en nada beneficiaba estar en boca de todos.

Ginny encargó un servicio de té y las tres se sentaron. Durante un rato charlaron de temas triviales, hasta que salió a colación Justin Flinch-Fletchley, el chico que había dejado a Mione plantada en medio de un baile.

—Se ha encargado de contarlo por cada rincón— decía Hannah.

—A ese muchacho le valdría mas mantener la boca cerrada.

— Seria mortal — determinó Mione —Ya es aburrido cuando habla, así que Si se mantiene callado debe de resultar un suplicio.

—Siento de veras que Gryffindor apareciera en Ia fiesta. Si pudiera evitar llevar su misma sangre, yo...

— ¿Sois parientes? —preguntó Mione.

—Vamos, Hannah. — Ginny le dio unos ligeros cachecitos en el dorso de Ia mano —No tienes nada que reprocharte. La familia es algo que uno no elige.

Hermione se fijó en la muchacha, que se removía incómoda. No se parecían en nada. Sirvió un poco mas de té para las tres y luego comentó, como de pasada:

—Así que estás emparentada con Harry Potter.

—Somos primos. Pero no nos hablamos desde hace tiempo. Y todos preferirnos que siga así.

— Es un poco extraño, siendo familia.

—El duque se negó a pagar una deuda contraída por mi padre— explicó Hannah elevando Ia barbilla con gesto ofendido. —Papa nunca se lo ha perdonado. Y yo, tampoco.

—Tal vez el duque no contaba con fondos en aquel entonces.

— Gryffindor es asquerosamente rico, Hermione— Ia informó Ginny—. Asquerosamente rico.

—No nos ayudó porque nos odia —siguió Hannah. — Todo lo que tenga que ver con su madre, mi tía, es tabú para él. Tuvimos que recurrir a conocidos, hipotecar nuestra casa... Fue horrible.

— Disculpad ml ignorancia, pero no acabo de entender. ¿Qué tiene que ver la madre del duque en todo esto?

Hannah se entretuvo un momento con los pliegues de su falda, inmaculadamente pulcros, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

— Tu no conoces Ia historia, claro — dijo al fin .La madre de Harry les abandonó cuando él apenas tenía diez años. Aquello le destrozó. Y es la causa de que piense que todos los que llevamos el apellido Evans somos iguales. Por eso no quiso hacerse cargo de una deuda que hubiera sido una minucia para él.

Mione saboreó su té lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a la otra por encima del borde de la taza. Y empezó a pensar que, en efecto, si lo que contaban era cierto, Potter merecía la fama que se había ganado. La familia siempre es Ia familia y, si su madre había cometido un desmán, ni el padre de Hannah ni Ia joven tenían Ia culpa.

Cortó Ia conversación la aparición del mayordomo, un tipo envarado como un tronco.

— Señorita Granger, dos caballeros solicitan ser recibidos.

Ginny dio unas palmaditas de complacencia.

— Ya empezamos con los pretendientes.

— Me temo que no es ese tipo de visita, mi lady.

— ¿No? —Se extrañó. — ¿Han entregado sus tarjetas?

—No, mi lady.

— ¿Sus nombres?

—Tampoco.

— ¡Qué impertinencia! Diga entonces a esos caballeros que no podernos recibirlos.

—Sí, mi lady... Aunque ellos afirmaron que la señorita Granger los atenderla.

— ¿Yo? Pero si no les conozco...

—Para ser sinceros, más te valdría no conocernos, Mione— interrumpió una voz gutural.

A Hermione se le pararon las pulsaciones. Los dos intrusos irrumpieron en la sala sin esperar a ser admitidos, haciendo a un lado al criado. Dos ejemplares impresionantes ataviados con típicos trajes escoceses. Pero su asombro duró lo que un suspiro, porque se levantó de inmediato y fue hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

— ¡Draco! ¡Cedric! ¿Qué hacéis en Londres?

— ¿No vas a presentarnos?

— Caballeros... —intervino el mayordomo.

—No pasa nada, Dudley —le djio Mione.. —Son mis hermanos.

Se tomó de sus manos y les instó a acercarse a sus compañeras.

— Ginev... Ginny Weasley, hija del conde de Ravenclaw. — presentó—. Me habéis oído hablar de ella muchas veces.

—Mi lady.

—Un placer.

—Ella es la señorita Hannah Evans.

Cedric les hizo una reverencia; Draco, por el contrario, obvió a Hannah y se quedó mirando fijamente a Ginny, hasta que Mione le dio un codazo.

— ¿Tomaréis el té con nosotras? —Se permitió hacer las veces de dueña de la casa. Sin esperar respuesta pidió—: Dudley, por favor, dos servicios mas.

Mione les animada que tomaran asiento, uno a cada lado de ella, contenta pero un poco intrigada por su repentina aparición en Londres.

— ¿Cormad ha venido con vosotros? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¡No podéis imaginar lo bien que lo estoy pasando! Tenemos invitaciones para unas cuantas fiestas y... Me acompañaréis, imagino...

— Padre quiere que regreses de inmediato — Ia cortó Draco en tono seco.

Se le fue el color del rostro. ¡Seria tonta...! Por descontado, se dijo, la visita no podía ser casualidad. Su padre había descubierto el engaño y ellos habían viajado con la única misión de llevársela a Edimburgo. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Ginny y sonrió corno si le estuvieran clavando alfileres.

Si sus dos díscolos hermanos hubieran estado allí por accidente, ella habría sabido el modo de conseguir su silencio. Pero no era el caso. Se alisó la falda, cada vez más nerviosa.

— ¿Papá está muy enfadado'?

— ¿A ti que te parece, mocosa?

—!Oh, Draco!

— No me extrañaría nada que te diera una zurra cuando regreses a Ness Tower. —aventuró Cedric.

A Tina se le escapó una exclamación, pero Mione se mantuvo impasible.

— No ha sido tan grave.

—No. Ciertamente. Si hubieras regresado a casa sin más, quizá con alguna excusa... Padre te hubiera perdonado, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Lo malo es que se ha enterado de tu paradero a través de una carta, y cuando salimos hacia aquí no había quién le soportara.

— ¿Una carta? ¿De quién?

—Ni siquiera nos mencionó el remitente — contestó Cedric. —Parecía... asombrado.

— Lamentarse no sirve de nada, pequeña, asi que prepara tus baúles, nos marcharnos.

—Pero... el conde de Ravenclaw no está en casa. Debo despedirme de él, agradecerle su hospitalidad…

—Seguro que tu amiga sabrá disculparse en tu nombre.

—Sí. Si, desde luego —asintió Ginevra, azorada—. No debes preocuparte por eso, Mione. Papa lo comprenderá.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —preguntó Hermione de mala gana, vacía de argumentos.

— Partirnos en una hora—.zanjó Draco.

— ¡Una hora! ¡Condenado seas, hermano! En ese tiempo no podré guardar ni los sombreros.

— Ese no es mi problema — dijo él, Levantándose— . Una hora. Ni un minuto mas. 'volveremos a buscarte. Y procura no retrasarte o la zurra te la daré yo en lugar de esperar a que lo haga padre. Francamente, no me ha hecho ninguna gracia tener que viajar a esta decrépita ciudad.

Hannah contuvo la respiración y Ginny abrió los ojos corno platos, porque tomo el comentario como un insulto. A ella la preocupaba el problema al que se enfrentaba su amiga Hermione y salió en su defensa.

— ¿Es ésta la educación que reciben los escoceses? No creo que sean ésas las formas, señor, aunque se trate de su hermana. Debería disculparse con ella. Y con nosotras.

Draco se quedó perplejo. Estaba acostumbrado, como su padre, a que su palabra fuese Ley. Y he aquí que una muchacha inglesa, demasiado delgada y remilgada para su gusto, se permitía llamarle al orden.

—Señorita... ¿Weasel?

—Weasley —rectificó ella muy tiesa, sabedora de que conocía perfectamente su apellido y solamente intentaba irritarla.

—Bien. Señorita Weasley —contestó mirándola de arriba abajo, con insolencia, haciendo que ella se encrespara aun más. —Lamento si la he molestado. Por lo que veo, los ingleses siguen siendo bastante estrechos. Y más cuanto a pedir disculpas a mí hermana… por favor, déjelo de nuestra cuenta y métase en sus asuntos.

A Mione no le llegaba la camisa al cuerpo. El desplante de Draco era del todo inadmisible. Nunca había osado comportarse de un modo tan grosero. Mucho menos, ante una dama. Tenía un carácter fuerte, era un engreído y un cabezota, pero no desconsiderado con una mujer. Desgraciadamente, acababa de evidenciar una imagen de cavernícola. Incluso Cedric, asombrado de su proceder, guardó silencio cabizbajo.

Draco ni se despidió. Simplemente salió. El pequeño, por el contrario, se excusó, abandonando después Ia salita.

Mione estaba descompuesta. Consternada, se dejó caer en un sillón, roja de indignación.

—Lo lamento, Ginny. No sabes cómo lo siento.

—No te disculpes por él. No lo merece. — Ginny le apretó el brazo cariñosamente.

Mione agradeció su comprensión que sabia sincera. Pero ella no iba a perdonar a Draco fácilmente. Era un bárbaro. No le justificaba su inquina hacia los ingleses por más que le hubieran retenido en prisión durante meses, acusado de un delito que no cometió. Aunque era bien cierto que ella entendía que ciertas cicatrices tardan mucho tiempo en sanar, su comportamiento no tenía excusa: había sido indigno, abiertamente irrespetuoso. Lo que era peor, había faltado al respeto a una anfitriona que, por lo demás, era su amiga.

—Su proceder ha sido lamentable— les confesó a ambas. —Lo siento. Pero ahora el escollo va a ser mi padre. —Un nudo apretaba su estómago imaginando el momento en que hubiera de enfrentarse a él

—Ahora sí que la he liado buena.


	4. CAPÍTULO IV

CAPITULO IV

El sujeto depositó con cuidado la copa en la mesita y se centró en su interlocutor. Le había escuchado con atención, primero un tanto asombrado y luego con preocupación.

— ¿Lo has pensado bien?

— Seguramente no, pero es lo que he decidido —le contestó una voz distante y distraída.

— Harry, es una equivocación.

— Posiblemente asintió el duque—, pero mi decisión es irrevocable.

Theodore Nott apuró la copa y se sirvió otra generosa ración, tratando de mostrar cierta cordura en la conversación.

— ¿Vas a emborracharte? le preguntó Potter—. Eso debería hacerlo yo.

— voy a emborracharme, sí. ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

— Nada en absoluto — Al duque se le enturbió el humor, porque no quería violentar a su amigo —Pero deberías calmarte, te veo nervioso.

— ¡Maldita sea, Harry! — Estalló Theodore—. Me citas esta noche para decirme que te casas con una mujer que ni siquiera conoces y ¿quieres que me quede tan tranquilo? La nieta de Granger, nada menos. Tu abuela debe de estar subiéndose por las paredes.

—Lo está.

— ¿No hay más jóvenes casaderas en Londres? ¿No podías haber elegido entre un centenar de muchachas bonitas y educadas y...?

—No empieces tú también, Theodore. Estoy más que harto. He sufrido una letanía implacable y he llegado al límite. Mi condenada abuela quiere que siente la cabeza y tenga un heredero para Gryffindor. ¡Es lo que voy a hacer! La señorita Granger me pareció adecuada, atractiva y manejable. Justo lo que necesito. Tenias que haberla visto en la fiesta, con un vestido rosa quizá un poco soso... Una niña.

Nott dejó un juramento a medias. Echó un vistazo alrededor y jugó con la urgente necesidad de abandonar a su amigo y engrosar uno de los muchos grupos de caballeros reunidos aquella noche en el club. Escapar de Harry y su actitud era lo más apropiado. Como escocés, se sentía halagado, pero apreciaba de veras a Potter, y preveía que su precipitada decisión sólo acarrearía problemas con la duquesa viuda. Intentó hacerle entrar en razón una vez más.

— La elección de una esposa requiere mucho tacto, amigo mío.

— Me informé sobre ella. Ha recibido buena educación.

—Por descontado que ha recibido buena educación, es una Granger. Conozco a su familia desde que era niño. Mi abuelo fue amigo del viejo Robert.

— Entonces, ¿dónde está el inconveniente?

—Mejor diría yo inconvenientes, en plural. El primero, que no conoces a esa muchacha aparte de su nombre y su origen. Sin contar con que hubieras debido pedir permiso a su padre para cortejarla, hablar con ella.

—No quiero ni puedo perder el tiempo con esas sandeces, Theo.

—El segundo continuó—. Es tu abuela. Sabes que odia a Robert Granger desde hace una eternidad.

— Ésa es una vieja historia.

— ¿Lo es para la duquesa viuda? — ironizó Nott. — Ella no olvidará nunca que la dejó plantada en el altar para fugarse con aquella chica con la que se casó a pesar de la oposición de todo el clan.

A Harry le afloró una sonrisa.

— Tuvo muchas agallas el tipo, debo reconocerlo. Pero la abuela fue la mujer más feliz del mundo al casarse con mi abuelo, de modo que todo terminó bien.

—La humilló. Y ella juró delante del altar vengarse, conoces la historia. Todo Londres la conoce.

— Londres me importa un comino.

Nott se recostó y suspiró, cansado de batallar. Discutir con Potter era igual que darse de cabeza contra un muro.

— Te rompería la crisma si con ello entraras en razón.

—Evítate el intento. Te he contado mis planes porque quiero que me representes.

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

—Necesito que vayas en mi lugar —le aclaró Harry—. Tienes que hacerme ese favor.

—Ahora sí que creo que te has vuelto loco.

—En cuanto reciba contestación del clan Granger aceptando el casamiento, quiero que vayas a Edimburgo y se celebre la boda por poderes.

Theodore dejó la copa con mano ligeramente temblorosa. Ni se atrevía a mirar a su amigo. En su interior, se enfrentaban su fidelidad de amigo y la vehemencia de marcharse y dejarle plantado, a solas con su enajenación.

— Creo que no he oído bien.

— Lo has oído perfectamente. No puedo viajar ahora a Escocia, tengo multitud de asuntos que no pueden esperar.

— ¡Ni sueñes que voy a aceptar!

— Baja la voz — le avisó Potter, molesto.

— ¡Santa Madre de Dios! Es el colmo. Eliges esposa casi por correspondencia, quieres emparentarte con un clan al que tu abuela negaría hasta la existencia, y ni siquiera tienes el coraje de ir en persona a por la chica. Definitivamente, Harry, eres un imbécil.

Dos ojos emeraldas se clavaron en Theodore y el cuerpo del duque se puso rígido.

— ¿irás o no?

—No. Claro que no.

El duque de Gryffindor guardó un silencio momentáneo. Y luego, en tono muy bajo, atacó sin piedad.

—Me debes un favor.

Nott palideció. Era cierto, le debía un favor. Y un favor que nunca podría pagar lo suficiente. Potter le había salvado de la bancarrota tres años atrás, cuando unas pésimas inversiones amenazaban con mandar al traste toda su fortuna. De poco le había servido su buen nombre ante los acreedores. Todos se apartaron de él, conocidos y familiares. Nadie quiso avalarle. Fue Potter quien, arriesgando una cuantiosa cifra, le ayudó a salir a flote. Desde entonces, Theodore sólo invertía al dictado del abogado de Harry, un verdadero lince de las finanzas. De la nada, volvió a ser un hombre rico. Y, gracias a eso, ahora podía cortejar a Milicent Bulstrode, una belleza pelo negro y espigada de la que estaba profundamente enamorado. Sí, estaba con él en deuda casi de por vida.

— Duele que me lo recuerdes en estos momentos.

— Lo siento. Nunca te pedí nada a cambio, pero no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir.

A Nott no se le escapó el tono decididamente directo y sin dobleces de su amigo. Potter podía ser un asno insoportable en un instante y, al siguiente, trocarse en un ser tan encantador corno para conseguir que una monja renunciara a sus votos.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! — Una voz hizo que se volvieran. Theodore elevó sus ojos al techo en busca de ayuda divina. Harrry apretó los dientes y su gesto se ensombreció.

—Evans. —Saludó, áspero.

— Yo creí que el club era un reducto de miembros selectos. — Deslizó su ironía el recién llegado.

—Señor Evans, si no le importa... — intervino Theo, conciliador— estábamos tratando un tema...

—Déjalo, Theo. ¿Quiere tornar una copa con nosotros, tío?

El aludido se irguió, si bien su corta estatura no daba para mucho.

— No — contestó. —Esperaba más tino en la elección de sus amistades, Nott. Con toda seguridad, al conde de Merli le desagradaría conocer con quién se codea su futuro yerno.

—Le agradecería que dejara al conde al margen, Evans— repuso Theo, sin disimular su desagrado.

A Evans le sacudió una risa estridente, lo que provocó que se paralizaran las conversaciones en las mesas contiguas. Nadie desconocía la enemistad entre ambos. Pero Potter no deseaba ser el centro de atención, así que se levantó e hizo señas a un camarero que se personó enseguida con su sombrero y su bastón, obviando la presencia del otro.

—Hazme saber tu decisión esta noche, Theo — dijo a modo de despedida—. Estaré en el hotel Central.

Se alejó sin más, dejando a Evans con la palabra en la boca, granate su rostro por el desplante, y a Theodore con un regusto de satisfacción pugnando por exteriorizarse.


	5. CAPÍTULO V

CAPITULO V

Mione se paseaba de un lado a otro corno un león enjaulado.

El enojo y el desasosiego apenas la habían dejado descansar. Desde que regresara de Londres acompañada... mejor sería decir custodiada como una convicta, por sus dos hermanos, y se enfrentara a la ira de su padre, no había pegado ojo. Claro que la suya no era menos que la de su progenitor. En eso se parecían mucho, ninguno cedía. Estaba tan desalentada que ni siquiera había abierto el último libro adquirido, de J. Black, por la que sentía idolatría.

Los libros eran una fuente inagotable de esparcimiento y su principal vía de escape. Los de la escritora en cuestión, de la que nadie conocía sino la inicial de su nombre, le habían regalado momentos maravillosos, dada su afición por la lectura de misterio y fenómenos extraños. La narrativa audaz e intrigante de J. Black, una verdadera maestra en materia de esoterismo, la arrastraba siempre a un mundo sorprendente y oscuro donde podía dejar volar su fantasía.

Desde pequeña albergaba la convicción de que Ness Tower alojaba aún al fantasma de un antepasado, Fiorel Granger: bucanero, contrabandista y asesino que llevó su inclinación por los poderes ocultos hasta el último grado. Decía la leyenda que su tatarabuelo contaba con un pequeño grupo de seguidores, a algunos de los cuales enseñó el verdadero secreto del Más Allá, prometiéndoles volver después de muertos. No obstante lo cual, seguía la leyenda, Fiorel se desvivió por llevar a cabo obras de caridad. Pero a Hermione siempre le atrajo mucho más la parte oscura del personaje.

—Maldita sea — barruntó para sí y continuó paseando.

Con los años fue perdiendo la chiflada costumbre de buscar al tatarabuelo por las almenas y las mazmorras de Ness Tower aunque, a veces, una presencia extraña parecía que la observaba. Estaba convencida que era él. _El Granger._ Lejos de asustarse, eso la tranquilizaba, como si el espectro la protegiera. Y aunque provocaba la burla de sus hermanos, le importaba un ardite. Por eso, cuando cayó en sus manos uno de los libros de J. Black, se entusiasmó. Le encantaba su modo de escribir y sus relatos de misterio y seres inmateriales la cautivaron. Poco a poco se fue haciendo con cada uno de sus libros, atesorándolos junto a sus amadas novelas románticas. Los había leído tantas veces que algunos mostraban los bordes desgastados. Y solía refugiarse en la lectura cuando estaba angustiada. Como era el caso ahora.

Sus pensamientos regresaron a su padre. Nunca antes lo había visto tan furioso.

—Padre —había argumentado—, estoy de acuerdo en que el viaje a Londres no...

— Querrás decir tu escapada — había cortado él.

—Lo admito. Haceros creer que estaba en Aberdeen merece un escarmiento. Pero tampoco ha pasado nada. Solamente quería divertirme unos días y he estado acompañada en todo momento por Clementina.

Su padre la había convocado en su despacho, donde solía aplicar sus reglas, y le pasó por delante de la nariz una carta que no le permitió leer. Además, le había gritado, lo que no era su costumbre. Terco, sí era, pero no solía perder los papeles. Incluso sus tres hermanos, emplazados también porque los acusaba de no haberla vigilado suficientemente, se sorprendieron ante su salida de tono. Y ella soportó, en medio de la habitación, igual que un reo al que se estuviera juzgando, una regañina sin precedentes.  
Después de echarle en cara toda y más, pareció calmarse un poco. Pero fue sólo para asestarle la puñalada final:

— Te pide en matrimonio.

Mione hubo de echar mano de todo su control para hablar, porque no atinaba.

— ¿Matrimonio?

— Eso es.

— ¿Después de delatarme? — Juró vengarse del desgraciado que había hecho llegar la carta a su progenitor, fuera quien fuese.

— ¡Él no te ha delatado, muchacha! — Volvió a retumbar la voz de su padre—. Pensó que estabas en Londres de visita. Está buscando esposa y te ha elegido.

—Como el que elige frutas en un mercado. O vacas.

—Se trata de un hombre importante. Un duque. Que Dios me proteja si entiendo sus razones para fijarse en una insolente como tú.

Draco amaba a su hermana. Como los otros. Para él, era la única mujer que merecía la pena, salvo cuando su genio escocés salía a flote y lo zahería. Lamentaba tan incómoda escena, pero la pequeña se había ganado a pulso un castigo. Sin embargo, casarla con un desconocido le parecía demasiado. Se fijó en su gesto desencajado y se dijo que le hubiera gustado ayudarla. Mione no era una niña pero todos la veían así. Sobre todo, no la creía preparada para el matrimonio. Al menos, no lo estaba para dedicar su vida a un desconocido. Era un alma libre, independiente y demasiado audaz. Cuando cumplió doce años había decidido que se casaría sólo cuando se enamorara. Lo malo es que allí, el que llevaba la voz cantante era su padre.  
— Padre —intervino conciliador—, no es justo que Mione no pueda elegir al hombre que se ha de convertir en su esposo. ¿Podemos saber, al menos, el nombre de ese individuo?

Granger dirigió una mirada a su hijo mayor que hubiera podido derretir un iceberg.

— ¿Es que no lo he dicho? Harry Potter, duque de Gryffindor.

A Mione le subió la bilis a la garganta. Buscó apoyó en el respaldo de un sillón y allí se quedó, la mirada fija en su padre, sin poder articular palabra.

—Le he contestado aceptando el casamiento —continuó dejando caer despectivamente la carta que revoloteó en el vacío y acabó sobre la alfombra—. De manera que puedes ir preparando el ajuar, muchacha. No repares en gastos. Gryffindor desea que la boda se celebre a finales de este mismo mes.  
Mione consiguió enderezarse, aunque le temblaban las rodillas. Su cara era una máscara pálida. Recordó todas y cada una de las historias que arropaban la personalidad del duque. Y su porte elegante, orgulloso y siniestro. Sobre todo, su mirada helada. Se retorció las manos y se atrevió a peguntar:

— ¿Sabes algo sobre él, papá?

—Es una de las grandes fortunas de Inglaterra además de consejero de la Corona.

— ¿Eso es... todo?

— ¿Qué más hace falta saber'? No te entrego a un mendigo y a las mujeres os hace feliz el dinero.  
— A mí no me importa su fortuna.

— Has acabado con mi paciencia, Hermione. — Solamente la llamaba así cuando estaba francamente enojado—. Estoy harto de tus escapadas, de tus andanzas y de tus argucias. Reconozco que la culpa es mía, por no haberte controlado desde que tu madre falleció —confesó con pesar—. Necesitas alguien que te dome, hija, porque me siento viejo ya para bregar contigo. Y tienes edad para estar casada. De hecho, deberías tener ya un par de críos que alegraran la vida de este pobre viejo.

—Pero, papá...

—Te casarás. Es mi última palabra.

— Padre — dijo Draco, adelantándose—. Tal vez deberíamos pensarlo con más calma—. Es un Potter.

— Aún no me he convertido en un viejo chocho, hijo. Sé muy bien a quién pertenece ese apellido. Pero es agua pasada.

— Al abuelo no le hará ninguna gracia... — se atrevió a comentar Cormad, el más pequeño de los hermanos.

—Vuestro abuelo nunca odió a esa familia. Sólo decidió no casarse con una mujer que no le amaba.

—Ella juró vengarse, padre.

— ¡Tonterías! Después de tantos años, se va desvaneciendo una equivocación de juventud. Además, Dorea Potter fue feliz y se convirtió en duquesa. ¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?

—Casarse con un hombre del que esté enamorada —protestó Mione.

— Y tú podrías haberlo hecho de no haber rechazado a media Escocia, jovencita. Ness Tower ha sido un desfile de pretendientes desde que cumpliste los diecisiete, pero has dado calabazas a todos. Hubiera querido tener una hija modosa, pero me salió algo más parecido a un perro de presa. ¡Así que se acabó, muchacha! Te casarás a finales de mes.

Draco se acercó y pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. En ese momento habría dado algo por haber finalizado las obras de Dumbledore Tower, el viejo castillo a orillas del lago que había recibido en herencia del viejo Albus Dumbledore, un loco solitario y sin familia al que había salvado la vida y que años después, al morirse, le había legado su castillo, así corno una escasa fortuna. Por desgracia, Dumbledore Tower estaba necesitando de muchas reformas. De ser otra la situación, se habría enfrentado a su padre y se hubiera llevado a Mione de allí, evitándole un futuro nada prometedor.

— Casarla con un Potter no es un castigo proporcionado a su travesura, señor —aventuró Cedric.

—Yo sólo tengo una palabra, hijos. Y ya la he dado. Nada de lo que digáis cambiará el texto de la carta con que he respondido al duque de Gryffindor.

A Mione le azuzó una rabia sorda. No estaba en la mejor situación, pese a lo cual, exteriorizando el vivo genio heredado de su padre, se opuso a éste con determinación.

— ¿Cómo has podido aceptarlo sin consultarme? — Su voz se elevó y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas de humillación. —No conoces en absoluto a ese sujeto, papá.

—Ni falta que me hace.

—Cuentan de él cosas horribles. ¡Mató a su esposa embarazada!

Granger lamentaba más que su hija todo aquello. Y también le apenaba perderla tan pronto, aunque era cierto que le desesperaba cada vez que trasgredía las normas. ¡Era tan parecida a su madre, a la que amó profundamente...! Incómodo bajo la hosca presión latente de sus hijos, sin duda en desacuerdo con él, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Es viudo, sí —aceptó antes de salir, sin atreverse a mirarlos— . Su esposa, trastornada por el embarazo, se lanzó desde una de las torres.

La puerta se cerró y Mione estalló en sollozos que ninguno de sus hermanos pudo calmar.


	6. CAPÍTULO VI

CAPITULO VI

Mientras que Harry Potter valoraba las ventajas de un hipotético tratado con Austria, Theodore Nott atravesaba el portón de Ness Tower con un cosquilleo desagradable en las tripas.

Se había dejado convencer por Potter, pero no estaba muy seguro de poder salir de allí con los huesos intactos. Para Harry no parecía tener demasiada importancia no acudir a su propia boda, pero él temía que los Granger se lo tomaran como una humillación y lo pagaran con él.

Le hicieron aguardar en un salón una eternidad, lo que acentuó sus temores. Durante la espera, ciertamente inquieto, caminó de un lado a otro captando detalles de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Las paredes, toscas y frías, estaban cubiertas sin embargo por hermosos tapices finamente trabajados, escudos y armas, muebles oscuros y macizos, estatuas y algunos óleos seguramente de antepasados. «Acogedor» era una palabra muy adecuada para describirlo. En cierto modo, le recordaba la torre en la que creció y de la que escapó apenas cumplió los catorce años.

Absorto por el delicado bordado de un tapiz, ni siquiera oyó el ruido de la puerta que se abría. Y tampoco los suaves pasos de la joven que se paró a una corta distancia, corno un ave de presa a la espera.

— ¡Es usted el ser más despreciable que...! —comenzó a decir ella.

Theodore se volvió sobresaltado. Y ella se atragantó y enmudeció: no se trataba del hombre que esperaba encontrar. Su altura y complexión la habían confundido, pero el individuo en cuestión tenía el cabello más claro y una mirada Gris y límpida. Enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello.

—Lo... Lo si-siento, señor. Pe-pensé que...

Nott se le acercó y la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza en el momento que Remus Granger entraba. Se fijó en él con gesto severo, pero se adelantó con la mano extendida.

—Lord Potter— dijo, estrechando la de Nott. — Es un honor recibirle en mi casa. Espero que su viaje haya resultado tranquilo.

Mione continuaba muda y no acertó a advertir a su padre de la confusión. Theodore, por su parte, carraspeó, miró de reojo a la belleza de cabello de chocolate que se estrujaba las manos, intentó sonreír y sólo consiguió una mueca.

—Lord Granger, agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, pero no soy el duque de Gryffindor. Mi nombre es Theodore Nott.

— ¿Nott? —Se enarcaron las cejas del escocés—. ¿De los Nott de Aberdeen?

—En efecto, señor.

— ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí? Quiero decir... — rectificó de inmediato. — Lo lamento. Esperaba a otra persona... Tomad asiento, por favor, y decidme cómo se encuentra vuestra familia y en qué puedo ayudaros.

—Mi familia está perfectamente según tengo entendido, _laird,_ aunque hace tiempo que no nos vemos. —Accedió a sentarse una vez lo hizo Hermione—. En cuanto a mi presencia en Ness Tower... Vengo en representación de Harry Potter, señor.

Mione se removió, sin encontrar la postura, y Remus Granger esperó sin comprender.

—Me pidió que os entregara una carta. La sacó de entre los pliegues de su capa y se la tendió—. En ella os lo explica todo.

El escocés rasgó el sobre y se levantó en busca de sus lentes.

— ¿Se ha arrepentido de su petición? — preguntó mientras se colocaba las gafas.

—No, _laird._ No es eso. Asuntos importantes del gobierno le han retenido en Londres y no desea posponer la ceremonia.

Grannger leyó con rapidez, guardó silencio y luego se sentó frente a su invitado.

— ¿vos vais a representarlo?

—Si estáis de acuerdo. Traigo todos los documentos que me acreditan. Soy amigo personal del duque. Él me pidió el favor, dado mi origen escocés y el hecho de que nuestras familias están unidas por una antigua amistad.

— No es lo que esperaba, ciertamente, pero... ¿os parece bien mañana? He de avisar al sacerdote.

—Lo que vos convengáis.

Granger asintió y se guardó la carta. Como si su hija no existiera, porque se había negado a hablar con ella desde su discusión, se interesó por la familia de Nott y estuvieron hablando un rato. Mione bramaba, quería desaparecer, pero permaneció callada y quieta hasta que su padre creyó oportuno cambiar el tema y ordenarle:

—Prepara tus cosas, Hermione. Mañana te casas. Disculpadme, señor.

Mione parpadeó, un tanto aturdida, más por la severidad de su padre que por el hecho de casarla por poderes, hasta que la puerta se cerró. Entonces buscó nerviosa los ojos del sujeto con el que iba a desposarse al día siguiente.

— Imagino que la frase que me regalasteis al entrar en esta estancia no era exactamente para mí —dijo él para romper el hielo.  
Mione negó y se recobró. Y, con ello, regresó su enojo que demostró elevando su mentón altivo.

— Desde luego, señor, el saludo no era para vos.

Theodore la encontraba muy bonita. Alta, delgada, con las curvas justas para amoldarse a unos brazos varoniles. Cabello chocolate con mechas castañas, ojos chocolate y directos, nariz algo respingona, labios gruesos... Una preciosidad en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y, por lo que había dejado traslucir, con bastante temperamento. Se preguntó si Harry estaba borracho para ver en aquella fierecilla una muchacha medrosa.

—Me disculpo por mi intempestiva entrada, caballero —continuó ella, aunque sin un ápice de remordimiento—. Y lamento que hayáis sido el blanco de mi mal talante.

—Entonces, ¿el insulto era para Potter?

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve?! — estalló Lea sin contención. A Theodore le pareció toda una pantera, lo que le divertía de verdad. Bonita y peligrosa corno solamente podía serlo una escocesa, se dijo.

— ¡¿Cómo ha tenido el descaro?! ¿Quién le dijo que escribiese a mi padre? ¿Qué diablos le importaba a ese majadero inglés si yo estaba en Londres de estadía o retozando con un trabajador del puerto?

Nott empezaba a pasarlo en grande. Harry iba a meter una fiera en su casa y no merecía otra cosa, por cabezota. Prudentemente, permaneció en silencio esperando que ella se desahogara a placer. A fin de cuentas, tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

—Creo que le arrancaré los ojos en cuanto me lo eche a la cara. ¡Eso haré, por la sangre de todos los clanes escoceses!

Después de sacar a la superficie todo cuanto pensaba de Potter, se fue calmando tan súbitamente como se había ido acalorando.

—Así que es su amigo —se avino a conversar.

— Hasta ahora lo era — admitió Theodore— . Pero, francamente, estoy pensando en retirarle mi simpatía, cortejaros y casarme yo con vos, señora. Os juro que jamás en mi vida vi mujer más bonita y empiezo a encontrarme corno un memo accediendo al casamiento para entregaros después a él.

El rápido, gentil y gracioso requiebro derribó las defensas de la muchacha, que se echó a reír.

Ahora, Thomas conoció a la otra Hermione Granger: una joven divertida, de rostro sereno y cautivadora sonrisa, un espejo que reflejaba una imagen diametralmente opuesta a la exhibida hasta entonces.

— Aún podemos darle esquinazo. — Continuó con su broma, guiñando un ojo.

Para cuando irrumpieron en el salón sus hermanos, Mione aún desbrozaba carcajadas.

Así que se puso seria, hizo las presentaciones y luego se colocó frente a Nott y le dijo:

— Me guste o no, odie a ese maldito Orrnond o no, he de cumplir la palabra dada por mi padre. Nos casaremos mañana. Pero os aseguro, señor, que Harry Potter ha realizado una pésima compra, porque tengo toda la intención de hacerle la vida imposible.

Theodore se limitó a agachar la cabeza para no reír abiertamente. Estaba seguro de que así sería. Claro que Harry sólo tendría lo que se merecía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando pronunciaron los votos en la pequeña capilla de New Tower, Theo no podía dejar de observar a la muchacha. Ataviada de brocado blanco y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas, era como un sueño. Harry no tenía idea de lo que había ganado... ni de lo que se estaba perdiendo. De no estar encandilado por otra mujer, hubiera barajado realmente la posibilidad de dejar a su amigo con un palmo de narices arrebatándole semejante preciosidad.


	7. CAPÍTULO VII

CAPITULO VII

Hogwarts House podía ser cualquier cosa salvo una casa normal. Cualquier cosa. Incluso la puerta del infierno.

Mientras el carruaje se aproximaba, Hermione iba absorbiendo con detenimiento los perfiles de la sobria construcción del que iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Parecía haber sido edificado allá por el siglo ix. Acaso en el x. Excepto por los puntiagudos ventanales, de nacimiento más tardío. La visión de las torres, en una de las cuales ondeaba la bandera ducal, estaban abrazadas por una espesa bruma, y algo helado le recorrió la espalda y la hizo estremecerse.

— Es muy antiguo, ¿verdad?

Theo echó un vistazo por la ventanilla, asintió y dejó que la cortinilla volviera a su lugar.

— Posiblemente ni siquiera la familia lo sabe con certeza. Hay quien afirma, incluso, que la obra pudo iniciarla el propio Guillermo el Bastardo. Hace algo menos de un siglo se llevaron a cabo las últimas remodelaciones. Digamos que tiene la magia del pasado y la modernidad de nuestros días.

—Ya veo.

— No debe obsesionarse con Hogwarts House, milady.

— Por favor, llámame Hermione —le tuteó—. Nos hemos casado, ¿recuerdas? — ironizó.

Nott no pudo reprimir una oleada de satisfacción.

— Creo que vas a ser la ráfaga de aire fresco que está necesitando este mausoleo.  
Theodore... ¿a qué persona me voy a encontrar?

— ¿Gryffindor? — Ella asintió y él se rebulló en el asiento, en busca de una palabra adecuada—. Harry es, ante todo, un hombre de honor.

Mione aguardó más información, pero él parecía haber dicho todo cuanto debía.

— ¿Un hombre de honor? ¿Sólo eso?

— Supongo que preguntas sobre él y su forma de ser, no acerca de su físico, que ya tuviste oportunidad de ver.

—Le vi un momento, de lejos. No lo recuerdo muy bien— mintió deliberadamente, rememorando sus ojos clavados en ella—. Se marchó de la fiesta apenas llegó.

— Así es Potter. Para él, las reuniones sociales son una pérdida de tiempo.

— Entiendo.

—No es que sea esquivo. Es reo de sus ocupaciones. Deberás convencerlo para que cambie o de lo contrario te pasarás la vida encerrada en Hogwarts House. En el peor de los casos, yo podría ejercer de cicerone y acompañarte a alguna fiesta, no creo que se oponga.

A Mione aquel ofrecimiento le resultó chocante.

— Si he de serte sincera, y aunque esta boda no era de mi agrado, desearía acudir a los eventos del brazo de mi esposo. Por favor, no te ofendas.

—Y no lo hago —afirmó él—. Pero Harry está atado a los asuntos de Estado, sus tierras y las reuniones de negocios. ¡Ah! Y su escaso tiempo lo dedica a su entretenimiento favorito: el griego.

— ¿Griego?

—Devora todo cuanto cae en sus manos. Su colección de libros es impresionante y dedica a ellos cualquier hueco libre —le contó. Pero se guardó un secreto que solamente él, su editor y un par de personas más conocían: que Potter escribía a ratos perdidos novelas de misterio utilizando un seudónimo.

—Qué interesante —comentó ella, ahuecando otra vez la cortinilla y contemplando de nuevo la mole del castillo cada vez más próxima—. Yo tenía entendido que practicaba un pasatiempo más... disoluto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A las mujeres.

Nott se aclaró la garganta y midió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

— No voy a decirte que tu esposo haya sido un monje, pero la gente chismorrea demasiado. Te aseguro que será un esposo digno.

— Y aburrido.

— Sensato.

— Y aburrido — repitió ella.

—Desde muy joven ha tenido que cargar con la responsabilidad de recuperar la fortuna familiar. Su padre hizo lo que pudo pero estuvo mal aconsejado y, a su muerte, él se encontró con unos terrenos abandonados, propiedades hipotecadas hasta los cimientos, muchas familias a su cargo, un castillo que necesitaba mejoras urgentes y unas arcas tan vacías corno el bolsillo de un malviviente — le explicó —No es que haya tenido muchas oportunidades para dedicarse a la vida contemplativa.

Mione se mordió la lengua, aunque la réplica se le venía a la boca. ¿Qué podía argumentar contra una defensa a ultranza? Su esposo podía tener muchas obligaciones, pero a ella no se le iba de la cabeza la fama de calavera que lo acompañaba. Claro está, en este punto su amigo lo defendía. Hombre al fin y al cabo, taparía siempre sus debilidades.

La oscura silueta del castillo resultaba cada vez más amenazadora, pero las tierras que atravesaban le parecieron prósperas y había observado casas parejas y cuidadas.

— Con las mujeres... — retomó Theodore el asunto para sorpresa de Mione.

— ¿Sí?

—Harry no ha tenido mucho éxito con ellas. No me refiero a los flirteos, que parece que hasta ti han llegado rumores. Es un tipo bien parecido, no voy a descubrirte nada. Pero la gente agiganta la realidad.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres?

— Al tema familiar. Bueno, imagino que en algún momento te hablará de ello si lo cree oportuno.

— ¿Quieres decir que me contará que su madre lo abandonó cuando era un niño?

A Mione le comía la curiosidad. ¿Era eso o Theodore trataba de insinuar algo sobre la misteriosa muerte de la anterior esposa del duque'? No iba a negar que le fascinaban los entresijos de las historias personales, cuanto más tétricos mejor, y hubiera querido saberlo todo sobre su esposo antes de enfrentársele. Sin embargo, su interlocutor recostó la cabeza en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y sólo murmuró:

—Eso es lo que quería decir, sí.

No iba a sacar más de él, a pesar de lo cual, Theodore le caía bien. Era un hombre apuesto y simpático. Al menos no le había enviado a un leguleyo estirado a formalizar su matrimonio por poderes. A decir verdad, Nott había sido un acompañante ameno que con su charla y sus maneras convirtió el viaje en jornadas llevaderas. Además, la compañía de Molly, su aya, que viajaba en el otro carruaje junto con el equipaje, la tranquilizaba porque, cuando menos, tendría a alguien querido junto a ella. Y sus hermanos prometieron al despedirla que la visitarían lo antes posible. La hubieran acompañado pero su padre, para evitar dilaciones dolorosas, se los prohibió. Mione sabía, porque lo conocía bien, que era otra forma de castigo. No ignoraba el viejo gruñón lo unidos que estaban los cuatro, y eso era otro modo de obligarla a que afrontara un destino que tenía que vivir sola.

Los carruajes atravesaron el puente que salvaba el antiguo foso y se internaron en la explanada que se abría frente al castillo. Hermione contuvo el aliento, porque, si en la distancia impactaba su geometría poderosa, desde dentro imponía aún más. Parecía sacado de una novela de caballería. O de una de J. Black. Pequeñas edificaciones que de inmediato asoció con capilla, herrería, caballerizas, almacén y cocheras se adosaban a la construcción principal, a la que se llegaba tras ascender un paseo alineado de cuidados aligustres y parterres floridos.

—Las flores son el pasatiempo preferido de la duquesa viuda —comentó Theodore, como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

El carruaje se detuvo y Nott se apeó. Un criado de librea se acercó a ellos con premura. Al instante, dos manos solícitas se tendieron hacia ella para ayudarla a bajar, pero Mione no aceptó ninguna y, siguiendo su costumbre, descendió por sus propios medios, lo que seguramente no fue bien interpretado. Era sencillamente un gesto de independencia, un modo de reclamar el mismo trato del que gozaba cualquier varón. Tan pronto tocó el suelo, se percató de su falta de tacto, porque Theodore sólo intentaba cumplir con su rol de caballero y el criado el cometido asignado. Consiguió esbozar una de sus encantadoras sonrisas para suavizar su falta y dijo:

— Muchas gracias. — A pesar de su aparente soltura, no tan sólida como aparentaba porque ahora realmente se encontraba en la guarida de Gryffindor, como dijera Hannah. —Estoy algo cansada musitó. — No era cierto, lo que estaba era a la defensiva, más aún viendo que un número indeterminado de criados estaban alineados en la entrada. Pero también estaba intrigadísima. Inevitablemente, sus ojos se elevaron buscando las torres. ¿Desde cuál de ellas había caído la anterior duquesa?—. Me gustaría descansar un poco antes de...

—Demasiado tarde— murmuró el escocés señalando con la vista el portón de entrada.

Como si alguien le hubiera echado aliento helado en su nuca, Mione dirigió allí la mirada. Al final de la escalera, erguido y severo, estaba él. Vestía totalmente de negro y su cabello, algo despeinado, le caía sobre un rostro moreno y unos ojos vivaces que parecían despedir fuego.

Imponente. Atractivo.

Y con cierto deje perverso.

Las dagas esmeraldas del duque de Gryffindor se clavaron en ella. El casi pudo oler su aprensión, pero apenas le dio importancia, acostumbrado como estaba ya a que lo mirasen como si se encontraran con el mismísimo Diablo. Le preocupaba un ardite la opinión de la mujer que acababa de convertirse en su esposa.

Mione ascendió las escaleras con paso inseguro mientras los criados a la vez le hacían una reverenda.

Y él no pudo dejar de admitir que era bonita. Se lo pareció al verla en la fiesta, aunque también hubiera afirmado que era simple y algo sosa. Ahora tenía delante una belleza de ojos de gata, con unas graciosas y diminutas manchitas en el puente de su respingona nariz moteando una cara sin maquillaje. Le agradaron las pecas. Y ella.

Le hubiera encantado pasar un dedo por ellas. Para no exteriorizar sus emociones con cierta vehemencia carraspeó, lo que provocó que Mione tropezara en un escalón. La mano de Theodore, al quite, evitó que cayera pero no que perdiera ni una pincelada de su carácter.

— ¡Maldita sea! —barbotó, tiroteando de la falda que había pisado.

Harry parpadeó. Una vez. Mione, al tanto de su desatino, se sonrojó, pero no desvió su mirada.

— Milady — dijo él con voz profunda.

Ella le ofreció la mano y unos dedos largos y fuertes aprisionaron los suyos. Una corriente le recorrió el brazo.

Potter se inclinó ligeramente y aquélla se convirtió en una saeta ardiente que se expandió por su cuerpo.

— Bienvenida a Hogwarts House — musitó, sin soltarla.

—Permite que os presente formalmente —se adelantó Theodore—. El duque de Gryffindor, milady. Vuestro esposo. Potter, ella es Hermione Granger.

Harry centró su atención en el par de gemas chocolates que eran sus ojos. Y su apetito se agudizó. Pero no era un hombre que se atontara por un rostro bonito. Ya no. Así que, como el que recibe a un invitado, soltó aquellos dedos fríos y temblorosos y la tomó del codo.

—Imagino que ha sido un viaje pesado, señora. La acompañarán a su habitación para que se refresque y se instale. ¡Arthur! — llamó a uno de los criados— muestra sus dependencias a mi esposa. Nos veremos a ¡ahora de...

— ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! — resonó el apremio de una voz de mujer que hizo volverse a todos—. ¡Por el amor de Dios, el servicio de Ness Tower ya habría trasladado todos los baúles!

La regordeta figura que azuzaba a sus sirvientes a modo de sargento fue objeto de una muda pregunta a Mione.

Ella es la señora Prewett, milord. Ha cuidado de mí desde que era pequeña.

Potter asintió. No había contado con que su esposa alojara servidumbre propia, algo de lo que Hogwarts House estaba bien surtido, pero parecía que tendría que cargar con aquella vieja cascarrabias que daba órdenes como el que guía una yunta de bueyes.

— Nos veremos en la cena — decidió.

Cuando él desapareció en el interior, Hermione soltó un bufido muy poco femenino. Le había costado un triunfo mantenerse impasible ante la aparición del mismísimo Satanás en forma de témpano, pero el desapego con que fue recibida le devolvió una parte de su aplomo habitual y, recordando que los criados estaban pendientes de ella, les obsequió con una sonrisa.

—Es peor de lo que imaginaba— murmuró por lo bajo.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —convino Nott disimulando su diversión. —Siempre da esa impresión la primera vez. Me pregunto por qué será.

— ¿Por qué? En mi casa no se atiende a nadie como si fuera mercancía. Claro que, en Escocia, somos así.

Molly, escuchándola, puso los ojos en blanco.


	8. CAPÍTULO VIII

CAPITULO VIII

Potter dejó la carta de su suegro, que Theodore le había entregado una vez estuvieron a solas, sobre una pila de folios que constituían el borrador de su última novela de misterio y en la que había ocupado todo su tiempo en los últimos días. Recogió todo y cerró el cajón del escritorio. El _laird_ se disculpaba por su ausencia aduciendo la precaria salud del anciano del clan, Robert Granger. Pero algo le decía que no era ésa la verdadera causa. Más bien, le estaba pagando con la misma moneda.

Subió a su cuarto, donde ya le aguardaba su ayuda de cámara, Severus Snape, quien le ayudó a cambiarse.

— ¿Algo nuevo respecto a la duquesa?

— Milady apenas ha llegado y ya ha decidido visitar el castillo.

—Me refiero a mi abuela.

— ¡Ah! Sí, milord. Disculpe. Pensé que...

— La culpa es mía. Me olvidé que ahora las cosas han cambiado.

— En efecto, milord. — Sacudió una invisible motita de polvo en la solapa de la chaqueta— La duquesa viuda no ha dado señales de vida, milord. Supongo que sigue en sus trece.

— Yo diría que muy cabreada, Severus.

—Pudiera ser, señor. — Carraspeó. — ¿Me permite decirle que su esposa es muy hermosa?

— ¿Lo crees así?

Snape servía al joven duque de Gryffindor desde que éste cumpliera quince años. Incluso cuando pasó privaciones permaneció a su lado, admirando su temple y el modo en que recuperaba poco a poco su legado, aplicándose con tesón y sin desfallecer. Se permitía, por tanto, de vez en cuando, ciertas familiaridades que el duque no sólo admitía sino que alentaba.

— Sigo estando muy bien de la vista, milord.

Harry se volvió de espaldas para ocultar su sonrisa.

—Bueno — aceptó. —Parece bonita.

— Lo es. Y una verdadera dama, señor. Aunque yo diría que un poco...

Gryffindor se volvió y palmeó con afecto el hombro de su _valet._

—Un tanto indómita, sí. Si la hubieras oído maldecir tropezando en las escaleras... casi sin conocernos.

— Vaya, milord. ¿De veras hizo eso?

— Puedes jurarlo. Me pareció una muchacha recatada cuando la conocí, pero... Espero no haberme confundido con ella.

— Y yo espero que no sea una costumbre, milord. Me refiero a lo de maldecir ante cualquiera.

— Pues a mí me gustaría que no cambie en ese sentido, Severus.

— ¿Perdón, milord?

— ¿Te imaginas a mi abuela ante una exclamación salida de tono?

Al criado no se le escapó un rictus divertido cruzando por los ojos del duque.

—Lo imagino, excelencia, lo imagino.

—Y ya no digo nada de su acompañante.

— ¿Puedo suponer que milord se refiere a la señora Prewett?

— Creo que se llama así. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Bueno, milord... No sé si debo...

Severus notó que el duque se frotaba las manos sólo de pensarlo. Y le agradó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su señor de tan buen humor. Claro que desde pequeño había tenido pocas ocasiones para ser feliz. Conocía su historia por haberla vivido a su lado. No había tenido una infancia dichosa, su primer matrimonio fue un fiasco y después su abuela le había estado fustigando con nuevas candidatas a duquesa. Las discusiones entre ambos llegaron a traspasar las paredes del gabinete. Intuyó, por tanto, que el repentino y acelerado matrimonio con una Granger no era sino una venganza contra la anciana.

Hermione se adaptaba a cualquier lugar con rapidez, tanto daba que fuera un palacete como una cabaña de leñadores. Le agradaba charlar con la gente, conocer sus vivencias y sus opiniones; para ella no existía nadie inferior y las clases sociales le importaban un pimiento. Por tanto, de inmediato se fue acomodando al castillo corno a su propia casa.

Además, cada vez se asombraba más con Hogwarts House.

Apenas tomar posesión de sus habitaciones en el lado este, a unos cincuenta metros de la recámara del lord, según le informó Molly, emprendió una visita rápida para situarse. Su recelo inicial aumentó, pero también lo hizo su intriga. Aquel conjunto de piedras se le presentaba tan siniestro como había imaginado, y eso la entusiasmaba. Las habitaciones eran espaciosas, lujosamente decoradas, haciendo honor a la riqueza de su esposo, si bien semejante despliegue de magnificencia no conseguía transmitir sensaciones acogedoras.

—Son frías le dijo a Molly—. Les falta luz y colorido y parecen impregnadas de un halo de tristeza.

—No me gusta este castillo, niña. Me pone los pelos de punta.

— A mí, por el contrario, me seduce. — No podía explicar la excitante y extraña sensación que la embargaba, pero era verdad. Allí se olía el misterio y los enigmas, algo a lo que ella nunca pudo resistirse.

— Tampoco comprendo por qué te ha instalado al otro lado de la galería — comentó de pronto Molly, cambiando de tema.

—Cuanto más lejos, mejor.

A la criada le tranquilizaba que Gryffindor no hubiera acondicionado las antiguas dependencias de la difunta duquesa. Y sabía que Hermione pensaba lo mismo.

—No hay mucho que comprender, Molly: mi esposo no me molestará demasiado. Es de agradecer, a menos hasta que nos conozcamos un poco más.

Nadie que no estuviera familiarizado lograría no perderse en el entresijo de galerías y estancias pensaba mientras recorrían salas y habitaciones. Distribuidos en tres niveles, un sinfín de pasillos se abrían a escaleras que los enlazaban dando paso a cuartos y gabinetes, muchos de cuyos muebles estaban cubiertos por lienzos. Un verdadero laberinto. Como si cada duque que habitara en el pasado entre los vastos muros hubiera tratado de personalizar una parte del castillo.

Una criada con la que se cruzaron afirmó que existían unas setenta habitaciones. Otra, que setenta y cinco. Ni siquiera el personal de servicio tenía claro el tamaño real del que iba a ser su hogar.

— No se puede negar que se respira una atmósfera de riqueza— susurró Molly, un tanto incómodo por el silencio reinante.

— Creo que se le dan bien las finanzas — bromeó la joven. —Si, como se dice, su padre perdió su fortuna, haber conseguido no sólo ya recuperar las posesiones sino engrandecerlas demuestra tesón y habilidad. Virtudes que, por otra parte, ella valoraba sobremanera—. Ciertamente, un parásito no es.

— O tiene la suerte de quien ha pactado con Lucifer — rezongó su criada.

Pero Mione no creía en pactos satánicos e hizo oídos sordos a insinuaciones tan burdas.

Desanduvieron el recorrido, prometiéndose profundizar en los recovecos de su nueva casa. Aunque denominarla así quizá resultaba incongruente. Se les había hecho tarde y debía cambiarse para la cena.

Molly eligió para ella un vestido blanco de escote cuadrado. De los mejores y escasos que poseía, porque nunca se preocupó por proveer su armario de trapos, según ella decía muchas veces. El dinero lo utilizaba en asuntos más prácticos y mucho menos frívolos que almacenar filas de zapatos o sombreros. Prefería ir de caza envuelta en un tartán.

— Este vestido me hace parecer muy joven— rechazó.

—También más femenina, niña.

—Ya has visto a mi esposo. ¿Qué te ha parecido'? ¿Un hombre alegre?

—Si tuviera que definirlo diría que severo, O amargado.

—Eso me ha parecido. No quiero presentarme ante él corno una muñeca de porcelana. Cuando le vi en Londres llevaba un vestido soso y juvenil que me prestó Ginny y prefiero que no guarde esa imagen.

—Pero este vestido es precioso.

—Me pondré el negro, a juego con su humor.

—El negro es de fiesta. Y te hace mayor.

—Precisamente por eso, quiero que me vea mayor.

—Te equivocas, niña y además...

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió los reparos de Molly. Entró una muchacha alta, desgarbada y pálida con uniforme oscuro, delantal y el cabello recogido bajo una toca impoluta. Se inclinó ante ella y sin levantar los ojos del suelo se presentó:

— Me envía el señor Simpson para ayudarla, excelencia. Me llamo Astoria.

— La señora ya tiene ayuda —anticipó Molly—. Yo misma.

La muchacha, azorada, esperó confirmación de la nueva duquesa en silencio.

—Dile al tal señor Simpson que no necesitarnos a nadie — insistió la escocesa.

Mione no se inmutó ante el malhumor de su aya y se acercó a la joven.

—No le hagas demasiado caso. Es la señora Prewett. Ladra, pero no muerde. Seguro que acabas llevándote bien con ella. Veremos qué puedes ir haciendo.

Molly sabía muy bien hasta dónde podía llegar. Tenía que colaborar con la criada de Gryffindor, así que aceptó su ayuda.

—Está bien. Puedes ir guardando el resto del equipaje. — De inmediato, la chica se acercó a los baúles—. ¡Cuidado con esa ropa! Si se rasga una sola prenda te dejaré tu trasero inglés pelado a azotes.

A Astoria se le abrieron los ojos y su mano quedó a centímetros de unos manguitos de piel.

Pero Molly siguió a lo suyo. Tomó de nuevo el vestido blanco y se lo tendió a Mione.

—El negro insistió ella.

— Es demasiado escotado.

—No lo es.

— Sí lo es, niña. ¿Por qué siempre has de llevarme la contraria?

— Ya me comporté como una pueblerina al llegar. Hasta debió de oír cómo me chocaban las rodillas. Si me presento en la cena con ese vestido... Definitivamente, no, Molly. No quiero que me vea como una muchacha temerosa.

— ¿Vas a decirme ahora que le tienes miedo? ¿Tú?

— Su apariencia no me tranquiliza especialmente. — Se volvió para que la desabotonara por detrás.

—Le has visto igual que yo. ¿Quién no se sentiría un poco intimidado?

—Una Granger.

Lea hizo una mueca, movió los hombros y dejó que su vestido se deslizara hasta el suelo. Se aseó con rapidez. Molly le entregó el otro y se lo puso. Después se miró críticamente en el espejo. Sí, la hacía mayor. Era verdad. Pero también decidida, con mayor entereza. Justo la imagen que necesitaba para enfrentarse a él.

— Exacto, amiga mía — dijo, retomando la conversación y ahuecando su cabello para facilitar que Molly abrochara la interminable fila de botones—. Una Granger, eso es.

Casi no escucharon la voz de Astoria que se atrevió a decir:

—Es un buen amo, rnilady. No debéis dejaros influenciar por las habladurías.

Hermione elevó las cejas, sorprendida. Era la segunda persona del entorno de Gryffindor que pensaba así. Algo que debía anotar a favor del duque, se dijo. Pero ella no las tenía todas consigo.


	9. CAPÍTULO IX

CAPITULO IX

Llegó tarde a la cena.

Fue culpa de una puerta entreabierta que había visto al dirigirse al comedor, precedida por Simpson. Y de su insaciable curiosidad. Y ya se sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato. Estantes repletos de libros le llamaron poderosamente la atención. Para ella, la dependencia en cuestión fue corno el canto de las sirenas para Ulises, y se le olvidó todo lo demás.

Nunca había visto una biblioteca tan bien surtida. La estaban esperando, sí, Simpson se lo recordaba varado en el umbral y aguardando. Pero ¿qué podía perder echando un vistazo? Era una estancia grande, de muebles macizos y altos ventanales por los que se filtraba la luz de las antorchas del jardín. Olía a cuero, a pergamino, a antiguo. Acarició el lomo de algunos libros y se prometió pasar allí muchas horas.

El carraspeo del mayordomo y el sonido de un reloj de pared dando la hora rompieron el encantamiento y salió en pos del criado.

Acelerada como iba, tuvo que frenar en seco. Simpson se cuadró de repente ante una puerta y abrió. Miró de reojo a la nueva duquesa y no se le escapó el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el brillo de sus ojos y los rizos rebeldes que huían de su peinado. Arrugó el ceño: no parecía la mujer adecuada al título. Se hizo a un lado con una reverencia y ella pasó junto a él despidiendo un agradable olor floral.

Potter y Nott la estaban esperando, charlando junto a los ventanales. El escocés vestía levita, pantalones color crema con chaleco más oscuro y corbata ligeramente torcida, lo que le daba un cierto aire despreocupado. Pero estaba muy guapo.

Advirtiendo la presencia de Hermione, se adelantó para ofrecerle su brazo y acompañarla a la mesa.  
— Lamento el retraso, caballeros — se excusó.

—Ha merecido la pena esperar— elogió Theodore—. Estás encantadora.

Potter observó con detenimiento a Mione y ella dudó entonces de lo acertado en la elección de su vestido, pero se mantuvo serena aunque le subió un sofoco bajo el atento escrutinio de su esposo, cuyos ojos parecían haber quedado prendidos en su escote. No quiso aceptarlo pero tenía que dar la razón a Molly: resultaba muy atrevido. Ya estaba hecho. No se dejó amedrentar y se fijó en él con audacia. A su pesar, lo encontró sumamente atractivo.

Harry Potter podía ser el mismísimo Satanás hecho hombre, el tipo más huraño de Inglaterra, incluso dando pábulo a la rumorología, el psicópata asesino de su anterior esposa con fama de destruir la reputación de algunas jóvenes, aunque Mione no creía ni la mitad. Pero, desde luego, un varón para recordar. Vestía también de negro riguroso y ahora le pareció más alto. Sí, era atractivo, no podía negarse. Hombros anchos, piernas largas, de manos cuidadas y delgado. No se percibía un gramo de grasa bajo la levita.

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza después de contemplarla y se vio correspondido de igual modo. Un azaroso sentido de posesión lo confundió. ¿Era en realidad la misma mujer que viera en la fiesta? ¿La anodina muchacha desdibujada en su vestido rosa? ¿La que ahora le retaba en silencio? Una y otra parecían estar a años luz y admitió que le gustaba mucho más ésta.

Dejó que fuera Nott quien le retirase la silla y él se acomodó en la cabecera de la mesa.

Mione estaba tensa. ¿Ese era el recibimiento de un esposo'? Apenas cruzaron unas palabras cuando llegó al castillo y ahora guardaba una actitud reservada que empezaba a ponerla nerviosa. No se conocían, era verdad, pero tendrían que llevar una vida en común, ¿no? En este punto tomó conciencia real de que no le cabía otra opción que acceder a sus deseos carnales. Se le atascó el aire en la garganta. Centró la vista en el inmaculado mantel, muy envarada, e inspiró hondo para acompasar su respiración.

A Harry no se le escapó el movimiento convulso de sus pechos. Se removió en el asiento y sólo habló una vez servido el primer plato. Aparentando concentrarse en colocar la servilleta sobre su rodilla, preguntó:

— ¿Tuvo algún contratiempo, señora?

— ¿De qué tipo, milord? — se extrañó ella.

—Os esperábamos hace quince minutos.

Era una andanada indirecta pero ella no lo acusó.

— En realidad, fue un retraso atribuible a vos, señor. — Potter detuvo la cuchara a medio camino captada en el acto su atención. — Vuestra biblioteca. La puerta estaba abierta y no pude resistirme a la contemplación de algunos volúmenes.

—Me alegra que os satisfaga —respondió suavemente, un tanto descolocado por la respuesta.

—Imagino que quedará algún espacio para mis libros, milord. Los traje conmigo.

—Siempre habrá hueco para dos o tres ejemplares más.

A Mione la traspasó un ramalazo de rebeldía. ¿Un par de libros? Seguramente se sumaba al cliché común de otorgar a las mujeres el calificativo de poco menos que ignorantes. Se mordió la lengua para no replicarle con una de las frases preferidas de su hermano Draco, porque hubiera estado fuera de lugar. Pero, sobre todo, por consideración a Nott y a los criados, apostados junto a la puerta, en espera de servir más platos.

— Son cuatro baúles, mi señor.

Gryffindor se atragantó y Nott probablemente se sorprendió también aunque de un modo muy agradable por la sonrisa que esbozó.

— ¿Cuatro baúles?

Ella tenía la expresión de una novicia a punto de tomar los hábitos. Pero Potter no se dejaba engañar. ¿No estaría tomándole el pelo? ¡Cuatro baúles, por el amor de Dios!

Su flamante esposa clavaba en él los ojos muy digna y seria, pero no podía disimular el regocijo en sus pupilas. Pedía guerra. Debía de estar haciéndose viejo por haberla valorado tan a la ligera.

—Ordenaré que habiliten alguna habitación, así dispondréis de vuestra propia sala de lectura, señora. En Hogwarts House lo que sobra son habitaciones.

—Preferiría la biblioteca, milord. Se rodea de un aspecto tan... ancestral.

— ¿Ancestral?

— Creo que quiere decir que huele a viejo —intervino Nott, encantado de tan flemático diálogo.

— Es vieja — zanjó el duque, sin desviar la atención de Mione—. Fue una de las primeras piezas que se levantó en Hogwarts House. Y a mí me gusta así. Vieja. Ancestral, silo preferís.

¡Vaya! ¿Era posible que al ogro le quedara una diminuta vena de humor?, se preguntó ella.

— Tenéis razón le concedió. Es más acogedora. Estoy convencida de que sabréis encontrar acomodo a mis libros junto a los vuestros.

Potter maldijo mentalmente. La biblioteca era su mundo privado, su retiro, donde daba forma a sus manuscritos...

Cambió el tercio de la conversación porque creía que entraba en terreno pantanoso.

— ¿Las habitaciones que se os han asignado merecen vuestra aprobación?

Hermione asintió y él se concentró de nuevo en la comida.

Aquél era el hombre con el que se había casado, pensó Mione mirándole de reojo. Se preguntó cuánto de verdad habría en las habladurías. De algo no cabía duda: era un sujeto frío y distante que parecía tener hielo en las venas. Y, sin embargo, en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada mirada, recordaba a un felino al acecho. Era esquivo, reservado y enigmático. Posiblemente por eso la atraía.

— Cualquier cosa que no sea de vuestro agrado, hacédmelo saber; daré instrucciones para amoldarlo a vuestro gusto. O, mejor aún, dad las instrucciones vos misma.

— Os lo agradezco, milord. Porque algunas habitaciones, si me lo permitís, aunque son espaciosas, resultan lóbregas y tristes. ¿Debo imaginar que la decoración es tan homogénea en toda la casa?

—Mi esposa no tiene por qué imaginar, señora. Como nueva duquesa que sois, podéis inspeccionar el castillo de punta a cabo. Simpson se pondrá a vuestra disposición mañana y os mostrará la propiedad. — Dejó el tenedor a un lado del plato. — ¿Habéis dicho tristes?

—Lóbregas y tristes —apuntilló ella.

— ¿Estáis pensando en redecorarlas, quizá?

—No querría causar molestias ni a vos ni a vuestros sirvientes, milord. Mucho menos, hacer dispendio de vuestro dinero.

Potter le regaló una mueca divertida y su rostro se iluminó. ¿Por qué no sonreía con más frecuencia, cuando resultaba tan guapo?

— Pago buenos salarios, señora. _Nuestros_ criados perderán unas horas de su tiempo con gusto para atender a su duquesa en lo que demande. En cuanto al dinero... No me importa si os desprendéis de todos y cada uno de los muebles y encargáis otros. La verdad es que, en lo que a mí respecta, como si decidís pintar todos los muros de color escarlata.

— ¡Vaya...!

— Theodore sería también un perfecto anfitrión, si preferís su compañía.

—Gracias— repuso el escocés—, pero los fantasmas de Hogwarts House y yo no nos llevamos demasiado bien.

— ¿Fantasmas?

Mione hizo la pregunta con demasiado interés. Tanto, que Harry volvió a centrarse en ella y, a la vez, lanzó un reproche lateral a su amigo.

—Espero que Nott no haya metido ideas extrañas en vuestra cabeza, señora.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! — protestó él.

La posibilidad de que allí existiera algún fenómeno extraño llenaba a Mione de gozo y zozobra a la vez.

— Siempre estuve interesada en los ternas sobrenaturales — dijo ella—. A decir verdad, si en Hogwarts House existiera un espíritu, me encantaría encontrarme con él y preguntarle cómo le va en el Más Allá.

— Pues lamento decepcionaros, señora, pero aquí nunca hubo fantasmas.

Hermione captó un cierto matiz irónico. Se había lucido: ahora él pensaría que estaba un poco loca.

—Es una lástima.

Nott encontró en el terna la oportunidad de hacerse oír y se dedicó a amenizar la velada narrando leyendas de aparecidos escoceses, muchas de las cuales Mione conocía desde niña. Ella se divertía con sus chanzas, pero Harry mantuvo el resto de la cena el gesto huraño.

Acabados los postres, Theodore servía sendas copas para Harry y para él y Potter preguntó:

— ¿La cena ha sido de vuestro agrado, señora?

A pesar de su desparpajo, Mione seguía en guardia. La proximidad de su esposo la agarrotaba, aunque ella no era propensa a dejarse intimidar. Gryffindor, sin embargo, la alteraba, porque sus ojos esmeraldas parecían poder leer sus más íntimos pensamientos.

Excelente le respondió.

— La señora Fellini, mi cocinera, agradecerá vuestras alabanzas. Se ha esmerado mucho para que todo resultase perfecto.

— Y así ha sido. Gracias. Milord... — dijo de pronto, alzando la barbilla como una emperatriz—, creo que deberíamos hablar de nosotros.

Harry permaneció unos segundos suspendido en su movimiento. Aquella mujer era de las que iban directas al grano. ¡Claro que iban a tener una conversación! Y la pondría al tanto de sus obligaciones como duquesa. Había pretendido darle tiempo para habituarse a la idea de su nueva condición de señora de Hogwarts House. Sin embargo, ella iba de frente y sin escudo y le desconcertaba porque, hasta entonces, la iniciativa siempre solía tomarla él.

—Por supuesto, señora —pudo articular al fin. — Cuando gustéis. Hoy ya es un poco tarde y estaréis cansada por el viaje. Además, tengo asuntos que despachar con Theodore. ¿Os agradaría salir mañana a cabalgar?

Pasar las próximas horas en blanco sin saber a qué atenerse no era su noche ideal. Cuanto antes supiese qué esperaba de ella, mucho mejor. Pero tampoco podía comportarse groseramente y plegó velas.

—Mañana entonces.

— ¿A1as... once?

— ¡Las once! —exclamó—. A esa hora, milord, me gustaría estar ya de regreso e ir poniéndome al día respecto al castillo. ¿Es mucho madrugar para vos las ocho de la mañana?

—Para entonces ya hará una hora que me habré levantado, señora.

—Perfecto. Me gusta la gente madrugadora. Nos veremos en el desayuno, a las siete, milord. Y ahora, deben disculparme caballeros. — Se levantó antes de que Nott pudiera apartarle la silla—. Me retiro y les dejo con sus asuntos.

Largo rato después de que ella se hubiera marchado, Harry seguía sin asimilar la nueva situación. ¿Desde cuándo recibía él órdenes de nadie?


	10. CAPÍTULO X

**Derechos reservados a la autora del Libro: Nieves Hidalgo.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen derechos reservados a JK Rowling.**

 **Adaptación sin fines lucro.**

 **Capítulo X**

El día amaneció algo nublado, pero la temperatura era excelente. Molly sacó un traje de amazona del mismo color que sus ojos y un coqueto sombrero tocado con una pluma verde que realzaba más, si cabía, la luminosidad de su cabello.  
Al mirarse se le escapó una mueca de disconformidad.

— El peinado.

— ¿Qué pasa con el peinado? — preguntó Molly, disimulando un bostezo.

Mione se observó críticamente. El cabello recogido en la nuca le sentaba bien, pero no era cómodo. A ella le gustaba cabalgar sin ataduras.

Dejó el sombrero sobre la cómoda, se quitó las horquillas y se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

— ¿No pensarás salir así?

— No me regañes, mujer. No me gusta llevarlo recogido.

—Así no pareces una duquesa.

— ¿Y cómo son las duquesas? Hasta ahora sólo he sido la hija de Remus Granger, Molly. No veo qué ha cambiado.

— Ha cambiado que te has desposado con el duque de Gryffindor. Así de simple. Deberás ir olvidando tus costumbres salvajes y amoldarte al presente, niña.

Mione movió el cuello de un lado a otro.

—Pues no tengo la más mínima intención.

— Además, deberías cuidar tu vocabulario —recriminó su aya—. ¿Crees que nadie te oyó cuando tropezaste? Te oí yo y también lo hizo el duque, y su cara lo dijo todo.

— Mamá decía que lo mejor para mantener a un hombre pegado a tus faldas es no dejar de asombrarle.

— ¡Ea, ea, ea! ¡Cuántas tonterías a hora tan temprana! Por cierto, ¿por qué no os citasteis más tarde? Ni las gallinas se han despertado aún.

Mione le dio un beso en la mejilla y le pellizcó un carrillo.

—Él dijo que se levantaba a las siete.

— No conozco a ningún aristócrata que se levante antes de las doce.

— Mi esposo no parece dado a trasnochar.

— ¿No se dice que el Diablo y las brujas actúan siempre a medianoche?

— ¡Molly!

Molly reparó en Astoria, que ya abría los postigos de las ventanas, se dio cuenta de su desliz y se atusó el pelo.

—Discúlpame.

—Estás molesta por haber tenido que dejar Escocia.

—Estoy molesta porque no ha actuado como un caballero. No al menos como los caballeros que yo conozco. — Se volvió hacia Astoria que, varada en la puerta y cargando con las toallas usadas, la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Qué miras, chica? Puedes ir a cotillear a tu señor lo que pienso de él, me da igual. —Astoria agachó la cabeza y se marchó y Molly volvió a la carga—. Debería haberte cortejado y solicitado tu mano corno Dios manda. Y celebrar una boda en condiciones, en lugar de enviar a un intermediario —zanjó. Estoy molesta, sí, porque sé que tu mayor ilusión era enamorarte y casarte en una bonita ceremonia con invitados y flores.

—Así podría haber sido, no le faltaba razón, pero ya no cabía más que pasar página.

— Puede que sea el pago a mis fechorías. Si no hubiese hecho enfadar tanto a papá...

— Y ¿cómo vas a afrontar el momento en que milord decida que es hora de cumplir con tus deberes conyugales? Porque llegarás a ese punto.

— Creo que sé lo necesario de ese asunto — repuso Mione, muy tiesa—. Y no creo que ahora debamos hablar de esas cosas.

—Lo necesario, lo necesario... — rumió su aya— . Hasta hace unos días ni siquiera tenías pensamiento de casarte.

Mione no deseaba ahondar en un tema que ciertamente la ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando llegase la hora, cumpliría con su deber y punto. Molly le había dicho en más de una ocasión que era el marido quien tomaba la iniciativa, no la mujer. Era lo que se esperaba de una dama. Y aunque se le ponía la piel de gallina sólo de pensarlo, tampoco debía resultar tan difícil actuar de forma pasiva y dejar que su esposo se desfogase. Todo lo más, unos minutos y el mal trago habría terminado.

Pero imaginar a Harry Potter en su cama la alteró más de lo que creía, de modo que rechazó pensar más en ello. Ya habría tiempo para enfrentarse al problema. Al fin y al cabo, duque o no, él era un hombre como los demás.

Sin embargo, ya en el comedor y encontrándose de nuevo ante él, su imaginación se disparó.

Su esposo, de negro para no variar, lucía un traje que parecía haber sido confeccionado directamente sobre su maciza figura. Por alguna razón se le cruzó su propia visión acariciando sus hombros y los poderosos músculos que se adivinaban bajo su levita.

Harry le dio los buenos días, retiró su silla y sirvió él mismo. Desayunaron a solas y sin apenas conversar. La fruta se amalgamaba en la garganta de Mione, atenta como estaba a cada movimiento de sus elegantes manos.

— ¿Café?

—Sí, por favor.

—Lamento lo poco despierto que estoy a esta hora, señora.

—Todo está perfecto.

Mione procuró no levantar la vista del borde de la taza. Cada vez que alzaba la mirada, le descubría observándola. Se sentía fuera de lugar, perturbada. La hora del desayuno solía ser un ritual de los mejores del día en Ness Tower. Un interludio para bromear con sus hermanos, hacer planes para el día y leer las invitaciones que les llegaban. Pero ahora, el silencio que les rodeaba la intranquilizaba. Agradeció dar por finalizado el desayuno y salir al aire fresco.

Las caballerizas de Hogwarts House eran impresionantes. Numerosos pesebres — calculó unos treinta— estaban ocupados. Algunos cuidadores trajinaban ya limpiando y distribuyendo agua y alimento para los animales.

Hermione entendía de caballos. Eran la pasión de su hermano Draco y ella había recibido una buena educación en ese campo. De hecho, había aprendido a montar antes que a caminar.

—Magníficos ejemplares, milord — alabó, acercándose a un bayo.

—Intento rodearme de lo mejor, señora... Sea lo que sea.

La espalda de Lea se puso rígida y su mano se detuvo en el aire. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a los caballos o a ella?

Se les acercó un muchacho muy joven que parecía un diablillo de los bosques. Sus ojos, de un intenso color marron, tenían de visera un cabello oscuro, corto y ensortijado.

— Buenos días, milord. Milady

—Colin ¿Qué demonios haces levantado? Te dije que descansaras hasta que te hubieras recuperado.

—No sé holgazanear, excelencia, ya lo sabe. Tengo que estar con ellos— señaló a los potros— son mis compañeros. Mi abuelo decía que llevo sangre de caballo en las venas.

Potter le revolvió el cabello, gesto de camaradería que Mione no pasó por alto en una personalidad tan huraña como la de su marido.

—Colin, ella es mi esposa.

— Estoy a su servicio, milady. — Ejecutó con gracia una reverencia—. ¿Puedo decir que es usted la duquesa más bonita que he conocido, mi señora?

Harry carraspeó sin disimular una sonrisa satisfecha y Mione se dijo una vez más que resultaba un seductor cuando suavizaba sus rasgos severos.

— Es la _única_ duquesa que conoces — apuntilló Potter.

— Pero estoy seguro que es la más hermosa, milord.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Y sus largos dedos se posaron en el talle femenino, como al descuido.

El ligero contacto provocó una reacción inmediata en Hermione. Aquella mano grande y elegante pareció quemarla incluso a través de la ropa. Sobre todo porque, aunque aparentaba ser una caricia, conllevaba un gesto de posesión que la irritó.

—Acabarán por abochornarme entre los dos — murmuró, disimulando su contrariedad.

— Trae los caballos, Colin. Ensilla _Ensueño_ para la señora. Un nombre muy apropiado para vos. ¿No os parece, rnilady? — Lo preguntó tan cerca de ella que su aliento hormigueó en su piel.

Hermione agradeció mentalmente a Colin que les proporcionara las monturas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Necesitaba alejarse de su esposo si quería guardar la compostura. A medida que pasaba el tiempo con él se encontraba más insegura.

Adivinó de inmediato cuál era _Ensueño._ El caballo de Potter era como su amo: oscuro, de mirada penetrante, de inmejorable estampa. No era fácil imaginarlo a lomos de un equino con menor prestancia. Pero el otro, el que montaría ella, la enamoró al primer golpe de vista. De un precioso color canela, sus ojos traviesos hacían juego con un cuello esbelto y unas crines rebeldes. Se acercó, acarició su frente y el caballo le devolvió el saludo con un pequeño relincho y apoyando el morro en su hombro.

— ¡Es una preciosidad!

— Comprado especialmente para vos, señora. Colin lo ha domado y ha hecho un excelente trabajo, aunque aún deben de dolerle las costillas.

— No fue culpa del caballo, milady — se apresuró a explicar el jovenzuelo anticipándose a Mione—. Todo se debió a mi propia estupidez, que no supe desmontar a tiempo. _Ensueño_ no os dará problemas, excelencia.

A Mione se le despertó el instinto maternal ante la turbación del chico y, como siempre, exteriorizó sus sentimientos tal corno le llegaron, besándole en la mejilla.

— Gracias, Colin.

El muchacho enrojeció y bajó la cabeza. Balbució algo que ninguno de los dos llegó a entender y salió de las caballerizas a toda prisa.

— ¿Le he ofendido? — preguntó, desorientada.

— No. Le habéis asombrado. No está acostumbrado a esas muestras de cariño, aún menos a un beso. Es poco más que un crío.

Ella creyó percibir un matiz de experiencia en tales lances y se puso inmediatamente en guardia.

— ¿vos sí lo estáis, milord?

Tan pronto lo dijo se arrepintió. Lamentó de inmediato haber hecho uso de una retórica mal entendida. ¡Por descontado que debía estar acostumbrado a recibir favores de las mujeres! ¡Valiente tontería acababa de cometer! Tan sólo obtuvo un seco:

— Es posible.

Potter la ayudó a montar y después lo hizo él, azuzó al caballo y dejaron las caballerizas. Ella lo siguió controlando al inquieto _Ensueño._ Trotando tras él, se le hizo complicado dejar de fijarse en el porte orgulloso de su flamante esposo. Pero seguía sin tener ni idea de lo que él pensaba de ella. En realidad, no le importaba demasiado, pero no deseaba recibir amonestación alguna por parte de su padre si él le trasmitía quejas. De todos modos, ya había quedado muy claro que Potter no era alguien predispuesto a la charla, al contrario que ella, así que no tendría más remedio que esperar a saber su opinión.

Fuera ya de las murallas, Potter se dirigió hacia el cercano bosque de coníferas sin preocuparse demasiado de si ella lo seguía o no. A Mione no le gustaba ir de comparsa, pero la mañana se presentaba espléndida, el paisaje era de un verde espectacular y no iba a permitir que su tosco marido le amargara el día. Los colores le recordaban a su amada Escocia y, a lo lejos, haces de luz multicolor rasgaban las nubes proyectándose sobre las copas de los árboles. Más allá, a su derecha, un serpenteante riachuelo ponía el contrapunto plateado. Era una estampa bucólica, casi una pintura y, aunque echaba de menos sus tierras, Mione presintió que ésta acabaría por abrirse camino hasta su corazón.

—En medio del bosque hay un pequeño claro donde podremos descansar —oyó que decía él—. Hay allí una laguna que se nutre de una cascada que baja desde la montaña.

Ella no le contestó. Empezaba a enojarla de verdad que él mantuviera a su caballo varios metros por delante, como si se hiciera acompañar por un criado. También le fastidió que no se dignara volverse cuando hablaba. No hizo nada por ponerse a su paso. Si él deseaba mostrarse corno un señor feudal, ella no pensaba rebajarse. Nunca lo había hecho, salvo delante de su padre y en contadas ocasiones. Desde luego, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo ante un mulo engreído.

Al no obtener respuesta, Harry afianzó la mano en la silla y se volvió ligeramente hacia atrás, justo en el instante en que ella desviada sus ojos hacia las copas más altas. Altanera y soberbia, pensó, viéndola cabalgar muy tiesa, como una soberana. Le dio de nuevo la espalda y refrenó el trote de su caballo hasta que a ella no le quedó más remedio que ponérsele a la par.

—Si os agrada el lugar, milady... ¿debo esperar un pago similar al que hicisteis a Colin?

Mione no pudo remediar un acceso de tos. Él, caballerosamente, aplicó un par de palmaditas a su espalda, como si le preocupara, pero por dentro se estaba divirtiendo con su apuro. No esperaba una respuesta afirmativa pero advertir en sus ojos hechiceros un atisbo de miedo activó aún más su humor.

Sólo había tratado de bromear para romper el hielo pero, en realidad, le estaba gustando porque le recorrió un cosquilleo de anticipación y se imaginó besando aquella boca, ahora fruncida. Entrecerró los ojos, clavándolos en sus labios.

Mione, por el contrario, era víctima de un estremecimiento. Si hasta entonces no había podido mirar al Diablo a la cara, ahora lo estaba haciendo.

.

.

.

 **Nuevo Capítulo!**

 **Lo siento por no haber actualizado, cargo una depresión horrible y no se si seguir adaptando esta historia.**

 **Este capítulo está dedicado a mis 28 seguidores:**

Acam, ananimal99, AntoMack22, , Burguesa, Chaoshriek, Correca23maya, Daisasuke Kurogane, Dany1505, dendrago 04, FaoHHr, Hannah Reeven, Harmony Abadejo, Jenny Hatake, lucyrandol, MaMiaDH, MayaraSLima, michamore, Nicols.m1234, nikyta, PhoenixSA, saddrizzle, SaraAcevedo, Sarah 1807, Super Magical Mushrooms, tengoku no namida, tugriindira, Valeria Rojas

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **RUITHE: 03/06/2018. 1:04 AM.**


	11. CAPÍTULO XI

**Capítulo XI**

En realidad, no era una laguna, sino un estanque, aunque le pareció lo suficientemente profundo como para poder nadar en él. Un enclave romántico y hasta hubiera jurado que encantado. Los rayos solares apenas se filtraban en el claro y una ligera neblina se expandía desde el suelo arremolinándose en las patas de los caballos a medida que avanzaban. El silencio era total, solamente interrumpido por el canto de algún pájaro en la espesura y el sonido del agua de la cascada. Corno si de un momento a otro pudieran aparecer hadas o elfos.

Su ensoñación se evaporó al ver que Potter descabalgaba y lanzaba las bridas sobre una rama baja, con un movimiento ágil y acompasado de su cuerpo alto y fibroso. Se movía con una gracia animal que atraía su mirada constantemente. Era como un gato. O como una pantera.

Harry fue consciente de la mirada apreciativa de la muchacha. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habría sido un acicate para él. Sin embargo allí y en ese momento, esforzándose para mantener su excitación a raya, dudaba de la oportunidad y zozobraba por un acercamiento. La indecisión era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado y el recelo de haber acertado con aquel matrimonio le preocupaba. Su dama escocesa nada tenía que ver con su anterior esposa, eran como el día y la noche y no sabía a qué atenerse. Por un lado, ella se mostraba distante y estirada. Por otro, le observaba como si fuera un trofeo. Su disimulado interés endurecía su cuerpo imaginando el instante en que sellaran su unión.

Como siempre, Mione descabalgó sola, cuanto más a distancia lo tuviera mucho mejor. O lo intentó, porque él fue más rápido y se encontró ceñida por la cintura.

Con el corazón bombeándole en el pecho, adivinó que hasta llegar al suelo iba a tardar una eternidad. No se equivocó. Él la mantuvo unos segundos en el aire, tan cerca sus rostros que los ojos de Mione quedaron colgados de los otros, estanques del color del esmeralda. Después, como si depositara un objeto precioso, la bajó muy despacio, rozándose sus cuerpos, cortando el resuello de Mione que aspiraba un aire opresivo.

—Gracias —musitó, aunque no sonó muy femenino.

Afianzada ya sobre la hierba, Potter no la soltó aún. Sus manos, como dos abrazaderas de acero, seguían abarcando su talle. Y es que a Harry se le hacía imposible liberarla: olía a flores, a menta, a mujer. El control del que siempre hizo gala se desmoronaba como un castillo de naipes y se acrecentaba una necesidad urgente de acariciar su piel. Deseaba envolverla en sus brazos, besar su boca, adherirse a su cuerpo. ¡Maldito fuera! Lo que realmente quería era rodar con ella sobre la hierba y hacerla suya de una vez.

Mione no despegaba los ojos de su amplio pecho. La sangre circulaba por sus venas como un torrente candente que la trastornaba. No supo si pasaban segundos u horas, cada terminación nerviosa le enviaba impulsos de excitación al aspirar su ligero perfume a cuero y sándalo. Una mezcla de escrúpulo y fascinación la mantenía muda y anulada.

— Eres preciosa.

La repentina afirmación acrecentó su estado expectante provocándole un aguijonazo en el estómago.

Si le hubieran disparado, Harry no se habría sentido tan mal. Porque fue un fogonazo de rechazo lo que vio en sus ojos. Claro. ¿Qué esperaba? Su condenada fama le precedía y ella debía de haber escuchado mil y una historias. ¿Acaso no decían que había asesinado a la anterior duquesa? Se obligó a controlar la parte de su cuerpo que había cobrado vida propia ante la proximidad de la muchacha y la soltó. Reprimió el deseo, se apartó y caminó hacia el agua, lamentando su estupidez. Era su esposa y no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie. Mione despertaba en él sentimientos casi olvidados. Las mujeres no daban más que problemas y se juró que, aunque ella lo fascinara, no se dejaría atrapar de nuevo. Se había casado porque la Corona y su maldita abuela le habían obligado, pero una cosa era convivir de nuevo con una mujer y otra, bien distinta, caer en sus redes.

— Bien. ¿Qué opináis de este rincón?

Echando mano de todo su control, Mione se le acercó.

— Es como estar dentro de un cuento. ¿Venís aquí a menudo?

— Mis obligaciones no me dejan demasiado tiempo libre, pero me escapo del castillo cuando puedo. Aquí puedo respirar y hablar sin que haya oídos pendientes de cuanto digo.

— ¿Por eso me habéis traído aquí?

Potter asintió con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Me explicaréis el porqué de la humillación de una boda por poderes?

El se volvió corno si le hubieran propinado un puñetazo en pleno tórax. ¿Explicar? Y ¿qué demonios tenía que explicarle a ella? La había convertido en duquesa, le había dado su apellido y ahora podía gozar de toda su fortuna. Nada tenía que aclarar, a pesar de lo cual la había conducido allí, a su remanso privado, para hablar de su futuro en común. Le había parecido más idóneo alejarse de todo y de todos y conversar distendidamente evitando interrupciones inoportunas.

—Al pan, pan y al vino, vino, ¿verdad?

Ella vio que se quitaba su chaqueta con gesto hosco, la estiraba sobre la hierba y con una irónica reverencia la invitaba a sentarse. Mal empezaban las cosas. O mejor, mal continuaban, se dijo ella. El cóctel de atracción y antipatía entre ambos comenzaba a tomar tintes de enfrentamiento. Pero se sentó, recompuso su falda y cubriendo sus tobillos esperó.

Él se acomodó sobre una pequeña roca, al borde del agua. Arrancó una ramita de la orilla y trazó círculos en la superficie.

— Veo que no os informaron de los motivos por los que no pude presentarme en Escocia, señora.

—Por el contrario, milord. El caballero con el que _me casé por poder,_ lo dejó muy claro. El duque de Gryffindor estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a su propia boda.

Harry mantuvo un apretado silencio como si estuviera más interesado en los aros que formaban las olas que en su reproche incisivo, y ella aprovechó la ocasión para fijarse en su cuerpo, ahora cubierto sólo por una fina camisa que se ajustaba a su espalda, hombros y brazos como una segunda piel. ¡Por todos los santos! ¡Era irreverente que un hombre tuviera un cuerpo tan magnífico! Le hubiera encantado contemplarlo sin la maldita camisa porque su esposo desprendía un magnetismo del que no parecía darse cuenta. ¡Mierda!, se lamentó en su fuero interno. Iba a resultar muy difícil mantenerlo alejado cuando él se propusiera refrendar su matrimonio.

Se echó instintivamente hacia atrás cuando él lanzó la ramita al agua y se volvió a mirarla fijamente.

— Es algo a lo que tendréis que acostumbraros — dijo. —Mis obligaciones con la Corona son prioritarias.

—Eso quiere decir que vuestra esposa queda en segundo lugar.

— No. Ese lugar lo ocupan mis tierras, milady.

Ella se enervó y sus ojos despidieron fuego.

— ¿En qué lugar habéis pensado colocarme entonces, señor mío? ¿Por encima o por debajo de vuestros caballos?

—Estaréis en el lugar que os corresponde. No voy a exigiros nada de momento —repuso él, volviendo su atención a la orilla donde se arremolinaban algunos pececillos y haciendo oídos sordos a su sátira—. Acabaréis por acostumbraros. Comprendo que os han obligado a contraer matrimonio y que os habéis casado con un perfecto desconocido. Pero no puedo daros más satisfacción, si es lo que buscáis. Os daré, eso sí, el tiempo que necesitéis para acostumbraros a la idea de haberos casado con un monstruo.

—Nadie ha dicho... —se atragantó Mione.

— Señora. —Cortó cualquier excusa con un movimiento brusco de su mano—. Sé lo que dicen de mí. Londres no es más que un inmenso estercolero en el que unos se dedican a vilipendiar a otros y, aunque no paso demasiado tiempo en la ciudad, tengo mis informadores.

—Pero...

—Se refieren a mí corno el Diablo, o cosas peores. Os vi en una de esas entretenidas reuniones de sociedad— contraatacó—. ¿Vais a negar que nadie hizo alusión a que asesiné a mi primera esposa?

Un cosquilleo de inquietud volvió a hacer acto de presencia en Mione. Recordaba muy bien la maldita reunión a la que nunca debería haber ido, su presencia y lo que le contaron. ¿Cómo iba a desmentir lo que él afirmaba con certeza'? Entonces no dio crédito a las habladurías y ahora se negaba a admitir que la habían desposado con un criminal.

— No hago caso de los chismorreos, milord. — Creyó percibir un brillo agradecido en sus ojos que volvían a prestarle atención. —Las acusaciones hay que probarlas, excelencia — continuó, incómoda por el rumbo de la conversación y un tanto avergonzada porque, aunque era cierto que ella nunca daba pábulo a calumnias gratuitas, tanto Ginny corno Hannah, la propia prima de su esposo, habían sembrado la duda.

—En Londres no hay que probar nada, milady— matizó él—. Simplemente se le pone una etiqueta a alguien, se deja caer un comentario en una fiesta y el desgraciado es condenado sin más.

Él hablaba corno si nada de aquello le importara, pero Hermione captaba, bajo su coraza fría, el sufrimiento y la soledad. Era el momento de proporcionarle un poco de comprensión, se lo debía su conciencia pero recelaba decidirse.

—Estoy segura de que sois inocente de tan terrible acusación. Pero deberíais aclararlo.

Una mirada glacial e impenetrable la traspasó antes de preguntar:

— ¿Estáis segura de que no soy culpable, señora?

A Mione empezaron a sudarle las palmas de las manos. Inhaló aire, entrecruzó los dedos y se dijo que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad para acercarse a la verdad. Y ella necesitaba saberla.

— ¿Pudo ser un accidente?

Harry tardó en contestar, como si estuviera valorando su respuesta. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros. Por un instante, su mirada se nubló, recordándolo todo.

— ¿Un accidente? Realmente nunca he sabido si lo fue. Llegué a creer que ella se lanzó al vacío, que deseaba saltar y acabar.

—Si no deseáis hablar de eso...

Potter se puso tenso y se le oscureció el semblante. ¡Por todos los demonios del averno! ¿Trataba ella de consolarlo? Regresó dolorosamente al mundo real. Lo último que le hacía falta ahora era un ama de cría. Si abría su corazón a aquella mujer, su propia mujer, ¿qué sería lo siguiente?

—No —respondió en tono adusto— . No deseo hablar de ello. Me importa un ardite lo que digan de mí. Pero eso sí, espero de mi esposa que no se crea todo lo que oiga sobre mi persona.

Mione guardó un prudente silencio. Por un momento creyó que podría acercársele, pero él quiso poner distancia entre ambos. volvía a ser un témpano y la asustaba. En un segundo se mostraba sensible y al siguiente se endurecía. Ella había vivido la afinidad que existió siempre entre sus padres: se lo contaban todo, hasta las cosas más nimias. Estar casada con alguien que no confiaba en ella, que la eludía y se aislaba en su propio mundo, la aterraba.

—En un matrimonio es fundamental la confianza, mi lord.., además de otras cosas.

— ¿Confianza? —Se congelaría el infierno antes que volver a depositarla en una mujer—. Y ¿a qué más os referís?

—Al cariño.

—Ya veo.

—Sí. El cariño puede llegar con el tiempo, con la convivencia. Yo hubiera preferido contraer matrimonio con alguien al que amara, por supuesto, pero me he casado por obligación. — Era un hecho inobjetable que Harry tuvo que aceptar—. Podré superarlo. Pero _si_ mi esposo no confía en mí o yo no lo hago en él, ¿qué nos queda?

Habló tan seria, tan erguida, con las manos cruzadas sobre la falda y un aire de decencia ultrajada que Potter no pudo reprimir una carcajada seca.

—No creo en el amor, Hermione. ¿Cómo se puede creer en algo que no existe? Está bien como tema de conversación de damiselas, pero no para la vida real. Prefiero no depositar mi confianza en nadie, señora. ¿Qué nos queda? La fortuna del marido o la esposa, depende de cada caso. —Rezumaba sarcasmo y amargura.  
Un punto de vista tan negativo de un asunto tan capital en un hombre joven hizo que se encabritara, y se le enfrentó con las manos en la cintura.

— ¡A mí no me hacía falta vuestro dinero! ¡Y hubiera preferido elegir a mi propio marido!

— ¿Qué marido? ¿Holandés? — se burló él, admirando sin proponérselo su busto ceñido por la tela que subía y bajaba al compás de una respiración acelerada y que impulsaba tirantez a la tela de su pantalón. — ¿Italiano? ¿Ruso? ¿Inglés, irlandés, escocés de las Tierras Altas tal vez?

— ¡Pero qué...!

— Si no estoy mal informado, señora mía, y no suelo estarlo, la mitad de la población masculina de Escocia ha pasado por Ness Tower. Y vos habéis largado a todos y cada uno de vuestros pretendientes. Dudo mucho que os quede demasiado donde escoger puesto que habéis rechazado a tantos.

— ¿Quién os ha dicho semejante cosa? — se ahogó ella.

Curvó los labios masculinos en una media sonrisa enigmática.

— ¿No sabéis que soy el Diablo... o, cuanto menos, que tengo un pacto con él?

— yo. . . yo. .

— Tranquilizaos — repuso, incorporándose—. No poseo dotes de adivinador y Satanás debe de estar muy ocupado para prestarme atención. Simplemente tengo buenos informadores, ya os lo he dicho.

— ¡Informadores! —se envaró ella, desconfiada— . ¿Qué clase de informadores? ¿Palomas rnensajeras? Que yo sepa nadie rondó por los alrededores de mi casa...

— Un cochero.

— ¿Cómo?

— El cochero. El que se desplazó con Theodore. Os aseguro que es inmejorable. Dos días le fueron suficientes para averiguar todo lo que quería saber acerca de vos. Por ejemplo: que sois temperamental, consentida, que no os agrada demasiado el dulce, que os fastidia el color negro... — Se divertía en la misma proporción que ella se sorprendía—. Lo lamento, señora, pero es mi color preferido. ¿Qué más cosas? ¡Ah., sí! Os gusta bailar, domináis el piano y el arpa, algún idioma...

— ¡Es suficiente! ¿Hasta dónde habéis llegado?

— Sentaos.

—Como habéis dicho, milord, soy una consentida, por lo tanto no pienso hacer más que lo que me venga en gana.

— ¡Sentaos he dicho!

No esperaba de él una salida de tono. Apretó los dientes y se mordió la lengua, evitando soltarle una ristra de improperios que se merecía por soberbio y engreído y decirle lo que pensaba de su dinero, su posición y su maldito título. De mala gana se dejó caer sobre la chaqueta extendida y se removió, arrugándola adrede. Harry se mordió un carrillo, reprimiendo la diversión que le produjo su infantil venganza.

— No os pido confianza. — Se acomodó sobre la roca para situarse a su nivel—. Imposible, cuando no se conoce al otro y vos no me conocéis en absoluto. Me conformaré con la obediencia.

Mione abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Obediencia?

— Una esposa debe obedecer al marido — convino él—. No voy a ser demasiado exigente, salvo en lo que se refiere a horarios, salidas, visitas y preguntas. Me explicaré. Las cenas, siempre a las siete. Espero que no se repita el retraso de ayer. Debo saber siempre cuándo vais a salir, adónde y con quién. Londres es una ciudad peligrosa y quiero que mi esposa esté siempre localizable y protegida. Tampoco me gusta recibir visitas en Hogwarts House, aunque no voy a impediros visitar a vuestras amistades... siempre y cuando vayáis debidamente acompañada. — Mione lo miraba con el asombro reflejado en el rostro, sin acabar de digerir tamaña sarta de órdenes, porque no eran otra cosa—. Me desagrada que se cuestione lo que hago o se me interrogue sobre mis idas y venidas. —Hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos en ella—. Por descontado, en algún momento deberemos cumplir con el rol que el matrimonio nos exige. — Hubiera dicho que se envaraba y se felicitó por inquietarla. Al parecer, Hermione Granger... No, Hermione Potter, se rectificó, también tenía sus debilidades—. Gryffindor necesita un heredero, supongo que lo comprendéis. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro para vos, señora?

Hermione tardó un momento en recuperarse. Después se alejó a paso vivo y poco femenino rodeando el borde de la laguna y contando mentalmente para calmarse. Se agachó a recoger un pequeño guijarro y jugueteó con él entre los dedos. Contar casi nunca le servía para nada, y esta vez tampoco. Se volvió a mirar a su esposo y le lanzó la piedrecilla sin previo aviso, obligando a Harry a sortear el proyectil, que le acertó en la mejilla, salvando por milímetros su ojo derecho. Después le dijo, a voz en cuello:

— ¡Tan claro como una ciénaga llena de estiércol, milord!

Potter arrugó el ceño y se pasó la yema de los dedos por la cara para descubrir un hilillo de sangre.

— Pintáis un panorama poco halagüeño para mí, excelencia. En Ness Tower salía y entraba cuando me venía en gana y sólo debía rendir cuentas a mi padre... cuando me escapaba. ¿Y pensáis que voy a admitir vivir prisionera?

— Ahora estáis casada. ¡Conmigo! — Se levantó—. A mí no me agradan las escapadas.

— ¡Casada, si! ¡Casada con un maldito carcelero! — le gritó—. ¿De modo que debo informaros de todas mis salidas, a quién veo o con quién hablo? ¿También queréis saber si voy al excusado, excelencia? —continuó sin amilanarse—. No podré recibir visitas porque os desagradan. ¿Esperáis que me convierta en una monja? Y en cuanto a las preguntas... ¡Eso es lo más gracioso! Así que vos cuestionaréis lo que yo haga, pero yo no podré contradecir lo que hagáis vos. ¿Es eso?

—Más o menos—gruñó Harry.

— ¡Ja! — Pateó la hierba y se alejó hacia donde pastaban los caballos.

Ni siquiera llegó a acercarse. Se le escapó un grito al ser atrapada de los hombros por unas manos masculinas que la obligaron a darse la vuelta. Se encontró empotrada en un pecho granítico y la saliva se le secó en la garganta frente a un par de ojos esmeraldas clavados en los suyos. Si el demonio existía, realmente lo tenía delante. Los blanquecinos dientes de Potter rechinaron antes de decir:

—Prefiero a las mujeres que hablan poco, señora, pero esa respuesta ha sido demasiado parca, incluso para mí.

Mione quiso evaporarse, estar en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. Hizo un esfuerzo para que él no notase que temblaba y para que su voz no delatara el pánico que la dominaba.

— «Ja!» quiere decir que os habéis confundido de mujer, milord.

— ¿Quiere decir que no acataréis mis órdenes?

—Sólo las que sean sensatas.

— Sólo las sensatas, ¿eh?

— Las restantes tendremos que discutirlas. Mi padre lo hacía con mi madre y en la mayoría de los casos se ponían de acuerdo. Los escoceses somos así.

— ¡Yo no soy escocés!

— ¡Ni yo inglesa, señor mío!

En el fondo, admiraba la vehemencia con que defendía sus argumentos, lo que liberó a Potter de tensión y en un gesto espontáneo la apretó contra sí, y su aliento y su voz, como un susurro, llegó a ella en oleadas que la excitaron.

— ¿Tendremos que discutir también en lo referente a nuestra intimidad?

Mione se ruborizó, agachó la cabeza y la escondió en su hombro.

—También, milord— repuso—, aunque me han educado para respetar los acuerdos. Y aun cuando no me han dado opción para este matrimonio, no avergonzaré a mi padre. — Le costó decirlo y él lo supo.

— . Sé que vuestro título precisa de un heredero. Cumpliré con mi parte, señor, pero deberéis darme tiempo. No os conozco y es de sentido común que tenga ciertos... reparos en mi primera vez.

Harry la soltó tan de repente corno la había atrapado y Mione se tambaleó. De pronto, el contacto de ella le quemaba. Ardía corno un leño al fuego. La había irritado adrede, porque ya se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba batalladora, pero su respuesta sumisa y sincera lo dejó sin aliento y endurecido como una piedra. ¡Dios! Sólo imaginarse que tendría que yacer con una virgen lo paralizaba, pero también lo excitaba, lo enardecía.

—Claro que os daré tiempo para que os acostumbréis a vuestros deberes de mujer casada, Hermione —le dijo con voz ronca— . Dios sabe que me gustaría no poneros límite, pero... no soy demasiado paciente.

— Podríamos establecer unas normas previas.

— ¿Normas?

—Una especie de... — Se ruborizó—. Una especie de... galanteo anterior a... a...

— A consumar el matrimonio.

— Eso es. — Se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo, rezando para que aceptara tan atrevida oferta.

No tuvo Mione que esperar e, incluso antes de que él mismo supiera lo que hacía, la envolvió en sus brazos y se apoderó de su boca.

A Mione se le derrumbaron las defensas. Los labios masculinos abrasaban, la lengua de Harry embistió la suya, saboreó su boca, provocó una llamarada de deseo que hizo flaquear sus piernas y tuvo que sujetarse a sus hombros.

Mientras la ceñía a su cuerpo, Harry acarició su brazo trazando círculos, subió hasta el hombro, continuó hacia la nuca... Enredó sus dedos en la suavidad de aquel cabello cobrizo, tironeando de él para acceder mejor a su garganta...

Hermione nunca se había visto abordada de un modo tan directo y se mantenía ingrávida, absorbida por su fuerza, presa de su sabor, de su olor. Algún joven le había robado un beso, por supuesto. Poco más que una caricia fraternal en comparación con este ardor provocado por el duque. El beso de su esposo fue un viaje a su interior tan placentero que convirtió sus rodillas en gelatina. Se le aceleraba la respiración, la perturbaba, pero no quería que parara. Potter la devoraba, la fundía con su cuerpo vigoroso, le robaba el alma. Sintió un vahído y se apretó más a él, gimiendo débilmente. Aquel sonido tan leve, apenas esbozado, hizo que Harry perdiera el control. Su mano se ajustó al pecho de Mione, acarició el botón duro que pugnaba entre la ropa y la palma de su mano. Después se aplicó a levantar metros de tela de falda buscando el calor de su piel.

El contacto de la mano caliente en su muslo fue como una diana que atinara en el centro de la locura que la alejaba de la sensatez: Harry Potter estaba a punto de seducirla. Se rehízo, se rearmó y lo empujó.

Con su rechazo él dio un paso atrás. Una vena latía en su mejilla, tenía la respiración agitada y le costó sobreponerse a la presión que punzaba su bajo vientre. Entendió, sin embargo, que estaba yendo demasiado aprisa.

—Por favor.. —rogó ella, arreglando su falda.

Un golpe traicionero no hubiera sido más efectivo para enfriar su excitación. ¿Qué extraña fiebre le había atacado? Acababa de portarse como un mezquino, presa de su descontrol. ¡Había estado a punto de acostarse con ella en medio del bosque!

Se le escapó una imprecación y se alejó, mesándose el cabello. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo aquella mujer con él? ¿Lo había sometido a algún tipo de sortilegio? Se serenó y habló en la distancia.

— Normas, decís. ¿No es eso?

Mione danzaba en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas, navegaba entre el deseo de salir corriendo o volver a abrazarlo, y apenas le entendió. Pero su propia autodefensa le dijo a qué se refería. Asintió.

— De acuerdo. Establezcamos normas. Os prometí tiempo y acabo de comportarme como un rufián. No se repetirá, señora. Digamos... una caricia al día.

— ¿Cómo?

—Si vamos a vivir con ellas tendremos que desarrollarlas. Una caricia al día, hasta que os acostumbréis a mí. No creo estar pidiendo demasiado.

Simplemente, Mione no podía creerlo. ¿Una caricia diaria? Y ¿cómo se suponía que sería cada una? Porque si se trataba de situaciones como la que acababan de vivir, difícilmente resistirían. Sobre todo él. Aun así, era imposible negarse a una tregua recién obtenida.

— No lo es, milord.

Potter desató a los caballos y la ayudó a montar. Ella notó que intentaba no tocarla y, lejos de agradarle, le disgustó, porque en el fondo su cuerpo clamaba por un nuevo contacto.

Mione no dejó de cavilar durante el trayecto de vuelta. Su esposo era un hombre extraño, recluido en el marco de su honor y en unos patrones de conducta férreos. ¿Cómo podía ser un asesino si era la muestra viva del control? Agradecía al cielo haber conseguido más tiempo para asumir sus deberes de esposa pero, por el contrario, le desilusionaba que él no hubiera insistido en seducirla. «Muchacha estúpida! — se recriminó— cuanto más apartada estés del príncipe de los infiernos, tanto mejor para ti».

 **Nuevo Capitulo!**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios estoy super Animada.**

 **Me alegraron el día.**

 **¿Pregunta?**

 **¿Cuál es tu película animada Disney Favorita?**

 **La mia es Big Hero 6.**

 **Amo a Hiro y lloro por mi hermoso Tadashi…**

 **¿Ven la serie Andi Mack?**

 **R: Yo si**

 **Nos Vemos.**

 **Ruithe: 15/06/18. 9:16 PM.**


	12. CAPÍTULO XII

**CAPITULO XII**

Su esposo condujo su montura por un sendero lateral flanqueado por altos álamos, en dirección oeste. No era el camino de vuelta y Hermione preguntó:

— ¿Adónde vamos?

—Pensé que os agradaría más conocer la aldea de Hosmegade, que pertenece al ducado, que estar encerrada entre los muros del castillo. Ni siquiera se volvió para hablarle.

— ¿Pertenece al ducado?

—Así es. Arrendamos las tierras y ellos las trabajan desde hace siglos, siempre ha sido así.

—Y sois responsables de ellos.

—Me encargo de su bienestar, por supuesto.

—Como un señor feudal. —Ella se enojaba por momentos teniendo que mantener una conversación con una espalda erguida.

—Más o menos. Hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado.

¿Quejarse?, Se preguntó ella con ironía. ¿Quién se atrevería a protestar ante él? Con sólo mirar el témpano de sus ojosesmeraldas, renunciarían.

Una ardilla roja atravesó el camino, ascendió por el tronco de un árbol y se encaramo en una rama alta. Desde su bastión, arrugó su naricilla como si amedrentara a los dos intrusos que invadían sus dominios. Mione se dejó llevar por la simpatía que le despertaba el animalillo, estiró la mano delante de su nariz y movió los dedos a modo de burla al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua. La ardilla se perdió entre las ramas y ella, sin perder la sonrisa, controló el nerviosismo de su montura que corcoveaba. No se dio cuenta que los ojos de su esposo se habían quedado prendidos en ella.

Si Mione esperaba encontrar a campesinos callados que evitaran cruzarse con el patrón, se confundió de medio a medio. Al entrar en el pueblo por lo que era la calle principal, les recibió un conjunto de casas bajas y cuidadas con techos de pizarra negra y ventanas adornadas con tiestos rebosantes de flores. Algunas cestas de mimbre repletas de prímulas en forma de estrella colgaban junto a los dinteles de las puertas engalanando de rojo, amarillo, rosa o blanco las entradas de las viviendas.

Potter condujo a su caballo hasta el centro de la aldea y ella le siguió sin perder de vista ningún detalle. A uno y otro lado de la plazuela aparecían pequeños jardines cuidados con esmero, tiendas, una taberna. Algunos pequeños correteaban, jugando a pillarse, bajo la atenta mirada de unos ancianos. A su paso, advirtió que aquellas gentes saludaban a su esposo con inclinaciones de cabeza y rostros francos.

Harry frenó junto a la fuente, pero ella, encantada con el pueblo que tanto le recordaba a los de sus amadas tierras del norte de Escocia, no reaccionaba. Los aldeanos se fueron arremolinando, congregándose en torno a ellos y cercando al duque tan pronto descabalgó. Asombrada, vio que los más pequeños le solicitaban una golosina tirándole de los faldones de la levita. Potter revolvió el cabello a un par de mocosos, buscó algunas monedas y se las entregó provocando la algarabía de los chicuelos que se alejaron gritando de alegría. Después se acercó a ella.

Parpadeó ante sus brazos extendidos, esperando a que decidiera bajar de _Ensueño._ ¿Un asesino?, volvió a preguntarse. ¿Era aquel hombre el mismo que hacía un rato le había ordenado total sumisión? Algo no casaba. Tan absorta estaba que no captó del todo lo que Potter le decía.

— ¿Qué?

—Os preguntaba si deseáis refrescaros un poco en la cantina. La sidra aquí es excelente. —Totalmente confusa, Mione iba de sorpresa en sorpresa. Pasó la pierna por encima de la silla y se dejó resbalar por un costado permitiendo que las manos de su esposo la sujetaran hasta dejarla en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor: todos la observaban en completo silencio.

— ¿Qué sucede? le preguntó muy bajito.

—Seguramente están impresionados por vuestra belleza, milady — contestó en el mismo tono confidencial, sin apartarse un milímetro de ella.

— ¡Qué tontería!

Potter la pegó a su costado y ella permitió aquella muestra de posesión, aunque se envaró.

—Les presento a la nueva duquesa de Gryffindor.

Mione se encogió cuando las gentes de la aldea estallaron de júbilo y vitorearon la buena llueva. Respetuosamente, algunos se acercaron y estrecharon la mano de su esposo. Regalándole a ella sencillas reverencias. No le quedó más remedio que contagiarse de la alegría general y les sonrió satisfecha, devolviéndoles sus muestras de afecto.

Las gentes se fueron alejando para retornar a sus quehaceres, murmurando en grupos, y ellos se encaminaron a la taberna-posada, un establecimiento no muy grande, pero limpio y ordenado.

—Son gentes estupendas— decía Potter—. Y fiables, Mucho más sensatos y laboriosos que los aristócratas que viven esencialmente para lucirse entre chismorreos y fiestas; supongo que el mundo al que estáis acostumbrada.

Él parecía encontrarse más a gusto allí, más que entre individuos de su propia clase social. Desconcertada, respingó ante una voz potente y tosca que rompió el silencio.

— ¡vaya, vaya! El demonio en persona nos hace el honor de una visita.

Mione centró su atención en el hombretón que había deslizado tan grosero comentario. Era un tipo que debía de medir casi dos metros, de cabello rojizo y encrespado, largo hasta los hombros y brazos como troncos. Una barba corta y bien recortada le cubría un rostro adusto pero atractivo. Estaba repantingado en un banco junto a la chimenea y las piernas sobre la mesa, con las gastadas botas como mástil.

Ella temió la confrontación: Potter la hizo a un lado y atravesó el local a grandes zancadas. Al llegar a la altura del otro barrió con el brazo las piernas de quien le increpara, expulsándolas de la mesa.

— ¡Cochino cerdo del infierno! —Escuchó, con el corazón en un puño—. Aún te debo un puñetazo y creo que es momento de saldar cuentas.

Mione retrocedió, los ojos abiertos como platos, muda como el resto de los parroquianos que, curiosamente, no parecían dar importancia a la riña. Por el contrario, les observaban con interés y seguían el diálogo, al parecer. Divertidos.

— La última vez te largaste a H ogwarts House con un ojo morado, chico — replicó el hombretón  
— ¿Cuál fue? ¿El derecho? ¿Es que quieres que te ponga el otro igual? — Y prorrumpió en carcajadas mientras se levantaba.

Mione palideció. Si parecía grande sentado, de pie intimidaba. Sacaba más de una cabeza al duque, con hombros al menos una cuarta más anchos que los de su esposo.

— Si lo haces, se lo contaré a Luna y dormirás en el cobertizo toda una semana.

Ella no entendía nada.

— Y serías capaz... —- oyó al otro.

—Lo juro por todos los duendes del bosque —aseguró Potter.

El personaje se paró en medio y un segundo después ambos se estrechaban en un abrazo, palmeándose en la espalda y regalándose algún que otro vocablo típico de los varones. Potter se volvió hacia ella y la llamo. Se acercó con cierto recelo, preguntándose quién era aquel sujeto que la observaba con indisimulado descaro.

—Mi lady, quiero que conozcáis a un buen amigo: Ronald Lovegood. Ella es mi esposa.

Por sus ojos Azules claros pasó un relámpago de asombro. Mione le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y él respondió con una reverenda digna de un aristócrata. De pronto, se encontró sonriendo a aquel gigante.

—Duquesa— tronó su voz de barítono —es un honor.

— Lo mismo digo, señor Lovegood.

— ¡Por Dios, mi lady! protestó— Nadie me ha llamado así desde que tengo uso de razón. Ron es más que suficiente para mí.

Se sentaron a la mesa y al momento el tabernero dejó sobre ella una botella de sidra y tres vasos. Ronald sirvió y alzó el suyo en un brindis.

— Por la nueva duquesa de Gryffindor. Por la Duquesa de Chocolate. — Ella enarcó sus cejas y Ronald se echó a reír—. Es por vuestro ojos, señora. Jamás se ha visto por aquí unos ojos tan parecido al Chocolate.

A ella le gustó el sobrenombre. Sí, era mucho más divertido que el auténtico.

—Me gusta, Ron. La Duquesa de Chocolate. — Se echó a reír—. A mi abuelo le daría un ataque si se enterase.

A Harry le resultaba imposible dejar de mirarla. Su rostro irradiaba frescura, su cabello suelto eran ondas danzando en torno a su cabeza y escurriéndose hombros abajo. Desde luego, el sobrenombre con el que Ron acababa de bautizarla era del todo apropiado.

—Señora —dijo Lovegood—, estoy completamente enamorado de mi esposa, pero vos sois la mujer más bonita que he visto nunca. ¿De veras no sois un hada?

Mione le brindó una coqueta caída de pestañas que levantó un exagerado suspiro en él y ella volvió a reír desinhibida.

— Tendréis que venir a comer a casa. Luna y los críos se alegrarán de verte y querrán conocer a tu esposa. — Nada más hacer el ofrecimiento, continuó muy serio— . Si a su excelencia no le importa entrar en una casa humilde.

¿Importarle? Recordó Mione las veces que había pasado la noche fuera de Ness Tower, compartiendo una velada agradable y distendida con alguna familia de los alrededores.

— ¿Tenéis queso y pan de hoga, Ron?

—Por supuesto, mi lady.

— Entonces acepto. Pero la sidra será asunto nuestro. ¿No es así, milord? — dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo. Acto seguido se levanto. — ¿Nos vamos? ¡Ah! os importaría enviar a alguien para avisar a Molly Se preocupará si no aparezco. — Sin esperar respuesta, porque no era una petición, sino una orden apenas sugerida, se dirigió a la salida.

Harry reaccionó un poco más lento de lo que cabía esperar. Intercambió una rápida mirada con su amigo y encargó al posadero unas cuantas botellas de sidra, sorprendido aún por la facilidad con que ella demolía susdefensas.

Aunque no fue exactamente queso y pan de hogaza lo que degustaron en casa de Ron, Hermione pocas veces se había sentido tan liberada. Los Lovegood eran labradores y él. Además, se encargaba del molino.

Al llegar. Mione se encontró a una mujer delgada, no muy alta y en avanzado estado de gestación, que trajinaba en los fogones. Viéndoles entrar, se limpió las manos en el delantal y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry, que la recogió en el aire y giró con ella. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, la muchacha esperó que le presentaran a la desconocida, un poco azorada por su infantil comportamiento, tratándose de una dama. Fue sólo un instante porque inmediatamente una corriente de simpatía empezó a fluir entre ellas. Como si el vozarrón de Ron hubiese sido el tañido de una campana, dos chiquillos, entraron a la carrera desde el patio trasero. Ron los cogió a ambos y los colocó sobre sus caderas. Besándolos en la cabeza. Al soltarlos, corrieron hacia Potter, que no les negó unas cuantas vueltas en el aire levantando su excitación.

Para Mione fue otro descubrimiento: jugaba con los pequeños corno cualquier padre, y disfrutó de la escena hasta que Luna puso un poco de orden. Se los presentó, orgullosa:

— Estos son Lorcan y Lysander.

Las viandas fueron sencillas pero exquisitas: pan horneado aquella misma mañana, pescado salado, carne encebollada y tarta de manzana. Consumieron las tres botellas de sidra y otra adicional que Ron aportó para celebrar su visita.

En la sobremesa, mientras los niños jugaban fuera, Luna y Mione conversaron sobre Escocia.

—Viví durante seis años en Edimburgo le contó, con la ensoñación pintada en el rostro—. Me gustaría volver alguna vez.

—Si decides hacerlo, me encantaría que te alojaras en Ness Tower.

Luna habló del bebé que esperaban y Mione se apresuró a ofrecerle su ayuda incondicional. Entretanto, no perdía detalle de la conversación que Ron y Harry mantenían: cómo mejorar la cosecha del año siguiente, la rueda nueva para el molino, el arreglo del tejado de la pequeña capilla del pueblo... Su esposo se le revelaba como un patrón preocupado por el buen funcionamiento de sus tierras y el bienestar de sus arrendatarios.

Luna era una joven dicharachera y divertida, y la única capaz de mantener a raya a su par de diablillos, a su esposo y al duque. Todos acataban de buen grado sus órdenes y, a pesar de su pequeña estatura y su frágil apariencia su cabello dorado recogido en dos largas trenzas aniñaban su aspecto sus instrucciones no se discutían. Ron no disimulaba la adoración que sentía hacia ella. Y Harry tampoco.

Finalizada la charla, todos contribuyeron a recoger la mesa y fregar los platos. Mione no salía de su asombro: su marido secaba los platos mientras bromeaba con Ron, que se encargaba de aclararlos. Ella, por su parte, entretenía a los niños.

Después, pasearon por las inmediaciones y llegaron hasta el río. Hermione lo estaba pasando maravillosamente, y accedió a la petición de los pequeños que tiraban de ella hacia la orilla. Se pasó las faldas por entre las piernas y se las remetió por delante en la cinturilla. Y así, con aquel aspecto tan distante del de una duquesa, intentaron atrapar una trucha entre los tres, llenando el lugar de risas, gritos y chapoteos.

Ron, con su esposa apoyada en su hombro, medio adormilada, no perdía detalle, recostado en un álamo.

—Es todo un hallazgo.

— ¡Ajá! — Asintió Potter—. Un hallazgo muy descarado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mira de frente, dice las cosas a la cara y no se muerde la lengua.

—Lo he notado. Y me gusta. Ya era hora que encontraras una mujer que no te dijera sí a todo. —Potter gruñó por lo bajo—. Y dime, ¿qué le ha parecido a la duquesa viuda la unión con los Granger?

—Puedes imaginarlo. Puso el grito en el cielo y se marchó a York.

El corpachón de Ron vibró al compás de una risa profanada al ver a Mione hundirse en el río ante un ataque de sus hijos a la par, saliendo después escupiendo agua.

—Luna tendrá que prestarle alguna ropa dijo —. Le caerá bien a la vieja gruñona, estoy seguro.

—No apuestes nada, ya conoces a mi abuela.

—Esa chica es capaz de conquistar a cualquiera. —Miró de reojo a su amigo, que había fruncido el ceño convenido de lo que acababa de decir.

Llegó el momento de partir y tener que abandonar tan grata compañía. Mione y los niños, chorreando, se adelantaron con Luna hasta la casa. Una vez allí, se secó el pelo y esta le prestó ropa y un par de zapatos.

— ¿volveréis? — Preguntó Ron— . Los niños suelen preguntar por Harry y ahora te echarán de menos a ti.

—Procuraré... — dudó Mione, que tenía en cuenta las exigencias de su esposo.

—Mejor todavía. ¿Por qué no pasáis unos días en casa? — intervino Harry tomando a Alice de la cintura y besándola en el cuello.

— Deja esas manos quietas. —Se las golpeó—. ¿Qué va a pensar tu esposa de estas confianzas?

—Lo mismo que Ron, si es la mitad de inteligente de lo que imagino— repuso él, atento a la reacción de Hermione—. Sólo que te quiero.

— ¡Harry Potter!

El duque estalló en risas que fueron coreadas por Ron y la propia joven, un tanto azorada, echando miradas de reojo a la duquesa. Pero Mione también sonreía, gratamente impresionada de tan curioso trío, donde la camaradería arropaba una amistad que se adivinaba antigua.

—Lo digo en serio —insistió Potter—. Lorcan y Lysander disfrutarían lo suyo en el castillo.

—No estoy para ir a ninguna parte. Harry— negó Luna—. Estoy gorda como una vaca. ¿Cuánto falta?

—Para mi gusto, mucho aún.

—Avisadme. Enviará al doctor...

—No te preocupes. Es el tercero y será fácil, Además, Andrómeda lleva mas de treinta años atendiendo nuestra aldea.  
Se intercambiaron promesas de una futura reunión. Si el matrimonio no iba a Hogwarts House, serían Mione y Harry los que se acercarían cuando llegara el nuevo retoño.

 _ **Capitulo 12**_

 _ **¡Qué emoción!**_

 _ **Nuevo capítulo sobre esta grandiosa historia aristócrata de Nieves Hidalgo…**_

 _ **Espero que la estén pasando bien.**_

 _ **Ruithe 24/06/18 1:10 AM.**_


	13. CAPÍTULO XIII

CAPITULO XIII

\- ¿Conocéis a los Lovegood desde hace mucho, milord?

La pregunta de Mione, en el camino de regreso, sacó un Harry de sus cavilaciones. No había dejado de mirar a su reciente esposa. No podía, porque se estaba dando cuenta que, tanto luciendo un elegante traje de amazona o vestida como iba, como una campesina, excitaba de igual manera. Carraspeé y se centro en el camino.

\- Ron y yo crecimos juntos. Siempre nos reuníamos cuando regresábamos al colegio para idear travesuras. Y juntos estuvimos en el frente. Cuando necesité un hombro sobre el que llorar, estaba allí Ron. Siempre. Nunca he tenido un amigo mejor que él.

Mione guardó silencio. Después de tan maravilloso día, la cuesta cuesta volver a la tenebrosidad de los muros de la Casa de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Os han agradado? - oyó que preguntaba él.

\- Es una familia encantadora. Gracias por presenteármelos.

Observó su perfil, de nuevo adusto, y no pudo haber sido menos que preguntado por qué se evaporó la jovialidad de la cena de gala durante toda la visita. Era como si fuera fuera lo lamentara regresar, y en el corazón de Mione se abrió paso, de nuevo, la sensación extraña y fría de que su esposo arrastraba algún secreto. Pero también recordó que el público le había adjudicado Ron Lovegood: la Duquesa de chocolate. Le gustaba. Sí, le gustaba mucho.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceréis en Inglaterra?

Así, de sopetón, en medio de la cena, en la pregunta sonó demasiado directa y poco delicada.

Terry Boot y Marcus Flint se convirtieron en la misma tarde en el castillo y sus credenciales y Krum se encargó de acomodarlos. Hermione creyó que era enviada de un tal Bot Odgen, de Gales, aunque no tenía el derecho de ganar la razón por la que estaba allí, ya que inmediatamente pasaron al gabinete privado del duque.

No le ilusionaba ejercer de anfitriona, pero las inesperadas visitas suponía para ella un alivio tras la precipitada marcha de Nott ... Que había partido sin esperar su regreso dejando solo una escueta flota de despedida.

Un tanto a la defensiva, Boot replicó:

\- Si nuestra presencia os causa incomodidades, excelencia ...

Potter desvió su atención hacia él.

-No soy dado a los cumplidos, Boot. Si me incomodara, tened por seguro que la mañana sabre. Es más, os invitaría a que abandonárais mi casa. Lamento que hayáis interpretado mal mis palabras, solo pretendiendo saber con qué plazo contáis.

-Bien ...

-Imagino -le cortó Boot- que deseáis resolver vuestros asuntos con premura. La carta de Odgen denota algo urgencia.

Mione se flageló mentalmente por haber juzgado sus palabras tan estúpidamente.

\- Lo siento, excelencia- se retractó Boot-. Sé perfectamente cuando hablo de más y os pido disculpas. Necesitaríamos ultimar el asunto lo antes posible.

-Entonces, intentaremos que sea así.

Él parecía rehusado a insistir en su ayuda, pero su compañero, más conversador y cauto, tomó la palabra.

-Nuestro tutor está convencido de la bondad del negocio, milord: productos de cosmética a cambio de trigo, del que estamos escasos por la mala cosecha. Un acuerdo que resulta satisfactorio para ambas partes. Y ha pensado en Vernon Dursley ..

-Esperaba más seso de los galeses -comentó el duque, torciendo el gesto- Dursley no es más que una asquerosa rata.

-Lo sabemos, milord-convino Boot-. Pero no hay otro con mayor rojo de contactos.

-Yo no me fiaría de él.

-Si llegamos a un acuerdo ...

-Es un usurero y no sería el primer acuerdo que se salta- negó Harry- Aunque siempre hay diferentes para para que estos estén aquí.

\- ¿qué significa que cooperar con nosotros, excelencia? -Mione captó una nota de esperanza en la voz de Flint.

Harry se echó hacia atrás, suspiró y asintió.

-Bot sigue teniéndolos bien puestos, ¿eh?

A Mione se le subieron los colores pero sus invitados estaban demasiado ocupados para la gracia de su marido para captarlo. No así este, a ojos, fijos en ella, acompañaba un rictus irónico de su boca.

\- ¿Mañana os viene bien? -preguntó Harry a los dos jóvenes. Ellos asintieron-. Sólo espero que no haya sido sorprendido por mis métodos, porque pueden llegar a ser menos ortodoxos que los del propio Dursley.

Terminaron la cena y Mone se disculpó dejándoles que ultimaran sus asuntos.  
Al salir, un punto estuvo de acuerdo con la persona que entraba. Respetuosamente cedió espacio a Mione con un seco:

-Disculpe

Potter interrumpió la conversación, se fijó en ella y dijo:

-Pase, señora Lestrange.

-No quería molestarlo, excelencia anticipó. - erguida como un poste y con las manos cruzadas sobre el estómago.

Él se acercó hasta ella y Hermione vio el gesto afectuoso con que la escuchaba poniendo la mano en su brazo. Preguntándose por la personalidad de la nueva llegada, permanencia un momento más en lugar de marcharse en tanto que intercambiaban algunas palabras confidenciales. Aun así, acertó a oír:

-Es su hermano, milord. Le está esperando en la biblioteca.

El rostro de su esposo se ensombreció pero no dudó en automático:

-Tengo invitados. Dígale que espere.

-Si. Excelencia.

Ella está disponible para marcharse cuando Potter la detuvo.

-Señora Lestrange **,** quiero que conozca a mi esposa, la duquesa tenga yendo hasta ella y tomándola de la cintura-. Bellatrix Lestrange es nuestra ama de llaves, Hermione.

Alta, de cabello negro y excesivamente delgada, Mione detectó en ella una lejanía envarada que agudizaba sus ojos claros y fríos. Dobló la rodilla ejecutando una oportuna reverencia.

-Señora -soludó y de inmediato se olvidó de ella y se dirigió a Potter-. Si me disculpa, milord.

Se alejó perdiéndose en la penumbra de la galería. Mione ni se movió. ¿Por qué sus sentidos se han alertado ante ella? Reaccionó a la presión en su cintura que la aproximaba más a su esposo.

-No sabía que teníais ama de llaves.

-Bellatrix se había tomado unos días de descanso. Lleva tiempo con nosotros. Aún no conoces a todo el personal, pero lo remediaremos mañana. Tengo mala memoria para los nombres privados. Ella dudó que fuera la verdad.

\- ¿De qué se encarga esa mujer exactamente?

\- De todo.

-Creí que ése sería mi cometido.

-Es posible que encontréis deficiencias en la decoración, señora, pero no en el servicio. La casa de Hogwarts necesita un ama de llaves y no veo qué hay allí para comprar más velas o velas. ¿Alguna explicación más?

Mione leyó replicado como merecía, pero decidió que no era el momento ni lugar para un enfrentamiento porque los invitados aguardaban.

-No, él no hizo ninguna.

\- Pensaba que sí.

\- Pues pensáis mal. Pero me acaba de quedar claro que ya tenéis quien os lleve vuestra casa. Yo estoy de más.

-Para eso tengo criados.

-Lo entendido perfectamente. Seré el adorno de vuestras comparecencias.

Potter se mordió el labio inferior y ella también lo hizo hecho después de besar su boca. Sin duda se estaba trastornando allí. No era lógico que abominara de él y poco después la provocó un apetito que no había sentido nunca.

-Lo haréis muy bien., No me cabe duda.

\- Lo mejor que puede -replicó en el mismo tono confidencial en que él hablaba-. Pero permanecer ociosa no va conmigo, milord, así que, dado que no me permitieron desplegar mis dotes de anfitriona, que rechaza las fiestas y las visitas, que podría matar el tiempo lavando vuestras sábanas, por ejemplo.

-Hermione ...

-Nunca cuestionaré a quién le dais de comer, milord le cortó, ofuscada-. Tampoco creo que pueda gobernar este mausoleo sin la colaboración de una persona competente. Pero sabed que soy capaz de algo más que posar como una de las estatuas que adornan estas dependencias. Las mujeres Granger nunca fueron objetos, excelencia.

Sin dar tiempo a responder se desasió de su brazo y la espalda. Su cabello golpeó el rostro de Cliff y el ruedo de su vestido, sus pantalones. Observando el suave contoneo de sus caderas mientras se alejaba vigorosa, el duque admiró su coraje. Era una verdadera amazona. Terca y altanera como solo podía serlo una escocesa. Una valquiria de cabello de marrón a quien le iba a encantar domar. Y lo haría Porque él habla planificado su vida de acuerdo a unos papeles y no permitiría a ninguna mujer la volviera cabeza abajo. En su casa, él era quien imponía las normas y aquella díscola, la acataría, le gustara o no. ¡Eso de enfrentársele a cada instante tiene que acabarse!

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó junto a sus invitados intentando alejar de su mente los arreglos de la arpa de su mujer y. sobre todo, la llegada de su hermano. Hermanastro, en realidad. Su padre lo engendró con una criada de taberna tras el abandono de su madre. Eso sí, tuvo la decencia de darle su apellido y un argumento de una exigua, una herencia preñada de deudas, común a él mismo. Oliver y él nunca hizo demasiado apego y, sin embargo, se hizo responsable de su hermanastro y fue su fortuna en secreto, paso a paso. Claro que de ahí a la vez a un lado iba un mundo.

 **Capitulo nuevo!**

 **Me disculpo por no subir alguno, en Venezuela me quede sin los por 2 dias y mi lapto estaba muerta.**

 **Viva Mi Hermoso Pais.**

 **Pregunta:**

 **¿Alguien me daría resguardo en su país?**

 **Ruithe: 05/07/2018 2:40 p.m.**


	14. CAPÍTULO XIV

CAPITULO XIV

Hermione se levantó al alba, como tenía por costumbre.

Pero no bajó al comedor. No le apetecía otra escena con su reciente esposo.

Había pasado una noche inquieta, rememorando una y otra vez a Potter besándola, acariciando su pecho, su muslo... Apenas pudo dormir y estaba cansada e irritable. Desde luego, aquella mañana no era buena compañía para nadie. Asumir que Harry le atraía derrumbaba sus defensas, porque, hasta conocerle, el deseo era sólo una palabra para ella. Ahora, no. Ahora se trataba de algo tangible, una sensación que la aturdía y a la que no quería rendirse.

No esperó a Molly y se vistió sola, eligiendo un vestido fácil de abrochar y un chal. Salió de su cuarto y bajó a la planta inferior. Tenía un nudo en el estómago, así que se saltaría el desayuno esa mañana y aprovecharía para deambular por el castillo a solas y conocerlo un poco más.

Hogwarts House siguió pareciéndole un laberinto. Después de dar algunas vueltas sin encontrar un alma, abriendo y cerrando puertas tras las que no encontró más que habitaciones vacías y oscuras, salió al jardín. Al menos allí podía respirar y liberar parte del agobio que la oprimía muros adentro.

Paseó arrullada por el canto de los pájaros y el sonido lejano de alguna caída de aguas, tal vez una fuente, acariciando parterres de flores muy cuidadas que flanqueaban los senderos, aspirando el aroma a hierba fresca que hizo que olvidara su mal humor.

— Muy hermosa, ciertamente.

Mione respingó.

A sus espaldas, medio recostado en el tronco de un árbol, un joven alto, fibroso, con los cabellos cortos del color del bronce, recorría a Mione desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los escarpines. Su boca, plena, se distendía en la sonrisa burlona de un rostro atractivo.

—Buenos días — saludó ella.

— ¡Incluso habla, buen Dios! — Exclamó él poniendo los ojos en blanco y llevándose teatralmente la manoal corazón — ¡Cómo me gustaría plasmar esa belleza en un lienzo!  
Un calavera, le definió de inmediato Hermione.

— ¿Quién es usted? ¿Un artista del óleo?

El muchacho abandonó su pose de dejadez y se le aproximó. Sin contestar, tendió la mano y tomó un rizo del pelo de Mione, palpando su textura.  
Anoche no no creí lo que me aseguró ese beduino de Snape, pero reconozco que se quedó corto en alabanzas.

— ¿Snape?

—Severus Snape, el valet __de mi hermano.

—De su...

—Oliver Potter. — Se inclinó ante ella en una reverenda tan exagerada que su flequillo casi tocó el suelo—. Un amante de los grandes maestros de la pintura a sus pies, dulzura.

Tal vez fuera un libertino o un payaso pero, al menos, con su audacia, sabía cómo alegrar una mañana que ella preveía aciaga.

—Ese condenado tiene suerte —lamentó él artificialmente dolido— . ¿De veras se ha casado contigo? ¿Por poderes?

—Si os referís al duque, sí. Theodore Nott lo representó.

Siempre mantuve que Harry era idiota: ahora estoy completamente convencido. —Arrancó una rosa blanca y se la entregó.

Mione aceptó el obsequio con una inclinación de cabeza y la colocó en su escote. Habiendo encontrado tan grata compañía, reanudó su paseo al que él la acompañó situándose a su lado.

— ¿Vive aquí, señor Potter?

—Por favor, llámame Oliver, a un de cuentas ahora somos parientes. ¿Acaso me ves cara de bobo para vivir aquí? Tengo un apartamento en Londres, cerca de Carnaby Street. Si alguna vez te apetece, estaré encantado de ¡invitarte!

—Lo que me gustaría es desayunar—contestó de mejor humor— De pronto, me siento famélica.

— ¡Qué poco romántico, señora!

Bromeando, entraron y acudieron al comedor. Harry estaba terminando su desayuno y frunció el ceño cuando aparecieron juntos.

— Encontré un hada en el jardín — anuncié Oliver a modo de salutación, retirando una silla para ella.

A Potter le sacudió una oleada de celos y su saludo no pasó de una formalidad fría.

— Creía que ya te habrías marchado.

—Y lo habría hecho de no haber descubierto a esta sirena paseando por el jardín — contestó el más joven, mientras servía en un plato salchichas, bacón y huevos revueltos, que colocó frente a Mione. Después se sirvió a sí mismo y se acomodo a su lado, alejado de su hermano—. No he podido resistirme y he bajado a buscarla.

Mione se mordió los labios y tomó un poco de revuelto procurando no mirar a su esposo. Al parecer, él tampoco se había levantado con buen pie.

— ¿Te marchas ahora?

— ¡Demonios! Realmente tienes ganas de perderme de vista.

—No he dicho...

—No necesito explicaciones. —Retira su plato con poco tiento y se levantó—. Tú estás loco por que me vaya y yo deseando hacerlo. Sólo he venido a tu guarida para ponerte en aviso sobre Smith. De no ser porque me creía en deuda contigo, ni me habría planteado pisar Hogwarts House.

Harry no se mordió la lengua.

— Siéntate y calla —le ordeno—. Sueles estar más guapo cuando lo haces.

— ¡Condenado...!

— ¡Siéntate, maldita sea! —se irritó Potter.

Hermione comenzó a encontrarse desplazada en medio de la confrontación. No comprendía lo que le pasaba a su esposo. Acostumbrada a la buena convivencia con sus hermanos, las chispas entre estos dos cran de auténtica hostilidad. Oliver le había parecido un muchacho agradable, pero reconocía que no sabía nada de él. Claro que tampoco sabía nada de su recién estrenado esposo.

Oliver no se sentó. Malhumorado dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se fue.

— Disculpad que no me quede. Milady, pero he perdido el apetito. Ha sido un placer.—  
Cerró la puerta tras él con demasiada fuerza y Mione vio que su esposo apretaba los puños. Pero instantes después la muestra de cólera contenida desapareció dando paso a su habitual indiferencia.

Hacía gala de su control habitual.

—Lamento la desagradable escena, señora— se disculpó—. No suelo perder los papeles, pero ese muchacho hace que lo consiga con facilidad.

— A mí me ha parecido encantador —repuso ella, sin mirarlo—. Y vos, muy grosero.  
Potter enarcó sus oscuras cejas y disimuló tras un carraspeo lo bien que encajaba su respuesta.

—Es la imagen que da—asintió—. Y la que doy yo.

—A cada cual lo suyo, milord.

Potter no quiso entablar una guerra dialéctica con ella y se sirvió una segunda taza de café mientras ella daba buena cuenta del desayuno.

—Salgo para Londres —informo. —. Es un asunto de negocios, de modo que no os invito a acompañarme.

Mione se limpió los labios y se encogió de hombros.

—Hogwarts House es demasiado grande y creo que necesitaré algunos días para hacerme a él por entero, de manera que no debéis preocuparos, no me aburriré.

—La señora Lestrange os presentará a la servidumbre— comentó, disimulando que su indiferencia le había herido—. Son buena gente.

¡Por amor de de dios, era un cínico!, se dijo ella. Ni siquiera debía de saber cuántas personas componían el servicio. Si hasta le había dicho que desconocía el nombre de la mayoría... Se mordió la lengua para no decir algo que luego podía lamentar. No deseaba una guerra. Además, si se marchaba... no podría cobrarse la caricia diaria, pensó con una mezcla de alivio y derrota.

— ¿Estaréis ausente varios días?

Gryffindor se echó a reír, algo que, sumado a lo que dijo a continuación, la encontró desprevenida.

—Señora, sois como un libro abierto—Su rostro atezado se suavizaba—. Puede que esté un par de días en Londres, sí _._ Pero eso no hace más que posponer nuestro acuerdo, mi esquiva Duquesa de Chocolate. Porque, cuando regrese, me cobraré todo el pago de una vez.

Ese no... — se atragantó Mione

—El trato fue una caricia por día, _esposa mía._ No se habló nada de cobrármelas juntas o por separado.

Corno si la hubiera hallado en un renuncio, se sintió terriblemente mortificada, y el desayuno se convirtió en una bola en su estómago. La atacaron impulsos de lanzarle un plato a la cabeza, pero se controló. No, no conseguiría que apareciera corno una niña estúpida y malcriada. Si tenía que tragarse la bilis, lo haría.

—Me encantará conocerlos, milord.

— ¿A quiénes? —preguntó él, desubicado.

— A los sirvientes, excelencia.

No le cupo duda que sabia burlarse de él, a pesar de lo cual lo embargó una oleada de calidez. Estaba muy bonita con su sencillo vestido que se ajustaba a su pecho acaparando toda su atención. ¡Cómo hubiera deseado embriagarse en él!

Echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó. Necesitaba poner distancia entre ambos o se desquiciaría, porque estar al lado de su escocesa respondona y permanecer impasible estaba esquilmando su cordura. Se despidió y alcanzó la puerta. Con la mano en el tirador, se quedó varado. Algo invisible tiró de él, se volvió y acortó la distancia que les separaba.

Mione ahogó una exc1anción cuando la tomó de los hombros y la instó a que se levantara. Se encontró con unos ojos que refulgían y ella no supo si era de irritación o de deseo. Sin opción a oponérsele, Harry aprisionó su boca y la besó apasionadamente, tanto que el cuerpo de ella reaccionó sin reservas y se apretó a él.

— El cobro de hoy, señora.

Él se marchó. Mione oyó el traquetear del carruaje que lo llevaba y el ajetreo inevitable de los criados recogiendo el servicio... Pero ella continué allí, sin moverse, presa de una comezón que se agrandaba impulsada por los envites amorosos de su marido.

El duque, por su parte, iba pensando que aquella mañana había perdido la compostura dos veces. Demasiado. Tanto tiempo de celibato le estaba pasando factura.

 _ **Maratón 2/5**_

 _ **EAEAEAEAEA**_

 _ **Super Nuevo Capitulo.**_


	15. CAPÍTULO XV

CAPITULO XV

Bellatrix Lestrange era eficiente.

Y extraña.

Astoria comentó que había entrado en su puesto hacía un año. Traía buenas referencias y sustituyó a la anterior ama de llaves, fallecida en un desgraciado accidente.

A Mione empezaban a parecerle demasiados accidentes, pero se guardó su opinión.

Iba a ser presentada a un sinfín de criados, por lo que se reunió con la señora Lestrange en el vestíbulo. Escrutada por unos rostros que aguardaban expectantes, hizo que echara de menos la serenidad de su esposo, pero afortunadamente Molly ejercía de guardaespaldas, como siempre, y ésta apretó ligeramente su brazo insuflándole ánimo.

En Ness Tower había pocos sirvientes y ella sabía sus nombres, conocía a sus familias, a sus hijos... Calculó que en el vestíbulo debía de haber unas treinta personas y se le ralentizó el paso.  
— ¡Santo Dios...! —musitó.

Todos, sin excepción, vestían de oscuro, como acólitos de un velatorio. Hasta los delantales y las cofias eran negros, excepción hecha de unas cintas blancas en las muchachas más jóvenes. Mione sintió que crecía seriamente su aversión por el negro.

El ama de llaves se adelantó a la ordenada fila de criados y comenzó su presentación por el señor Krum. Mione trató de grabar cada uno de los nombres y su cometido mientras respondía con una inclinación de cabeza a cada reverencia. Conocía ya a Colin, al mayordomo y a Sonia. Apenas retuvo algunos apellidos, aunque creía haber archivado bastantes más nombres. Ya era algo.

— ¿No son demasiados? — preguntó a la señora Lestrange en voz baja, una vez finalizado el protocolo.

—Hogwarts House es grande, excelencia — le contestó con su voz áspera y condescendiente. Demasiado bien lo sabía porque, aquella misma mañana, tras la partida del duque, se había extraviado dos veces.

—No sé si seré capaz de memorizar tanto nombre.

— ¿Quién te dijo que tuvieras que hacerlo, niña? —intervino Molly, como siempre tan práctica.

—Cuidadores de caballos, jardineros, mucamas, mayordomo, cocinera, pinches, cocheros, vigilantes... Mione se desanimaba.  
Expectantes, todos esperaban sus palabras. Miró al frente, cruzó las manos a la espalda para que no vieran que le temblaban, y se aclaro la garganta, especialmente reseca ahora.

—Es un placer conocerlos a todos. Iré aprendiendo sus nombres y sus quehaceres con el tiempo. Discúlpenme y no tomen a mal si les pregunto en alguna ocasión porque no será por falta de consideración. Y no duden en hacerme llegar sus preocupaciones.

Krum dio un paso al frente destacándose del resto.

Esperamos que su excelencia encuentre satisfactorio nuestro servicio. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para que su estancia en Hogwarts House sea de su complacencia.

— Se lo agradezco, señor Krum. Muchas gracias a todos.

—Pueden seguir con sus ocupaciones —ordenó Bellatrix, un paso atrás.

El servicio ejecutó una reverencia conjunta y fue dispersándose ordenadamente. Hermione no fue ajena a la mirada crispada de una de las criadas, que no disimulaba su desdén. Se fijó en ella. Unos ojos oscuros retaron a los suyos fijamente y luego siguió a los demás.

Mione se preguntó por qué, pero se olvidó de ella para dirigirse a la cocinera antes de que volviera a su trabajo.

¿Puede concederme un instante, señora Fellini?

La mujer, una rolliza y morena matrona, asintió y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Usted dirá, milady.

— Es usted italiana, ¿verdad?

—Así es, excelencia.

—Sé que la cocina es su territorio, pero... ¿sería posible que yo pudiera entrar de vez en cuando? — Enarcó ésta unas cejas oscuras y pobladas. —Me agrada cocinar y tal vez ponga en práctica algunas recetas que conozco, pero estoy convencida de que con usted aprenderé mucho.

Andromeda Fellini mostró en su cara el placer de tales palabras y perdió la rigidez sonriendo bonachonamente. Mione supo de inmediato que acababa de ganarse una amiga. Y Dios sabía que iba a hacerle falta en aquel gigantesco lugar.

—La cocina, como todo Hogwarts House, es suya, milady. Me sentiré muy honrada de aprender algunos de sus platos escoceses.

Mione expresó su agrado apretando las manos de la cocinera.

—Es usted un cielo. Gracias.

La señora Fellini se marchó, sonrojada y dichosa, y sólo entonces se dio cuenta Hermione de haber cometido una imprudencia. Pero ya era tarde para remediarlo.

—He vuelto a hacerlo —suspiró, pesarosa.

—No es habitual dispensar un trato tan cercano al servicio, milady —la regañó la señora Lestrange con un rictus de permanente desagrado.

— Lamento no haber acertado, señora Lestrange, pero es que tan sólo soy duquesa desde hace unos pocos días — repuso ella con voz templada pero sin disimular una vena de rebeldía—. Me llevará un tiempo aprender.

No modificó un ápice su gesto desabrido el ama de llaves. Incluso se acentuó.

—Es posible que no lo haga nunca. milady. Si no desea nada mas...

La vio perderse por la galería sin saber muy bien si aquel agrio comentario era una recriminación o un halago, pero volvió a recorrerla un escalofrío, como cuando le fue presentada. Molly vino a confirmar lo que ella estaba pensando:

—No me gusta esa mujer. Parece un cuervo.

— ¿Te has fijado en la última criada que ha salido? — Preguntó la joven sin atender su opinión—. Creo que la señora Lestrange dijo que se llama Susan.

— ¿Y?

—Entérate de cuál es su cometido. Me dio la sensación de tener algo contra mí y quiero saber qué

—Era un cuartucho maloliente.

Ninguna de las personas que hacían negocios con Vernon Dursley podía suponer que despachara en un lugar tan decrépito.

Sin embargo. Dursley hijo de un minero y una prostituta de Leeds, se manejaba a sus anchas en la mediocridad a pesar de haber amasado una fortuna con sus sucios negocios.

Había comenzado su carrera delictiva a los quince años, robando carbón de la mina en la que su padre había trabajado, antes de enfermar y morir. Lo vendía en pequeñas cantidades y eso le proporcionaba unas monedas extra. Algún tiempo después los robos fueron a más y empleó sus ganancias en alquilar un pequeño y ruinoso local en el extrarradio de Londres, donde consiguió la colaboración de dos viejas prostitutas, compañeras de su madre, y se inició en el negocio más antiguo del mundo. Cuando ya no le servían se deshizo de las pobres desgraciadas y contrató a otras más jóvenes con las que obtenía márgenes para ampliar su actividad y alquilar otros locales.

Al cumplir los veinte era ya dueño de tres prostíbulos que le proporcionaban pingües beneficios. Era el momento de ampliar sus miras, que dirigió a los salones de juego y poco después a comerciar con mercancías, ya en el marco de la legalidad, pero sin renegar de los negocios sucios y de la usura.

Harry lo conocía. Demasiado bien. Aunque nunca había tratado directamente con él y era la primera vez que se veían las caras, en más de una ocasión debió echar mano de los múltiples contactos del sujeto, que abarcaban todos los ámbitos sociales, a través de un intermediario. Daba igual si se buscaba un asesino o la colaboración de algún personaje de élite. Dursley tenía cogidos por las pelotas a más de un aristócrata a los que había prestado dinero o chantajeaba con sus chicas.

Potter detestaba tener algo que ver con aquella escoria, pero era inevitable bucear en los bajos fondos cuando la Corona lo exigía.

Dursley sopesó detenidamente la oferta de los jóvenes y después de un largo silencio dijo:

—Setenta para mí y treinta para ustedes.

— ¡Eso es un robo, caballero! — protestó Boot.

— Lo toman o lo dejan.

Potter había permanecido al margen. Él les había conseguido la entrevista, que no era fácil _,_ y estaba interesado en cómo cerraran el negocio. Sin embargo, la escandalosa propuesta avivé en él la necesidad de bajar los humos al individuo. En realidad, siempre deseé partir la cara a un cabrón que traficaba con mujeres, robaba en las mesas de juego y tenía acogotados a unos cuantos conocidos. Pero sabía que una denuncia serviría de poco, no en vano entre sus deudores se encontraban miembros de la judicatura.

Una ráfaga de aire meció la capa de Potter llamando la atención de Dursley. La imponente figura vestida de oscuro le hizo removerse en la silla, repentinamente incómodo. Desde que entraran en su oficina, el sujeto en cuestión se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, en un rincón, en las sombras, y sin abrir la boca. El sombrero, un poco ladeado, y la escasa luz que proyectaba la única lámpara queiluminaba el habitáculo, apenas le permitían ver algo más que un mentón férreo y un rictus adusto. Pero algo en su actitud lejana y fría le ponía en guardia. Aun así repitió:

— Setenta y treinta, caballeros. Es mi oferta.

Mi se levantó visiblemente disgustado y Flint hizo otro tanto.

—Encontraremos a alguien más honrado que usted — dijo el primero.

Ya echaba mano al tirador de la puerta. Les detuvo la voz de Potter.

— Ochenta para nosotros y veinte para usted —contra ofertó éste.

Durrsley le presto atención instantánea. El fulano no miraba a nadie, sino que parecía más interesado en el ajetreo del puerto. Apenas deslizar las cifras, al usurero le punzó en el estómago un aviso de precaución. Los galeses se quedaron inmóviles.

— Soy el hombre adecuado para colocar su mercancía, caballeros — se defendió Dursley— No encontrarán en todo Londres a nadie que lo haga en una semana. Y su propuesta es inaceptable, señor. Yo trabajo con mi margen.

Una risa apenas perceptible pero cruel resonó en la ruinosa habitación. Potter se movió saliendo de las sombras y sin ruido alguno, acortó el espacio hasta que sus largas piernas rozaron el borde de la roída mesa. Al inclinarse sobre ella, Dursley se echó instintivamente hacia atrás.

—Creo que no me has entendido bien, Vernon— le tuteó Harry con un tono helado que no daba opción a la discusión—-. Ochenta y veinte. _Ésa es mi oferta._

—No es posible... — se resistía, ya no tan seguro.

El brazo derecho de Potter se movió con tal rapidez que no pudo eludirlo y se encontró atenazado por el cuello y frente a una mirada que rezumaba peligro.

— No es posible, ¿de verdad?

Dursley lo reconoció entonces. El duque de Gryffindor. Nunca habían tenido tratos, pero lo que sabía de él lo alertaba al máximo. Se le dilataron los ojos y su nuez se movió en espasmos.

—E-e-excelencia...

— Ochenta y veinte — insistió machaconamente Harry sin soltarlo—. decídete, amigo mío, o bajaré el porcentaje aún más.

Dursley no encontró modo de librarse de aquella mano que le ahogaba, salvo asintiendo varias veces.

Potter lo soltó como si le repugnara y cayó desencajado entre la mesa y la pared. Le concedió un minuto escaso para recuperar el resuello y, entretanto, puso delante unas hojas en blanco y una pluma. Dursley garabateé con prisas, repitió el texto en otro folio y firmó ambos, tendiéndoselos al duque con mano insegura.

— Si tienen la bo-bo-bondad de fi-fi-firnir, caballeros...

El duque se hizo cargo de ambos documentos y los revisó. La caligrafía era horrible, algo comprensible entre las prisas y el desasosiego de quien lo había redactado, pero decía lo que quería y de eso se trataba.

— Deberías contratar una profesora —comentó, burlón—. Un hombre como tú, con tus negocios...

— He firmado el contrato. ¿No? — gritó Coryton, poniendo toda la distancia que el pequeño cuarto le permitía—. ¡Lo he firmado, por amor de Dios! ¿Qué más queréis, Gryffindor?

Flint casi se apenó del sujeto. Se veía que estaba aterrado. Pero no era para menos. Incluso él se mantenía tenso, como si el duque pudiera volverse contra ellos también. Su frialdad erizaba el vello. Firmó ambos papeles y se los cedió a su compañero para que estampara su rúbrica. Tiró uno hacia el usurero y se guardó el otro en la chaqueta.

Antes de salir del despacho. Potter se volvió hacia Dursley y sonrió siniestramente.

—No vuelva más por aquí, excelencia — le suplicó éste.

—Espero no tener que hacerlo. Las pocilgas, para los cerdos. Pero si alguna vez vuelvo a ver tu fea cara o te cruzas en mi canino... — Dejó en suspenso una frase que era una clarísima amenaza.

Dursley se derrumbo en cuanto se hubieron ido. Con los nervios a flor de piel se secó el sudor de la cara, revisó el documento que acababa de suscribir y lo arrugó entre los dedos soltando una sarta de blasfemias.

— Me vengaré de ti, Gryffindor — dijo en voz alta, como para darse valor—. Juro que vas a pagar por esto.

Y en su cabeza se perfiló el rostro y el nombre de una persona. Aunque hubiera de aliarse con el mismísimo rey de los infiernos, el maldito duque pagaría.

Abrió unode los cajones del escritorio, sacó una botella y bebió ansiosamente. Pasó el puño de su camisa por los labios recuperando poco a poco la serenidad a medida que el alcohol calentaba sus tripas. Tomó papel y. aún con mano temblorosa, comenzó a escribir.

Flint no acababa de encontrar la postura dentro del carruaje y apenas se atrevía a mirar a Potter, pero murmuró:

—Creí que mi tutor era un duro negociador.

Harry sonrió levemente aunque no lo reflejaban sus ojos.

—Y lo es.

—Nunca he visto a un hombre tan asustado —comento Boot.

—Suele pasar cuando uno hace negocios con el diablo, caballeros.

 **Maraton 3/ 5**

 **EL Diablo!**


	16. CAPÍTULO XVI

CAPITULO XVI

Tampoco Mione encontraba la postura. Sentada en uno de los amplios sillones de la biblioteca. Intentaba leer. Algo intangible la mantenía alerta con la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observada. Sin embargo, se encontraba a solas, con la única compañía de centenares de volúmenes.

Fuera, el viento ululaba expandiendo un lamento lúgubre que arañaba las copas de los árboles. Oyó un ruido y desvió los ojos de la lectura, sobresaltada, hacia las ventanas de parteluz. Barrió la biblioteca con la mirada, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Si es que podía llamarse normal al lugar donde se encontraba. No era que le desagradara lo que parecía haber sido hasta entonces el reducto particular de su flamante esposo, todo lo contrario. Pero seguía percibiendo un efecto flotando, indescriptible pero latente.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando razonar con claridad y no embarcarse en una estúpida caza de brujas. El castillo era un edificio antiguo y los ruidos de la madera al crujir o el silbido del aire entre los muros no eran sino otro elemento más.

A pesar de todo le fue imposible concentrarse, aun cuando se trataba de una novela de J. Evans. Dejó el libro a un lado y echó un vistazo a los ejemplares que trajera con ella de Ness Tower. Recordó con delectación el grado de estupor con que recibió su esposo la noticia de que la acompañaban cuatro baúles repletos de libros. Amparada en su ausencia y con la ayuda de un par de sirvientes, había quitado el polvo de algunas estanterías, disponiéndolas después a su gusto, colocando sus libros y arrinconando algunos de los ejemplares de más antigüedad de su esposo en las más altas.

Pensar en Harry no sólo la distrajo sino que le provocó un sofoco incomprensible que coloreó sus mejillas. ¿Qué haría él a su regreso? ¿De veras se cobraría sus caricias juntas a razón de una por día? ¿Por qué demonios se prestó a ese juego? La evocación de sus manos acariciándola, de sus labios sobre los suyos, la arrastraba a la fantasía.

Potter se había marchado tres días atrás. Así que le debía atrasos de tres días. ¿Hasta dónde iba a exigir su cobro? ¿Cuálera el imite? Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Se dio cuenta que él y la intimidad que comportaba no se le iba de la cabeza. Atravesé la habitación y llegó hasta el macizo escritorio situado en una esquina, de espaldas a los ventanales. Tiró de un cajón y lo encontró cerrado. Se le frunció el ceño y se quedó parada. Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó qué podría haber dentro, pero se convenció de que no serían mas que documentos. El segundo cajón si se abrió. Tomó unos cuantos folios y se sentó a la mesa. Tenía que escribir a su familia y ponerlos al día. Sin duda esperaban sus noticias, y ella ya las había retrasado mas de lo debido.

Poco después dio permiso a una llamada a la puerta y la silueta alta y delgada de Bellatrix Lestrange se recortó bajo el dintel. Completamente vestida de negro, el cabello tirante en un severo moño y la titilante luz de las lámparas de la galería a su espalda, parecía una aparición.

— ¿Deseaba algo, señora Lestrange?

Debemos confeccionar el menú de la semana, excelencia.

Mione esperó a que continuara, pero el ama de llaves no dijo mas.

—Y bien?—la instó.

— Supuse que mi lady querría indicarme sus preferencias.

—Me gusta todo —repuso, mojando la pluma en el tintero—. Que la señora Fellini prepare lo que crea conveniente.

Escribió dos líneas pero no continuó. El ama de llaves seguía allí, tiesa corno una escoba, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

— ¿Quería algo más, señora Lestrange?

—Hasta ahora, señora, era yo quien elegía el menú de la semana. — Si era una protesta, no lo parecía, aunque el tono de su voz seguía siendo seco—. Pero si milady tiene otro criterio...

—Lamento la confusión — se excusó la muchacha— . No pretendía alejarla de sus obligaciones. —Encárguese usted de todo, por favor, seguro que su elección será excelente.

Bellatrix saludó con una inclinación y se marchó.

Hermione se quedó con la mirada clavada en la puerta. ¿Qué le pasaba? No la había visto sonreír desde que Potter se la había presentado. Su aspecto y ademanes asociaban su figura con un cuervo. Y eso la molestaba. No podía decir que no resultara eficiente, pero era fría y distante en su servilismo.

Se olvidó de ella y escribió una larga misiva describiendo el castillo y su entorno, pero eludiendo explicar su apariencia sombría y las persistentes brumas que lo abrazaban, y haciendo hincapié en la multitud de habitaciones y los jardines. Dudó un momento y luego, encogiéndose de hombros, les trasmitió el deseo de su esposo de conocerlos pronto. Harry no había comentado nada, claro. Y eso era extraño. Lo lógico hubiera sido que el esposo quisiera conocer a la familia de su mujer, ya que eran familiares. Pero el duque ni siquiera había sacado el tema a colación. Nada en su relación se parecía a cualquier otra.

Dejó la pluma en el tintero y sopló la carta, sacudiéndola luego en el aire. Se apoyó en el respaldo y suspiró. Harry Potter necesitaba una nueva duquesa, la habia conseguido y ahí acababa todo. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a renunciar a los suyos? ¿Que se iba a enterrar en un panteón alejada y sin ver a su padre, a su abuelo y a sus hermanos?

—Claudicarás, duque, claudicarás.

Añadió algunas cosas más de carácter personal, volcó un poco de polvo secante y la dobló. Molly se hallaba cosiendo en una salita adjunta a la cocina, donde la encontró Mione. Todavía era de  
día, pero su aya había encendido un par de lámparas porque apenas entraba luz y se había provisto de un pequeño brasero para caldear el ambiente. Mione se acercó a la ventana y atisbo el exterior. La indita bruma seguía ciñendo los muros como una mortaja. Se frotó los brazos y afianzó el chal sobre sus hombros.

—Qué tiempo tan desapacible — Inúmero.

—Como si la capa de Satanás cubriera el castillo —deslizó Molly.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Subir los escotes.

— ¿Qué?

Molly dejó la pieza sobre el regazo y enfatizó:

—Digo, niña. Que te estoy subiendo los escotes.

—Pero... pero... ¿Por qué? — Atrapó el vestido.

—Porque son indecentes. — Se hizo de nuevo con la tela—. Ahora, eres duquesa. Y una duquesa debe vestir con recato.

— Estás obsesionada. Supongo que no habrá sido idea de ese demonio, ¿verdad?

— ¿A qué demonio te refieres?

— ¡A Gryffindor!

Molly volvió a la costura con una mueca de disgusto. 

—No. Fue la señora Lestrange quien me lo hizo ver. En un par de días te los habré arreglado.

— ¿Flora? —Mione se quedó de una pieza. No sabía si echarse a llorar o reír—. ¿Flora te lo ha insinuado? ¡Hasta ahí podíamos llegar!

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Hermione iba a afrontar el asunto pero la otra la detuvo.

—Niña, no te enfrentes a esa mujer.No lo hagas. No te busques complicaciones.

—No es más que el ama de llaves. Y yo, la duquesa de Gryffindor. ¿No es eso lo que llevas repitiendo insufriblemente desde que me casé? 

—Ella no me gusta.

— ¡No me importa nada si te gusta o no, Molly! — estalló—. Puedo admitir que ella parece un grajo, pero no que pretenda que yo tenga el mismo aspecto.

Dejó a su aya con la palabra en la boca y salió de allí con el ánimo soliviantado. ¡Bellatrix se iba a enterar lo que era el mal genio escocés!

No encontró a Bellatrix Lestrange por ninguna parte. Preguntó a los criados, recorrió las dependencias del servicio, pero fue incapaz de dar con ella. Era como si se hubiera esfumado entre la bruma.

¿Así que Molly temía enfrentarse a la altiva ama de llaves? No era propio de ella, con el genio que gastaba y le extrañó que se plegara así. ¡Subirle los escotes, por el amor de Dios! ¡Era el colmo de la presunción! Comprendía que en calidad de gobernanta, Bellatrix exigía un control casi absoluto sobre todo lo que sucedía entre aquellos muros, pero se había excedido en suscompetencias y ella pensaba dejárselo muy claro.

Y, por supuesto, trataría la cuestión con su esposo cuando se dignara regresar de Londres.

Tras casi media hora de búsqueda renunció a seguir, se le pasó por la cabeza pedir un coche e ir a visitar a Luna y Ronald, pero lo desechó en el acto. ¿Y si regresaba a la biblioteca? También lo desestimó Estaba demasiado tensa para centrarse en la lectura y aunque se evadía del mundo entre las páginas de las novelas, siguiendo las lógicas deducciones de J. Evans guiando al lector hacia la resolución del crimen planeado o la aparición de algún ánima perdida, optó por una idea que, de repente, le llamaba poderosamente la atención: volver a husmear entre las viejas paredes del castillo.

«Tal vez se me aparezca algún fantasma y aleje mi aburrimiento», se dijo. Sus pasos levantaron ecos a medida que cruzaba una galería.

¿Había allí también un misterio? ¿Qué castillo no lo tenía? Para ella vendría a ser un mecanismo de evasión que aliviara su rutina de lúgubres paredes. Recordó la última novela de su autora preferida. En ella, describía esas sombras extrañas que uno parece intuir más que ver, sobre todo por la noche, en algunas ocasiones. Todo el mundo lo achacaba siempre a visiones, a encontrarse en el duermevela próximo al sueño, a malas pasadas de la mente. Pero acertaba a explicar con meridiana claridad que, aunque la mayoría de las veces ésas eran las causas, otras eran muy reales. Siempre había alguien al Otro Lado.

Mione había convivido con tan extrañas presencias desde que era una niña. Estaba convencida de que un fantasma particular la protegía, el de Phineas Granger. La escritora argumentaba que ese tipo de presencias inmateriales no eran sino el espíritu de alguien que velaba por el vivo.

Tuvo en cuenta que, precisamente, había cerrado aquella novela en el capítulo en que J. Evans narraba con precisión la singular impresión de encontrarse con alguien que se había sentado en el borde de la cama de uno de sus personajes. Curiosamente, no había retomado la lectura desde ese capítulo, atareada como había estado en organizar los preparativos para el viaje. Tenía que buscarla y acabarla. Porque ella creía a pies juntillas en esos seres. Los había notado más de una vez a punto de vencerla el sueño.

El viento arreciaba en el exterior. Supo dominar el sobresalto que le produjo una rama golpeando el cristal del ventanal junto al que pasaba.

—Un misterio — se repitió, Autosugestionándose. —Y pienso descifrarlo.

La luz amarillenta de las lámparas se difuminaba en claroscuros sobre las alfombras y las paredes. Un ramalazo de miedo hizo que respingara: un trueno potente, rotundo, pavoroso, se coló entre unos muros que parecían retumbar. Se le escapó un silbido nada femenino y aceleró el paso.

—La respuesta de los fantasmas —murmuró para sí. Dirigiéndose hacia el ala sur.

 **Maraton**


	17. CAPÍTULO XVII

CAPITULO XVII

 ****Hogwarts House era enorme, sí, pero aparte de sombrías galerías, bodegas frías, habitaciones por doquier, despensas y escaleras que subían y bajaban hasta abrumar, no tenía mucho de particular. Por descontado, no se cruzó con nada que hiciera demasiado interesante el recorrido. Eso sí, la sensación de que alguien la vigilaba nola abandonaba. Al final, lo achacó a los criados que, aunque apenas se dejaban ver, estaban por todos lados. Era normal que sintieran curiosidad por la nueva esposa del duque.

Como aventura, su paseo resultó un completo fiasco.

Comió en la biblioteca, hojeando los libros de su esposo, una maraña de volúmenes de todo tipo:  
griego, historia, poesía, viajes, agricultura, caza y pesca... Encontró un estudio sobre el funcionamiento de los molinos que le pareció interesante y otro sobre la cría de caballos que apartó para leerlo más adelante.

Al anochecer, el cielo se cubrió de nubes negras y algodonadas que ocultaron la luna y comenzó a llover.

A Mione le encantaban las tormentas, así que, acodada en la ventana de su dormitorio, dejó que la lluvia la azotara hasta empapar su camisón mientras el estrépito de los truenos retumbaba en la campiña y los relámpagos desdibujaban el bosque.

Sacudiéndose como un perro de aguas, cerró la ventana y se dispuso a cambiar el camisón por otro seco antes de acostarse.

Entonces lo oyó.

Un siseo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entornó los ojos y atisbo hostigada por un cosquilleo desagradable en la nuca. Seguramente había sido el viento que castigaba los muros y se filtraba por las ranuras haciendo titilar las velas del único candelabro que había dejado encendido Molly antes de desearle buenas noches, pensó. Eso indicaba la lógica, pero no la tranquilizó. Muy al contrario, se agudizó su aprensión a un sonido continuado, como si algo se arrastrara por el suelo.

No era miedosa. A su pesar, sus hermanos la criticaban por ser excesivamente decidida sin valorar riesgos. Haciendo honor a ello, tomó el candelabro y comenzó a revisar la recámara. ¿Podía ser una rata?, se preguntó. Odiaba las ratas, e imaginar que pudiera haber entrado alguna erizó el vello de su nuca.

—No pienso acostarme hasta dar contigo, bonita —avisó a la presunta intrusa.

Después de un buen rato de búsqueda se dio por vencida. Si había entrado allí debía de haberse escapado, porque no encontró ni rastro de ella.  
Otro trueno de notoria potencia desplegó todo su vigor sonoro trayendo consigo el furor declarante de un relámpago. La ventana se abrió de par en par y la lluvia penetró furiosa, sin trabas. Haciendo frente al empuje del viento consiguió cerrar la ventana, pero para entonces estaba de nuevo empapada de la cabeza a los pies. Tiritando, se sacó el camisón por la cabeza y se acercó a la cómoda a mudar su ropa interior. Tiró del cajón y un crujido súbito a su espalda la hizo respingar y volverse, con los ojos como platos. Retrocedió hasta que su cuerpo tocó el mueble. El chasquido se repitió. Y regresó el espeluznante rumor metálico que, acompasando al siseo de la lluvia y el viento, magnificaba su soledad y su temor.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el corazón desbocado, clamó:

— ¿Quién anda ahí?

Pareció que hubieran querido responder porque surgió del suelo un roce sesgado como si arrastraran cadenas. Mione se replegó sobre sí misma cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda. A toda prisa, a tientas, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados, se echó encima lo primero que encontró, peleándose con una manga que no atinaba a vestir.

Tomo de nuevo el candelabro, pero en esa ocasión como un arma defensiva. Se olvidó del estúpido pudor y recorrió la habitación de lado a lado. Los pesados muebles semejaban figuras fantasmagóricas que dibujaban los relámpagos moteando de luz los espacios de las sombras.

Se le vino una oración a los labios que se prolongó en grito al oír una risa cascada que traicionó su valentía. Soltó el candelabro que se estrelló contra las baldosas y rodó provocando mil ecos que sonaban corno martillazos. Las velas se apagaron y de pronto se halló sumida en una oscuridad espantosa. En un silencio sepulcral.

La tormenta cesó con la misma inusual rapidez con la que había comenzado. Ni siquiera pudo contar ya con la lúgubre luminosidad de los relámpagos. El mundo se oscureció, no había nada a su alrededor. Retumbaba el corazón de Hermione, desbocado, saliéndosele del pecho y atronando sus oídos.

Se quedó petrificada, inmóvil, en la más completa oscuridad. Nunca había padecido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando creyó ser perseguida por el fantasma de Phineas.

Se propuso calmarse, pensar con sensatez. Se puso de rodillas y tanteó con manos trémulas las frías baldosas aterida por el frío que se había apoderado de todo su cuerpo. Sus dedos se toparon con el candelabro, palpó hasta dar con una vela y se incorporó. Como una invidente, estirando el brazo derecho para evitar chocar con algo, llegó hasta la cama y la mesita de noche. Localizó los fósforos encima de ésta con la alegría de quien haya un tesoro. Encendió uno, pero pudo más su tiritona y se le escapó de entre los dedos. Maldijo con el epíteto más soez que conocía y encendió otro. Prendió la llama en la única vela que bahía encontrado, la colocó en el candelabro y saltó sobre la cama sujetándolo sobre el regazo, como si el leve centelleo pudiera defenderla de la presencia que merodeaba en su habitación.

Casi se había consumido la vela cuando recobró la serenidad. Allí no había nadie. Al menos, ya no se oía nada, ni siseos, ni arrastres de cadenas, ni las risas cavernosas que la habían arrastrado al pánico.

Mordiéndose los labios se levantó, completó el resto de las velas y las encendió una a una. Seguía con el pulso alterado, pero al menos ya era capaz de reaccionar con lógica.

—Si esto ha sido una broma, a su autor le va a faltar camino para correr —dijo al vacío.

Revisó todo el perímetro una vez más, comprobó que la puerta estaba cerrada, encajó tina pesada silla bajo el picaporte y regresó a la cama dejando a mano el candelabro que ni se le ocurrió apagar. Colocó los almohadones a modo de respaldo y se recostó en el cabecero, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla. Si a alguien se le ocurría volver no iba a encontrarla desprevenida.

La despertaron un golpeteo insistente y la voz de Molly al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Hermione ¡Hermione!

Bostezó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. La espalda se quejó mandando un pinchazo al cerebro que le recordó la incómoda postura en que se había quedado dormida. Se levantó, retiró la silla que trababa la puerta y abrió.

— ¿Por qué no podía abrir? —Molly entró en tromba y enseguida vio la silla a un lado—. ¿Desde cuándo te encierras? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No he dormido bien, eso es todo.

Su criada enarcó las cejas, pero no preguntó nada más y se dedicó a preparar el baño. Si se extrañó del par de camisones en el suelo, no lo comentó y se limitó a recogerlos.

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de los goterones de cera que habían formado pilas sobre la superficie de la mesilla hasta consumir las velas. ¡Había sido una insensata por dormirse sin apagarlas afrontando un peligro cierto! Quería sincerarse con Molly pero le costaba. Había recibido ya demasiadas reprimendas de ésta sobre sus erráticas búsquedas en Ness Tower corno para decirle ahora que estaba decidida a revolver el castillo, piedra a piedra si fuera menester, hasta dar con el indeseable que la había aterrorizado la noche anterior. Así que se bañó, dejó que le recogiera el cabello en un rodete sobre la coronilla, se puso el vestido que le eligió Molly sin una protesta y bajó a desayunar.

El comedor se le antojó más solitario que nunca y se preguntó cuándo regresaría su esposo. Temía enfrentarse a él pero recordaba, cada vez más vívidamente, su tacto, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo cuando la agraz y el sabor de su boca. Teniendo en cuenta que tarde o tempranodeberían intimar, y evocando la noche pasada, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sola entre las viejas paredes silenciosas.

Entró Molly y se paró a su lado, casi cuchicheando aunque estaban a solas.

— Susan Abbot no era otra cosa que el entretenimiento de tu marido hasta que tú llegaras.

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia su preceptora y se olvidó definitivamente del desayuno.

—Podías ser más delicada, ¿no?

— Niña, tú me pediste que abriera los oídos y yo sólo te informo.  
— ¡Oh, Molly...!  
— ¿No irás a decirme que estás celosa de esa chica? Mira lo que te digo. No estás enamorada del duque, te han casado a la fuerza, él no es un monje y quedó viudo hace tiempo.

—Lo sé.

— Ni siquiera los hombres casados dejan a veces a sus amantes, así que...

— ¿Qué tratas de hacerme ver? No he dicho nada y, sin embargo. Pareces haber tomado partido.

Molly pensó brevemente. ¿Lo estaba haciendo? Si algo tenía claro es que carecía de motivos para estimar a Gryffindor, pero sí, en esta ocasión se decidía a defenderlo.

— ¿Ya estás otra vez leyendo ese tipo de novelas? Cualquier día acabarás viendo visiones. —  
Suspiró, tajándose en el libro que Mione tenía a un lado—. Más valdría que te preocuparas de los vivos, porque me parece que tus enemigos están aquí. A la tal Susan me remito. Según he sabido, no le ha gustado nada tener que abandonar la cama del duque. —Se dirigió a sus obligaciones no sin antes recalcar—: Ni tú ni yo deseábamos esta boda. Hermione, pero así están las cosas. Y si quieres una vida sin complicaciones deberás atar corto a tu esposo. No me extrañaría que esa muchacha intentara atraparle con el juego.

—No me importa.

—Los hombres, si no encuentran lo que quieren en la cama de su esposa, lo buscan en otra parte. Y tú, que yo sepa, sigues siendo virgen.

Hermione lo encajó con naturalidad, había pasado poco tiempo, apenas habían estado juntos, eran dos completos desconocidos. Potter le había otorgado tiempo y ella le estaba agradecido, porque necesitaba acoplarse a su nueva vida, hacerse a la idea de su realidad de mujer casada. Unida para siempre a un hombre apuesto y enigmático a la vez, al que acompañaba una leyenda, cuando menos, un punto siniestra.

—Todo se arreglará cuando el duque regrese— aseguró Hermione.

Sí, estaba segura. No era una mojigata y ya no había vuelta atrás. Por ella misma, por el bien de su familia y ahora, por el ducado de Gryffindor, debería poner las cosas en su sitio. Se esperaba de ella que cumpliera con su rol, sobre todo que diera un heredero al duque. Temblaba imaginándose en íntima unión con él, pero reconocía que su aprehensión se forraba a partir de las increíbles y desconocidas sensaciones que él había despertado en su cuerpo.

—Harías bien en distraerte un poco— le aconsejó su aya , en vez de pasarle el día leyendo. He oído que una yegua está a punto de parir.


	18. CAPÍTULO XVIII

**CAPITULO XVIII**

En el reloj que reposaba en la repisa de la chimenea se abrió una pequeña puerta labrada y el cuco anunció la una de la madrugada.

— ¿Otra copa?

Harry desvió la mirada del artefacto y centró su atención en la mujer que tenía frente a él.

Toda una mujer.

Alta y elegante. De porte distinguido, resultado de un duro aprendizaje, cabello oscuro, enormes ojos y un buen hacer que supo labrarse hasta triunfar en sociedad, aunque él sabía que provenía de familia humilde. Pero se casó con Blaise Zabinni, conde de Slytherin, un austríaco afincado en Inglaterra desde hacía años.

Ella había llegado a Londres en un carruaje cargado de baúles repletos de los últimos modelos confeccionados en París — en los que había gastado todo su dinero— y dispuesta a arrasar. ¡Y vaya si lo consiguió!

—Por favor — pidió Potter.

Pansy le sirvió, rozando su hombro como al descuido y volvió a sentarse. Ella era capaz de mezclarse con lo peor de la sociedad si la ocasión lo precisaba. En eso, eran almas gemelas. Su trabajo lo exigía a veces, y no hacía ascos a visitar, incluso, a Katie Bell, la cortesana más conocida de Londres y dueña de uno de los locales más caros de la ciudad. Un garito con clase llamado Nirvana, casa de relax. Para los caballeros era un paraíso: para las damas, un prostíbulo y una sala de perdición.

Se lo llamara como se lo llamase, Harry había sido cliente en algunas ocasiones, antes de casarse con Lavander. Y allí fue donde conoció a Amelia Zabinni, a la que sacó de un aprieto. Ella intentaba reunir pruebas contra un sujeto deleznable, casado con una amiga, para facilitar la separación de ésta. Intimaron y se convirtieron en amantes durante un corto período, pero ahora cran solamente amigos. Buenos amigos. De otro modo. Amelia ya le habría puesto de patitas en la calle hacía rato.

Harry había llegado a su casa poco después de las nueve y media de la noche. Ella no estaba, así que se recluyó en el saloncito que ocupaban ahora, pidió a su mayordomo una botella de champán, y esperó su regreso.

La condesa de Slytherin apareció casi a medianoche y apenas supo de su presencia fue a verlo. Adivinó que se encontraba de un humor de perros y se sirvió una copa, se sentó frente a él y esperó a que hablara. Eso se había convertido casi en una tradición; cuando Potter tenía problemas iba allí y ella ejercía de confesora.

No era el caso esa noche.

— ¿Abro otra botella?

— No — respondió Harry reclinando la cabeza en el respaldo—. Creo que es suficiente por hoy. Me encuentro algo mareado.

— Tal vez te apetece un café.

Volvió a negar y cerró los ojos por si conseguía mitigar el revoloteo de cientos de mariposas en su estómago.

— Bueno... ¿vas a decirme qué te sucede o tengo que pasarme aquí toda la noche? No he parado de bailar ni un minuto en la fiesta de lady Brown y tengo los pies destrozados.

Él abrió los ojos para contemplar un rostro nacarado y perfecto, sin mácula. Potter sabía que podía contarle lo que fiera. Desde que la salvara del cabrón licencioso que trató de cortarle el cuello, había surgido entre ambos un lazo de amistad duradero, reforzado con el paso del tiempo. Más aún, la reclutó para algunas pesquisas de la Corona. Era muy útil, y muyhábil, indagando aquí y allá, y él se valía de ello y de su amistad. La única persona en toda la maldita Inglaterra que sabía de sus temores, de sus noches de insomnio, de sus pesadillas. La única que le había visto llorar abrumado por la desesperación de no haber llegado a tiempo de salvar a Lavander.

— ¿Sabes que me he vuelto a casar?

Pansy asintió y se sirvió un poco más de champán. Para ella, era la mejor bebida, la única que podía consumirse a todas horas.

— ¿Cómo no saberlo'? La noticia circula por todo Londres. Harry. Lo que hace o deja de hacer el duque de Gryffindor siempre es un acontecimiento.

— Supongo que sí.

—Londres no es más que un circo de cotillas, lo sabes. Y tú has dado la gran campanada casándote con tu escocesa. Nadie ignora el asunto de tu abuela con la familia Granger.

—Una vieja historia.

—Que todo el mundo se ha apresurado a sacar a relucir. Dicen que tu nueva duquesa es muy bonita.

— ¿Eso dicen?

—Sí, eso dicen.

—Y ¿qué más se rumorea?

—Ginevra Weasleyse ha encargado de hacer correr la voz. También he oído que Hannah, tu prima, va contando a quien quiera escucharla que es una muchacha encantadora y con temple. Ideal para duquesa, según ella. Y los sirvientes no son mudos. Se dice... — Hizo una pausa que captó la total atención de él.

— Se dice que es un ángel en los dominios de Satanás.

Potter solté una carcajada que nada tenía de divertida.

—No están equivocados. Un ángel habitando en la misma guarida del monstruo que asesinó a su anterior duquesa.

— ¿Por qué te desprecias de ese modo? —le recriminó— . ¿Por qué sigues torturándote? ¿Qué te puede importar a ti lo que diga el mundo entero? ¡No la mataste!

Harry se masajeó la cabeza. Empezabaa dolerle, corno cada vez que sacaban el tema.

—Si he tenido alguna vez una amiga, ésa eres tú. Gracias.

—Ahora tienes una esposa con la que compartir tus inseguridades. ¿La quieres de verdad o la boda ha sido un puro trámite?

Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó, apoyando sus antebrazos en las rodillas de Potter. Sus ojos, algo gatunos, escrutaron el rostro severo.

— ¿Dónde está el problema?

Él la apartó con delicadeza y se levantó. Mil y una imágenes bullían en su mente componiendo un rompecabezas que no acertaba a ordenar. ¿Cuál era el problema? ¡Como si tuviera la menor idea! Pero necesitaba sincerarse con alguien, confesarse.

—Prometí darle tiempo para que se vaya acostumbrando a su nueva situación de esposa y duquesa. — La condesa escruté las distintas emociones que pasaban por su cara. Suspiró y se incorporo. Jugueteo con el cabello oscuro y le acaricié la nuca, tan tensa como él mismo.

— Así que ésas tenemos. Tu nueva duquesa te ha calado.

No le gustó lo que oyó. Se apartó y recogió su chaqueta y su capa.

— Me voy. Ya te he molestado demasiado.

—Puedes guardarte tus secretos — rezongó ella ante su huida—. Y sí, márchate. Soportar a un hombre cocido por su propia estupidez no es la mejor compañía.

Los ojos masculinos se enturbiaron un segundo para ceder luego en un gesto de rendición.

—Supongo que me lo merezco.

—Lo mereces— convino ella, tomando su atezado rostro entre las manos y dibujando sus labios con los pulgares—. Harry sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Ambos hemos estado casados, hemos convivido con la traición, pero el amor existe. Y me parece que tú te estás enamorando como un provinciano.

— ¡Por descontado que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Además, apenas la conozco.

—Pero vienes a mi casa y te pasas horas bebiendo. ¿Qué quieres que piense?

Pansy era demasiado intuitiva, Harry era un libro abierto para ella. Le sugería que Hermione Granger estaba convirtiéndose en algo másque una esposa de compromiso. No le gustaba el cariz que tomaba la conversación. No le gustaba en absoluto. Se puso la capa un tanto azarosamente. Tenía que irse.

— Excepto mi abuela y tú, todas las mujeres me han fallado, mi madre primero y después Lavander. Tengo dudas de que Lea vaya a ser distinta, y yo me hice la promesa de no volver a enamorarme.

Ya en la puerta, la voz suave de la condesa le dejó un mensaje cargado de razones.

— ¡Si serás idiota! Como si el corazón entendiese de promesas.

Pansy le vio bajar las escaleras deprisa, cruzó el cuarto y se asomé a la ventana para contemplar cómo se alejaba calle abajo y montaba en el carruaje aparcado en la esquina del parque. Respiró hondo y movió la cabeza con pesar. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los hombres sacaban las uñas cuando se sentían atrapados en las redes del amor?

Al otro lado de la calle, alguien más seguía con interés el andar felino de Gryffindor. Alguien oculto entre las sombras, alejado de la luz de las farolas que, a tramos, iluminaban la calle solitaria.

Pansy no reparó en el personaje.

Potter, abrumado por sus propios demonios, tampoco lo hizo.

Pero esa persona memorizó el lugar y su entorno, una zona elegante y apartada. Un punto inmejorable para urdir una encerrona.

Aquella noche, Potter tampoco regresó al castillo.

Hermione cenó en su recámara, en compañía de Molly. Resultaba un tanto intimidatorio y desalentador hacerlo a solas en el amplio comedor rodeada de boato y atenciones de sirvientes erguidos y callados como estatuas. Echaba de menos las animadas conversaciones en Ness Tower alrededor de la mesa. Desanimada y abatida, apenas probó bocado.

Molly se acababa de marchar, no sin antes dejarla arropada como a una criatura de corta edad, cuando llamó Astoria, que entró llevando una bandeja que depositó sobre la mesita de noche.

—La señora Lestrange supuso que le agradaría un vaso de ponche antes de dormir, milady. Lo preparó ella misma. Se avecina una tormenta y parece que va a ser fuerte. 

—Gracias, Io cierto es que el tiempo está desapacible.

Astoria avivó el fuego de la chimenea antes de salir. Como si hubieran cerrado una celda, Hermione se encontró realmente sola, se dejó resbalar entre las sábanas y se cubrió hasta la barbilla. Permaneció así, sin moverse, mirando las llamas y pensando si no sería infantil pedirle a Molly que pasara la noche con ella.

Había una pulsión amenazante en el castillo. Lo notaba en los huesos. Era indeterminada e intangible pero ella la percibía latente, viscosa y fría. Conseguía enervarla y. a la vez, alimentar su curiosidad. Seguramente J. Evans podría recrear el ambiente opresor que describía en sus libros si pasara unos días allí.

Se incorporó un poco y tomó el vaso de ponche. Más tranquila, se dijo que era una consumada estúpida dando tanto vuelo a su imaginación. Pero no podía remediarlo. Nunca se había resistido a un misterio y no iba a hacerlo ahora.

—Parece mentira. Hermione Granger — oyó su propia voz—que seas la misma persona que persiguiera al fantasma de Phineas.

Dejó el vaso,volvió a meterse entre las mantas y tiritó acompañando el fogonazo de un relámpago al que siguióel ensordecedor sonido del trueno.

Por un instante, sólo por un instante, deseó que su esposo hubiera regresado _ya._ Junto a Potter, el castillo parecía menos siniestro. Claro que no dejaba de ser una majadería pretender tener a un demonio cerca para ahuyentar a otros.

Otro trueno sucedió al anterior. Se acurrucó un poco más porque tuvo la convicción de que iba a ser muy difícil dormir esa noche. Solto una maldición, soplo las velas y se subió las mantas por encima de la cabeza.

Fuera, en la galería, unos ojos inquietos observaron que palidecía la luz que se proyectaba por debajo de la puerta.

 **Maraton**


	19. CAPÍTULO XIX

**CAPITULO XIX**

Satisfecho y prevenido, el oscuro personaje abandonó su escondrijo una vez se alejó el carruaje de Potter, caminó un tramo y montó en un coche negro y cerrado, estacionado lejos de las luces. Sin embargo, no se puso en marcha. Dentro, no había luz alguna, de modo que, al subir, no pudo ver la cara de quien ya ocupaba el vehículo.

— Os dije que es un sitio perfecto.

En efecto asintió, tratando de adivinar las facciones de la otra persona en el lóbrego interior

— ¿Cuándo actuaremos?

—No quiero que nos precipitemos.

—Hay mucho dinero en juego. Quiero quitarlo de en medio cuanto antes.

—Pero yo necesito mi tiempo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tengo mis propios planes.

—Lo que tenéis es una deuda conmigo...

—El dinero —dejó escapar una risa gutural— es el pago a vuestro favor. Total. ¿Qué tuvisteis que hacer? Acabar con la mujer debió de resultar muy fácil.

—Fácil o no. fui yo el que me jugué el cuello perpetrando el asesinato y merezco un pago que ya está tardando. Por otro lado, quiero acabar con el duque.

—Todo a su tiempo. Ya os di un adelanto.

—Que no cubre lo que acordamos. ¿De dónde sacaréis el resto del dinero que me debéis?

—Sé dónde se guardan las joyas de la familia y no creo que sea difícil hacerme con ellas. En el castillo, además, hay obras de arte; algunas de las cuales, sin demasiada protección. Supongo que sabréis colocar la mercancía, aunque tampoco mc importa.

—Estáis hablando con un hombre de negocios. Traedme las chucherías y yo me encargaré de convertirlas en dinero.

—Hacedlo fuera de Londres. Aquí sería más fácil que alguien reconociera las joyas.

—No os preocupéis por nimiedades. Pero os lo repito... Os he ayudado a estar donde queríais y aún no he visto los beneficios. Yo cobro siempre a mis acreedores.

— ¿Es una amenaza? ¡Ya os he dicho que cobraréis! Me recordáis a una vieja llorona, Dursley. Con las joyas tendréis mas que suficiente para saldar nuestra deuda, pero habréis de esperar un poco mas.

— ¿Por qué? Podría matar al duque la próxima vez que venga aquí y olvidarme de nuestro trato. ¿Qué sacáis vos de este asunto?

Una voz opaca y resentida levantó ecos en el carruaje.

— Venganza, amigo mío — contestó—. Pura y simple venganza.

Mione abrió los ojos poco a poco, embutida en un sopor extraño, y echó una ojeada a la recámara.

— ¿Molly?

Nadie contestó y ella volvió a acurrucarse en los cobertores oyendo de fondo el retumbo incesante de los truenos.

— _Hermione...!_

Aturdida, se removió en el lecho y se tapó la cabeza. Deseaba dormir. Profundamente. Su cerebro se debatía entre la consciencia y el embotamiento, pero el susurro apagado se repitió.

— _¡Hermione...!_

Encorada, se sentó y parpadeó repetidamente para alejar las telarañas de la somnolencia. Tenía borrosa la visión. Se restregó los párpados y atisbo mas allá de los contornos de los muebles. Pensó que podía haber sido un sueño y cuando estaba decidida a regresar a los brazos de Morfeo, volvió a escucharlo.

— _¡Hermione...!_

Se le erizó la piel y un estremecimiento la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Abriendo los ojos como platos y luchando contra el letargo, prestó toda su atención. Algo no iba bien. Ella solía despejarse apenas abrir los ojos y, sin embargo, en ese momento, no era capaz de reaccionar, su pensamiento se nublaba y se cerraban sus párpados.

—Sonia... ¿eres tú?

Tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Lea se pellizcó para confirmar si soñaba. Achicó la mirada. El fuego se había consumido. El pálido resplandor de un relámpago lejano le permitió ver la habitación un segundo.

— ¿Potter?  
Nada. Solamente el silencio que rompía, cada vez más lejano, el fragor de la tormenta. ¿Le había parecido oír un ligero chirrido metálico?

Se abofeteé para despejarse. Con una extraña pesadez en los miembros, echó las mantas a un lado y los pies sobre la mullida alfombrada.

— Si eres tú, Molly, cabeza de alcornoque juro por todas las almas de los Granger que...

Una carcajada espasmódica la paralizó y se le formó un nudo en las tripas. Parpadeando repetidamente para evitar sumirse de nuevo en el sopor, avanzó un paso.

— _¡Hermione ¡_

Jadeante y horrible, semejaba un siseo de ultratumba.

Mione tragó saliva y avanzó un paso más.

— La broma dura ya demasiado — dijo con la fuerza que pudo reunir.

A modo de contestación, otro trueno rasgó la noche y un destello relampagueante atravesó la recámara de lado a lado permitiéndole ver, o acaso imaginar, una sombra que se movía. Confundiéndose luego en la oscuridad. Hubiera jurado que se trataba de una figura humana y entonces sintió miedo de verdad.

— _¡Estás condenada, Hermione...!_

Ahogó un grito. La sombra se desplazó con rapidez y ella reaccionó volviéndose en busca del candelabro. Le pareció oír la puerta y, cuando pudo encender una vela e iluminar su entorno, se encontró sola. Registró la habitación como lo hiciera la ocasión anterior, pero no había nadie.

Recitó en silencio todos y cada uno de los tacos aprendidos de sus hermanos y salió a la galería. El largo pasillo estaba completamente a oscuras. La habían apagado las lamparillas que se quedaban encendidas durante toda la noche. Cerró y trancó la puerta, agitándose en ella un temor basado en la realidad: dos veces no podía ser un sueño.

Se acercó al aguamanil y se lavó la cara. Completamente despejada, prendió todas las velas y se dedicó a revisar las paredes por si hubiera algún resorte. Incluso detrás de los muebles. No encontró nada ni a nadie. Sólo ella y la inquietud que le habían sembrado. ¿Por dónde había salido entonces su macabro visitante nocturno?

Dejó el candelabro y se sentó en el borde del lecho, fijándose en el lugar en el que momentos antes advirtiera la figura humana.

¿Cómo había salido de allí?, se preguntaba, tercamente. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué quería asustarla? ¿Se había filtrado por el muro? ¿Se trataba acaso de un fantasma? Se rió de sí misma porque, de ser un espíritu, ésta sería la vía de escape más lógica.  
No eran horas de seguirle el juego al intruso, pero con la luz del día iba a poner el cuarto patas arriba hasta dar con la respuesta. Porque tenía que existir una. Sin tenerlas todas consigo, regresó al abrigo de las mantas.

Se levantó apenas claro. Se lavó cara y brazos, se puso el primer vestido que encontró y bajó a desayunar. Su estómago, un poco indispuesto, no le permitió más que un café y una tostada. Minutos después regresó a su habitación y empezó con sus pesquisas.

Pidió ayuda a dos criados para que la ayudaran a separar los muebles de la pared y luego los despidió. Inspeccionó cada rincón, el interior del armario, tras la cómoda, debajo de la cama... Empujó los grabados que adornaban las columnas, una a cada lado del ventanal, tanteando, buscando que cedieran y descubrieran algún pasadizo. Todo fue inútil.

Molly la encontró con la cabeza metida detrás de un sillón.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido?

Mione dio un respingo y se golpeó contra el muro. Frotándose, se levantó y se sacudió la falda.

—Buenos días, Molly.

— ¿Qué buscas? ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Un pasadizo.

—Esto es un castillo, ¿verdad? Y en los castillos existen galerías secretas, corredores que unen las habitaciones, túneles que se usaban en otros tiempos para escapar. —Su criada la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y se dio cuenta de que se estaba poniendo en evidencia—. ¡Bah! No me hagas caso.

—Si lo hago acabaré tan loca como tú, niña.

Hermione empezó a pensar que quizá se estaba excediendo. ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una broma? No. Nadie podía permitirse esa ligereza. Fue algo muy real pero difícilmente explicable, y liarse a buscar pasadizos secretos no la haría más sensata a los ojos de nadie. Se quitó la ropa que llevaba y dejó que Molly le abrochara el vestido que había elegido por ella. Pero se negó a que la peinara y se limitó a mejorar su apariencia recogiéndose el cabello en una trenza que dejó suelta a la espalda.

— ¿Ha regresado mi esposo?

—Afortunadamente, no— contestó la otra, bastante seca.

¿Quién era? ¿Quién demonios era? ¿Por qué? La noche anterior no se le iba de la cabeza y apenas oyó la cháchara de Molly a propósito de Sonia. Si Draco, Cedric o Cormad hubieran estado allí, no le habría cabido duda de a quiénseñalar. Sabía de sus bufonadas. Pero sus hermanos estaban lejos. La cuestión estaba aquí. En Hogwarts House.

—Hoy cabalgaré un rato, Molly. No te preocupes si no regreso para la comida.

—Pero, ¿adónde vas?

—Necesito alejarme _un_ poco de este ambiente.

—Pide que te acompañe un sirviente, no conoces este territorio.

—No te preocupes, me las arreglaré.

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a privarse de montar en libertad, —se dijo apenas salir. Aunque era temprano, el jovencísimo Colin ya trajinaba en las caballerizas.

— Buenos días.

—Buenos días, excelencia. ¿Va a montar a _Ensueño?_

—Por favor.

El muchacho preparó el caballo y la ayudó a subir.

—Tenemos una yegua a punto de parir, milady —comentó - . Si todo va bien, dentro de poco vendrá otro potrillo al mundo.

—Algo me dijo Molly... ¿Cuánto le falta'?

—No creo que pase de esta noche, excelencia.

—Avísame cuando empiecen las contracciones, Colin. Sea la hora que sea.

— Pero el parto puede llegar a...

—Sea la hora que sea insistió.

El chico asintió y ella taconeó los flancos de _Ensueño_ saliendo al galope.

Se alejó de Hogwarts House sin saber exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía y, sin proponérselo, llegó al estanque que le había mostrado su esposo. Descabalgó, ató las bridas a una rama y se acomodó en el borde del agua. Trinaban los pájaros y un tenue sol parecía querer dar respiro a los habitantes de aquellas tierras desterrando los velos de bruma. El terreno estaba empapado por la tormenta de la noche anterior y olía a hierba mojada. Le encantaba aquel olor e inspiró, agradecida de la maravillosa tranquilidad que otorgaba la naturaleza.

Cortó una ramita y se dedicó a formar círculos en el agua, a semejanza de lo que hiciera su marido, de quien evocó sus caricias. Su mente la había llevado otra vez hasta él. Lo desechó, se levantó y volvió a montar con la ayuda de un tronco caído. No estaba acostumbrada a divagar sin horizonte productivo y tampoco a que la dieran de lado. Si su flamante esposo había decidido hacer suvida en Londres, por ella no había problema, pero no pensaba languidecer esperando. El castillo necesitaba reformas, ¿qué mejor momento para comenzarlas? Decidió que era hora de volver.

—Nada más llegar— fije recriminada.

— ¿Por qué te has marchado sola?

—No seas pesada, Molly. Nunca me he caído de un caballo y no me hace falta compañía. Necesitaba estar sola.

—Ya no eres la niña Granger. Eres la duquesa de Gryffindor.

—Te repites demasiado —protestó, con Molly pisándole los talones.

—Pero Lea...

—Quiero que se me avise en cuanto Potter aparezca— cortó. — Ni un minuto después. ¿Me has entendido, Molly?

—Perfectamente, excelencia.

Mione rió con cariño, acortó distancias y la abrazó. ¡Ah! La vieja cotorra la sobreprotegía tanto que se enfadaba por cualquier cosa.

— Nana, por favor. Es importante.

— Está bien, pero ¿vas a contarme qué te pasa hoy? Te has levantado alborotada.

— No sucede nada — contestó sonriente sin reparar en la chica que se acercaba cargada con una buena provisión de sábanas limpias— , pero es muy posible que le rompa la crisma al duque en cuanto lo vea.

La criada sofocó una risita cómplice y Hermione advirtió entonces, tarde ya, su presencia.

—Buenos días, excelencia. Señora Prewett...

Mione hinchó los carrillos y dejó escapar el aire de golpe.

No aprenderás —amonestó la escocesa— . ¿Qué van a pensar de ti?

—Lo siento.

—De poco sirve ya. ¿Qué te ha hecho tu esposo para que estés tan furiosa con él?

Llegaron a su habitación, se quitó los guantes y los tiró sobre la cómoda.

—Me ha olvidado.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

¿Tú ves lógico que mi esposo me deje sola casi al día siguiente de casarnos? Pero me las va a pagar.

Molly no dijo nada, ¿Qué podía argumentar? El condenado duque de Gryffindor se había portado como un deleznable botarate y ella estaba de acuerdo con su niña, Pensó que sería mucho mejor dejarla con su enfado a solas.

—Controla tu genio escocés o tendremos problemas, Hermione.

— ¿Qué haría yo sin mi conciencia particular?

Ultimo Capitulo del Maraton….

¿Mataran A Harry?

¿EL Fantasma Acecha a Hermione?

¿Cumplirán su cometido?

No Te Olvides de seguirme en esta fanastica Historia De Misterio Adaptado al fantástico mundo de HARRY POTTER….

RUITHE LOS AMA.


	20. CAPÍTULO XX

CAPÍTULO XX

Desestimando buscar pasadizos, empezó a tomar nota de todo cuanto quería cambiar empezando por su cuarto. Cortinas, edredón, alfombras... Luego continuó con otros del piso inferior. Mandaría traer las mejores telas de Londres y se gastaría una pequeña fortuna. Era una venganza pobre, pero tan buena como cualquier otra contra un esposo insensible que se había casado con ella para enclaustrarla horas después en aquella vieja mole acartonada.

Fue viendo dependencias y preguntándose por qué colores hubiera apostado su madre. Su memoria le provocó un acceso de ternura. Si la viera ahora su madre... La echaba tanto de menos... Evocó su espíritu alegre y se abrazó, girando sobre sí misma.

— Me satisface que su soledad no haya agriado su humor, señora.

La salutación varonil y sorpresiva de Harry la sobresaltó. Se volvió a mirarle desconcertada. Potter presentaba un aspecto lamentable. Volvía con la ropa arrugada, aunque así y todo le quedaba como un guante. El cabello, revuelto y despeinado, le caía en ondas rebeldes sobre la frente. La barba crecida oscurecía su atezado rostro. Los ojos inyectados en rojo... Podría jurar que no había dormido. Su aspecto la llevó a una conclusión para la que no hizo conjeturas: había estado de juerga. Se enojó, pero no lo exteriorizó.

— Hogwarts House tiene mucho que mostrarme, Milord — repuso tirante—. Y como en algo debo ocupar mi tiempo, nada mejor que ir paso a paso. A solas.

Harry admitió la indirecta con una mueca. Era cierto que la había dejado sola varios días, pero estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza. No era cuestión de discutir las chispeantes invectivas de su esposa.

Asumía haberse comportado como un idiota. Al dejar a Pansy estaba decidido a regresar a casa y, sin embargo, no encontró el valor suficiente para hacerlo y enfrentarse a ella. Se había perdido por los peores tugurios y había bebido auténtica bazofia que, mezclada con el champán ingerido previamente, acabó por tumbarlo. Había despertado de madrugada, desmadejado en una esquina. Su cartera, su reloj y su capa habían desaparecido y, por si fuera poco, lo atacaba una resaca de mil diablos.

Sabía que presentaba un aspecto lastimoso, pero no pensaba dar explicaciones. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora. Pero le dolió que ella lo mirara de arriba abajo y no dijera palabra. Necesitaba un buen baño y dormir hasta el día siguiente, pero le costaba moverse, cautivado por su cuerpo delgado, sus ojos, su boca, su cabello...

— Creí entender que este lugar os parecía lúgubre. ¿Sabéis que se le conoce como el Castillo de las Brumas?

— Un mausoleo, sí. Oí el nombre en alguna parte. Muy adecuado.

— ¿Queréis decir que es muy adecuado para el castillo o para un hombre como yo? Es curioso, incluso con buen tiempo la bruma se abraza a la torre en la que... — Enmudeció y en su cara se dibujó una pena que venía de dentro—. Supongo que va con el viejo edificio como las moscas van con los caballos.

Ella no replicó, pero era justamente lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿He oído mal o tenemos reunión familiar? — preguntó él.

— Vuestro oído es excelente, Milord. He mandado a Bethia que me avisara... si llegabais.

— ¿No puede esperar?

— No. Pero no os robaré mucho tiempo. Imagino que deseáis descansar y adecentaros, se os ve fatal. Sólo quiero aclarar algo que ocurrió anoche.

¡Demonio de mujer! Cada vez que abría la boca era para lanzarle un dardo.

— Si me dais unos minutos, estaré encantado de tomar un café con vos, señora.

— Os espero en el comedor.

Potter hizo una cómica reverencia y ella le dio la espalda, alejándose con un contoneo de caderas realmente incitador. Harry siguió el movimiento comoun lobo hambriento y su cuerpo, aún exhausto, respondió de inmediato.

Subió los escalones de tres en tres y se tomó el tiempo justo para lavarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa. Severus puso el grito en el cielo al ver el estado de las que llevaba puestas. Pero tampoco a él le tenía que dar explicaciones.

Bajó al comedor esperando un aluvión de críticas por parte de Hermione, por otra parte absolutamente justificado. No imaginaba ni por asomo lo que iba a oír apenas entrar.

— No sé de qué estáis hablando, señora — contestó una vez la hubo escuchado paladeando un sorbo de café.

— ¿De verdad? — continuó ella incisiva—. Es posible que se haya tratado de... una novatada, pero sabe Dios que no añado ni un ápice.

No bromeaba, hablaba totalmente en serio. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¡No le faltaba más...!

— ¿Queréis decir, señora, que andáis a la captura de fantasmas? — le preguntó con sorna.

Mione perdió los papeles. Había pasado una noche horrible y ahora él se burlaba en su cara. Agarró lo primero que tenía a mano. Sólo unos buenos reflejos permitieron que Harry esquivara la taza que pasó junto a su oreja y se estrelló unos metros más allá. Pasmado por su reacción, no se movió hasta que la vio coger un plato. De un salto se acercó y la sujetó por los hombros. Ella se revolvió como una cobra, pero él la zarandeó y acabó empotrada en un pecho duro y atrapada entre unos brazos que parecían cadenas.

Fue un choque de personalidades en el que ambos permanecieron así, mudos y paralizados. Completamente azorado. Harry dejó de respirar. Se le aceleré el pulso.

— Suéltame — exigió ella, tuteándole.

No podía. Por dos razones poderosas: la primera, que tenerla pegada a él lo excitaba; la segunda, que no estaba seguro de su integridad.

— Cálmate y hablemos como personas civilizadas, Hermione — la tuteo a su vez.

Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. Lo lamenté de inmediato porque perdió el hilo de la disputa. Inhalo aire y se relajo, asintiendo. Lo empujó al verse libre y volvió a ocupar una silla. Potter lo hizo a su lado, sin preocuparse del único criado que se mantenía, muy serio y erguido, junto a la puerta, como si no hubiera visto y oído nada.

— No creo que nadie se arriesgue a perpetrar una broma tan desagradable. Menos, a la duquesa — comento él muy serio—. En cuanto a mí, ni siquiera estuve en casa.

Mione se mordió la lengua. Se estaba comportando como una estúpida.

— Piénsalo, porque yo no miento. Alguien estuvo en mi cuarto. Y no es la primera vez. — Al duque no le cupo duda de la convicción de su esposa.

— ¿Pudo ser una pesadilla?

—No.

— ¿Una mala digestión?

—No.

El gesto de Harry se ensombreció. ¿Qué explicación podía darse a algo tan absurdo? ¿Podría alguien haber entrado en su cuarto? Lo dudaba. Sin embargo, ella no se descomponía y exhibía la firmeza de lo que aseveraba.

— Tal vez la lectura de algún libro...

— Sé muy bien cuándo estoy despierta. Y ni siquiera las novelas de J. Evans hacen que me olvide de la realidad.

Una mezcla de asombro y jactancia embargó a Harry, que ahora sí clavó en cita su mirada.

— ¿Lees a J. Evans?

— Leo casi todo lo que cae en mis manos. Aunque mi lectura de evasión preferida es la suya, en efecto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque es una escritora increíble — continuó ella, un poco renuente al cambio de tema— Consigue como nadie embelesar al lector con narraciones que sobrevuelan el esoterismo. Es una mujer extraordinaria.

Harry no sabía si echarse a reír o maldecir. Cuando empezó a escribir con ese seudónimo lo último que hubiera imaginado es que le pudieran confundir con una fémina.

— ¿Mujer? ¿Por quépiensas que J. Evans es una mujer?

— Un hombre no suele contar las cosas perfilando ciertos detalles femeninos como ella lo hace.  
— Le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia, Como si él no fuera capaz de captar eso—. He leído todos sus libros y sé de lo que hablo. Tiene sensibilidad.

Potter se atragantó. ¿Así que tenía sensibilidad? Viniendo de ella era un halago, sin duda, aunque en el mundo en que se movían quizá se tratara no bien de un insulto a su masculinidad. Si se lo contaba a su editor se moriría de risa.

— Interesante. — Zanjó el tema porque no quería bucear en aguas profundas—. volviendo a lo de anoche...

— Anoche estaba despierta. Bien despierta. Aunque...

— Aunque, ¿qué?

— Me sentía un tanto extraña. Como si hubiera bebido.

— ¿Bebiste?

A ella le entraron ganas de sacudirle.

La duda ofende. Él la miraba con interés, pero intuía que con crédito escaso. No conseguiría nada insistiendo, de manera que se encogió de hombros—. Dejemos el asunto, seguramente no estaba del todo despierta, como dices.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Hermione?

No supo si se mostraba complaciente, pero Mione suponía que lo hacía como pago a su ausencia. Le fastidiaba que la jugase superficialmente como a una mujer alocada con la cabeza llena de fantasías.

— Nada concreto — repuso—. Olvida el asunto.

— Necesito que me digas qué pasó— insistió Harry.

Mione reenumeró la noche anterior. Lo pasó mal, pero no era sencillo de exponer. Hizo ademán de levantarse y la mano de Potter la retuvo.

— Una sombra. Y una voz.

— Una voz...

— Pronunciaba mi nombre.

— ¿Se trataba de un hombre o de una mujer?

— ¿Los fantasmas tienen sexo? — El conato de broma no funcionó—. No lo sé. Era un tono ronco, sibilante, me amenazaba y sonaba la madera o tal vez el suelo, como si resbalaran sobre él... Para captar lo que digo hay que vivirlo a solas en plena oscuridad. Vamos, zanjemos el tema.

Severus solicitó permiso y tras obtenerlo, entregó un sobre al duque.

— Milady — saludó a la joven. — De la duquesa viuda, excelencia.

Severus solicitó permiso y tras obtenerlo, entregó un sobre al duque.

Potter dio un par de vueltas al sobre y lo abrió. Era un escrito escueto, como solían ser siempre las misivas de su abuela. Estaba cansado y el dolor de cabeza persistía martillándole las sienes, una molestia que se había acentuado al prestar atención a las inquietantes revelaciones de su esposa. Porque le recordaron otras, de hacía ya mucho tiempo. Como colofón, su abuela decía que regresaba.

— Nos comunica su llegada— suspiró, dejando el papel sobre la mesa—. Ordena a la señora Lestrange que tenga lista su habitación, Severus, por favor — El _valet_ asintió y se marchó y él se volvió hacia su esposa—. Espero que no choques con ella, Hermione.

— Y yo, que no me culpe por lo que sucedió hace años. — Potter parpadeó porque, en cualquier caso, él iba a estar en medio—. Conozco la historia desde que nací.

Harry asintió. ¿Cómo no iba a conocerla? Media Inglaterra y toda Escocia supo de ello cuando sucedió y ahora él revivía el escándalo con su boda. Ensayó un gesto para tranquilizar a la muchacha y en un impulso irrefrenable se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

— Nos veremos a la hora de la comida.

Mione permaneció sentada mientras él se marchaba. Antes de salir se volvió a mirarla una vez más y dejó una frase en el aire:

—Por cierto... esposa, tú y yo tenemos alguna intimidad pendiente.


	21. CAPÍTULO XXI

CAPÍTULO XXI

Según entró en la biblioteca se le desdibujó su percepción de la misma y le atacó un golpe de tos.

¡Condenada muchacha!

Era verdad. No exageraba al afirmar que llevaba cuatro baúles repletos de libros.

¿Qué demonios había hecho con su refugio? Revisó las estanterías; en el lugar que antes ocuparan sus libros, descansaba ahora una innumerable colección de novelas. Tomó una al azar. ¿Románticas? Bufócomo un gato escaldado, pero luego se fijó en que había un buen número de J. Evans. ¡Era cierto que su esposa había adquirido muchas de sus publicaciones! Remiso a dar crédito, leyó los lomos de los ejemplares: _Obsesión, Lágrimas_ _negras,_ __ _Sacrílego, La maldición de Beth, Hojas muertas..._ ¡Estaban todas! Incluso _Ocultismo_ _y_ _más allá,_ su última obra. Un ensayo sobre las fuerzas ocultas del Universo que había hecho correr ríos de tinta y relamerse a su editor. Un verdadero éxito de ventas.

Ya menos irritado y sin poder evitar sentir cierta satisfacción, se dejó caer en un sillón. Hermione había tomado su rincón favorito al asalto, sin consultarle. No, eso no era cierto. Lo había hecho. Y él, indiferente, ni le dio permiso ni se lo negó, así que ahora debería pechar con las consecuencias. Desde luego, no pensaba cambiar sus hábitos. La biblioteca era el único reducto de todo el condenado castillo donde se podía concentrar para escribir y tenía vedado que se le interrumpiera.

Llamó a Krum y le anunció:

—Vamos a hacer algunos cambios. Empieza a quitar esta hilera de la librería.

—Pero excelencia... la señora duquesa...

Potter no esperó y comenzó a apilar las novelas de su esposa en el suelo.

—Si quiere usar _mi_ biblioteca… —dejó la frase en suspenso—. Los colocaremos más arriba.

—Obligará a Milady a utilizar la escalera.

— ¿Y?

Krum se encogió de hombros y se puso a la tarea. Casi había terminado cuando el duque rectificó.

—Lo he pensado mejor. Vamos a dejarlos como estaban.

—Sí, excelencia.

Harry repaso sus volúmenes y le fue pasando algunos al mayordomo. Viejos libros en francés, en italiano, un par de estudios de botánica, piezas sueltas de teatro...

—Manda traer algunas cajas. Supongo que en el desván nos harán el mismo servicio. Y coloca los de mi esposa en el lugar que ocupaban.

Estaban embalando cuando apareció Mione. Lo primero que pensó era que se llevaban sus libros, pero no.Eran los de su esposo. Acababa de ganar una pequeña batalla y eso activo su buen humor.

—Espero que el pequeño ajuste no te incordie demasiado.

No obtuvo respuesta. Pasó un dedo por una estantería y lo soplo.

— Ya sé que éste es tu panteón, pero no estaría mal que permitieras que se hiciera una buena limpieza.

—Me gusta así.

—Empiezo a pensar que no hice una buena elección trayendo mis libros aquí.

—Si es tu gusto, puedo mandar que los saquen ahora mismo.

— ¿Veo en tus ojos un atisbo esperanzado, _esposo?_

— ¿Puedo estarlo?

—En realidad, no.

Harry miró al alto techo clamando paciencia.

—Sólo espero que no nos importunemos el uno al otro. Esta biblioteca ha sido hasta ahora mi refugio.

—Tu madriguera.

—Puedes llamarlo como gustes. Estará a tu disposición excepto cuando yo esté aquí.

— ¿No es lo suficientemente grande para qué...?

—Hay ocasiones en que manejodocumentos reservados y necesito privacidad.

— Yo no molestaré. Ni siquiera te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí.

¿Bromeaba?, se preguntó paseando sus ojos por ella. Apenas la conocía pero tenerla cerca constituía todo un suplicio porque no podía pensar en otra cosa que volver a besarla.

Hermione se paseó lentamente y, como si quisiera afianzar su derecho a estar allí, probó la comodidad de los sillones, situados junto a los ventanales orientados al este y acompañados por otros frente a la chimenea. Los ojos esmeraldas no se perdían ni uno de sus movimientos.

— ¿Qué lugar sueles ocupar? — preguntó ella.

— El de ese rincón.

— Así que te gusta leer por la tarde.

—Más bien por las noches. Hasta ahora las he tenido bastante desocupadas. Pero ahora las cosas van a cambiar, ¿no te parece, esposa mía? __— insinuó con un descaro que erizó la piel de Hermione.

Mezquino. Se regodeaba recordándole su nueva condición y, por tanto, sus obligaciones. Haciendo oídos sordos a su alusión, tomó uno de sus libros sólo para tener algo en las manos y evitar transmitirle sensación de inseguridad. Pero sabía que estaba a su merced. Le recorrió un estremecimiento y Potter lo notó.

Se acercó a ella y, suavemente, se quedó con el ejemplar. _Ocultismo_ y _más allá,_ rezaba el título.

—Deberías huir de estas lecturas si te asustan.

Como si la hubiera picado una avispa, Hermione le arrancó el libro y lo estrechó contra su pecho.

—No me asustan — le rebatió—. Me encantan. Creo que éste es el mejor de todos.

— Si, eso he oído. Al parecer el autor ha fidelizado un número exagerado de adeptos —repuso Harry íntimamente agradecido de que ella tuviera tan buena opinión de sus obras.

—Ese tipo, como tú lo llamas, es una mujer.

— ¿Por qué insistes en eso? Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta de quién diablos se trata.

—Lo intuyo.

—Pues transmite la imagen de una mujer retorcida.

— ¿Retorcida? —se escandalizó ella, devolviendo el libro a su lugar. — ¿Por qué retorcida? ¿Por qué describe sin complejos situaciones que nos sobrepasan?

—Tiene demasiada imaginación.

—Milord, el mundo está lleno de fenómenos extraños. Nadie tiene respuestas del Otro Lado, de qué pasa después de morir. Y es innegable la existencia de fuerzas...

— ¡Por Dios! —se rió él—. ¿Tratas de decirme que estamos rodeados de fantasmas?

— Sólo digo que ciertos hechos no tienen explicación y J. Evans intenta indagar en ellos. Sombras,  
sonidos difusos, movimientos de objetos. ¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de que hubiera alguien a tu lado, aunque no pudieras verlo?

— ¡Paparruchas! — exclamó Harry Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto con una escaramuza dialéctica. Su esposa defendía sus causas con un ímpetu encomiable, lo que acrecentaba su deseo por ella.

Mione, mientras, lo observaba. Era igual de tozudo que su hermano Draco, dos asnos que se burlaban de todo aquello que no giraba en su órbita. Decidió que no merecía la pena discutir con semejante zoquete y así se lo hizo saber:

—No voy a perder ni un minuto más con un escéptico que se mofa de estos temas, señor mío. — Harry enarcó una ceja. —Y si te molesta que mis libros« sin perfil cultural» hagan juego con tus tediosos volúmenes de «ingenio intelectual», mandaré que los quiten.

Era una inmejorable oportunidad para reconquistar su biblioteca, pero ya se había hecho a la idea de tenerla cerca mientras leía. No hubo opción para argumentar. Mione salió airadamente y cerró la puerta con demasiado impulso.

Hermione aprovechó la tarde para intimar un poco más con Astoria. La criada resulto ser una caja de sorpresas, despierta, amena y también una enamorada de las historias de intriga. Disfrutó escuchando alguna de sus anécdotas y la tranquilizó que, en cierta forma, nombrara con cariño a la duquesa viuda.

Cuando Astoria regresó a sus obligaciones. Mione subió a su habitación. Molly tenía preparado para ella un vestido de color salmón, ajustado en el pecho, de hombros descubiertos. Sencillo, pero elegante y... ¡Y como los demás, tenía añadida una horrible tira de encaje! Sin contemplación alguna, la arrancó.

—Si mañana encuentro un solo vestido así, empezaré a pensar que quieres regresar a Ness Tower. —La fiel aya abrió la boca para responder pero no dijo una palabra. Pocas veces había visto a su niña tan furiosa y aunque sabía que no hablaba en serio en lo referente a alejarla de su lado, el mensaje era nítido. Mione no admitiría injerencias en su manera de vestir. Suspiro y se preparó para otra tediosa tarde de costura.

Recogió el cabello de la joven en un peinado alto sobre la coronilla y le entregó unos aretes de oro y una pequeña gargantilla. Al mirarse en el espejo, Mione advirtió que la prenda dejaba demasiada piel al descubierto. Era exactamente lo que quería. Asintió a la superficie que ahora le devolvía la imagende una mujer casi mundana.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y se volvió. Molly se había marchado silenciosamente. Se culpabilizó porque, sin pretenderlo, había amenazado a su criada. De todos modos no creía que tuviera que preocuparse, Molly la conocía desde niña y sabía que todo había sido fruto del enfado momentáneo. Eso sí, debería tener unas palabras con Bellatrix por haber inculcado en Molly patrones de moda tan conservadores. Había olvidado el asunto, pero tenía que enfrentarlo.

Abrió un frasquito de perfume y se lo pasó por debajo de las orejas y por las muñecas. Antes de taparlo, sonrióy se echó unas gotas entre los senos. Potter se la había estado comiendo con los ojos en la biblioteca, enviándole mensajes sin pudor. Bien. Si él quería jugar a la seducción, ella no iba a desestimar una partida.

Salió muy decidida, pero a medida que bajaba la escalera descendía su ánimo. ¿Sería capaz de incitarlo y después rechazarlo? Tenían un pacto de caricias y, aunque había días acumulados, él no podría llegar demasiado lejos. El corazón empezó a palpitarle alocadamente al imaginar que la besaba. Pero nunca había sido una cobarde y ahora era una mujer casada. Asumiría sus responsabilidades y una de ellas era dar un heredero al ducado.

Doblo por la galería de acceso al comedor.

La voz melosa de una mujer hizo que aminorara el paso hasta detenerse. Agudizó el oído casi sin pretenderlo captando una conversación. Se quedó paralizada.

— ¿... con la duquesa? —Escuchó que decían—. Pienso que no. Milord prefiere en su cama a una mujer con mi temple.

Mione se cubrió la boca con una mano. ¿Quién decía eso? ¿Hablaba de su esposo?

—Susan, estás más bonita cuando no piensas —- susurró una voz ronca y demasiado familiar.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared del corredor. ¡Potter! Su maldito marido y la que había sido su amante. ¿O aún lo era? ¿Continuaba la relación con la criada?

— ¿voy a vuestra recámara esta noche? Le he echado mucho de menos, excelencia — se ofreció sin tapujos.

—Tengo trabajo.

—No me importa la hora.

—Susan...

—Vamos, milord... Lo conozco bien. Usted es un hombre que necesita una buena hembra y a mí no me importa que se haya casado de nuevo...

—Exactamente — cortó él en tono brusco—. Me he vuelto a casar.

—Eso no es impedimento, excelencia.

Potter no tenía tiempo para discutir y quería acabar con aquello. La chica era insistente y, probablemente, se creía con algún derecho por haber estado un par de veces en su cama. Había intimado con ella poco tiempo después de la muerte de Lavender, pero su relación había terminado. Se había tratado de una simple transacción comercial, un pacto entre adultos. Él había pagado generosamente el tiempo de Susan y ella le había proporcionado un poco de solaz. Ahí acababa todo. Pero no quería mostrarse grosero y que ella se hiera despechada.

— Ya veremos, Susan — dijo, sin comprometerse a nada—. Ahora tengo que irme.

Mione oyó las pisadas firmes y seguras de su esposo al alejarse y apretó los dientes. Así que ¡ésas teníamos!, se dijo. ¡Estupendo! Habría que buscar otra casa para la criada, a fin de cuentas no la culpaba de haberse dejado seducir por Harry. Pero a él... ¡A él iba a ponerle un ojo a la funerala!

—Mande llamar cuando guste, Milord —se despidió Susan.

Mione tuvo el tiempo justo de parapetarse tras una columna cuando la otra pasó muy cerca, en dirección al ala del servicio. Respiró hondo, apretó los puños, se obligó a desfruncir el ceño y dobló definitivamente la esquina.

Una sombra se le echó encima y se topó con una exclamación de sorpresa.

La señora Lestrange se la quedó mirando: sus nervudas y pálidas manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, las cuencas de los ojos hundidas, un semblante agrio y melancólico que discurría hasta la comisura de sus finos labios.

—Me ha asustado usted **,** Bellatrix.

— Lo lamento, Milady.

— Ahora que la encuentro...— dijo, recordando el asunto de la indumentaria.

—No debe preocuparse por esa muchacha, señora —se anticipó el ama de llaves—. Su excelencia se deshará muy pronto de esa descarada.

Hermione se irritó profundamente. Que todo el personal estuviera al tanto de los devaneos de su esposo con aquella chica era humillante, pero no le quedaba más opción que bregar con ello. Decidió dejar el tema de los escotes para mejor ocasión. Muy digna, se limitó a despedirse.

—Buenas noches, señora Lestrange.


	22. CAPÍTULO XXII

**CAPÍTULO XXII**

Cuando el mayordomo empujó la puerta del comedor cediéndole gentilmente el paso, Mione estaba decidida a dejar las cosas claras con respecto a la señorita Susan Abbot. Sin embargo, la sonrisa con que fue saludada por Potter la desarmó completamente. Un cierto hormigueo le subió desde la planta de los pies a la boca del estómago. ¡Jesús! Con sólo dedicarle uno de esos deslumbrantes y pícaros mohines conseguía desármala. Mione empezó a temer que si él decidía seducirla, iba a costarle muy poco; de hecho, crecía momento a momento su atracción por él y, ¡maldita fuese!, en su fuero interno deseaba que se cobrase su deuda amorosa.

Retiró él su silla y se acomodó. De inmediato, los criados empezaron a servirles.

Mione se relajó escuchándole hablar, explicándole los pormenores sobre la transacción comercial en Londres y, aunque no se extendió demasiado, intuyó que a dicho comerciante — o lo que fuera— no le había resultado fácil el trato con su esposo. El timbre de su voz, tan envolvente, no le permitía prestar la debida atención a sus comentarios. Se preguntó, una vez más, cómo era posible que a un hombre como él se le hubiese adjudicado tal halo de misterio.

A media cena mencionó, como de pasada, a la duquesa viuda, mostrando su adoración por ella en su semblante, que cambió al de un muchacho travieso.

—Excelencia— anunció Krum al entrar en el comedor para retirar los platos del postre— un caballero le espera en su gabinete.

— ¿A estas horas?

—Parece un asunto importante, Milord. Viene de parte de Lord Bins.

Potter asintió, dejó la servilleta, se disculpó y salió un momento, dejándola sola. Ella aprovechó para acercarse a los ventanales y atisbó fuera. Otra tormenta se cernía sobre Hogwarts House como un manto oscuro y tenebroso.

Harry regresó al cabo de unos minutos. Sin decir palabra, se sirvió una copa de vino.

—Siento haberme ausentado.

— ¿Algo grave?

— Nada especial. Un recado. Ya sabes, no se debe hacer esperar a la aristocracia—Se acercó a ella y observó el exterior—. Parece que esta noche habrá tormenta de nuevo.

—Sí, eso parece —musitó Mione, que hubiera preferido la plácida conversación que mantenían sentados.

Harry se acabó la copa de un trago.

— Un panorama nada alentador — murmuró él, tan cerca de su oreja que le llegó el calor de su aliento—. Una noche para estar acompañado.

Sonó a insinuación y Mione se pliso en guardia. No se atrevió a volverse por miedo a descubrir en su mirada la intención de cobrarse, al fin, sus derechos conyugales. Su pretensión inicial de jugar con él al galanteo quedó encerrada en el rincón más apartado de su cerebro. Potter era demasiado hombre, demasiado guapo y demasiado seductor para competir contra él.

— Una noche para dormir —dijo en un hilo de voz, más acentuado por el leve masaje que iniciaban los dedos masculinos en sus hombros—. Estoy algo cansada, milord.

—Milady… —les interrumpió de nuevo Krum y ambos se volvieron—. Colin, el chico de las  
caballerizas... Me dijo que le hiciera saber que...

Mione no le dejó terminar. Se recogió el ruedo del vestido y corrió hacia la salida diciendo por encima del hombro:

—Lo lamento, pero ahora eres tú el que debe disculparme.

Harry se quedó allí varado hasta que Krum se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Parece que vamos a tener un nuevo potrillo, excelencia.

El Duque no pudo por menos que asentir y salir en pos de su esposa. Iba a nacer un potro. Bien ¿y que tenía que ver ella con eso?

Las caballerizas apenas estaban iluminadas y la única lámpara que había encendida y los relinchos de _Sombra_ guiaron a Potter hasta el establo donde la yegua iba a parir. Estuvo a punto de tropezar al toparse con la escena. El animal se encontraba tumbado y pujaba al tiempo que emitía fuertes bufidos. Sus grandes y oscuros ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas. Colin a un lado y Hermione al otro, intentaban calmarla.

—Vamos, bonita. Aguanta un poco más — decía ella.

El joven Colin lo vio y le saludó con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

—Lo lamento, excelencia —se disculpo— pero _Sombra_ tienedificultades y mi lady deseaba...

— Harry, trae un cubo de agua y jabón.

No dudó en buscar lo que se le solicitaba y lo pusoal alcance de ella. Sin preocuparse del vestido que se recogió por encima de las rodillas, Hermione se remangó hasta los codos, se lavó manos y brazos a conciencia y centró su atención en la yegua. Introdujo una mano por la vagina del equino y tanteó.

—No está en posición.

 _Sombra_ __lanzó otro relincho de dolor e intentó levantarse, pero Colin se tumbó sobre la cabeza de la yegua y ella le fue palmeando el lomo.

—Calma. Calma, preciosidad. Todo va a salir bien. Vamos a ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry creyó que vacilaba, pero no. volvió a meter el brazo hasta casi el codo dentro del animal. _Sombra_ piafó, inquieta y dolorida, y ella la chistó mientras restregaba su nariz por su vientre. La yegua se movía y ella no dejaba de calmarla. En la vida se había sentido tan inútil viendo trabajar a los dos, codo a codo, como uno solo, mientras él miraba asombrado y sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Ayuda a Colin a que no se mueva, estoy a punto de... ¡Eso es! — dijo ella jubilosa impulsando a Potter a arrodillarse junto a Colin tratando de contener los espasmos de la yegua que se obcecaba en levantarse. El entusiasmo de Hermione aguijoneó su corazón con un optimismo que le envolvió—. Empuja ahora, cariño. Empuja.

Sentada sobre sus talones, humedecidos y manchados de sangre sus brazos, despeinada, con el vestido arrugado alrededor de sus piernas, era el ser más hermoso que Harry había visto nunca. Apartó los ojos de ella cuando la yegua lanzó un relincho y aparecieron los miembros anteriores del potro cubiertos por membranas por entre la vulva del animal. Entre los tres la mantuvieron acostada mientras empujaba. Por fin, vieron la cabeza del potrillo.

El nerviosismo de Potter iba en aumento. Era la primera vez que asistía al parto de uno de sus hermosos animales y estaba fascinado. Entretanto, Mione tiraba con decisión de los miembros del potrillo, justo en el momento en que una nueva contracción tensaba el vientre de _Sombra_ y ésta pugnaba por expulsarlo. Una vez fuera, Mione rompió la membrana del hocico y limpió los conductos nasales. El recién nacido se deslizó seguidamente fuera del vientre materno, aún recubierto de algunas membranas, mojado y unido a la yegua por un oscuro cordón umbilical.

— Lo estás haciendo muy bien, _Sombra_ — Oía a su esposa como en un sueño—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Colin dejó escapar el aire largamente contenido y se limpió el sudor de la frente en el antebrazo, a la vez que cruzaba una mirada embelesada con la muchacha, totalmente encandilado con ella.

A Potter le aguijonearon tinos celos que nada tenían que ver con la pasión sino con la comunicación espiritual entre ellos.

—Es una cosita preciosa— dijo el chico.

—Sí que lo es— asintió ella, limpiándose los brazos en la falda de su vestido y observando el color café del potro—. Un macho guapísimo, _Sombra._

Como si les diera la razón a ambos, la yegua se movió a un lado para que se rompiera el cordón e izó la cabeza para mirar a su pequeño. Relincho y volvió a acostarse, cerrando los ojos. Nunca un animal le había parecido a Potter tan hermoso y se maravillo de la sabiduría de la Naturaleza. Acaricio el hocico de _Sombra._

—Buena chica —alabo.

Hermione y él también se miraron. En ella brillaba la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho. Harry reprimió inclinarse hacia ella y besarla. Todo lo que hizo fue estirar la mano y limpiar la mancha de sangre de su mejilla. Con la mayor humildad acertó a decir:

—Gracias.

Hermionen se incorporó, se aliso cuanto pudo la falda y recolocó el cabello que habla escapado de su peinado, definitivamente arruinados ambos.

—Déjales descansar un poco, Colin.

—Si _,_ excelencia. Y no se preocupe por nada, yo me encargo de lo demás. Dentro de unos minutos el potrillo estará husmeando las caballerizas.

—Mañana vendré a verlos. Si surgen problemas de liebre o...

—Vaya tranquila, mi lady. Sombray su hijo estarán bien atendidos.

Ella preguntó a su esposo por encima del hombro:

— Deberíamos elegir un nombre. ¿Puedo?

—Por supuesto.

— _ **Terrón.**_ Es el color de la tierra húmeda donde ha nacido.

Mione acaricio de nuevo a la yegua, que respondió con un relincho agradecido, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

— ¡La mejor duquesa posible! —escuchó Harry decir a un Colin abrumado, un segundo antes de seguir los pasos de su esposa.


	23. CAPÍTULO XXIII

CAPÍTULO XXIII

La alcanzó antes de que traspasara la entrada.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido...?

—Amo a los caballos. Mi hermano Draco tiene magníficos ejemplares, es su pasión. Desde muy niña he estado vinculada a ellos, los caballos son muchas veces mejores que las personas. Y, desde luego, más leales.

Ella tenía razón. ¿Acaso a él no le habían defraudado frecuentemente las personas? Sin embargo, no así sus monturas.

— ¿Te apetece una copa? — ofreció. Él, desde luego, sí necesitaba una. O dos. Porque a la excitación del maravilloso acontecimiento del que acababa de ser testigo, se unía la efervescencia de estar al lado de una mujer cada vez más fascinante—. Aún es pronto.

—Estoy hecha un desastre...

— Estás preciosa.

—Necesito un baño — continué ella como si no hubiera oído el cumplido—. Lástima de vestido, no creo que pueda salvarse.

—Eso no es problema, tendrás todos los que necesites. Conozco una modista en Londres que... —Cayó en la cuenta de haberse despreocupado por completo de las necesidades más elementales de su esposa. Ni siquiera sabía si Hermione disponía de vestidos suficientes o joyas acordes con su nueva condición.

—Excelencia —cortó ella elevando el mentón y endureciendo la mirada. — ¿No pretenderás pagarme el trabajo?

—Eeeh...

— Mejor no digas nada. Felicidades por el nuevo potro, Milord, y buenas noches.

Se perdió escaleras arriba y lo dejó sin capacidad de reacción. Se le había escurrido literalmente. Por si fuera poco, le había derrotado de palabra y de hecho, con desprecio olímpico a su ofrecimiento. Cabizbajo, se apoyó en el pasamano y luego guió su vista al rellano por el que acababa de desaparecer.

Potter se caracterizaba por saber siempre, en todo momento, cómo debía actuar. Sin embargo ahora, parado allí, como un estúpido, no sabía qué hacer. Hermione lo desubicaba. En muy poco tiempo se le había revelado fuerte de carácter, rebelde, fiel a sus principios y aficiones, bien fueran caballos o su escritora favorita. Una soñadora que hacía frente a la adversidad aunque fuera en forma de fantasmas. Un hada fascinante que no dudaba en hacer a un lado su feminidad y atender causas sin dilación por más que fuera el nacimiento de un potrillo. Una mujer que, además, nobuscaba compensaciones ni cumplidos. Un cóctel de difícil digestión para alguien como él, acostumbrado a tratar con dos tipos de mujeres: las mentirosas y las interesadas, con aisladas excepciones, por supuesto. Su flamante esposa no parecía ni una cosa ni la otra y, por tanto, lo desarmaba. Pero, lejos de molestarle, lo seducía.

Subió a su propio cuarto. También su ropa dejaba bastante que desear. A Severus, su _valet,_ no le gustó demasiado.

A la mañana siguiente apenas cruzaron unas pocas palabras durante el desayuno porque Harry debía volver a Londres para ultimar detalles en relación con la nota recibida el día anterior. Pero Potter se prometió regresar aquella misma noche. No volvería a cometer el error de quedarse a dormir en la ciudad. Su esposa le esperaba y él le debía una dedicación que no le había prestado a consecuencia de sus numerosos compromisos.

Por supuesto la proveería de los vestidos y alhajas necesarios, le gustara a ella o no. Mandaría limpiar las joyas ducales y se las entregaría.

Mione, por su lado, pasó gran parte de la mañana en las caballerizas, embelesada con el potrillo, aunque ni siquiera _Terrón,_ pudo aplacar su mal talante. A media tarde reemprendió la tarea de anotar lo que quería renovar en ciertas habitaciones, jugando con la idea de gastar más de lo necesario como una venganza que remitía su estado de ánimo. Alejó de su mente los acontecimientos de la pasada noche. No quería pensar en ellos, no deseaba asumirlos porque la empujaban a la inestabilidad emocional.

Después de bañarse se había metido en la cama, exhausta tras el parto de _Sombra_ y por la excitación que Harry levantaba en ella y que había conseguido mantener controlada. Pero ella era una persona que solía exteriorizar sus sentimientos y tener que atar corto los que él le provocaba resultaba agotador. Más de una vez, a través del semblante de su esposo, que cambió de estático y taciturno a admirativo y jovial cuando vio nacer al potro, le llegaron deseos de besarlo. Cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y perentorios.

Sin embargo, no fue el recuerdo desestabilizante de Harry Potter lo que la mantuvo en vela buena parte de la noche, sino los ruidos. Los sonidos fantasmagóricos volvieron a repetirse en su recámara. Siseos, tintineo de cadenas, a veces susurros que imitaban las sílabas de su nombre.  
El miedo inicial dio paso a la irritación. Porque ya no le cupo duda de que alguien la hubiera tomado de conejillo de Indias para sus macabras bromas. Daría con el zumbón fantasma nocturno y le pondría de patitas en la calle, se juró.

A Potter no le fue posible regresar esa noche y anochecía el día siguiente cuando volvió a Hogwarts House.

Krum le informó que Hermione estaba acabando de cenar y él se unió a ella presuroso apenas se aseó un poco y se cambió de ropa.

Al entrar, viéndola tan sola en el inmenso comedor, le pareció un gorrión enjaulado y se alegró de estar con ella, maldiciendo el trabajo que le había retenido en la ciudad. Se acercó, se inclinó y rozó ligeramente su mejilla con los labios.

—Lamento el retraso — se disculpó.

Los ojos de Mione le siguieron mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a ella. Se recuperó del estremecimiento que había provocado su tenue caricia y adoptó tina pose de indiferencia, aunque seguía encontrándolo muy atractivo.

— ¿Resolviste tus asuntos en Londres? — preguntó, trazando círculos en un platillo auxiliar.

—Todo fue bien, sí. Gracias por interesarle.

Mione espero, en completo silencio, hasta que le sirvieron. Él había dado una respuesta concisa, así que no pensaba contarle nada. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ella no era más que su esposa, ¿verdad? Y las esposas estaban para lucirlas y tener hijos, no para compartir e intercambiar opiniones con ellas. Empujó su plato, dejó la servilleta sobre la mesa y se levantó antes de que uno de los criados tuviera tiempo de retirar la silla, que chirrió contra el sucio.

— _Terrón_ y _Sombra_ se encuentran perfectamente, por si te interesa saberlo —comentó— Si me disculpas...

— Me gustaría que te quedaras a cenar conmigo. Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Sobre qué? Tu ama de llaves puede darle un informe completo sobre los sucesos del día, Colin controla las caballerizas, tu _valet_ te tiene preparada la ropa y Krum te mantiene dispuestas las misivas que llegaron a tu nombre. — Las cejas del duque se combaron—. Por mi parte, no he hecho otra cosa que anotar lo que quiero cambiar en algunas dependencias. Y tú en eso no estás interesado, ¿verdad?

Le dio la espalda y salió.

Potter captó claramente la tosecilla divertida de uno de los sirvientes y no esperó más. Olvidando la cena, se incorporó, lanzó la servilleta en el plato y la siguió con largas zancadas.


	24. CAPÍTULO XXIV

CAPÍTULO XXIV

Alcanzó a ver el ruedo del vestido cuando se perdía por el recodo de la galería del piso superior y aceleré el paso.

Que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca se estaba convirtiendo ya en una costumbre que no iba a derivar en norma, desde luego. No buscaba un enfrentamiento doméstico. Se trataba, más ni menos, de su necesidad de estar con ella, de acompañarla. ¡Y qué diablos! También de gozar de ella sin sobrepasar el límite acordado. No deseaba lidiar con su esposa, sino tenerla definitivamente en su cama; ese pensamiento le había estimulado durante todo el día.

A lo lejos, batió el fragor de la andanada de un trueno.Hogwarts House volvía a estar cercado por nubes negras y densas, algodones oscuros que pendían de un firmamento cargado de tormenta. El temporal que se avecinaba hizo recordar a Harry la extraña presencia a la que Mione se había referido y subió las escaleras de tres en tres.

Al doblar el recodo del pasillo frenó en seco y se quedó mirándola, a un par de pasos tan sólo.  
Ella permanecía con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación, el cuello vuelto en la dirección de donde él venía. Las lámparas dibujaban reflejos de fuego en su gloriosa cabellera. En el juego de luces y sombras del pasillo resultaba casi etérea. Era muy bonita.

Mione pareció recuperar la iniciativa, hizo girar el picaporte, empujó... y el musculoso brazo de Potter pasó por delante de su cara para sujetar la pesada hoja.

— ¡Me has asustado!

— No era mi intención. Y ya que me has estropeado la cena, me ha parecido prudente cerciorarme de que todo está tranquilo en tus habitaciones.

— ¿Cerciorarte?

—Dijiste que una visión, aparición, o lo que demonios fuese, estuvo aquí dentro, ¿no es verdad?— Al tiempo que hablaba la tomó de la cintura e hizo que entrara. Luego cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Sin soltarla, caminó hacia la mesita de noche y encendió un candelabro. De inmediato la pieza se tomó cálida y se diluyeron las sombras—. ¿Dónde?

— ¿Dónde qué?

— ¿Dónde viste aesa... cosa?

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ya dedujimos que todo debió de ser una pesadilla.

— ¿Dónde? — insistió él.

Mione temblaba ligeramente al señalarle los puntos donde presuntamente lo situaba. Harry supuso que era una reacción lógica al recuerdo de su experiencia, pero lo cierto era que la agitación de ella se debía a su proximidad física dentro de su cuarto.

Harry inspeccionó palmo a palmo cada hueco, rincón, cada dibujo del muro, cada ranura. Como ella hiciera, pulsó acá y allá, corrió inclusoalgún mueble y miró tras él.

Hermione no se perdió ni uno de sus movimientos. Centrado en lo que hacía, con pausa y paso a paso, le recordó a un animal salvaje al acecho, en busca de su presa, listo para saltar sobre ella. Se acomodó a los pies de la cama, se cruzó de brazos y esbozó una sonrisa mientras él trajinaba.

Al cabo de un rato Harry se dio por vencido, tal y como le ocurriera a ella en su infructuosa búsqueda. Abrió cómicamente los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Soy incapaz de ver nada que me haga sospechar, si es que hubiera algo. Lo cierto es que el servicio conoce estos muros mucho mejor que yo, puede que pase meses sin que entre en según qué estancias... — Advirtió una chispa de humor en ella—. ¿Qué te hace _gracia?_

— Me pareció entender que todo había sido fruto de mi imaginación. ¿A qué se debe que cambiaras de opinión Milord?

Potter se encogió de hombros, se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Mione se tensó. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso. Tenerlo sentado en su propia cama no la tranquilizaba en absoluto, pero se obligó a permanecer quieta, aunque el olor corporal que desprendía su esposo provocaba en ella una calidez que la turbaba. Olía tan bien... ¡Estúpida!, se dijo. Estás donde debes, junto a tu marido y, tarde o temprano, deberás compartir con él mucho más que instantes de camaradería a la caza de espectros.

Tampoco Harry estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. La cercanía de ella lo excitaba. Y su virginidad atizaba aún más su excitación. Pero también le provocaba zozobra. El sexo implicaba posesión, pero cuando pensaba en Mione captaba un aura que tiraba de él más allá del aspecto físico. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que ella restregaba las manos sobre su ropa. Estaba nerviosa y tenía miedo. Un caballero se hubiera levantado y marchado de allí con un beso de buenas noches, pero él no estaba dispuesto a irse.

Entretanto, la tormenta se había hecho presente e inundaba el espacio de destellos blancos.  
Justo entonces se abrió la puerta y Molly entró. Las llamas titilantes de las velas del candelabro desdibujaban su rostro y el relámpago bordaba su silueta.

Se excusó ante la inesperada presencia del duque.

— No sabía que estaba aquí, excelencia.

— ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo, mujer? — gruñó Harry, imaginando su entrada en pleno juego amoroso—. ¿Nunca llama usted a las puertas?  
— No, si es la habitación de mi señora —respondió, sin embargo, un tanto altanera y molesta— Pero me disculpo, Milord. Lo tendré en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

— ¿Ha venido también en busca de fantasmas? — interrogó él con aspereza, incorporándose del lecho y acercándose a ella.

— ¿Fantasmas, excelencia?

Harry comprendió que la buena señora no estaba al tanto de las visiones de Hermione.

— ¿A qué ha venido, señora Prewett?

—Todas las noches ayudo a la pequeña. Quiero decir a Milady, a acostarse.

—Pues hoy no la necesita. — Le arrebató el candelabro—. Nos vendrá bien algo más de luz, gracias. — Y, como la criada no parecía haberse enterado, se inclinó hacia ella y casi rozó su nariz con la suya—. Buenas noches, señora Prewett. Que descanse.

Molly parpadeó como si saliera de un trance. Miró al duque a los ojos y luego a Mione. Allí estaba de más. Enrojeció, agachó la cabeza y se fue.

—Buenas noches, Milord. Buenas noches, Milady.

—Que descanses, Molly— contestó la joven.

Hermione aguantó hasta que él cerró la puerta y cruzó el pasador con deliberada lentitud. Luego dio rienda suelta a la tensión acumulada, se dejó caer sobre el colchón con los brazos en cruz y comenzó a reír.

Harry, embobado, oyó una risa franca y plena que le contagió. Se encontraba ante una mujer exultante que se mostraba al natural, abandonándose de un modo infantil y sin tapujos.

Nunca había conocido a ninguna tan hermosa.

Ni tan deseable.

El escaso control de que había hecho gala hasta ese momento se evaporó y un segundo después se encontró sobre ella, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

El espíritu de Mione se elevaba y se entregó a la caricia con cierta timidez. Potter despertaba en ella pasiones desconocidas. Intrigaba, provocaba cierto temor pero, sobre todo, la atraía. Tenía un magnetismo primitivo, misterioso y depredador que anulaba su voluntad. Se vio a sí misma acorralada, con pieza de caza, pero no le importó y se dejó llevar.

—Hermione... —susurró él sobre su boca.

Harry había conocido a muchas mujeres. Tal vez, demasiadas. La cantidad de matrimonios de conveniencia entre la aristocracia abonaban el campo de los libertinos. Los hombres se casaban para disponer de dama en su casa y en previsión de descendencia, a ser posible, un varón; las mujeres lo hacían para amarrar la seguridad que proporciona un matrimonio. Ni unos ni otras, en la mayoría de los casos, amaban a su cónyuge. Tan sólo se dispensaban afecto y no siempre. Una buena cosecha para calaveras y almas atormentadas como la de Harry Potter. Llevaba tanto tiempo consiguiendo los favores de damas relajadas y asaltando camas de señoras casadas que cuando abrazó el cuerpo de Hermione se sintió como un estudiante ante su primer examen.

—Harry... espera.

Mione se ahogaba. El temor a lo que se avecinaba la paralizaba. La inundaba un deseo anhelante de abrazarlo, de acariciar cada músculo de su cuerpo firme y masculino, pero no sabía cómo debía actuar. Dar rienda suelta a sus apetencias podía darle una imagen equivocada a su esposo. Se ablandó en sus brazos preguntándose si no era vulgar desear besarlo de nuevo, apretarse contra él, gozar de su contacto.

Él se apoyó sobre los antebrazos y escrutó su rostro.

— ¿Estás asustada?

—Sí.

—Sólo estoy cobrando parte de mi deuda bromeó, para calmarla.

—Ajá.

— ¿A cuánto asciende nuestra cuenta pendiente?

Hermione tragó saliva trabajosamente y rehuyó su mirada.

—Dos o tres caricias.

—Pequeña mentirosa. Alguna más, si la mente no me falla.

—Te falla, Milord.

Potter se rió con ganas.

Acarició sus labios con la punta de la lengua y le masajeó la nuca y el cuello, trazando círculos de fuego en su piel. Su mano moldeó uno de sus pechos... Pero ella no respondió como esperaba. O su esposa era un témpano de hielo o él estaba perdiendo las dotes de seducción que se le suponían.

Se hizo a un lado y se apoyó sobre un codo. Ella tenía el rostro sonrosado y los labios humedecidos y plenos. En sus pupilas brillaba una chispa incierta que la hacía más deseable.

Al mirarle, el corazón de Mione dio un vuelco; él parecía decepcionado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó casi sin voz.

—Dímelo tú. Estás envarada y distante.

—No. Es sólo que... — volvió la cabeza— . No estoy muy segura de cuánto ha de durar cada caricia. Y tampoco sé en qué consiste realmente cada una de ellas.

Al duque de Gryffindor le embargó una infinita ternura y un súbito arrebato de culpa, algo que no contaba para alguien corno él, para quien la debilidad era solamente una palabra.

— Yo te enseñaré. Tú únicamente me indicarás cuándo crees que es bastante.

Ella asintió, no demasiado convencida. Si cada caricia era como el beso que acababa de recibir, no pensaba abrir la boca para detenerlo.

— Así iremos llegando a un punto en el que, al final, perderás tu virginidad.

—No soy tonta se ruborizó.

—En la laguna hablaste de confianza — siseaba Harry besando con delicadeza su mentón y tanteándola de nuevo—. ¿Podrás confiar ahora en mí?

Ella no respondió y los pozos marrones que eran sus ojos se humedecieron. Para Harry fue un mazazo porque no sabía quién humillaba a quién. En ese instante dudó si abrazarla o estrangularla.

—Mírame, Mione. —Ella obedeció—. ¿Vas a confiar en tu esposo?

Hermione estaba a un paso de echarse a llorar. ¿Podía confiar realmente en él? ¿En un hombre con la leyenda que arrastraba de su anterior esposa?

—No lo sé —gimió, con voz quebrada.

Potter se incorporó. Rearmándose de paciencia paseó por la habitación, mesándose el oscuro cabello. Navegaba en un mar de dudas. Deseaba que ella se le rindiese, que lo amara y... ¡Por Cristo! Lo estaba volviendo loco, pensó llegado a ese punto. El amor no existía, los hombres y las mujeres se guiaban por el dinero. Por el sexo. Y él era un botarate si pensaba que con los besos derribaría la muralla que ella debía de haberse levantado apoyada en el rumor.

Ella lo miraba, contrita. Un hombre así, pendiente de ella, que se acomodaba a su ritmo, que controlaba sus impulsos viriles para no violentarla, podía tener defectos. Claro que sí. Pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era de su bondad. Tenía poder y era su esposa; podía disponer de ella y de su cuerpo cuando quisiera sin dar cuentas a nadie, pero se retenía ante su recelo. No podía ser mala persona.

¿Por qué no había respondido simplemente que sí? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan franca? Su maldita lengua sólo le acarreaba situaciones comprometidas.

Harry se acercó al ventanal y recostó un hombro contra el muro. Fuera, las ráfagas de lluvia azotaban la piedra y únicamente pudo ver negrura. La misma que oscurecía su alma. Tenía un nudo doloroso en la garganta y una daga de desprecio hacia sí mismo que se retorcía en su estómago. Seguramente no merecía una esposa con ella, o tal vezse había equivocado al unir de nuevo su vida a una mujer, porque el rencor y la culpa lo habían acompañado demasiado tiempo y no sabía si era capaz de acoplarse a otra persona.

—Confia en mí —le pidió otra vez.

Fue una súplica. Cada fibra de Mione vibró al oírle. Quería darse a él, sí, pero aún dudaba. Se impulsé para levantarse y se le acercó. Harry ni siquiera la miró, pero sabía de su cercanía por el siseo de sus ropas y el halo de su perfume. Ella alzó su mano y acaricié el severo rostro.

El liviano roce aceleré los latidos de Harry, pero no se movió. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo por  
la necesidad de abrazarla, pero estaba dispuesto a ejercer de eunuco antes que someterla y asustarla.

—Enséñame.

Aquello fue otra súplica.

Se volvió, la rodeó con sus brazos y su boca, hambrienta, selló la de ella. Su lengua obligó a Mione a dejarle el paso franco. Fue un beso exigente que embriagó a Mione como copas de buen vino, saboreando esencias ignoradas, que la instaba a arremeter con su lengua con el mismo ímpetu que ponía Harry Sus brazos se enroscaron al cuello masculino con vida propia. Hasta que el contacto de una mano en su pecho hizo que retrocediera un poco y se quebré el encanto.

—Creo... creo que... ya he pagado la primera caricia.

Potter hubo de esforzarse para no gritar. Para no arrancarle la ropa, contemplarla desnuda sobre la cama, colmarla de besos y fundirse en su carne de mujer. Las malditas normas que urdieron entre ambos le estaban matando, pero habla dado su palabra y la cumpliría. Se fue separando de ella y abrió un mueble-bar del que extrajo un botellón y dos copas.

—Un poco de brandy nos vendrá bien.

—Te dije que no bebía. ¿Quieres emborracharme, Milord?

—Tan sólo hacer una pausa, señora, o se doblegará mi voluntad y entonces toda la deuda no me parecerá bastante.

Mione aceptó la copa y probó un poco del licor. El líquido le quemó la garganta y el calor se acrecentó al llegar al estómago.

— ¿Cómo es que hay provisión de brandy en la habitación de una dama? Es algo que me he estado preguntando desde que lo descubrí.

—Este cuarto solía estar a disposición de Theodore. El brandy es suyo.Cuando fue a buscarte a Escocia mandé que lo reacondicionaran con perfil femenino, pero olvidé el armario hasta ahora. —Vio que ella había terminado su copa y arqueó irónicamente una ceja—. ¿Mejor?

Mione asintió. El alcohol había calmado un poco sus nervios. Potter acarició sus dedos al quedarse con su copa en un roce estudiado. Acabó la suya de un trago y el vidrio tintineó ligeramente. ¡Qué curioso! El implacable duque de Gryfindor temblaba como un mozalbete. Él, que presumía de hombre cerebral y frío y de tomarse el sexo como mero pasatiempo.

Su esposa, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo y la cabeza un poco ladeada, parecía estar esperando una clase. Y nada más lejos que verse a si mismo como un profesor en esos momentos. Sobreponiéndose a la deriva de sus pensamientos, la atrajo de la cintura y se agacho frente a ella. Su mano derecha levantó el ruedo del vestido de Mione y se posó en su tobillo. Notó que se tensaba.

—Una caricia puede tener muchas formas, Hermione — insistía, restregando su mejilla en la suave tela al tiempo que su mano ascendía pierna arriba y llegaba hasta la rodilla. Se fue incorporando poco a poco y su boca dibujó besos sobre el vestido en el vientre femenino, el estómago, la protuberancia del pecho.

A medida que se levantaba, lo hacía también la falda y la exposición de la pierna de ella.

Mione cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se estaba ruborizando y el pudor la abandonaba. Se abrieron como resortes cuando la alcanzó sus glúteos y empezó a masajearlos en tanto sus labios se perdían en el escote.

— Recuerda que puedes ordenarme parar cuando quieras —le oyó que decía contra su cuello.

«Por todos los infiernos! ¡Ahora no! ¡Que no se detenga!», pensó ella.

Potter proseguía su exploración. Los pechos se le hinchaban, pugnaban sus pezones con la tela, le ardía la piel. Y él no cejaba en su papel de sátiro, pero se controló. Fue desposeyéndola de ropa que siseaba al caer y rodeó su estrecho talle para pegarla a él. Por si ella se decidía a frenarlo, posó la boca en la de ella, pero no la besó, sino que se limitó a pasar la punta de su lengua por las comisuras de sus labios. Su erección, bregando en sus ajustados pantalones, lo estaba matando y le invitaba a apretarse contra su pelvis, haciendo ostentación de su lujuria.

— ¡Oh!

Harry se retiró un poco para mirarla a la cara. Le brillaban los ojos como gemas y sus mejillas habían adquirido la entonación sonrosada de un melocotón maduro.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que pare?

Ellaestaba fascinada. ¿Por qué nadie le había explicado nunca todo aquello? ¿Por qué Molly había sido tanparca en sus ilustraciones? Sedaba cuenta de que no sabía nada de seducción, de libido, de deseo. Tenía que aprender y no tenía tiempo porque su cuerpo clamaba por apagar una llama que la abrasaba. Los agasajos de su esposo eran un señuelo al que no podía, ni quería, resistirse.

Un misterio. Y, comotal, acaparaba su instinto para desentrañarlo.

— No. Por favor.

Los labios de Harry se ubicaron en el hueco que conformaba su cuello y su hombro. Sus manos abarcaron sus pechos y apretaron suavemente. Ella dejó escapar una ahogada exclamación que se materializó en su entrepierna humedecida y paró su avance sujetándolo de los hombros.

—Esto es... Es...—titubeó.

— Es sólo lo que nos demandamos uno a otro, duquesa.

— Sí, pero...

— Entrégate a mí, Mione— susurró él—. Confía.


	25. CAPÍTULO XXV

**CAPITULO XXV**

Hermione se esforzaba por relajarse. Quería dejarse llevar pero se interponía ese recelo de toda mujer hacia el varón, inculcado desde siglos, que hacía de la virtud un trofeo. Harry arremetía con sus besos y entonces se le olvidaban sus demonios personales y temblaba como una hoja. Su sangre emprendió una loca carrera por las venas. Era imposible mostrarse desapasionada cuando la besaba así, como si una mariposa batiera alas en sus labios. Era la suya una boca caliente que sabía a pecado. Suspiré al amparo de sus labios en su cuello, allí donde una vena latía errática. Cerró los ojos y se abandonó a sus brazos.

— ¡Eres tan hermosa, Hermione!

No, no lo era, se dijo a sí misma. No pasaba de ser bonita. Pero, viniendo de él, sonaba a música. ¿Qué mujer no se ablandaría ante la alabanza?

Potter tanteó con los dientes la base de su cuello, se recreó en la clavícula, llegó al escote. Mientras, sus manos lisonjeaban su espalda, subían hasta los hombros, se deslizaban costados abajo. El suave masaje era una marca cálida que invadía a Mione prestándose al juego erótico que hasta entonces le había sido denegado. Estaba ardiendo y respiraba entrecortadamente.

— Para, no sigas —suplicó.

Harry obedeció a duras penas. Tenía la fruta madura, a su alcance, pero la abandonaría aunque la ansiaba como un loco. Apoyó su frente en la de ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza constriñendo su ardor, expeliéndose el aliento uno a otro, oscilando en un tobogán sensorial inexplorado para anos por diferentes razones. Hermione tenía porque desconocía y él, ahora se daba cuenta, porque en su afán erótico se estaba convirtiendo en un títere al que no reconocía.

Clavó la mirada en ella y Mione se ahogó en las profundidades de sus ojos color Verde. Tenía que decir algo. Lo que fuera. Era eso o pedirle que la tomase ya, y no se veía preparada aún.

—Se supone que ya hemos finalizado nuestro acuerdo. ¿No?

— ¿Importa realmente, mi bella duquesa?

¿Le importaba'? En realidad creía que había tenido suerte casándose con él. ¿Cuántas de sus conocidas debían soportar a un marido de edad avanzada, o nada atractivo, o peor aún, agresivo? Harry por el contrario, era joven, misterioso y considerado y, a tenor de lo comprobado, un gran seductor.

— ¿Otra copa? — ofreció.

Mione no pudo reprimir una risita.

—Creo que sí queréis emborracharme, señor mío.

— «Señor mío»— repitió él, guasón, y tan cerca de sus labios que estuvo a punto de auparse y besarle—. Si de veras fuese tu señor no me rechazarías.

—No te rechazo. Llegarnos a un acuerdo que...

—Lo sé — cortó él, agriando un poco el gesto—. No voy a obligarte. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, pero te aseguro que voy a cobrarme la deuda al completo.

— ¿No podrías... dejarlo para mañana? —sugirió ella.

—No.

—Por favor.

— No, mi preciosa escocesa. — Y su semblante adusto le dijo a Mione que estaba irremisiblemente pérdida—. Esta noche. Creo que ya es hora de saldar el débito. Todas y cada una de las caricias.

— Es que... he perdido la cuenta.

— Yo, no.

La elevó en el aire tomándola de la cintura y con muchadelicadeza la sentó en el borde de la cama. Se situó frente a ella en cuclillas y empezó a levantarle otra vez la falda. Dobló la tela sobre sus rodillas hasta el punto donde se ajustaban las ligas. ¿Desde cuándo no veía una liga virginal? Había desvestido abalorios como éstos en rojo, negro, morado... pero nunca rosas y con florecillas blancas... Carraspeó y empezó a sacarle un zapato. La miró fijamente a los ojos y, con un guiño travieso, lo lanzó por encima del hombro. Ella rió, nerviosa, dejándole hacer. Repitió con el otro zapato que rebotó en el suelo con un ruido seco.

—Vamos a retomar nuestro juego— dijo él, asiendo una de las ligas y liberando la media que se fue deslizando pierna abajo.

A ella le ardía la piel pero nada decía, sólo respiraba aceleradamente.

—Excelencia, creo que estás haciendo trampa.

Él apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas al tiempo que decía:

No sé si aguantaré esto, Hermione. Creo que nos hemos embarcado en un navío que naufraga por momentos.

— Pero la travesía es un mar de emociones, Milord.

La respuesta fue como un bálsamo para él. Terminó de sacarle la media y la emprendió con la otra, demorándose, acariciando su pierna con deliberada lentitud, lo que provocó en ella una gran turbación.  
La postura en la que se encontraba, casi arrodillado ante ella, estaba barrenando su voluntad. Sólo tenía que separar un poco sus rodillas y... Se le escapó un suspiro entrecortado. «Despacio chico se dijo—. Despacio. No revientes al caballo antes de llegar a la meta».

— ¿Nos arriesgamos un poco más, señora?

A esas alturas, incluso para Mione, cualquier duda rozaba la incoherencia. No respondió. Él tomó su silencio como una aceptación y abarcando sus tobillos con las manos comenzó a subir. Arriba, arriba... Para cuando su mano derecha alcanzó los rizos ocultos bajo el calzón de seda, a Mione le retumbaba ya el corazón en las sienes y estaba segura de que iba a sufrir un colapso.

— ¡Dios...! — Gimió, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y apoyándose en los codos—. Por favor… ya es suficiente.

Potter se paró y respiró tan hondo que el aire le hizo daño en los pulmones. Estaba haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, pero si ella insistía en interrumpirle iba a agotar sus reservas: la tumbaría enel lecho, le levantaría el vestido y la tomaría de una maldita vez, saltara o no por los aires el jodido pacto.

— Estoy demasiado excitado para dejarlo ahora, Hermione — se sinceró. — No me pidas...

— ¡No podré aguantarlo! — sollozó ella, rodando sobre el colchón y alejándose.

Su exclamación fue una cuchillada para Harry Se incorporó con rapidez poniendo distancia entre ambos.

— ¿Tan horrible te resulta que te toque?

Ella le miró como si estuviera loco.

— ¿Horrible? No, claro que no. Es... es... ¡No sé lo que es, maldita sea! Nadie me ha hecho esto antes.

A Harry se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa que fue un fogonazo de dientes blancos y parejos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los brazos en jarras, esperando.

— ¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mí!

—No me burlo, mi arisca escocesa. — Se tumbóa su lado, boca abajo, corno un felino en reposo, con un brazo sobre su talle—. Lo que te pasa es normal. Es el agasajo físico que invade a cualquier mujer a la que le están haciendo el amor.

— ¿Todas sienten lo mismo?

—Bueno... — Le dedicó un mohín de tunante. — Todas las que tienen la suerte de tener a un amante experto en su cama.

— ¡Menudo fatuo! se burló ella. —Eres tan presumido como lo sería un buen escocés.

—Seguramente.

—Innegablemente, excelencia. Presumido e irritante.

—Pero he conseguido excitarle.

— Ni siquiera un poquito.

— Eres una mentirosa encantadora.

— ¿Por no darte la razón?

— No puedes negar que he alborotado tus plumas, paloma.

— Además, pedante.

Él pasó sobre su nariz la yema de un dedo.

— Si no lo he entendido mal, no puedes controlar el deleite que sientes cuando te acaricio.

— Puedo hacerlo perfectamente — repuso, aunque sabía que no era más que una excusa torpe.

— ¿No deberíamos, entonces, seguir practicando tu control, Milady?

La garganta de Mione se convulsionó tragando una saliva que se le había agotado. Él era su esposo. Un hombre sumamente atractivo y. hasta entonces, extraordinariamente galante. Era posible que lo que se decía de él fuera cierto, pero cada vez le daba menos crédito a rumores que él se encargaba de desmentir con hechos. Si Harry había seducido a su anterior esposa del mismo modo en que lo estaba haciendo con ella, era imposible imaginar que se hubiera suicidado. Aprovechándose de la necesidad masculina, decidió ser un poco perversa y se tumbó, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

— ¿Puedo yo tomar un poco de parte activa en nuestro trato?

Harry no disimuló su asombro. Su miembro, endurecido y rampante, se incrementó de tamaño un poco más. Para enfriar sus pulsaciones alargó la mano y se entretuvo en quitarle las horquillas. El cabello de Hermione se desplegó sobre el edredón captando la luz de las velas y el fuego de la chimenea. Entrelazó sus dedos en aquella masa achocolatada que le fascinaba y contestó:  
— Podrías, claro está.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, donde despuntaba ya la barba. El roce la incentivó. Harry tomó su mano y posó sus labios en el dorso de la muñeca. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron prendidas, se aceleraron sus respiraciones.

Y Hermione Granger supo que estaba irremediablemente perdida.


	26. CAPITULO XXVI

**CAPÍTULO XXVI**

Harry la dejó hacer.

Él había iniciado el cortejo, pero era extraordinario que ella quisiera explorar también su cuerpo.

Mione dejó que su curiosidad se paseara por el cabello del duque, por sus pronunciados pómulos, su nariz señorial y su mentón recio. Tiró del nudo de la corbata, la arrojó por encima del hombro como hiciese él con sus ligas y soltó los primeros botones de su camisa poniendo al descubierto su cuello y unos brotes de vello moreno en un ancho pecho. La nuez de Adán subía y bajaba, pero Harry se mantuvo quieto, aunque lo que más deseaba en el mundo era abalanzarse sobre ella, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya.

Ella se incorporó y se sentó sobre sus talones para poder acceder más plenamente a él.

Estaba casada, se repetía. Casada con un hombre cuyo cuerpo deseaba descubrir. Quería ponerle freno a tan impíos pensamientos, pero él era un reto al que no podía oponerse. Y Potter tenía demasiada ropa encima.

Abrió su chaqueta y paseó las palmas de sus manos por la tela de su camisa rastreando los fuertes músculos de su pecho y el retumbar de su corazón. Quiso asaltar más botones, pero se quedó parada. Clavó sus ojos en los de él, entornados en ese momento.

— ¿voy bien?

Harry se estaba ahogando, pero asintió, tenso como unacuerda de violín.

Hermione acabó de quitarle la chaqueta y luego trabajó los ojales uno a uno, con deliberada parsimonia. Sí, pensaba. Sí. Le subía rubor a las mejillas, le temblaban ligeramente los dedos, pugnaba en su bajo vientre una necesidad desconocida. Seguramente no se estaba comportando como una dama, pero ¡al infierno con las normas!, quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Acababa de descubrir lo que erala seducción y tendría que aprender cómo se comportaba una buena alumna.

Se le atascó el botón más próximo a la cinturilla del pantalón intimidada por el indecente bulto de su masculinidad. Él retiró sus manos, tiró de la tela, rasgándola, y se sacó los faldones. Un brote de agitación impaciente cruzó por los ojos de Lea ante el torso moreno totalmente expuesto para ella. Le tocó con precaución, exclamando aliviada.

— ¡ Qué suave! Imaginaba algo rugoso entre la mata de vello.

¡Por Cristo crucificado! Harry perdía el raciocinio por segundos, ya ni recordaba cómo se respiraba. Había planeado seducirla con calma, desnudarla despacio, colmarla de mimos, ir descubriendo su cuerpo poco a poco. Sin embargo, las tornas se habían cambiado. ¿Cuándo había perdido los papeles? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en la presa? Las pequeñas manos masajeaban su pecho con naturalidad, atizándole con punzadas de excitación. Se le nublaba la vista, le dolía cada músculo, estaba siendo torturado... Pero quería seguir así, un juguete en manos inexpertas que le quitaban la razón.

—Puedes pedirme que pare cuando quieras, tal como tú me decías — le provocó ella.

Potter apretó los párpados y sus manos se convirtieron en puños que se cerraron sobre el edredón. Como respuesta, se le escapó un gemido que ella interpretó como una licencia para seguir. Así que, acalorada por su propia desfachatez, la emprendió con los botones de la bragueta.

Y él la obsequió con un lamento que la paralizó cuando rozó su miembro.

—No es así, ¿verdad?

¡A la mierda si era así!, se dijo el duque. Alargó las manos, sus dedos se engarfiaron en las hombreras del vestido de Mione y se lo bajó hasta la cintura, profiriendo una exclamación que impulsó más, si cabía, aquella parte de su anatomía que lo martirizaba. Sus ojos se quedaron atrapados en la piel nacarada, en los montículos gemelos de unos pechos pequeños, perfectos, altivos, que culminaban en areolas oscuras de pezones enhiestos. Los abarcó en sus manos, trémulas como las de un colegial, sopesándolos, clamando por saborearlos.

Mione echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Su cabellera rozó las piernas de él.

— ¡OhSeñor...!

Había oído que, a veces, el fuego de la pasión envolvía a los amantes en una bruma roja. Siempre creyó que no eran más que bobadas de novela romántica pero comprobaba ahora su veracidad. Flotaba en una nube de deseo incontrolado, la arrastraba una ola imparable. Sus manos, varadas aún en la bragueta del pantalón, se ciñeron a su virilidad. Oyó el siseo del aire escapándose entre los dientes de él y de nuevo se quedó quieta.

Harry le acariciaba la espalda, los hombros, la cintura. Dejaba un rastro de fuego por donde pasaban sus dedos.

No supo cómo, pero su vestido acabó en el suelo y se encontró totalmente desnuda. El pudor y una pizca de culpa la dejaron sin respuesta. Estaba flotando y se dio cuenta de que ahora yacía boca arriba y él separaba sus rodillas. Ella le había llevado hasta allí, había jugado a excitarle, pero, tan próxima a la definitiva unión se agarrotaba, aunque también clamaba por ella. Él fue consciente, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar la mirada del triángulo de seda entre sus muslos y clavó los ojos en los de Mione.

—No me pidas que pare ahora.

—No... Pienso... pedírtelo...

Harry acabó de desnudarse. Mione se convulsionó al oír el ruido de las botas cayendo al suelo, pero no desvió suatención un ápice cuando él se bajó los pantalones con prisa y los echó a un lado. Un aire denso se arremolinó en su garganta. Su marido era una estatua de bronce. Magnífico. Vagó su mirada por un cuerpo delgado y fibroso de brazos fuertes, torso amplio, vientre plano y piernas largas y proporcionadas. Pero también por un apéndice que despuntaba entre sus muslos: altanero y orgulloso, corno su dueño.

Excitado corno nunca antes había estado. Potter permaneció de pie junto a la cama, permitiendo que ella lo contemplara. El trepidar de su corazón lo ensordecía, le vibraba un músculo en la mejilla y no sabía dónde poner las manos. Esperaba como el estudiante al que van a entregar la nota de un examen, agitado y bullendo por derramarse. ¿Dónde quedaba su reputación de libertino?

Ella, arrobada, extendía los brazos llamándole.

Entonces sí. Entonces se dejó llevar, se perdió en el remolino que lo arrastraba. Hacia el triunfo o hacia la destrucción. Le daba igual. Se olvidó por completo del juramento que había hecho tras la muerte de Mariam, abjuró de sus demonios permitiendo que éstos treparan al caballo de su deseo y pisotearan sus antiguas heridas. Fue arcilla en que amasaban las manos de la mujer que había convertido en su duquesa.

Subió al lecho y se tumbó sobre ella. Su miembro se guió a la entrada del éxtasis. Ella estaba húmeda y era suya. Sujetó las muñecas de Mione con una mano sobre su cabeza y bajó la suya para succionar de un pecho que se irguió al contacto de su lengua. Empujó. Y se encontró con la sutil barrera de su virginidad que lo petrificó momentáneamente. No quería dañarla. Por nada del mundo.

Era incluso capaz de retirarse si ella se lo pedía, hasta ahí llegaba su locura. Pero oyó un canto de ángeles que le condujo al paroxismo:

—No voy a romperme, Harry Y te deseo.

En un solo movimiento cruzó la defensa. Ella se tensó unos segundos y luego se relajó. Él se quedó quieto, dejando que se fuera acoplando a él. Le ardía la piel, el corazón trotaba como un potro desbocado, perseguía una alucinación...

El cúmulo de sensaciones que anegaban a Mione era un tobogán al infinito. Se movió un poco debajo de él para encontrar acomodo y se topó con sus ojos embebidos.

—Así que esto es hacer el amor— balbució.

—No, mi belleza, no —contestó él entrecortadamente—. Esto es tan sólo el umbral.

Salió de ella volviendo a entrar, en vaivenes sin tregua, embestidas lentas y alargadas que la deslizaban lejos de la cumbre y volvían a remontarla a ella.

Mione impulsó las caderas hacia él, se unió a sus acometidas, le aprisionó los glúteos con sus piernas. Él le soltó las manos y éstas volaron para aferrarse a sus nalgas y apretarlo hacia ella. Sintió que la calidez inundaba todo su ser y se encaramo en la cresta del placer en espasmos que modulaban vitos de plenitud.

Harry recostado sobre un codo, no podía dejar de mirarla. Era un hada. Y dormía como una criatura. Tenía el rostro arrobado, los labios hinchados y sonreía. Con cuidado para no despertarla, le besó la mejilla.

Su esposa.

Se endureció reviviendo los momentos pasados. Aún estaba confundido, porque no acababa de entender qué le había sucedido. Había perdido el control y se había dejado llevar. En realidad, era ella quien había marcado los tiempos. Hermione tiritó y gimió en sueños. Tiró del edredón, ella protestó y se colocó boca abajo y él acabó por cubrir a ambos. En la chimenea apenas quedaban los rescoldos del fuego, pero él se negaba a levantarse para avivarlos. Le resultaba imposible abandonar la cama, algo que hacía siempre después de una batalla amorosa.

Era la primera vez que una mujer le hacía perder la cabeza. Cayó en la cuenta, además, de que Mione lo había conseguido sin proponérselo. Tendría que ir con pies de plomo si quería evitar volver a caer en las garras de una mujer, corriendo el riesgo de enamorarse. No estaba preparado para esa experiencia.


	27. CAPITULO XXVII

**CAPÍTULO XXVII**

Se fue despertando. La tibia claridad de la mañana inundaba el cuarto. Volvió la cabeza, buscándole, pero estaba sola. Desnuda y sola bajo el edredón. Por un instante se preguntó si no habría sido un sueño.

Llamaron a la puerta y entró Astoria. Arrastrando los cobertores. Mione se levantó envolviéndose en metros de tela y esperó a que dispusieran su baño matinal. Dio una ojeada al reloj y se dio cuenta que eran casi las once. ¡Qué barbaridad! No recordaba haberse levantado nunca tan tarde desde hacía siglos.

Una vez a solas, se metió en la tina y se relajó. Su cuerpo vibró al contacto de la esponja, rememorando otros más ardientes e indecentes. Una vez fuera de la bañera, su mirada fue a fijarse en la pequeña mancha rojiza del edredón y las sienes le latieron como si la hubieran pillado en un renuncio. Un ardor le subió al rostro. Desde luego que no había sido un sueño. Allí estaba la prueba. Una mezcla de plenitud y bienestar la embargó y no reaccionó cuando Molly entró en la habitación.

Su aya le dio los buenos días y empezó su limpieza diaria. Con el cobertor en las manos se quedó quieta unos segundos y luego lo dejó a un lado para llevárselo. Entonces se dirigió a Hermione.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, niña?

Mione asintió, se envolvió más en la toalla y rehusó su mirada.

— ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de verdad de todo esto? ¿Por qué no me contaste que podía ser tan... tan...?

—Porque a una vieja como yo ya se le han olvidado ciertas cosas, criatura —se congratuló íntimamente, complacida—. Por tu expresión, deduzco que el duque supo comportarse.

Hermione elevó los ojos al cielo. A cualquier cosa llamaba comportarse. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y evitó entrar en confidencias. Se secó y dejó que la ayudara a vestirse una pieza de muselina verde claro con ribetes blancos en el escote y el ruedo de la falda. Una cinta ancha rodeaba su talle. Se peinó con una simple coleta que recogió en un arete y echó un vistazo al espejo antes de salir. ¿Tenía ahora un aire vagamente mundano?

Krum le informó que su excelencia había salido a cabalgar, así que ella desayuno a solas, bulléndole mil preguntas en la cabeza. Unos momentos de privacidad le vendrían bien. Además, estaba famélica. No recordaba haber tenido nunca tanto apetito por la mañana.

La tormenta de la noche anterior había dado paso a una mañana fresca y encapotada que anunciaba otro aguacero, por lo que desistió de montar a _Ensueño._ En cambio, fue a ver a _Sombra_ y a _Terrón,_ al que prodigó algunos mimos antes de retirarse a leer. Aquella mañana no estaba para seguir anotando cambios en su libreta; los flecos de su venganza se estaban deshilando.

Se cruzó con Bellatrix al entrar.

—Señora Lestrange.

— Si, milady.

— Cuando regrese su excelencia, ¿querrán hacérmelo saber?

— Sí, señora.

La vio alejarse con su aspecto rígido y reservado que tanto la desagradaba. ¿Qué circunstancias habrían hecho de ella un ser tan solapado y distante? Como en anteriores ocasiones, le transmitió un punto de desasosiego y comprendió que a Molly le incomodara su altanería. Pero se olvidó de ella de inmediato y se refugió en la biblioteca.

Buscó la última novela de J. Evans y ocupó uno de los sillones que daban al lado este. Se acomodo con las piernas dobladas bajo la falda y se zambulló en el misterio por el que transitaba su protagonista. Enfrascada en la lectura, apenas notó que el cielo se iba cubriendo de densas nubes negras y que la luz que entraba por el ventanal se extinguía.

—Milady. —La voz átona de Bellatrix la sacó de su aventura—. Su excelencia la espera en el comedor.

Vio la hora en la esfera del reloj sobre la chimenea y cerró el libro. El tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta.

—Gracias, señora Lestrange.

El ama de llaves se inclinó levemente y se marchó. Hermione pensó en subir a cambiarse pero desestimé la idea y aceleré el paso para unirse a Harry. A medida que avanzaba por la galería, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos. Deseaba y temía encontrarse con él y no acertaba a saber cuál de los dos sentimientos prevalecía. Expulsó aire convulsivamente cuando uno de los criados, al verla llegar, abrió y le cedió el paso.

Y su corazón se detuvo ante él, de espaldas, con un hombro recostado con indolencia en uno de los ventanales. Al oír la puerta. Potter se volvió y sus ojos se pasearon con descaro desde los suyos hasta la punta de los escarpines, como si la estuviera valorando.

Mione revivió la intimidad que habían compartido y se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo. Una vez más, se dio cuenta de lo impresionante que resultaba su marido. Y lo esmeradamente vestido que aparecía, lo que no se podía decir de ella.

—Buenos días, excelencia — saludó, avanzando hacia la mesa y mostrando una entereza que no tenía, porque lo que quería realmente era salir corriendo.

Harry se adelantó a uno de sus sirvientes y retiró una silla para que ella la ocupara. Se acomodó en la de enfrente y esperó a que les sirvieran. No le pasó desapercibido el desasosiego de la muchacha, de manera que con un gesto despidió al servicio y quedaron a solas.

A ella le comía la incertidumbre. ¿Qué pensaría Harry de ella? Porque la noche anterior pareció gozar con su desparpajo, pero ahora... ¿Cómo era posible que ella se hubiera comportado de un modo tan descarado? Se le vinieron a la mente las desvergonzadas caricias que le prodigó, la forma en que le había apretado las nalgas para exhortarle a poseerla, la entrega desinhibida con que lo besaba... Hubiera querido desaparecer.

Harry adivinaba su turbación. A él le asaltaban otras dudas. Al despertar y encontrarse junto a ella en el lecho revuelto, le acometió la desazón. La ternura había escalado sus defensas alojándose en el centro de su corazón y estaba confundido. Por eso había salido a cabalgar. Esperaba que el aire fresco, el espacio abierto y el ritmo de una buena galopada le ayudaran a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, sólo había podido volver a ella, rememorando cada segundo, cada beso, cada gemido...

—Lo siento —se avino a decir Mione.

— ¿El qué?

— Lamento no haberme cambiado para la comida. Y también, mi actuación de anoche. Supongo que me comporté como...

— ¿Como qué? ¿Como una mujer de verdad? Yo creo que estuviste maravillosa.

Hermione parpadeó, se mordió el labio inferior y sus dedos tamborilearon sobre la mesa.

— ¿No estás enfadado?

— ¿Enfadado?

—Las damas no suelen... No pueden... dejarse llevar por ciertas cosas.

— ¿De veras? ¿Qué cosas?

¿Se burlaba de ella? Intentó descubrir un indicio socarrón en su rostro, pero únicamente encontró su gesto de siempre, un tanto interesado quizá. Bien, si él se lo ponía difícil, ella no iba a echarse atrás. Irguió los hombros para darse ánimo y respondió:

— Ser activas. Tocar y acariciar, por ejemplo.

— ¡Ah!

—Imagino que fue un... arrebato de curiosidad.

— Arrebato de curiosidad, ¿eh? —repitió él, afianzando los codos en la mesa, cruzando los dedos y apoyando la barbilla con ellos—. ¿Puedes explicarme qué significa, exactamente, un arrebato de curiosidad?

Mione suspiró. Dándose tiempo para encontrar las palabras adecuadas, tomó la servilleta y la colocó sobre sus rodillas. ¿Estaría bien pedir un whisky en ese momento, aunque nunca lo había probado? No, mejor una botella. Emborracharse como una cuba. Al menos, así, no entraría en su juego. Había oído decir a sus hermanos que el alcohol provocaba entumecimiento en el cerebro. Justo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

—Una esposa debe ser recatada —continuó.

—Ya veo.

—Decorosa.

— ¡Oh!

—Discreta.

Ella estrujó la servilleta. No, el maldito duque no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil.

—Y supongo que debe contener ciertas apetencias acabó, mirándole fijamente.

— ¿Lo has aprendido en tus libros?

—Eeeeh... Pues, no.

—Entonces, ¿quién te ha dicho semejante memez?

—No te burles de mí, por favor.

—Hermione —le habló delicadamente—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Bien?

—No me burlo en absoluto. Quiero saber si estás molesta.

Un repentino calor ascendió desde su estómago a las mejillas. ¿Estaba hablando de anoche? ¿Por qué todos parecían interesados en su estado de salud?

— Estoy perfectamente.

—Bien.

Harry desplegó su propia servilleta sobre su rodilla y la alisó varias veces como si necesitara de un planchado. No sabía por dónde empezar. ¡Maldición! Todo aquello era nuevo para él. Su esposa era una muchacha fuerte, pero sin duda debía de encontrarse incómoda después de... Carraspeó y la observó detenidamente. Estaba preciosa. El rubor teñía sus mejillas y destacaba sus pequeñas pecas en su cara de duende. Quería acariciarlas, besarlas, hundir sus dedos en la mata de cabello y soltárselo para volver a disfrutar de su tersura. ¡Condenado fuera si no deseaba volver a llevarla a la cama!

— ¿Te hice daño anoche?

—Apenas nada —le respondió. No sabía cómo disimular que temblaba. No sabía dónde poner las manos, ni si mirarlo o no.

—De aquí en adelante será mejor —afirmó, acariciándola con la mirada—. Te lo prometo.

— ¿Mejor? —El tenedor que sostenía se quedó a medio camino y en los iris de ella reapareció su chispa traviesa—. ¿Lo prometes, excelencia?

Carraspeó Gryffindor y se rebulló en la silla sorprendido por una erección incipiente. La comida había perdido ya todo su interés. Estiró sus brazos por encima del inmaculado mantel y tomó las manos de su esposa.

— Mucho mejor, mi flor escocesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HEY!**_

 _ **Dejare esta historia por un tiempo, mi computadora ha borrado la mayoría de los capítulos que tenia escritos y editados, les pido disculpas de antemano por las molestias que pueda ocasionar.**_

 _ **Mientras vuelo a transcribir los capítulos y sigo escribiendo un cambio en la vida, mi mente no me deja en paz y he pensado en una historia nueva de Harry Potter, me encantaría que me apoyaran en esta nueva Lectura claro si les gusta la trama.**_

 _ **De antemano les dire que uno de los protagonistas de la historia es Albus Severus Potter, Cuando tenga escrita la sipnosis les hare saber.**_

 _ **Se despide con un gran abrazo virtual Ruithe.**_


	28. CAPITULO XXVIII

**CAPÍTULO XXVIII**

Harry sacudió la cabeza y una miríada de gotitas salpicó a su alrededor.

Hacía frío y el cielo aparecía encapotado y triste, pero al menos el baño helado le había calmado los nervios. Sobre todo, había aplacado hasta la nimiedad el apéndice de su anatomía que insistía en hacerse presente bajo los pantalones cada vez que se encontraba cerca de su esposa. No era un sátiro pero si era deudor de su masculinidad. Por eso escapó de los muros del castillo tan pronto corno pudo. Hermione le había mirado entre esperanzada y dubitativa y él, como un cretino, se había escabullido entre excusas de documentos que no podían esperar.

Había intentado concentrarse en su nuevo manuscrito pero con resultados nulos. La palabra «Chocolate» le jugó la mala pasada de traerle a la mente el cabello de Mione, y a partir de ahí su inventiva se fue al garete. Así que había escapado a la laguna.

Barruntó para sí mismo acerca de su escaso control cuando se trataba de ella. Le costaba asumir lo absorto que se encontraba con la muchacha cuando apenas hacía unos días era una perfecta desconocida.

— Ha sido un deslumbramiento pasajero — se dijo en voz alta.

Pero invocando las manos de su esposa sobre él estuvo a punto de volver a tirarse al agua. Al parecer, de poco le había servido el chapuzón. Escupió una imprecación y se puso los pantalones. Estaba helado y tenía obligaciones que cumplir, no podía pasarse el día allí.

Metió los brazos en las mangas de la camisa y se quedó a medio camino.

—Hola, excelencia.

Harry se volvió, Susan, tras el tronco de un árbol, lo observaba con descaro. «Goloso» era un adjetivo perfecto para describir el rictus de sus labios.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

— Un rato, milord.

En otras circunstancias hasta le hubiera gustado su desfachatez. Sin embargo, le molesto haber sido espiado por ella mientras se bañaba desnudo. Se abotono la bragueta ante su mirada hambrienta. De pronto, se encontró ridículo, intentando preservar un pudor que ahora ya no tenía sentido. Lo tuvo antes, cuando estaba en cueros. Acabó de abotonarse la camisa y ella, servilmente, le alcanzó las botas y se arrodilló para ayudarle a calzarlas. Se las arrancó prácticamente de las manos.

— Puedo hacerlo yo solo, gracias.

Ella se sentó sobre sus talones sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

— ¿Puedo deciros que tenéis un cuerpo espléndido, Milord?

—Puedes decir lo que te venga en gana. Susan. ¡Pero no vuelvas a seguirme!

—Antes no os importaba que lo hiciera.

Fue a reprenderla, pero se contuvo. Tenía razón. Mariam había resultado ser una mujer frígida, al menos para él. Su apatía al sexo le había obligado a un celibato demasiado largo y, a su muerte, buscó la satisfacción en brazos de la joven. Hasta cierto punto, podía entender que ella quisiera mantener viva su influencia sobre él, pero ¿no había dejado claro a la moza que todo había terminado? Su propio tío solía llamarlo a veces bastardo, y su comportamiento con ella podía definirse así: la había usado cuando le había convenido pero no había hecho nada por hacerle saber que todo había terminado definitivamente.

— Susan — le habló sosegadamente, poniéndose la chaqueta—. Las cosas han cambiado.

—Mi deseo por vos no. Milord.

—Debes entender que...

—Que os habéis casado de nuevo, ya lo sé. ¡Bah! Una escocesa. Tan fría como vuestra anterior esposa. ¿No? Yo puedo daros esa chispa que os falta.

Harry no pudo evitar esbozar una mueca. Mione era escocesa, desde luego. Y terca. Y deslenguada. Y atrevida. Pero ¿fría?

El inusitado brillo en los ojos Esmeraldas del duque puso a Susan en guardia. Se puso de pie y lo reto preguntando:

— ¿Habéis yacido con ella? — Él no respondió, pero lo delataba su silencio—. Ya entiendo. Me habéis dejado de lado.

—Tuvimos una aventura que surgió de mutuo acuerdo, pero que ahora debes olvidar.

— ¿Olvidar que habéis sido mío y ahora es una vulgar escocesa quien os acoge en su cama?

— ¡Susan!

Harry la sujeto clavando los dedos en sus hombros. Lo traspaso una vena violenta que controlo de inmediato.

—Estás hablando de mi esposa y de tu duquesa. — La zarandeó, soltándola luego y caminando hacia su montura—. No voy a consentir una palabra más. Lo mejor es que te encuentre otra casa. ¡Se acabó, Susan! Hablaré con la señora Lestrange.

A ella se le escaparon las lágrimas, se mordió los labios y fue consciente de que había llegado el fin. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones... Si él hubiera tardado un poco más en casarse de nuevo... Si hubiera habido tiempo para concebir un hijo... No había tomado precauciones. Por descontado que no. Deseaba un embarazo, porque, bastardo o no. sabía que él no la habría dejado tirada, habría tenido al menos el reconocimiento económico como madre, y su hijo, quizá, una herencia ducal. Así de simple. ¡La madre de un hijo del duque de Gryffindor!

La llegada de la nueva duquesa había dado al traste con todos sus bonitos planes. ¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba y deseaba que tuviera el mismo final que lady Mariam!

No tenía nada que hacer allí y se fue por donde había llegado.

A escasa distancia, alguien que había escuchado el escueto diálogo alargó los labios en una sonrisa despectiva. Tenía un as en aquella partida de cartas y pensaba aprovecharlo. Susan Abbot era ese as. Con sus cortas entendederas, sería incapaz de disimular la mortificación del rechazo. Todos se darían cuenta de que el duque la había despreciado. E inevitablemente llegaría a oídos de la nueva duquesa que acabaría preguntándose, cuando apareciera su cadáver, quién tendría mayores motivos que el duque para acabar con ella.

Porque Susan iba a ser asesinada.


	29. CAPITULO XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

 ****Dorea Potter entregó a Krum el abrigo, los guantes y el coqueto sombrero que lucía. Se recolocó el cabello en la borrosa imagen del cristal empañado y preguntó:

— ¿Está mi nieto en casa?

—No, milady. Su excelencia fue a Londres. Asuntos del gobierno, al parecer. Aunque dijo que regresaría para la cena.

—Asuntos del gobierno. Siempre lo mismo. Nunca lo encuentro cuando tengo necesidad— gruñó la anciana.

—Está la duquesa, milady. ¿Desea que la anuncie?

Dorea dio un respingo y se lo quedó mirando como si hubiera dicho algo raro.

— Lo había olvidado. — Le arrebató sus cosas y se volvió con pasmosa agilidad hacia la puerta—. ¡Manda cargar de nuevo mis baúles en el carruaje, Krum! 

—Pero mi lady...

—No pienso quedarme bajo el mismo techo que esa condenada Granger.

— Milady, se equivoca, es una joven encantadora —dijo él pretendiendo atenuar uno de los arrebatos de la duquesa viuda—. Si espera a conocerla estoy seguro que...

— ¡Manda que carguen mis cosas!

—Si, rnilady, pero...

— ¡Maldita sea, Krum! ¿Por qué no haces lo que te digo?

Al hacer su entrada en el hall, Hermione oyó la reprimenda al mayordomo. No le hizo falta más que una ojeada para adivinar la personalidad de la dama. Tenía el porte regio que tantas veces escuchara describir a su abuelo.

—Krum —dijo Hermione amablemente—. ¿Por qué no sigues las instrucciones de la duquesa?

Dorea Potter giró ciento ochenta grados dispuesta a hacer frente a la odiosa sangre escocesa con la que su condenado nieto había tenido el descaro de casarse... Pero se quedó muda.

Como en un sueño, se encontró el rostro terso de la joven, la tonalidad marrón de unos ojos grandes y directos, su cabello algo rizado y cobrizo salpicado de destellos achocolatados. Pero no vio a Hermione, sino al mismísimo Robert Granger. Era como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

En ese espacio, Mione aprovechó para llegar hasta ella y plantarle dos besos en las mejillas.

— Bienvenida a casa, milady — saludó, doblando luego ligeramente la rodilla en graciosa deferencia

— ¿Habéis tenido buen viaje desde York?

—Excelente —repuso la anciana después de aclararse la voz—. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Parece imposible.

— ¿El qué, señora?

Dorea no era dada a las palabras huecas, y mucho menos a las alabanzas. Siempre había sido directa sin que le importara lo más mínimo la opinión del resto del mundo, aunque con ello ofendiera. Su difunto esposo se lo había repetido en infinidad de ocasiones. Examinó a Mione con detenimiento. De arriba abajo. Aplicando su gesto altanero con el que solía intimidar al resto de los mortales. Sí, sabía cómo apocar a sus interlocutores, algo que Harry había heredado de ella.

— Eres la viva imagen de tu jodido abuelo.

Krum elevó los ojos al cielorraso intuyendo el aguacero. Pero se equivocó. La joven duquesa se limité a reírse y Dorea Potter se quedó perpleja.

— Es el mejor cumplido que podía usted hacerme, excelencia — replicó Mione—. Y si me permitís, milady, os diré, con las palabras de mi abuelo, que vos sois asquerosamente agraciada.

A Dorea le asaltó un acceso de tos.

Krum, simplemente, no encontró dónde meterse.

Molly, que pasaba por allí entonces, se afianzó al suelo, inmóvil, como si así pudiera evaporar lo que acababa de oír.

Mione sonreía, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo, segura de haber hecho el comentario adecuado a la frase de la vieja duquesa.

El silencio se podía cortar. Pero entonces la duquesa viuda rompió a reír y sus carcajadas se expandieron por el amplio hall, regresó el aire a los pulmones de Krum y Molly recuperó el resuello.

Dorea pasaba los dedos sobre sus párpados y el mayordomo, solícito, le entregó un pañuelo. Se secó las lágrimas y se lo guardó en la manga.

— De modo que tú eres la joven que se ha casado con el cabezota de ni nieto — comentó al fin.

— Tanto como un mulo, señora.

La dama volvió a reír de buena gana.

— ¡Por las barbas de un chivo! Tienes el sello de los Granger —musitó con undeje de añoranza— Al pan, pan y al vino, vino, ¿no es cierto?

—Me temo que en ese aspecto, milady, nos parecemos ambas mucho.

— ¡No seas descarada, niña! — Dorea frunció el ceño, íntimamente complacida, sin embargo— Krum... ¿qué haces ahí parado? Que vayan subiendo mis cosas.

—Pero milady, hace apenas un momento dijo...

—Su excelencia parece haber cambiado de opinión, señor Krum— intervino la joven—. Supongo que ya no le importa que convivamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿Es así, señora?

—Lo has escuchado todo, ¿verdad? Tienes temple, niña.

— En eso he salido a mi abuelo, milady.

— ¡Mejor no me recuerdes a ese bárbaro, criatura! Tu coraje merece que te dedique un poco de mi tiempo, pero no vuelvas a nombrar al e... — carraspeó—... a tu abuelo, o saldré por esa puerta y no regresaré.

Hermione asintió inclinando graciosamente la cabeza.

—Había pedido tomar cité en el salón verde, señora. ¿Tendrá el honor de disfrutarlo con vos?

Dorea suspiró exageradamente y dejó sus cosas en brazos del mayordomo.

—Charlemos un poco, aunque no te prometo nada. Que te quede bien claro que no me gustan los escoceses. ¡Ninguno! —advirtió, caminando ya con paso señorial hacia el salón.

Mione guiñó un ojo al mayordomo y él intentó corresponderla con una sonrisa que se quedó en mueca. Molly se santiguó y se atrevió a decir:

—No vamos a aburrirnos, señor Krum. No señor, no vamos a aburrirnos.

Pero lejos de cualquier confrontación se estaba desarrollando una charla amistosa y jovial.

La duquesa viuda se vanagloriaba de conocer a la gente, de saber por dónde podía ir. Era muy joven pero no le cupo duda de que Hermione Granger, ahora Hermione Potter, podía competir con ella misma en arrestos. Y eso le agradaba enormemente, porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no encontraba un adversario de categoría dispuesto a enfrentarse a ella.

Aunque había pedido expresamente a Mione que no nombrara a Robert, sus preguntas revolotearon en torno a él. Cortésmente, se interesó por su viaje desde Escocia y si se adaptaba en Hogwarts House. Hermione respondía con respeto, pero informándole sin tapujos de lo que pensaba acerca de la espantosa decoración de ciertas habitaciones.

—Han estado siempre así.

—lúgubres. Muy poco actuales.

—Sí. Es una forma de decirlo— admitió Dorea.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Krum pegó el oído a la madera. Acababan de llegar visitas, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir. El rumbo distendido de la conversación le dio la pauta para anunciar a las dos damas que esperaban ser recibidas. Se ajustó la corbata, tironeó de los faldones de su chaqueta y llamo.

— Disculpen sus excelencias. Dos damas desean verla.

— ¿A quién desean ver, Krum? — preguntó Dorea.

—Perdón. Se le subió el sonrojo—. Me refería a lady Hermione, excelencia.

— ¡Qué engorro! Tanto título me confunde. Un simple «milady» estará bien para mí mientras dure mi estancia, Haz pasar a esas señoras. Supongo que no te importará que me quede a haceros compañía, Hermione.

—Me encantaría, milady. Por favor, señor Krum, encargue más té.

Él se retiró y muy poco después Mione dejó escapar un grito de alegría, se levantó y abrazó a su mejor amiga.

Ginny Weasley se inclinó ante la anciana, a quien conocía desde hacía tiempo. Pero no había llegado sola: su acompañante permanecía en el umbral, pálida como un cadáver. Hannah Black evitó la hosca mirada de Dorea Potter.

— ¡Ya era hora de que te dignases pisar esta casa, jovencita! —Le reprochó la dama a modo de salutación—. Ven aquí, niña, quiero verte. Y dame un beso. A fin de cuentas, somos familia.

Hannah había sido literalmente arrastrada por Ginevra hasta el castillo. No era su intención realizar una visita de cortesía a Hermione Granger, pero las circunstancias obligaban. Desde luego, encontrarse allí con la viuda no entraba en sus planes, pero se acercó, hizo una reverencia y la besó en la mejilla.

Molly Prewett entró con nuevos servicios de té, situación que Mione aprovechó para suavizar la tensión.

— ¡Os he echado de menos! — les confesó mientras servía.

Poco a poco se fueron relajando y no tardaron las cuatro en enfrascarse en los últimos chismorreos de Londres.

—Pues Milicent Bulstrode está preparando su boda — comentó Ginny.

—De modo que ese mamarracho de Theodore Nott acabará por llevarla al altar —gruñó la anciana, aunque sonreía—. Porque imagino que es él. 

— Si, excelencia —afirmo Ginny—. Están enamorados. Dicen que la boda será en la próxima primavera.

— ¿Es posible que la última moda en Inglaterra sea emparentarse con los obstinados escoceses y yo no me haya enterado?

El comentario de Dorea enmudeció la tertulia y Hannah miró de reojo a Mione, pero Ginny se anticipó en una réplica sin acritud y muy al punto.

—En efecto, excelencia, está de moda. El duque mismo es el mejor ejemplo.

—Vaya que sí. Y nada menos que con el apellido que más detesto.

Mione disimuló una sonrisa. Aquella mujer no se callaba ni debajo del agua, pensó. Pero Hannah se removía incómoda, echando disimuladas miradas a la puerta.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, niña? —le preguntó Dorea dándose cuenta de su inquietud.

— No, excelencia.

—Si temes que tu primo aparezca por esa puerta y te eche con cajas destempladas, olvídalo. Estás aquí como mi invitada. Y como invitada de su flamante esposa. Ni siquiera ese demonio se interpondría entre ambas. Otra cosa sería si se tratara de tu padre.

—Gracias, milady —se sonrojó.

—Bueno — intervino Ginny—. No podíamos dejar que Mione se aislase entre estas paredes sin noticias de lo que se cuece por el mundo. Desde que se ha casado no sabíamos nada de ella.

No me tiene encerrada, Ginny, si es lo que insinúas.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero a mí me parecía que sí. Ni siquiera se ha dado la clásica fiesta de presentación.

—Arreglaremos ese descuido de inmediato aseguró la anciana—. Una gran celebración es lo que hace falta para que Hogwarts House vuelva a la vida.

— A vuestro nieto no le hará ninguna gracia, milady.

— ¡Al diablo con él! Y bien, Hannah, ¿qué has hecho desde la última vez que te vi? ¿Tienes algún pretendiente?

La muchacha enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a responder, pero Ginny les confesó:

—Hay un joven, sí, Neville Longbottom.

—Ginny...

— ¿Por qué ocultarlo? Longbottom es un joven educado. Lo conoció hace unos meses mientras compraba libros en Bond Street. Chocaron y los libros acabaron por los suelos.

— Fue una cosa tan tonta... — susurró Hannah, avergonzada, recordando el vuelco que le había dado el pecho.

—Los paquetes volvieron a manos de nuestra amiga... pero su corazón se quedó en poder de Neville —se empecinaba en apabullarla Ginevra.

— ¡Qué romántico! —palmeó Mione.

Me encargaré de que reciba invitación — aseguró Dorea Potter—. A primeros del mes entrante, antes de que el dichoso clima nos congele el trasero a todos.

Mione y Ginny asintieron entusiasmadas, pero Hannah se removió en su asiento corno si tuviese un puercoespín bajo la falda.

—No podrá ser, excelencia. El señor Brandon no... Quiero decir que...

—Neville no tiene ni un penique— acabó Ginny por ella.

— Mi padre no permite que me pretenda, milady, Neville no ha tenido demasiada suerte en la vida. Es inteligente y trabajador, pero apenas gana para vivir y mantener a su madre. —Sus ojos empezaban a cubrirse de una película acuosa.

Mione sabía muy bien lo que era luchar contra eso. Lo que era enamorarse de alguien sin fortuna. Allá, en Edimburgo, ella había asistido al entierro de una buena amiga. Una muchacha que prefirió morir antes que enfrentar el destino sin el hombre al que amaba. La negativa de su familia a concederle su mano a un don nadie precipitó todo y, dos días después de su entierro, el muchacho apareció ahorcado en su domicilio. Dos vidas truncadas y un denominador común: el cochino dinero. Su empatía hacia Hannah fue absoluta.

— No soy buena compañía en estos días — dijo la muchacha, levantándose—. Lo siento. No debería haber venido.

— Entonces, ¿por qué lo has hecho, prima?

La potente voz de Harry las sobresaltó. El corazón de Hermione inició un alocado galope viendo su masculina dejadez en el vano de la puerta.

Potter se desembarazó del abrigo, que dejó sobre el respaldo de un sillón y se quitó los guantes con meditada calma. Su acerada mirada se posó en cada uno de los rostros femeninos al tiempo que insinuaba una ligerísima inclinación de cabeza.

—Señoras...

Dorea no disimulaba su orgullo. Desde luego, era un hombre que podía quitar el aliento a cualquier dama. Lo encontró un poco más delgado, más severo, incluso más mordaz.

Hannah estrujó la tela de su falda entre los dedos sin atreverse a mirarlo de frente.

— Ya me iba, excelencia.

La primera reacción de Harry al llegar y enterarse de la visita, le había agriado el humor. Casi había reventado a su montura por el puro placer de estar junto a Hermione y encontrarse un inesperado compromiso le fastidió. Era un proceder egoísta, lo sabía, pero quería a su esposa sólo para él.

— Siéntate, Hannah —pidió, sacando a relucir sus rudos modales.

—Es tarde, excelencia —repuso Ginevra, levantándose a su vez.

—Por favor.

Ginny estaba a punto de replicar, pero él le sonrió de tal modo que se avino a aceptar.

—Continúen con su charla, señoras. Les robaré el tiempo justo de saludar a mi abuela.

Cruzó el salón con aquel aire disoluto, resuelto y gatuno que le caracterizaba, se inclinó y besó a la dama.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta en casa, _grand-mere._

Luego se volvió hacia Mione. En sus ojos grises apareció un fugaz destello y le importaron un comino los preceptos sociales. Pasó una mano tras la nuca de ella, se agachó y la besó en la boca.

—Espero encontrarlas a la hora de la cena — ofreció, sin mirar a otro punto que no fuera el rostro acalorado de su esposa—. Ahora, si me disculpan... Las veré más tarde.

Se fue y las dejó con el silencio de su estela. Luego, todas comenzaron a hablar a un tiempo.

— ¡Por las barbas de un chivo! — Repitió por segunda vez en el mismo día Dorea Potter—. Niña, me parece que acabarás por domar al dragón.


	30. CAPITULO XXXI

CAPITULO XXXI

 ****Molly le alcanzó unas medias de seda blancas y Mione se levantó el ruedo de su combinación para colocárselas.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Se fijó entonces en los moratones cárdenos de sus rodillas y encogió un hombro.

—Anoche tropecé y me caí— le dijo, acabando de colocarse las ligas con rapidez y cubriendo los cardenales.

— ¿Que te caíste? ¿Cuándo fue eso? — Se interesó sujetando ante ella un vestido color guinda. Hermione no quiso entrar en detalles. Tenía la mente en agotada y únicamente recordaba retazos de lo sucedido. Se puso el vestido y dio la espalda a Molly para que le abrochara los incontables botones. Pero su aya insistía.

— ¿Dónde te caíste?

—No tiene importancia, nana. Creo que me levanté a medianoche y topé con algo.

Molly no quedó demasiado convencida. Ella, desconfiada por naturaleza, se olía algo raro, intuía que la joven no estaba siendo sincera. Esperó a que Mione se sentara frente a la cómoda y le cepilló el cabello para recogerlo después en un moño alto que acentuaba la delicadeza de su rostro y la esbeltez de su cuello.

— ¿Se han levantado ya Hannah y Ginny?

—Hace más de media hora.

Ella miró de reojo el reloj y frunció el ceño. Las diez. Se extrañó, últimamente se dormía a menudo. A pesar de todo, esa mañana se encontraba agotada, y de buena gana hubiera vuelto a meterse en la cama.

—No he dormido demasiado.

Ya imagino rezongó Molly con el tonillo condescendiente de quien está de vuelta de las cosas Es natural entre recién casados. Lea enrojeció pero ella se aplicó a los últimos toques del  
peinado y luego contempló su obra. Al ver que no se levantaba la observó más atentamente

—Te están esperando para desayunar. Tus amigas pretenden regresar a Londres esta misma mañana.

—Ya voy. — Se puso los pendientes y se incorporó cansinamente.

— Por cierto, no paraban de hablar de los vestidos que tendrían que encargar para la fiesta. ¿A qué fiesta se refieren?

—A la que me servirá de presentación como duquesa de Gryffindor. Lamento haber olvidado comentártelo.

— Creí que tu esposo no era partidario de ese tipo de acontecimientos.

— En realidad, no ha sido idea suya.

—Seguro que no— renegó por lo bajo.

Mione suspiró. Si había una persona capaz de importunar en el mundo, ésa era Molly. No callaba nunca lo que pensaba ni aunque la amordazasen.

— ¿Qué es esto? — oyó que le preguntaba con la bandeja en las manos.

—Ponche.

—Eso ya lo veo —dijo metiendo la nariz en el vaso.

—Es un detalle de la señora Lestrange.

—No me gusta esa mujer.

—Ya lo sé, me lo has dicho mil veces. Tampoco es que sea santo de mi devoción, pero hace bien su trabajo. He pensado descargarla de algunas de sus obligaciones. Yo podría encargarme de ciertas tareas, ¿no te parece?

— ¿Tareas? ¡No digas tonterías! Ahora eres una duquesa, y las duquesas no se encargan de cambiar las sábanas de las camas o preparar el té.

—Sabes que nunca he estado tediosa.

—Pues monta a esa preciosa yegua que te regaló el duque. Ve a Londres. Sumérgete en obras de caridad. Gasta un montón de dinero en ropa o empieza a redecorar este mausoleo de una vez. Tu marido no te negará nada. Por lo que he podido ver, a ese diablo podrías pedirle la luna y él ordenaría que la descolgaran.

— ¡Molly!

—Está bien, está bien, está bien. Ya me callo.

—Contén un poco tu lengua. ¿No es lo que me dices a mí siempre? Harry es...

—Ya, ya. El que te mantiene despierta toda la noche.

— ¡Eres imposible!

La dejó y salió. Estuvo a punto de chocar con quien acaparaba todos sus pensamientos. Como una aparición, espléndido, sólo vestía camisa, su chaqueta colgaba de un hombro y tenía el cabello húmedo.

—Buenos días, milady.

—Buenos días.

—Lamento no haberte esperado para desayunar, pero no quise despertarte. ¿Has descansado bien?

A Mione no le pasó inadvertido el brillo pícaro de sus ojos verdes.

—Poco— contestó, esforzándose en disimular su estado de ánimo sabiendo que Molly estaba muy atenta a lo que hablaban aunque trajinaba ya por la habitación—. ¿Y tú?

—Poco. —Refrendó su respuesta acompañándola con un guiño.

—Nadie parece haber descansado demasiado esta noche —osó farfullar Molly.

Mione puso los ojos en blanco y él se mordió un carrillo para sofocar la risa. Agachó la cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios y dijo:

—Nos veremos luego.

Se fue alejando hasta el final de la galería, hacia sus propias habitaciones. Ella se preguntó por qué lo dejaba ir. El beso, aun ligero, la había acalorado y hubiera querido más. Irguió los hombros y bajó al comedor.

Por su parte, Harry cerró la puerta de su recámara y se apoyó en ella, volvía a estar excitado.

— ¿De qué puñetas me ha servido el baño helado?

Transcurrieron varios días desde la visita de sus amigas. Ginny se había ofrecido a confeccionar la lista de invitados, que luego cotejaría con la duquesa viuda. La vieja dama se encargó de dar las instrucciones pertinentes para una limpieza en profundidad y que todo resplandeciera para la celebración, encargando a la señora Lestrangeel control de ese trabajo. Aunque Hermione siempre había sido un espíritu activo, tanto barullo moviendo muebles, cambiando alfombras y retocando detalles aquí y allá la sobrepasaba. Por el contrario, Dorea parecía incansable. Se la oía decir:

—No, no. no. Esos candelabros allí, Bellatrix. Aquí deben ir las macetas de flores. Krum, por el amor de Dios, haga que retiren ese mueble. ¿Dónde están los tapices? ¿Por qué nadie los ha bajado aún?

—Ahora mismo, milady.

—Y ¿dónde demonios se ha metido Severus? —Seguía la anciana—. Si piensa que sólo debe atender las necesidades de mi nieto, haga el favor de decirle que el duque puede ponerse los calzoncillos él solito. Lo necesitamos aquí y ahora.

—Sí, Su Gracia.

—Milady, milady... – refunfuñaba —Déjese de tanta gazmoñería y búsquenmelo.

—Como mande, milady. — Se ahogaba el mayordomo, que salía de estampida para indagar dónde se encontraba el _valet_ __de Potter.

Dorea Potter era incombustible. Dominaba todo cuanto la rodeaba, lo dirigía a su manera pero tenía la precaución de pedir opinión a Hermione, haciéndola partícipe del desbarajuste en que había convertido el castillo. Incluso consultaba algunas cosas con el ama de llaves. Entre ambas, y con la inestimable ayuda de Bellatrix y la señora Thonks, confeccionaron una lista con las distintas _delicatessen_ que se ofrecerían durante la fiesta, las numerosas cajas de champán que se iban a descorchar, los manteles, las velas...

A Hermione le asombraba el vínculo de camaradería que había surgido entre ambas cuando, para ser sincera, había esperado hallar una enemiga en la duquesa viuda.

Al anochecer, agotada, se dejaba caer en brazos de Harry. Nunca una fiesta había representado para ella un dolor de cabeza. Pero claro, las celebraciones en Ness Tower eran más una reunión de amigos que otra cosa. Ahora era muy distinto: Dorea Potter quería una velada a lo grande.

Harry no aportaba ni una sola idea y arrugaba el ceño cuando le interrumpían con cuestiones de última hora para el dichoso festejo, pero no se quejaba. Y aguantaba las diatribas de su abuela a propósito de la conveniencia o no de que tal o cual persona acudieran a Hogwarts House, con una paciencia increíble.

— ¿Los Marvell? — Protestaba la dama escudriñando la lista enviada por Ginny—. ¡Ni aunque el culo de Satanás se congele! Ese idiota de James aquí no pinta nada. El conde de Riddle, no. Lady Eileen Prince, tampoco.

—Te llevabas bien con ella, _grand-mere_ _ **—**_ intervino Harry.

—Tú lo has dicho: me llevaba. Hasta que encargó un vestido idéntico al mío el año pasado y tuvo la osadía de estrenarlo dos días antes que yo.

El duque de Gryffindor podía haberse escabullido con cualquier pretexto, pero callaba y asentía, resoplaba o suspiraba, acompañando a su esposa cuando su abuela le encargaba que comprobara si se estaban haciendo las cosas como se debía.

Los días transcurrían movidos, pero las noches cran un reconstituyente delicioso. Harry se comportaba de un modo tan encantador que Mione no acababa de creerse que se pudiera ser tan dichosa. Cuando subían a la habitación siempre a la de ella, su esposo la desnudaba lentamente, besando cada trocito de piel que iba descubriendo, sofocándola, agitando su deseo. Una vez colmados, al primer bostezo de ella replegaba sus apetencias, hacía que se tumbara boca abajo y masajeaba sus hombros, espalda y piernas hasta sumirla en el sopor. Luego, cuando ella se dormía, la arropaba, la besaba en la frente y se marchaba.

Potter se perdía únicamente a media tarde, recluyéndose en la biblioteca hasta la hora de la cena. Mione hubiera deseado en más de una ocasión aislarse con él y dedicar un tiempo a la lectura. Echaba de menos imbuirse en las fascinantes historias de su novelista preferida, pero era imposible con la abuela duquesa rondando por todas partes; no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

Día a día, Hermione florecía. Y Molly, a pesar de criticar lo que ella consideraba una actividad de locos y un gasto excesivo, iba suavizando poco a poco su opinión sobre el duque, seguramente por el grado de felicidad que transmitía su niña.

Otro factor ayudaba: Mione no había vuelto a sufrir las inquietantes visitas nocturnas. Incluso el fantasma de Hogwart House parecía haberse tomado unos días de asueto ante el delirante ajetreo para preparar la fiesta. Hermione trataba de relegar las extrañas experiencias al rincón más apartado de su mente, aunque ocasionalmente reaparecían al empujar la puerta de surecámara. Tentada estaba de comentarle a Harry que habían vuelto, pero al final optaba por posponerlo, sobre todo si se encontraba en sus brazos. No quería que su reiteración sembrara dudas en su esposo sobre su estabilidad emocional.

Una tarde, haciéndose acompañar por dos criados que transportaban a las buhardillas unas cajas, se plantó ante una escalera semi escondida en la que no había reparado antes. Era estrecha, oscura y empinada.

— ¿Adónde lleva? —les preguntó.

— Sube a la torre sur, excelencia.

La desangelada voz del ama de llaves hizo que diera un respingo. Allí estaba, a su lado. ¿De dónde había salido? Un instante antes no había nadie en la galería salvo ella y los dos sirvientes. Disimuló esa inquietud que siempre le producía su presencia.

— ¿A la torre sur?

— Eso es, señora. Pero la puerta de acceso está clausurada.

—Ya.

—Por si milady no lo sabe, la anterior esposa de su excelencia se despeñó desde esa torre.

Hermione sintió que el color se le iba de las mejillas. Sí, claro que lo sabía. Todo Londres lo sabía. Toda la maldita Inglaterra lo sabía. Pero diríase que se solazaba sacando a colación el macabro suceso.

—Gracias— musitó, esquivando la mirada fría y el semblante severo del ama de llaves—. Creo que la duquesa viuda necesita de sus consejos.

Bellatrix se alejó con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado, y Mione no pudo evitar echar otro vistazo a aquellas escaleras. Controló un estremecimiento y continuó andando pero con desasosiego al sentir que unos ojos invisibles vigilaban sus pasos, lo que espoleó mássu curiosidad. Tarde o temprano visitaría aquella torre; enfrentarse con sus miedos era el mejor remedio para desecharlos definitivamente.


	31. CAPITULO XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII**

Dorea y Mione repasaban lo que podía ser la lista definitiva de invitados cuando fueron interrumpidas por Krum.

—Una nota para Su Gracia— anunció, entregando un sobre a la joven.

Mione lo rasgó y leyó. Arrugó las cejas y dijo con soma:

—Definitivamente, el dragón se está ablandando.

Pasó a Dorea la carta, se ajustó ésta los coquetos impertinentes al caballete de su señorial nariz y le dio un vistazo. Era de Hannah. Leyó en voz alta:

 _Querida Mione:_

 _Soy tan feliz que apenas puedo creerlo, y todo gracias a tu esposo. Ha tenido a bien escribir al conde de Arteford recomendando a Neville para el puesto vacante de administrador de sus fincas. No sé cómo se ha enterado de la capacidad de Neville para este trabajo, pero su señoría lo ha mandado llamar. Yo diría que mi padre ya lo ve con otros ojos. Mione, por favor, transmite a Harry nuestra gratitud por su generosa ayuda, aunque nosotros se lo agradeceremos en la fiesta._

 _Con todo mi cariño, vuestra prima,_

 _Hannah Black._

La duquesa viuda se quitó las gafas y se masajeó el entrecejo. Luego, se dirigió a Hermione.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿Qué estás haciendo con mi neto, criatura? Llevaba años sin querer saber nada de esa rama de la familia.

—Fuera lo que fuese que ocurrió antaño. Hannah no es la responsable, y Harry es un hombre maravilloso.

— ¡Ja! ¡Como Satanás cuando quiere llevarse un alma al infierno! — Hermione pensaba que tenían más o menos todo controlado para el festejo, pero se percató de su equivocación cuando hizo su aparición en el castillo la señora Sprout, acompañada por dos aprendizas, con el único fin de confeccionarle vestidos.

—Tengo un ropero nutrido— se quejó.

Era cierto. Su padre había sido generoso en ese sentido. Un dispendio en trajes nuevos era dilapidar el dinero, cuando existía tanta gente necesitada. Desde pequeña, su madre les había inculcado que debía ayudarse a los más desamparados, y para corroborarlo hacía frecuentes donaciones a instituciones de Edimburgo. Iban a gustar una cantidad excesiva en la fiesta y en alegrar un poco la vetusta cara de los viejos salones, así con algunos de los cuartos del castillo, por lo que engordar la factura venía a ser poco menos que inmoral.

Dorea chascó la lengua y dijo:

— La duquesa de Gryffindor no puede vestir de cualquier modo.

— Os aseguro, milady, que mi vestuario, aunque no demasiado lujoso, no abochornará al duque.

—No lo dudo, criatura. Pero unos cuantos vestidos más no arruinarán a mi nieto y, además, a no tardar, tendrás que ser presentada en la Corte. La señora Sprout tiene que tomarme medidas a mí y bien puede aprovechar el viaje.

Mione no tuvo más remedio que ponerse en manos de la modista. Dos días después juraba en arameo y le dolían hasta las pestañas: pasarse horas de pie, soportando pruebas y la punta afilada de algún alfiler iba poco con ella.

Harry apenas se había dejado ver desde que llegase aquella inquisidora con cara de ángel pero con menos puntería que su hermano Jairnie.

— Definitivamente, el color blanco te sienta de maravilla.

—A mí me hubiera gustado más en verde.

—No, niña —intervino Molly que parecía haber formando tándem con la viuda—. El blanco es tu color.

¡Cualquiera llevaba la contraria a esas dos! Se volvió un poco para verse reflejada en el espejo. Aunque no quisiera dar su brazo a torcer, el modelo le caía como un guante y realzaba el tono de su cabello. Claro que también realzaba las dichosas motitas de su nariz. Lo cierto era que le dolía la cabeza. Ya no estaba segura de si iban a invitar al conde de Rowle y contratar los servicios auxiliares de criados del pueblo o iban a invitar al conde de Pueblo y contratar los servicios de criados de Montefordert. En su cerebro bullían tantos nombres y títulos que le bailaban sin cesar.

En un arrebato se deshizo del vestido y lo lanzó sobre una silla.

— ¡Por todos los infiernos! ¡Basta! — La modista se persigné y se escabullé—. Necesito una hora libre. ¡Unahora sólo o acabaré loca! Empiezo a estar hasta las narices de todo esto.

Dorea Potter, por el contrario, que conocía bien el paño, no perdí a la calma.

— Vístete, Hermione. Hace frío y la nariz roja como una remolacha no te dejaría en buen lugar.

Molly ayudaba ya a la joven con el otro vestido y se unió a la cantinela.

— ¿Qué pensabas que sería ejercer de duquesa de Gryffindor?

—Desde luego, no ser esclavizada por esa mujer.

—La señora Sprout es una excelente modista. La mejor de Londres.

—Pero le debe de fallar el pulso, porque soy el blanco de sus alfileres, ¡maldita sea!—Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rectifico—. No debería hablar así. Espero que no le diga a Harry que...

— ¿Que maldices como un pirata? —Arqueó una ceja cómica—. Difícilmente se alarmaría, porque fue él quien ir advirtió de esa costumbre tuya.

— Lo siento. Es mí...

— Tu genio escocés, ya.

— Intentaré controlarlo.

— Particularmente, no me importa. Incluso me divierte. También yo, como habrás observado, saco los pies del tiesto en muchas ocasiones.

—Con tal de que en la celebración estés a la altura... — la hostigó Molly.

— Vale vale, vale. No vuelvas a repetirme que tengo una lengua viperina, por favor.

Dorea se echó a reír espontáneamente.

— ¡Qué sabrás tú de lenguas viperinas! Podría darte el nombre de un buen número de damas que, a pesar de sus refinados modales y sus palabras corteses, destilan veneno. Pero controla ese vivo genio que tanto me recuerda al bucanero de tu abuelo, pequeña.

— Aún le tenéis aprecio ¿no es verdad?

— ¿Aprecio a ese buitre nacido de un cuervo y una zorra? ¡Condenado sea al infierno!

Mione celebró su salida con una carcajada, pero a Molly no le hizo ninguna gracia.

— ¿Estáis segura de no llevar sangre escocesa en las venas, excelencia?

—Puede que algunas gotas —respondió ella con soma—. Bien, creo que es hora de tomarnos un respiro. Una taza de té me vendría estupendamente.

Hicieron un alto y, ya servidas. Hermione preguntó:

— _Madame..._ ¿Sabemos cómo vestirá mi esposo? No me he atrevido a preguntarle.

— ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

—Me gustaría que por una vez lo hiciera de gris. Iría bien con sus ojos.

—Que yo sepa, Harry sólo usa ropa negra y camisas blancas. — Frunció el ceño y clavó los ojos en su taza—. Supongo que va con su modo de ser, con su personalidad y con el deje de amargura que lo acompaña desde que...

—Desde que murió su anterior esposa— finalizó Mione, harta ya del espacio que robaba a su marido la antigua duquesa de Gryffindor.

— Se ha sentido culpable durante mucho tiempo. Pero dejemos eso — zanjó Dorea, visiblemente incómoda por el curso de la conversación—. ¿Me acompañarías a dar una vuelta por el jardín?

El aire era frío, pero aún resultaba agradable pasear entre la tranquilidad de los parterres de flores y los robles. Llegaron a la pequeña plazoleta rodeada de rudbequias de color amarillo brillante y cono púrpura, y Dorea buscó acomodo en uno de los bancos de piedra. Mione lo hizo a su lado y subió el chal que había resbalado de los hombros de la dama.

—Mi esposo y yo pasamos muchas tardes de verano escuchando música aquí.

— Me hubiese encantado conocerle, excelencia.

— Te habrías llevado bien con él. Era un hombre cabal. Y sensato, todo lo contrario a mí. A su lado encontré la paz. Mi hijo se le parecía mucho. — Una pátina de añoranza abrillantó sus ojos—. Al menos hasta que su esposa lo abandonó. Me pregunto a quién habrá salido mi nieto con ese carácter introvertido y déspota.

— ¿A su abuela? — bromeó Mione.

—Acaso si —se atrevió a afirmar—. Pero ¿debería enorgullecerme por cederle esa herencia?

— En el fondo. Duquesa, usted es encantadora.

— ¡Que no te oigan! — Ensayo una mueca de horror—. Perdería el respeto que todos tienen a esta vieja momia.

Muy a pesar de la señora Sprout, Hermione decidió tomarse la tarde libre y dedicarse a la lectura. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en la biblioteca, fue abordada por Molly, que casi la arrastró hacia el salón de música.

— He estado sonsacando alservicio. Y no me agrada lo que he averiguado, niña.

Su vieja niñera movía el cuello a un lado y otro, como si buscara algún intruso tras los muebles o las cortinas.

—Bien. Cuenta lo que sea.

— Bellatrix Lestrange no me gusta.

— ¡Por favor, nana! Me lo has dicho hasta la saciedad.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero antes de ella hubo otra ama de llaves Amelia Bones

— ¿Y? Un cargo nunca es perpetuo, y si encontró un trabajo mejor y se marchó...

— ¿Te he dicho acaso que se marchara de Hogwarts House? — Interrumpió Molly, acompañando sus palabras con la expresión de sus manos en movimiento—. ¿Te lo he dicho?

— No, pero imaginaba que...

—La señora Bones murió. Asesinada.

A Hermione se le puso el vello de punta. ¿Qué pretendía contándole eso? ¿Qué tenía que ver con el hecho de que Bellatrix no le agradara?

—Es mucha casualidad, ¿no crees? — insistía.

—Molly, si no te explicas, mejor te callas. ¿Qué casualidad? ¿Hay algún vínculo entre la señora Letrange y la anterior ama de llaves?

—No lo sé. Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es que nadie del servicio hace buenas migas con el cuervo, y adoraban a la señora Bones. Enmudecen si pretendes profundizar en busca de información. Es como... Como si tuvieran miedo.

— ¡Qué tontería!

—Estupidez o no, deberías intentar sonsacar a la duquesa viuda. Puede que ella sepa más sobre esa muerte.

— Así que quieres que le pregunte a la abuela de mi esposo sobre un asesinato que ocurrió hace...

— Amelia Bones murió tres meses antes de que la antigua duquesa de Gryffindor se tirara desde la almena de la torre sur.

Venía a ser una insinuación de que Bellatrix podría haber tenido algo que ver con el crimen. ¡Chocheaba sin duda alguna! Matar a alguien para conseguir su puesto de trabajo era tanto como imaginar que los caballos podían volar. Despidió a su aya y se encaminé hacia la biblioteca, pero su imaginación había entilado ya el sendero de la curiosidad que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba siempre.

Tan distraída iba que no se percató de la presencia del duque. Tomo mecánicamente la novela de J. Evans y se propuso acabarla aquella misma tarde; no podía ser que estuviera relegando su buena costumbre de dedicar un rato diario a la lectura. Se sentó, doblo las piernas bajo la falda, pero no abrió el libro, sino que se quedó mirando fijamente su lomoy el título de letras doradas: _**Ocultismo**_ _ **y**_ _ **más**_ _ **allá.**_ ¿Realmente ocultaba algo la señora Lestrange? ¿Habría tenido su esposo algún papel en el suceso? ¡Qué curioso!, se dijo. Si la memoria no le fallaba, había prometido a Theodore Nott ser un grano en el culo de su excelencia y, sin embargo, todo lo que le preocupaba ahora era exonerarle a él de cualquier atisbo de culpa. ¿Cuándo había reemplazado su lejanía y animadversión por ese otro sentimiento que la guiaba a confiar ciegamente en él?

Harry la observaba sin moverse. Había tenido un sobresalto al verla entrar. Disimuladamente, guardó en un cajón las páginas que acababa de escribir y en las que desentrañaba el misterio de Selwyn Manor, un caserón en el que se habían cometido seis asesinatos. Estaba a un paso de acabar su nueva novela, _**Noche sin luna**_ , pero la llegada de su abuela y los condenados preparativos del evento que se habían sacado de la manga lo mantuvieron alejado de la pluma. Desde luego, lo que no quería de ninguna manera era que su esposa descubriera el manuscrito y. lo peor de todo, que era él nada más y nada menos que la encantadoraJ. Evans. Suautora predilecta.

Su prudencia resulté innecesaria, porque Hermione no había reparado en él y parecía estar en trance

—Mione... ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella pegó un brinco y se le cayó el libro de las manos. Clavó sus castaños ojos en Potter corno si le hubieran salido cuernos y rabo. Recuperó la novela y se esforzó por aparentar tranquilidad.

— No te había visto.

—Así que ahora he pasado a ser el hombre invisible.

—Pues más o menos, porque casi no te he visto desde que llegó la modista.

—Señora mía, paso por soportar la cháchara de mi abuela, pero aguantaros a todas a la vez hablando de trapos, ni lo sueñes. Por cierto. ¿Qué lees?

—Algo que no te gusta, mi señor.

—A vueltas con ese J. Evans, ¿eh?

Hermione esbozó una sonrisa. Suspiró, sin ganas de lidiar de nuevo con él sobre el sexo de la autora.

— ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato? Prometo no interrumpirte.

Harry asintió y ella abrió el libro, centrándose de inmediato en la lectura. Con cautela, él volvió a sus folios, se centró en las últimas líneas y siguió escribiendo. No pudo poner ni dos frases. Insistentemente, sus ojos se desviaban hacia Mione. La escasa luminosidad se filtraba a través de los ventanales proyectándose en su cabello y arrancándole destellos de fuego cuando movía la caben.

Hermione, abstraída en la historia, cambió de postura. Movió un pie hasta que su escarpín cayó sobre la alfombra y se masajeó el pie derecho.

A él se le espesó la saliva en la garganta. Nunca le había parecido tan erótico un gesto tan simple. Sin mirar, alargó el brazo para mojar la pluma pero sus nudillos golpearon el tintero, volcándolo.

— ¡Mierda!—escupió a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás.

Hermione lo vio manotear como un poseso, intentando salvar las páginas del desastre. Se levantó para ayudarlo, pero, antes de que se acercara, Potter recogió los papeles, arrugándolos, los guardó en un cajón y lo cerró de golpe.

— ¡Qué desastre! — Se lamentó ella en busca del secante para absorber el reguero negro que se extendía por el mueble—. ¿Eran documentos importantes?

—Nada que no se pueda rehacer. Sigue con la lectura —dijo percatándose de la mancha de tinta en la manga de su chaqueta—. ¡Vaya cuadro! — exclamó.

Mione creía que su reacción era un tanto intempestiva, hecho que corroboró al verlo sacar una llave de su bolsillo, cerrar el escritorio y salir dando un portazo. O le ocultaba algo o le mentía. ¿Por qué si no se tomaba tantas molestias en poner a buen recaudo sus papeles? De pronto, el contenido del cajón cobró para ella un interés inusitado.


	32. CAPITULO XXXIII

**CAPÍTULO XXXIII**

Faltaban pocos días para la celebración y, sin previo aviso, Oliver Potter se presentó en Hogwarts House.

Mione salía del cuarto de costura y el joven atravesaba la galería como un tifón. Faltó poco para que se la llevara por delante. Llegaba desaseado y notablemente malhumorado, y ni siquiera le dedicó un saludo, limitándose a preguntar:

—¿Dónde está mi hermanastro?

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Dónde demonios está?

—Trabajando en la biblioteca. ¿Vas a…? — Oliver se alejaba ya a largas zancadas dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Fue tras él, temiendo un encontronazo con su marido y llegó a tiempo de oír la voz alterada de Harry.

—¡¿Un duelo?!

No se atrevió a interrumpirles, se limitó a entrar sin intervenir con su corazón galopando desbocado al conocer el motivo de la visita de Oliver.

—¿Estás de guasa? — retumbó el vozarrón del duque.

—No he podido evitarlo.

—¡Condenado estúpido! — se lamentó Potter— ¿Quién es tu rival?

—Flint.

—¿Marcus Flint? ¡Pero si es uno de tus mejores amigos!

—Mi amigo, sí. Mi amigo hasta que fui esta mañana al banco.

—¿Al banco? — se extrañó el duque— . De acuerdo, veamos qué ha pasado. Siéntate y cuéntame. — El muchacho apoyó las palmas en la mesa y se encaró con su hermano.

—¿Tenías que ocultarlo? — le espetó— . Sí, claro, qué pregunta tan estúpida. Tenías que mantenerlo en secreto, como todo lo que haces.

—¿A qué demonios te refieres?

—¡A tu jodido dinero!

Un músculo vibró en el mentón de Harry. Mione quiso evitar que la discusión llegara a mayores, por lo que se decidió a tomar al joven de un brazo y le instó a calmarse, poniendo distancia entre ambos.

—Vamos. No puede ser tan grave, tranquilízate.

—Me encanta pintar y quiero ir a estudiar a París. No sé… me pareció buena idea ver la posibilidad de que me concedieran un crédito. Marcus me acompañaba y se ha enterado de todo. Así que dime: ¿cómo puedo tranquilizarme si voy a enfrentarme a él al amanecer? — respondió a voces dando un tirón para soltarse.

Hermione no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia, de manera que lo empujó en dirección a un sillón, donde cayó sentado. Lo desafió brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido.

—Deja de rebuznar. Puede que tu hermano te consienta un comportamiento de cavernícola, pero yo no. Tienes dos opciones: o te calmas y nos explicas con educación lo que ha sucedido, o sales por esa puerta y no vuelves.

Oliver se quedó absolutamente en blanco, sin capacidad para responder. No esperaba que ella reconviniera ni que Harry permaneciera estático, sin intervenir. No sólo no intervino, sino que admiró la determinación de Hermione. Era la primera vez que alguien dejaba mudo a su hermano.

—¿Eso es lo que se denomina genio escocés? — preguntó Oliver un tanto mohíno.

—No tienes idea de lo que es el verdadero genio escocés, te lo aseguro. Bien, estamos esperando…—Y fue a sentarse en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba su esposo.

El joven Potter tardó un poco en encontrar las palabras. Cruzaba y descruzaba los dedos y evitaba mirarlos.

—Hubo una apuesta de caballos. Una carrera entre el semental de Pigton y la nueva adquisición de lord Bertan. Sólo quería ganar unas libras.

—¿Nadie te dijo nunca que apostar es de tontos? — lo instigó Mione.

—No suelo hacerlo, pero vi una oportunidad de ganar dinero fácil. Bueno, eso no viene a cuento. El caso es que el señor Moggan no estaba en el banco y me atendió su ayudante, Peter Cosnan…

Dejó el nombre ahí, flotando en el aire, dando a entender algo que Mione no captó. Harry no ayudó, limitándose a dar vueltas a la pluma entre sus largos dedos.

—Peter Cosnan — repitió ella al ver que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a seguir— . ¿Y…?

—Cosnan es un borracho — dijo Harry— . No me explico los motivos por los que Moggan lo mantiene aún en su puesto.

—Sí, se le suele soltar la lengua — confirmó Oliver, en tono ácido. Harry se olía lo que podía venir.

—¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Me puso al corriente de mi cuenta bancaria y del contenido de algunos documentos que tienen en custodia.

—¡Mierda!

—De mi bien nutrida cuenta bancaria, en realidad — puntualizó— . No de la que manejo habitualmente, sino de otra. De una que un alma caritativa abrió a mi nombre hace años y en la que religiosamente se ingresan cinco mil libras anuales. Y de las escrituras de la casa de Montfierre, de Swanton Manor y de las cuadras de MollyField. Una fortuna de la que podré disponer al cumplir los veinticinco años.

Harry guardó silencio, un silencio que rompió Mione.

—¿Tú no sabías nada de eso?

—No tenía ni idea. Mi querido hermanastro y el señor Moggan lo mantenían en secreto.

—Bueno, pero… Es una estupenda noticia. No entiendo tu enojo por saber que eres dueño de una fortuna. Y tampoco comprendo qué tiene que ver eso con el duelo.

—Siempre he vivido como un paria. Como el hermanastro del duque de Gryffindor. El hijo ilegítimo reconocido en última instancia por un padre que me favoreció con una herencia de migajas.

—He pagado todos tus gastos, ¿no? — protestó Harry.

—Sí. Pero mis amigos me aceptaron por lo que era, un don nadie sin dinero ni privilegios. Y ahora resulta que soy un tipo rico y Flint me ha dado de lado. Me llamó todo lo que te puedas imaginar, porque piensa que los he estado engañando, que no soy más que un esnob egoísta. — Se pasó los dedos por el revuelto cabello— . Hace un mes Marcus se vio en dificultades para pagar una deuda de juego y yo no pude prestarle un penique porque tenía otra similar. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Y llegasteis a las manos.

—Sí. Le di un puñetazo para que se callara. Tuve que aceptar el duelo cuando me escupió a la cara su lista de oprobios.

—Esto es de locos — murmuró Mione.

—En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me he quedado sin amigos gracias a ti — continuó arponeando Oliver.— Y voy a batirme con uno de ellos. Por eso he venido. Para que me expliques.

—¿Qué hay que explicar?

—¡No quiero tu jodido dinero, hombre!

—¡No es mi dinero, condenado seas! — estalló Potter acortando la distancia que los separaba y sujetándolo por las solapas de la chaqueta hasta ponerlo en pie— . No es mi dinero, idiota, sino el de nuestro padre.

—Nuestro padre no dejó un puñetero penique, sólo deudas. — Harry lo soltó y éste volvió a derrumbarse en el sillón.

—Deudas, sí. Dejó muchas. Demasiadas. Pero las tierras estaban ahí y volvieron a dar su fruto. Los negocios prosperaron. Si nuestro padre no hubiera dejado Hogwarts House, los terrenos que lo circundan y el resto de las propiedades, aunque todo hipotecado, ahora tú y yo estaríamos en la indigencia.

—Yo no hice nada para levantar la fortuna de la familia.

—Tú no eras más que un mocoso berreón cuando él murió. ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

—Padre sólo me dejo una pequeña cantidad y…

—Sus errores fueron suyos. No me compares con él. Te reconoció como legítimo gracias a la insistencia de la abuela, porque no quería reconocer su fracaso como esposo. Pero yo no soy nuestro padre. ¡Maldita sea, Oliver! ¡No soy él, aunque lleve su título!

—Lo sé, lo sé — admitió el joven.

—Eras mi hermano. Me importa un bledo si no tuvimos una madre común. Y sigues siendo mi hermano, aunque te cueste entenderlo. — Hermione asistía fascinada a la conversación— . Hablé con Moggan hace años, sí — continuó Harry— . Y entre los dos planeamos una estrategia financiera para acrecentar tu herencia. Eso sí, fui yo el que insistió en que no pudieras hacerte cargo de ella hasta los veinticinco, cuando hubieras sentado la cabeza.

Mione no podía creerlo. Su esposo no sólo estaba irritado, sino que parecía hasta avergonzado. ¡Por haber cuidado de su hermano! También se había sonrojado cuando ella le había leído la carta de su prima agradeciéndole su intervención para con Neville. Una ternura infinita derritió cualquier vestigio de duda que pudiera tener hacia él. El frío, distante y altanero duque de Gryffindor no tenía un trozo de metal por corazón, sino un blindaje que lo protegía y que, en ocasiones como la presente, se resquebrajaba exponiendo la bondad de sus actos. Se hubiera tirado a su cuello para besarlo por la abnegación con que había afrontado su futuro y el de su hermano, su generosidad y el espíritu con el que había soportado su carga desde que era un muchacho. Tan sólo se acercó a él y se abrazó a su cintura, recibiendo un beso en la cabeza como agradecimiento a su gesto de apoyo.

—Oliver, deberías hablar con tu amigo — le dijo a su cuñado— . Explícaselo. Y cancelad ese estúpido duelo.

—Marcus no me escuchará.

—Entonces no es tan buen amigo como creías.

—Posiblemente — admitió— . La verdad es que me he rodeado de algunos personajes… tal vez evitables. El caso es que tengo que batirme con él si quiero mantener mi honor intacto. Hubo testigos, no tengo otra salida.

—Entonces, seré tu padrino — sentenció Harry.

Oliver se quedó perplejo. Su hermano no era nada partidario del uso de la violencia. Se colocaba una máscara para amedrentar, por eso trabajaba para la Corona.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—No voy a dejar que vayas solo a esa cita.

—Gracias. Nunca pensé que…

—Nunca piensas, cachorro — gruñó el mayor palmeándole los hombros— . ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? A la abuela le encantará verte.

—Y atosigarme con sus consejos y sus cosas.

Mione permaneció en la biblioteca cuando ellos salieron. Se sentó y recogió las piernas bajo el trasero. Los hombres eran seres simples. Daban cuatro voces, aclaraban sus diferencias y como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ya estaba. Todo solucionado. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Y qué pasaba con el duelo?

—Dios creó a los hombres para complicar la vida a las mujeres — concluyó.


	33. CAPITULO XXXIV

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

Marcus Flint había sido un problema hasta esa noche. Potter nunca quiso interponerse entre él y Oliver por temor a que su hermano interpretara equivocadamente su intervención, pero conocía desde hacía tiempo los sucios manejos en los que se involucraba: apuestas, prostitución o robo, cualquier asunto era válido para Marcus con tal de conseguir unas libras con las que continuar su vida licenciosa. De modo que el duelo iba a proporcionar al duque la ocasión inmejorable para deshacerse de una vez por todas de la mala influencia que ejercía sobre Oliver.

Harry no entró en el club, no quería que nadie relacionara su visita con los futuros acontecimientos, puesto que su intención era preservar el orgullo de su hermano menor. Envió aviso por medio de un camarero y esperó en el pasaje que había en la trasera del local.

La nota era lo suficientemente intrigante como para que Marcus aceptara entrevistarse con un extraño. Se excusó de la partida y salió a la calle. Llovía torrencialmente, de modo que caminó con premura resguardándose bajo el alero del edificio. Al distinguir al duque bajo la farola se paró en seco. La mortecina y titilante luz de la llama delineaba claroscuros en su rostro severo, tenía el negro cabello pegado al cráneo y no parecía nada amigable.

—Excelencia. ¿La nota es…?

Potter se acercó. Y sin aviso, lo tomó de las solapas y lo aplastó contra el muro.

—He venido a aclararte algo, muchacho. No me gustas. Nunca me has gustado. Me importa muy poco que puedas morir mañana, pero no quiero ver el nombre de mi hermano mezclado contigo nunca más.

—No se puede parar el duelo, había testigos — balbució.

—Vale, muy bien. Pero tú vas a escucharme atentamente y harás exactamente lo que yo te diga. ¿Me estás comprendiendo? — La mirada atemorizada del otro acrecentó su vena perversa porque empezaba a divertirse. Marcus asintió y él, con una sonrisa lobuna, le sacudió el agua de las solapas—. Buen chico. Esta misma noche vas a irte de Londres.

—Pero es… imposible. Hay personas a las que…

—Esta noche, Marcus. Si tienes alguna puta de la que despedirte, lo haces por carta.

—Pero…

—Deja una nota a los amigos confesando que, en efecto, Oliver no sabía nada de su herencia. Y desaparece. A cambio de eso ingresaré mil libras a tu nombre.

—Yo… yo…

—Tienes — sacó el reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco y le echó un vistazo— cuatro horas. Ni una más. Y te lo advierto, Flint: vuelve a dejar ver tu fea cara por Londres y será conmigo con el que tendrás que batirte.

—Como usted… Yo… Desde luego, no…

—Me costaría menos tiempo que el que se tarda en pestañear enviar tu culo con Satanás, lo sabes.

Flint asintió repetidamente, pálido como un muerto. Parecía un chucho empapado. Harry lo soltó y él resbaló muro abajo hasta quedar sentado. Allí se quedó, aturdido, recuperando algo de serenidad mientras veía alejarse al duque de Gryffindor. Pegó un bote cuando Potter se volvió a encararlo desde la entrada de la calleja. Incluso en la distancia, sus frías pupilas lo taladraron.

—Cuatro horas, Marcus.

La oscuridad se tragó la poderosa figura del duque y Marcus se arrastró hasta encontrar una base en la que apoyarse. Trabajosamente se puso en pie. Casi ni le sostenían las piernas e imprecaba obscenidades. Rumiando su miedo se alejó del club, resultaba imposible entrar en las condiciones en que se encontraba, chorreando agua y rebozado en barro. Llamó a un coche de punto y subió después de indicar al cochero la dirección de su casa.

Durante el trayecto recobró el dominio de sí mismo y hasta esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Se le acababa de presentar una nueva oportunidad. Porque al no acudir al duelo quedaría como un cobarde, era cierto, pero no lo era menos que podría empezar una nueva vida en otra ciudad con el dinero que el duque le ofrecía. Gryffindor podía ser el sujeto más cabrón que hubiera conocido, pero nunca faltaba a su palabra.

Susan Abott observó de reojo a su acompañante.

Desconfiaba, pero era la ocasión que había estado esperando. Si podía conseguir el instrumento que obligaría al duque a volver a ella, sería capaz de seguir al mismísimo leviatán. Sin embargo, cuando se acercaron a la escalera que ascendía a la torre sur, la detuvo la precaución. Hacía mucho que nadie de la servidumbre se atrevía a ir hasta aquella zona del castillo.

La lluvia azotaba los ventanales de la galería con un repiqueteo insistente y Susan, víctima de un escalofrío, se arrebujó más en el chal que se había echado apresuradamente encima del camisón.

— ¿Quieres o no? — preguntó la voz ronca que salía bajo la capucha.

— ¿Está en la recámara de la torre?

—Sí.

Asintió, con el corazón saltándole en el pecho y siguió los pasos de quien la precedía ascendiendo la vieja escalera, aguijoneando su cerebro las antiguas historias sobre aquel recinto donde, según contaba la leyenda, estuvo retenida una antigua dama hasta que murió, completamente loca. De eso hacía más de trescientos años. Pero aún se decía que su espíritu vagaba por las almenas de Hogwarts House. Irguió los hombros y acabó de subir; ella no creía en aparecidos.

Llegaron al final. Una pesada llave accionó la oxidada cerradura. Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron con el ruido del tiempo anestesiado y una corriente de aire helado la azotó. Una mano gentil en su espalda instó a Susan a salir primero y la lluvia la sacudió sin misericordia.

El viento difundía su lamento, una canción triste que erizó el vello de la muchacha. De pronto lamentó estar allí, haber subido a la torre donde halló el final la anterior duquesa. El valor comenzó a fallarle. Ladeó la cabeza en espera de su guía y una mano le cubrió la boca al mismo tiempo que un brazo atenazaba su cuello por detrás. Sólo pudo emitir un gemido sofocado mientras era arrastrada. Con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas y el rostro congestionado, hizo un desesperado intento por liberarse. Su aullido de socorro quedó atrapado en su garganta y se le emborronó la vista.

Susan intuyó que iba a morir. El pavor más absoluto la inmovilizó unos segundos, pero se aferró a su salvación que la impulsó en un último empeño: se retorció, manoteó en el aire y quiso alcanzar la cara de su verdugo. Sus dedos se engaritaron a la capucha, quimera del rostro al que no pudo llegar. Una mueca salvaje curvó sus labios amoratados. El ejecutor apretó más. Y más. Y más… Susan perdió el conocimiento y su cuerpo, flácido, se derrumbó inerte.

El agresor hizo frente al viento y la lluvia mientras acompasaba su respiración. Arrastró a Susan al borde mismo de la torre y después, con una frialdad absoluta, la empujó hacia el vacío.

Uno de los sujetos era una masa maciza. No había otro adjetivo para describir un cuerpo robusto y grande, un cuello ancho y corto y todo el aspecto de un perro de presa. Un tipo vulgar que no parecía demasiado inteligente. Sin embargo, lo era, en su trabajo resultaba imprescindible.

El otro, por el contrario, era alto y delgado, sumamente elegante. Sus ojos oscuros y perspicaces lo abarcaban todo: Tom Riddle. Lord. Juez.

Potter lo conocía bien. Demasiado bien para su desgracia.

El fulano de aspecto hosco asintió tras escuchar la declaración del duque y miró de reojo al juez.

—Les agradezco a todos que hayan contestado a mis preguntas. En principio, lady Dorea y lady Hermione están fuera de sospecha, es imposible pensar que ellas, dadas sus características físicas, pudieran haber reducido a la víctima. En cuanto a usted, señor — le dijo a Oliver—, comprobaré su coartada, por supuesto, aunque acepto la palabra del resto sobre que no conocía a la difunta señorita Abott. Pero tendremos que interrogar al servicio, excelencia.

—Lo imagino — asintió Harry.

—Mal asunto. — Chascó la lengua—. ¿Se movió el cuerpo cuando fue encontrado?

—No, inspector.

—Bien. — Guardó un dilatado silencio. Sabía que esa práctica ponía a prueba el sistema nervioso de aquellos a los que interrogaba. Escanció un poco de agua en un vaso y bebió. Después carraspeó y miró directamente a Potter—. ¿Sospecha de alguien, excelencia?

—Como no sea de mí mismo….

A Peter Pettigrew la respuesta lo desubicó. Como a todo el mundo en aquella sala. Hermione retuvo una exclamación y se sujetó con más fuerza a la mano de Dorea que, sobresaltada, no acertaba a entender la ligereza de su nieto. Oliver, en una esquina del salón, abotonaba y soltaba alternativamente su chaqueta para disimular su incomodidad. Cuando creía que todo estaba resuelto tras llegar al lugar del duelo y encontrarse con que Flint no se había presentado, pero sí había dejado una carta que lo exoneraba ante todos, se topaban con un problema mucho mayor: un posible asesinato. Él no sabía cómo ayudar, pero centró toda su atención en el interrogatorio y en el rústico personaje que sondeaba a su hermano.

Pettigrew se acercó a los ventanales y allí se quedó un momento, meditando. Era inspector de policía veterano y en contadas ocasiones conseguían sorprenderle. El duque de Gryffindor acababa de hacerlo. En sus ojos esmeraldas se había dibujado la calma serena de quien se sabe protegido por su reputación, influencia y título. Eso le desagradaba. Él provenía de una familia humilde y se había encaramado a su cargo con enorme esfuerzo, trabajando dieciséis horas al día y en ocasiones jugándose la vida, así un año tras otro, a pesar de lo cual únicamente había logrado hacerse con una casa pequeña y oscura y una cuenta con la que hacía malabarismos para sacarla de los números rojos. Lo que peor soportaba era la indiferencia con que solía tratarlo la encumbrada aristocracia. Observando el lujo que lo rodeaba, se le tensó el nudo que tironeaba de su estómago. Su excelencia, una rara avis entre la nobleza de Londres, tenía poder. Y contactos. Sin duda alguna, el juez Riddle había decidido acompañarlo para interceder porque, a fin de cuentas, también él formaba parte de la élite en la que se movía Harry Potter, a pesar de que, hasta entonces, el magistrado no había intervenido, y había dejado que le interrogara con libertad.

—Explíquenos eso, excelencia — pidió en un tono seco, sin volverse, con la vista clavada en las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal.

—Mantuve cierta… relación con la señorita Abott.

—Ya veo — escrutó, ahora sí, el rostro de Potter—. ¿Y dice que ese… vínculo había terminado?

—Sí.

— ¿Se había mostrado la joven interesada en continuar esa relación, excelencia?

—Sí. — Harry no dudó.

— ¿Incluso después de su reciente boda?

—Le dejé muy claro que todo había terminado, pero… — Tomó aire y observó a Mione de reojo. Él estaba tranquilo pero no podía escapar a esta situación sumamente embarazosa.

—… Se mostraba impertinente. —Riddle, hasta entonces callado, acabó la frase por él.

—Supongo que ésa sería una definición correcta — aceptó el duque entornando ligeramente los ojos. Pettigrew, un tanto asombrado del repentino giro que daba el interrogatorio con la intervención del juez, guardó silencio por si él pretendía seguir preguntando. Riddle se recostó en su asiento con una media sonrisa en la boca.

—De manera que la muchacha empezaba a ser un problema — dejó caer. A Harry empezó a no gustarle el sesgo que tomaba el asunto.

—Si usted lo ve así…

—No me negará la chocante similitud de la muerte de esta chica y la de su esposa — argumentó el juez.

Un indicio de inquietud cruzó el rostro del duque. Hasta ese momento, el juez se había mantenido en un segundo término, fuera de plano, pero ahora salía a escena. Lo había estado esperando. Conocía su animadversión hacia él. La conocía desde hacía años, cuando se propuso hundir a Theodore Nott y él no se lo permitió. Riddle rumiaba aún haber perdido su envite personal y las propiedades del escocés, objetivo que persiguió desde el inicio. Él propició la caída de su amigo, al adquirir todos y cada uno de los pagarés firmados por Theodore para reclamar después la cuantiosa deuda.

No. El astuto juez no le había perdonado aunque le hubiera puesto un pagaré sobre la mesa para evitar la quiebra de Theodore, le había arruinado un negocio inmejorable.

— ¿Está insinuando algo, milord?

— ¿Que pudo matarla usted, Gryffindor? ¡No, por Dios! — Ensayó una risa vacua que agudizó los rasgos crueles de su cara—. Usted no se mancharía las manos en algo así. — Se levantó y cruzó una mirada con el duque, al que no iba a perdonar que le privara de ser ahora mucho más rico. Tenía a Gryffindor cogido por las pelotas y no pensaba soltarlo—. No se me ocurriría acusarlo de nada. De momento.

A ninguno de los presentes le pasó desapercibida una enemistad latente entre ambos. Pettigrew, viendo que no pensaba continuar, carraspeó y preguntó:

— ¿Cuándo puedo interrogar a sus criados, excelencia?

—Cuando guste, inspector. A su entera disposición, no sólo el servicio sino el personal de la casa al completo. Aunque, si me lo permite, me gustaría pedirle algo.

Pettigrew asintió, armándose de paciencia. Gryffindor iba a recordarle su cuna y a… insinuarle que echara tierra sobre el asunto. Después, dejaría caer en su bolsillo una buena cantidad de libras y tema resuelto. Al fin y al cabo, únicamente se trataba de una simple criada. ¡Dios! Si hubiera aceptado todos los sobornos que se le habían ofrecido desde que era inspector, hoy sería rico. Los jodidos aristócratas pensaban que todo se solucionaba con unas cuantas monedas.

Pero no era eso y Harry Potter volvió a sorprenderlo.

—Damos una fiesta en un par de días. Si fuera posible retrasar un poco sus pesquisas le quedaría muy agradecido. No querríamos enrarecer el ambiente ni dar pábulo a las lenguas que situarían la muerte de mi anterior esposa y este caso en el mismo plano, teniendo en cuenta, tal y como ha apuntado lord Riddle, la semejanza de algunas circunstancias.

Pettigrew estaba al tanto del desgraciado episodio, si bien no intervino para nada en él. Analizó la petición del duque y se puso en su lugar. Podía considerarse razonable.

—Por mí no hay inconveniente. ¿Lord Riddle?

El juez no iba a ser la nota discordante, una pequeña tregua a nadie perjudicaba. Accedió, no podía hacer otra cosa.

—Espero, por el bien de todos — avisó, sin embargo—, que ni uno solo de sus criados se evapore de la noche a la mañana, Gryffindor.


	34. CAPITULO XXXV

CAPÍTULO XXXIV

Mione dejó que Dorea la ayudara a quitarse el vestido, una creación maravillosa de la modista, pero ella no estaba de humor para apreciarla. La muerte de Susan Abott pesaba en el ánimo de todos y era inevitable que no se hablara de otra cosa.

Hermione no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el maldito asesinato. Una y otra vez, con machacona monotonía, se le venía a la cabeza la confesión de su esposo sobre su relación con la muchacha. Y las arteras insinuaciones del juez Riddle. ¿Había terminado realmente el _affaire_ de Harry con la criada?

¿Dónde había estado él aquella noche? Esa pregunta la acuciaba. Porque cuando ella se había levantado al alba, decidida a acudir al duelo e impedirlo como fuera, había encontrado a su marido cambiándose una ropa que chorreaba agua y preparándose para la cita apalabrada con Lionel. Lo que más le extrañó era que la cama estaba intacta. Harry no había dormido allí. Entonces, ¿dónde había pasado la noche?

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

Un torniquete doloroso punzaba sus sienes. Se decía que únicamente era una coincidencia, que tal vez se había quedado trabajando en la biblioteca, que había salido luego a respirar aire fresco, que le había pillado la lluvia… Pero todas y cada una de las respuestas que encontraba chocaban contra el muro de la duda y, lo que era peor, el propio Harry hacía poco por despejarla. Se encerró en su mutismo y se negó a dar explicaciones una vez se hubieron ido el inspector Pettigrew y el juez. No había conseguido sacarle una palabra. Ni siquiera acerca del duelo. Él sabía que ella había estado comiéndose los nudillos por el trato degradante que le había dispensado. Porque cuando le dijo que iría con él, se había limitado a mirarla de arriba abajo, la había agarrado del brazo, la había devuelto a su cuarto y había atrancado la puerta por fuera. Le había gritado algo muy feo, pero él ya había cerrado.

—Relájate, niña — oyó que la animaba Dorea—. Todo se aclarará.

Se excusó tan pronto como pudo y se recluyó en su habitación. Astoria trajinaba dentro, pero Mione apenas reparó en ella, sumida en sus cavilaciones.

Se sentó frente al tocador y el espejo le devolvió una imagen demacrada, con ojeras profundas sobre sus pómulos. Se levantó y caminó hasta los ventanales donde se masajeó las sienes para atajar el dolor de cabeza y suspiró. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener a Draco a su lado. Él era el más atrevido de sus hermanos, el que le devolvía el ánimo y la aconsejaba. Pero Draco estaba a millas de distancia y ella debía enfrentarse sola a sus vacilaciones. Por si fuera poco, se les venía encima una celebración en la que tendría que lidiar con la flor y nata de Londres y sobrellevar la suspicacia de los escépticos que la supondrían poco adecuada para ocupar el lugar que le correspondía como esposa de Harry.

Astoria limpiaba la superficie de la coqueta, más atenta a las reacciones de la duquesa que a lo que hacía y, así, volcó el joyero que cayó, desparramando las pocas joyas que contenía y un papel revoloteó hasta el suelo en el momento en que Lea se volvía a ver qué ocurría.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, milady. Debía de estar en el joyero. Lamento mi incompetencia, excelencia, ahora mismo lo arreglo.

¿Una nota? Si ella no solía guardar… ¡Oh, demonios! Le martilleaba la cabeza.

—No te preocupes y léeme la nota, Astoria, por favor. — Volvió su atención al exterior. Abajo, un par de jardineros trabajaban en los parterres aunque lloviznaba otra vez.

Como no obtenía respuesta se volvió y encontró a Astoria con la nota en la mano y expresión turbada.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?

—No sé leer, excelencia — confesó la joven.

Hermione se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto y trató de sonreír. Se acercó, tomó el papel.

—Está bien por ahora, Astoria. Ve a ver si Bellatrix tiene algo que encomendarte.

—Pero milady, sus joyas…

—Yo las recogeré.

La muchacha hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Entonces Mione desdobló el papel y leyó. Era una escritura de trazos regulares y letra grande. Y el mensaje, una canallada que la hizo tambalearse y acrecentó los dolorosos latidos de sus sienes.

 _La primera mujer de Gryffindor murió cuando Susan se cruzó en su vida. Ahora, ella ha muerto porque habéis llegado vos._

 _¿Os habéis preguntado qué podría pasar si apareciera otra mujer en la vida del duque?_

Dejó caer la nota y se llevó las manos a la boca como si con ello pudiera taponar su respiración agitada. ¿Quién lo habría dejado allí? ¿Quién podía haberlo escrito? ¿Querían prevenirla de un peligro?

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. De una patada desplazó la nota que fue a parar debajo del mueble.

Recompuso el semblante, era su marido.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó él.

Se fue acercando hacia ella, que permanecía estática porque veía enemigos por todas partes. Se negaba a creer que Harry tuviera algo que ver con el asesinato de su esposa o con el de Susan, pero ¿qué sabía realmente de él? ¿Qué había pasado en la torre sur aquella noche? Cuando él se inclinó para buscar la base de su cuello no hizo nada por corresponderle y sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo.

—Estás afectada por todo lo que ha pasado. Tienes ojeras.

—No he dormido bien. Me preocupaba mucho el duelo.

—Lamento haberme comportado de modo grosero, Lea, pero entiende que no podías venir con nosotros. Y, como te anticipé, al final Flint no compareció.

—Esa no es razón para que me trates como a una criatura castigada y me enjaules como a una mascota — le recriminó—. ¿Qué pasó realmente? ¿Por qué no se presentó Marcus?

Harry se fijó en su expresión distante, en sus ojos que rehuían los suyos. Comprendía su estado de ánimo y su malhumor. Le acarició el lóbulo de una oreja y respondió:

—Le amenacé con retarle personalmente si no se iba de Londres. Ella lo miró a través del espejo.

—No parece una acción propia de caballeros.

—Ese idiota no es un caballero. Pero debo reconocer que la carta que escribió a sus padrinos resultó de lo más convincente, tanto que indultaba a Oliver ante sus conocidos.

No estaban mal los métodos del duque de Gryffindor para solventar los problemas, pensó ella. Si algo le estorbaba, simplemente lo quitaba de en medio.

Para Hermione todo era un poco más complicado, se movía entre claroscuros, quería respuestas y no las tenía. Él, en cambio, se mantenía sereno, seguro de sí mismo, atractivo siempre, abriendo ahora su cofre y manoseando sus joyas. Se hacía difícil poner en entredicho su honorabilidad, aunque no podía negar que el temor se abría hueco en su mente. Pero ocurría sencillamente que se estaba enamorando perdidamente de él.

Fuera, el día estaba gris y desapacible, como su propio humor.

— ¿Qué tal ha quedado tu vestido?

La pregunta la devolvió al presente. Esbozó una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y respondió con soltura.

—Es precioso.

— ¿Me dejarás verlo antes de la fiesta? — Él seguía entretenido con sus joyas.

—Tu abuela me mataría si lo hiciera. Y Molly la secundaría. Dicen que equivale a mi vestido de novia, puesto que nos casamos por poderes.

—Esperaré entonces. Estoy seguro de que no me defraudará. En cuanto a estos abalorios, ¿has decidido ya cuáles llevarás? — Acarició el borde del cofre con el dedo corazón.

Hermione se fijó en su mano elegante, de largos dedos. Los mismos que habían surcado su piel levantando oleadas de placer y que quería de nuevo sentir en su cuerpo. Lo deseaba. Aunque fuera insano dejar de lado esa otra realidad no resuelta, porque muy bien podía estar viviendo con un asesino.

Carraspeó y se acercó. El olor de su perfume llegó hasta ella. Cogió la gargantilla de oro y se la mostró.

—Era de mi madre — le aclaró.

A él le importaba un comino la joya. No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera su perfil, su nariz patricia, sus labios.

— ¿Con pendientes a juego? Me gustaría que dispusieras de las joyas de la familia, pero no es posible porque las están restaurando. Tal vez quieras acercarte a Londres y elegir algo. Podría acompañarte, si lo deseas — insinuó, trazando una línea desde su hombro hasta el codo que provocó en Lea un estremecimiento.

—No es necesario, gracias. — Alargó el brazo para dejar la cadena y librarse de su caricia y le mostró un par de aros pequeños—. Estos servirán.

La mano de Potter se quedó suspendida en el aire. Cerró el puño, dolorido por su reacción.

—Mione…

—Estoy muy cansada. Discúlpame con tu abuela para la cena, por favor.

Potter hinchó el pecho y expulsó el aire lentamente. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo quedarse allí, envolverla en sus brazos, besarla, hacerle el amor y olvidarse de la muerte de Susan y de las tragedias de la vida. Pero no era un estúpido: Mione lo estaba despidiendo con toda elegancia. Se inclinó, besó ligeramente sus labios y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Diré que te suban una bandeja. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Antes de salir, aún tuvo tiempo de decir:

—Tengo dos sorpresas reservadas para ti mañana. Espero que sean de tu agrado.

—Seguro que sí. — Trató de ser agradecida pero sin convicción.

Cuando se hubo ido, Hermione se metió un puño en la boca y rumió su inquietud. Se agachó para recuperar la nota y volvió a leerla. Sacudiéndose en silenciosos sollozos la acercó a la llama de una vela y luego abrió la ventana y tiró los restos.

Un momento después, llegó Sonia con algo de cena y un ponche caliente. En completo silencio, depositó la bandeja, saludó y se marchó. Mione apenas probó bocado, pero se bebió la leche, se desvistió y se metió en la cama.

Recapacitó sobre las pesadillas o las visiones que había estado teniendo desde que llegara al castillo. Tenían que ser una advertencia, ya no le cabía duda. ¿Por qué se la incitaba a ir a la torre sur? Eso la intrigaba. Siempre pensó que tenía un sexto sentido para las percepciones intangibles, tal vez sobrenaturales, y ahora se reafirmaba esa idea.

Ella no era una mujer débil ni estúpida. Tarde o temprano descubriría el misterio que se encerraba entre aquellos muros. Sólo debía estar preparada y tener los ojos bien abiertos.

El cansancio acabó por vencerla y se quedó dormida.

Harry se le apareció en el sueño. Un aura dorada le rodeaba. Después se fue transformando en figura demoníaca. Su rostro se desdibujaba, se encorvaba su cuerpo hasta adquirir una forma retorcida que se aproximaba a ella con las manos convertidas en garras… Hermione gimió y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda, pero nadie la oía. El monstruo la tomaba entre sus brazos, la arrancaba de su cama y la conducía a través de un túnel oscuro, muy oscuro, escaleras arriba hasta una puerta que se abría chirriando. Se encontraba en la torre y la cellisca la atería de frío y casi no podía ver.

El espantoso ser en el que se había convertido su esposo la empujaba hacia el borde de la almena y ella apenas podía resistirse. Cayó de rodillas y él seguía arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad…

A punto de ser arrojada al vacío, gritaba desesperadamente… Entonces, despertó.

Sobrecogida, bañada en sudor, su mirada desquiciada barrió cada rincón del cuarto. Estaba sola.

Suspiró entrecortadamente y se pasó las manos por el rostro.

—Sólo ha sido un mal sueño — dijo en voz alta.

Clareaba ya el día cuando se levantó, con un cansancio infinito y el miedo alojado aún en su pecho.

 _ **Hola Aquí yo…**_

 _ **Vengo a compartirles este capítulo a pesar de que estoy deprimida y tengo un nudo en la garganta porque mi primo casi hermano se acaba de marchar del país y me está pegando porque éramos un poco inseparables.**_

 _ **Intentare editar algunos capítulos mas y los subiré con regularidad mientras haya luz e internet.**_

 _ **Un consejo: "disfruten a su familia todo el tiempo asi sea el mas impertinente ya que nunca saben cuando sus sueños lo alejaran de uno"**_

 _ **Se despide Ruithe.**_


	35. CAPITULO XXXVI

CAPÍTULO XXXVI

No bajó a desayunar y Molly, extrañada por su ausencia, no tardó en personarse en su habitación.

— ¡Santa Madre de Dios! — Le puso una mano en la frente—. ¿Qué te pasa, niña?

Hermione sabía que no tenía buen aspecto. Se le habían profundizado las ojeras y tenía los ojos hinchados.

—No es nada. He pasado mala noche.

—Es algo que se está repitiendo con frecuencia. Podías haberme avisado. No tienes fiebre, pero estás demacrada.

—Te digo que no es nada.

— ¿No estarás enferma?

—No, Molly. Es sólo cansancio.

—Te traeré algo de desayunar. Y una tisana.

—Sólo me apetece un café bien cargado.

—Una tisana — insistió la otra—. Y un par de panecillos.

Mione no la contradijo porque sabía que era inútil. Cuando regresó y dispuso todo sobre la mesita, se esforzó en comer un poco y se bebió la mitad del brebaje. Sin prestar atención a la cháchara animada de Molly, se entregó a sus hábiles manos, que recogieron su cabello en un rodete y la ayudaron a vestirse.

¿Quién la ponía sobre aviso? ¿O acaso trataban de volverla loca? ¿Era eso lo que había pasado con la anterior duquesa? ¿La asustó alguien hasta el punto de hacerle perder la razón? ¿Podía ser Harry un asesino? ¿Había tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Susan? ¿Había…?

—Buenos días, señoras.

Dio un respingo al oír su voz. Molly les dejó solos de inmediato. La sangre de Hermione emprendió una alocada carrera. Su esposo vestía únicamente unos pantalones negros, botas relucientes y una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto que dejaba al descubierto buena parte de su pecho moreno. Cautivada, recordó el sabor de su piel, su tacto. Se rehízo y le devolvió el saludo.

—Te estás volviendo holgazana — la regañó él de buen humor—. Te he estado esperando para desayunar. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no acertó a contestar. Harry hurtó uno de los panecillos y le dio un mordisco.

—No he descansado.

— ¿Por culpa de la tormenta?

—Sí — mintió ella.

A Harry no le pasó por alto que ella parecía esquivar su mirada. La tomó del mentón obligándola a levantar la vista.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mione?

—Estoy cansada. Creo que volveré a acostarme.

Él supo que le mentía. Y que volvía a rechazarle. Pero lo aceptó porque comprendía que a ella pudiera sobrepasarle lo sucedido. Tenía que darle tiempo.

—Entonces te mostraré tu primera sorpresa más tarde.

Mione se había olvidado por completo de su comentario de la noche anterior. Hizo un esfuerzo por serenarse y esbozó un mohín zalamero.

—Preferiría que fuera ahora. ¿Qué es?

Él no quiso darle pistas, pero le dedicó un guiño, enlazó su talle y bajaron. Hermione enmascaró su nula predisposición y dejó que la guiara. Notaba flojedad en las piernas y tenía seca la garganta. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo saltaba cuando la rozaba. De buena gana se hubiera dado media vuelta y encerrado en su habitación.

Pero entonces se encontró con una cestilla en medio del hall, adornada con un enorme lazo verde.

Interrogó a Harry con los ojos y él asintió.

Intuyó lo que podía haber en el interior pero necesitaba verlo: era un cachorro blanco, el más bonito que hubiera visto nunca. Se agitaba y hacía unos ruiditos muy graciosos, entre gimientes y gorjeantes, con unos ojillos suplicantes que miraban a todas partes. Lo tomó en brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, y el perrillo hizo como que ladraba y le lamió la mano.

Mione se volvió hacia su esposo. Harry sonreía tan satisfecho que hizo que ella se sintiera culpable. ¿Era ése el hombre del que dudaba? ¿A quién en Londres apodaban el Duque Diablo?

Potter tomó al animal que pareció protestar y casi desapareció entre sus grandes manos. Le hizo una carantoña, se lo devolvió, y el perrillo se acurrucó junto a ella metiendo el hocico en su regazo.

—¿Te gusta?

Mione se encontró perdida, porque en el semblante de su marido se reflejaba el sosiego que a ella le faltaba. No había sombras esquivas, sólo satisfacción enamorada.

—Es precioso. Gracias.

Llamó a Astoria y le entregó el animalito.

—Dale un poco de leche tibia, por favor.

—Sí, milady.

Una palma masculina se deslizó por su espalda. Su calor atravesó la tela del vestido y se expandió hasta su nuca. Cálido y tan próximo, le entregó sus labios y se apretó a él.

—Gracias — repitió.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][][][]

Hola su escritora perdida ha aparecido…

He estado un poco ocupada ya que comencé a trabajar…

Pregunta para los chilenos: ¿Qué tan buena es la compañía de claro?

Estaría feliz que me contestaran esa pregunta .

Ruithe 23/05/19


	36. CAPITULO XXXVII

CAPÍTULO XXXVII

—Hoy no puedo dedicarle tiempo. Dile a la señora Sprout que todo está perfecto. Seguro que puede dar los últimos toques al vestido sin mí — pidió Mione a Molly antes de entrar en la biblioteca donde fue a sentarse en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba su esposo.

Harry dejó de lado los documentos que estaba revisando.

— ¿Cómo sabías que me gustan las mascotas? ¿También te lo dijo tu cochero-espía?

—No. Fue Molly. Yo diría que empieza a apreciarme. — Rodeó la cintura femenina, la sentó sobre sus rodillas y la besó.

—Hay que ponerle un nombre.

— ¿A quién?

—Al cachorro. ¿Qué te parece Bubby?

—El perro es tuyo, milady.

Mione se abandonó poco a poco al contacto de unos dedos que diseñaban líneas en su espalda. Él parecía absorto en sus pensamientos y a ella le hubiera gustado conocerlos. Sabía tan poco de él… Cuanto más lo miraba, más atractivo le parecía. Viéndolo, se le olvidó la condenada nota que había recibido. Qué fácil había resultado enamorarse de aquel hombre que, en un principio, le pareció taciturno y lejano, intrigante y peligroso. Dolía que él no la correspondiera de igual modo, pero todo llegaría con el tiempo, estaba segura. Por el momento, se conformaría con lo poco que le entregaba. Esa línea de pensamiento la llevó a confesarle, en un arranque de sinceridad:

—Te amo.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo la miró intensamente. Mione se dio cuenta de que acababa de poner al descubierto sus sentimientos, pero ya no había marcha atrás. La pura atracción física se había tornado en algo más profundo y lo amaba, ésa era la verdad.

Potter se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta. Hermione se quedó en vilo. ¿Tan impactante era que le hubiera confesado lo que sentía que ahora huía? ¡Botarate! Ella no había pedido nada a cambio.

Pero él no se marchó, sino que cerró la puerta con llave. Cuando se volvió para mirarla, el corazón de Mione se aceleró. Comprendió sus intenciones y se parapetó detrás del sillón.

— ¿No pensarás…? — Él asentía y seguía acercándose despacio, como un depredador, mientras se desprendía de la chaqueta—. Harry, es de día. ¡Y estamos en la biblioteca!

—Nadie va a interrumpirnos, señora.

Eso era lo malo, pensó ella. Porque no tenía ánimo para oponérsele. ¡Qué demonios! Es que tampoco quería. En realidad, estaba deseando perderse en sus brazos.

Juguetona, lo esquivó y alcanzó el refugio de la mesa. Potter se avino a participar en una pantomima que sabían ambos dónde terminaría. Su mirada se tornó lujuriosa y durante unos minutos se entretuvo en jugar al ratón y al gato.

—Voy a atraparte.

—Te advierto que soy muy buena en dar esquinazo, excelencia — bromeaba ella—. Mis hermanos rara vez conseguían pillarme.

—Yo no soy uno de tus hermanos.

— ¡Ja!

—Te atraparé. Y cuando lo haga… — Hizo un quiebro hacia la derecha para despistarla y sorteó la mesa con rapidez por el lado contrario. Ella dejó escapar un chillido mezclado con una risa burlona y se le escabulló con maestría—. Cuando te pille, voy a cobrarme todas las deudas amorosas que me debes.

A ella se le aceleraron las pulsaciones. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria y escucharle decir eso le agradó. Pero iba a hacerle desear lo que ella misma ansiaba. Amagó hacia un lado y cuando él volvió hacia allí lo engañó con un movimiento rápido y se alejó de nuevo. Harry acabó abrazando el sillón, tropezó y casi cayó de bruces; a ella se le escapó una carcajada.

—Cuando te atrape — repetía él—, voy a tumbarte sobre la alfombra, te desnudaré y tu cuerpo entero quedará a mi merced.

Mientras expresaba él sus intenciones, se iba quitando la camisa y a ella la embargaban las ganas de rendirse y fundirse con él para que la hiciera exactamente eso. Hermione salivó ante toda aquella extensión de piel morena y supo que estaba a un paso de quebrantar todas sus reservas con tal de acariciarlo.

—Señora — le oyó decir con voz ronca—, el juego ha terminado.

Se humedeció los labios, repentinamente secos y abrió mucho los ojos cuando lo vio descalzarse y trajinar con la delantera de los pantalones.

— ¿Vas a quedarte desnudo?

—Como Dios me trajo al mundo.

—Eres un pagano.

—Y tú una bruja que me enloquece.

Mione lo observaba extasiada, respiraba entrecortadamente, tenía que retenerse para no ir hacia él y tocarlo. Mil y una preguntas burbujeaban en su cabeza. ¿Podía haberse enamorado de un asesino? Su corazón le decía que no.

—Quítate el vestido, Mione.

Un sofoco le pintó a Lea las mejillas de rojo. Harry se mostraba ante ella sin pudor alguno y completamente excitado. Sin una palabra, empezó a luchar con los corchetes, pero los dedos le temblaban tanto que no acertaba. Le dio la espalda y él se apresuró a ayudarla. Se inclinó para besar cada porción de piel que iba descubriendo y luego le bajó el vestido que quedó atascado en sus caderas.

Hermione jadeaba con el tacto de las manos de su esposo en su cintura, que la desnudaban apresuradamente. Le parecía que estaban haciendo algo indebido, clandestino, pero los dedos masculinos la estimulaban, la excitaban, avivaban la llama que la consumía. El vestido y la enagua cayeron en un susurro de tela que se prolongó con un suspiro de liberación.

Harry hizo que se volviera para deleitarse con una visión que le quitaba el aliento.

—Eres preciosa.

A ella le sonó como una oración y se sintió así, perfecta y única. Cuando intentó quitarse las medias, él la detuvo.

—Déjatelas puestas — le pidió, como el niño que solicita una golosina—. Así estás perfecta. Y muy erótica.

Mione se sonrojó aún más. Nunca se había imaginado a sí misma tan carnal y sensual. Se humedeció los labios cuando él abarcó sus pechos y los sopesó en las palmas de sus manos.

— ¡Dios! — gimió el duque.

Los tomó en su boca y barrió las defensas de Lea, que se arqueó hacia él, ofreciéndose. Y Harry se apoderó de su entrega, se dejó arrastrar por el deseo que lo consumía, saboreó, lamió y succionó sin tregua.

Ella no se quedó quieta. Le acarició los hombros, la espalda, recorrió sus muslos, buscó sus nalgas y las apretó, pegándole aún más a ella. La demostración viril de su excitación contra su vientre la hacía rodar hacia la locura.

—También yo quiero tocarte.

Harry inspiró con fuerza, la tomó de los hombros y miró su rostro arrebolado. Soltó el aire poco a poco, palpitó su miembro embravecido y la ensoñación de rendirse a las caricias de Hermione lo embriagó. Devoró su boca plena y luego se tumbó en la alfombra.

Mione navegó por unos segundos en un mundo imaginario donde se desvanecían sus principios y sus escrúpulos. Su marido se le ofrecía, la instaba a abominar de cualquier traba moral, a disfrutar de su cuerpo. Se sintió un poco pérfida, pero se le antojaba tan excitante que sucumbió. Se arrodilló a su lado y extendió sus manos para dejarlas varadas en su pecho. Se encontró en un escenario extraordinariamente libidinoso y desvergonzado. El cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso, y gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente, pero no se movió, esperando que fuera ella la que tomara la iniciativa. Mione se inclinó y le lamió una tetilla.

Él retenía el aire. Tenerla desnuda allí, sobre él, y estarse quieto a expensas de ella, iba a matarlo. Elevó los ojos al techo y se clavó las uñas en las palmas de la mano cuando los labios femeninos dejaron un reguero ardiente que bajó hasta su vientre. Harry le besaba alrededor del ombligo, en los costados, masajeaba sus piernas, la parte interior de sus muslos. El dolor de los testículos se hacía insoportable. Necesitaba entrar en ella, vaciarse, pero aquella hechicera, en su inexperiencia, lo estaba llevando a la demencia. Se comportaría como un colegial si no pensaba en otra cosa, así que se esforzó por evadir su mente cuanto antes…

«Tengo que ir a la feria del ganado…»

Mione depositaba pequeños besitos en sus rodillas.

«Espero reunirme con el encargado de las reparaciones del ala este…» La boca de ella se entretenía en sus muslos…

«Debo desarrollar mi discurso ante la Cámara…»

… y se iba acercando a su entrepierna.

— ¡Mione, por Dios! — sollozó sin poder contenerse ya, elevando el cuerpo y apoyándose sobre los codos.

—No he terminado, excelencia — repuso ella con desinhibida picardía.

A Potter lo devoraba un fuego interior. Su miembro latía dolorosamente exigiendo satisfacción.

¡Infiernos! Hubiera acabado o no con semejante tortura, él era incapaz de soportar más si no quería derramarse ya mismo. Febrilmente la tomó de la cintura, la tumbó y se colocó encima. Abrió las piernas de Mione con una rodilla y se enterró en ella.

Hermione lo abrazó, elevó la pelvis, se unió a él. Pasión contra pasión, piel contra piel, boca contra boca. Los embates de ambos se aceleraron, buscaron la culminación y la encontraron al unísono.

En la cima del placer ella gimió sin pudor y él balbucía su nombre.


	37. CAPITULO XXXVIII

CAPÍTULO XXXVIII

La estaban sacudiendo. Protestó y abrió los ojos.

—Mione…

—Hummm…

—Vamos, despierta. — El aliento de Harry hacía cosquilla en su cuello—. Viktor ha llamado un par de veces y van a pensar mal de nosotros.

Hermione se espabiló de golpe y se sentó. Su esposo yacía a su lado, sobre la alfombra, y estaba aún completamente desnudo. Se sonrojó, estiró la mano para alcanzar su enagua, se cubrió y tuvo que apelar a todo su control para atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

No acababa de creerse que hubieran hecho… que hubieran estado… Se levantó y se subió la prenda por las piernas.

—Una vista deliciosa — ronroneó él centrando su atención en el triángulo entre sus piernas, lamentando que la tela lo cubriera.

— ¡Levanta de ahí, maldita sea! — le instó, buscando el resto de su ropa.

Él seguía en dejada pose, reclinado sobre un codo, desnudo, como un dios pagano. Sin poder dejar de mirar a su esposo y desnuda también de medio cuerpo para arriba, ella no pudo disimular una breve hinchazón de sus pezones, que él captó muy complacido.

Mione le exhortó a moverse, recogió el vestido y se lo pasó por la cabeza. Luego empezó a buscar sus horquillas, diseminadas por todos lados. Se recogió el cabello y trató de acomodarlo dignamente.

El duque se estiró como un felino y suspiró.

— ¿Te importaría ayudarme, Harry? No quiero ni pensar lo que van a rumorear los criados.

A Potter le importaba un comino lo que pudiera cotillear la servidumbre. Si pudiera elegir, se quedaría allí indefinidamente, disfrutando de su mujer. Pero se levantó ágilmente, encontró un par de horquillas y la ayudó a recolocarse el cabello sin dejar de sonreír como un maldito.

El repique de una nueva llamada hizo dar un respingo a Hermione, en tanto Harry se ponía los pantalones. Razonablemente cubierto, abrió la puerta antes que ella pudiera detenerlo.

—Sí, Krum. ¿Qué sucede?

—Han llegado, milord. Hace rato — anunció el mayordomo, tieso como una tabla, sin atreverse a desviar los ojos de sus zapatos—. Los he hecho pasar al salón verde.

—Pida que nos disculpen unos minutos más.

Cerró y se mantuvo de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hermione estaba ahora roja como la grana, porque si Krum hubiera forzosamente imaginado un escarceo al saberlos encerrados en la biblioteca, Harry se lo acababa de confirmar abriendo a medio vestir.

— ¿Quién ha llegado? — Le dio la espalda para que le abrochara los corchetes.

—Es la segunda sorpresa de la que te hablé.

Mione esperaba algo más, quizá una pista, pero él no parecía dispuesto a soltar prenda.

—Subiré a cambiarme.

—A mí me gustaría repetir.

— ¡Muérdete la lengua!

Abrió y pasó a su lado dejando en el aire un sutil perfume que invitaba al duque a preguntarse si no debía retenerla y mandar al diablo a los recién llegados. Se encogió de hombros y recogió su ropa y sus botas. Después, ascendió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta su propia recámara. Se cambió y salió al mismo tiempo que Hermione lo hacía de la suya con el aspecto de una mujer que no hubiera roto un plato. Se había puesto un vestido color crema y recogido su cabello en una coleta que apretaba una cinta amarilla. Simplemente, preciosa.

—Perfecta para recibir visitas — alabó, ciñendo su cintura y caminando a su lado.

—Suelta— le palmeó—. Eres peligroso.

— ¿Yo, señora?

Siguieron en silencio, pero antes de entrar en el salón donde les aguardaban, la hizo volverse y la besó. Por un momento, ella se olvidó de la visita, pero luego le puso las manos en el pecho y se distanció.

—Ahora no.

— ¿Más tarde?

Ella se mordió los labios. Harry tenía la expresión de un chiquillo que planea alguna trastada.

—Eres incorregible, ¿verdad? Y en Londres se creen que eres un tipo juicioso. Si supieran… ¡Vivir para ver!

—Querida — él encogió un hombro y alzó la mano para acariciarle los labios, hinchados de sus besos—, hasta el duque de Gryffindor puede perder la sensatez si se le ofrece una ninfa desnuda en su propia biblioteca.

— ¡Calla! — Le tapó la boca, sofocando su actitud risueña—. ¿Dónde está tu abuela? ¿Y Oliver? No me encuentro con ánimo para lidiar ahora con una visita.

—Mi abuela se fue a visitar a una antigua amiga en el pueblo y mi hermano se prestó para acompañarla. — Torció el gesto—. Una salida francamente inoportuna, porque voy a necesitar ayuda.

Molly llegaba a la carrera, recogiéndose el ruedo del vestido para no tropezar. Y lucía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dedicó una reverencia a Potter y le dijo:

—Gracias, excelencia.

A Hermione no se le escapó el cruce de miradas entre ambos. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Su aya parecía encantada con su esposo del que, no hacía mucho, no paraba de despotricar. No le dio tiempo a preguntar, porque Harry abrió y le cedió el paso.

Las cinco figuras que aguardaban se levantaron como una sola y Mione se explayó en un grito de júbilo antes de lanzarse a los brazos de uno de ellos, que la estrechó contra su pecho.

— ¡Papá!

Harry se mantuvo en un segundo plano mientras su esposa abrazaba a todos y cada uno de los invitados y Molly los saludaba efusivamente. Le invadió un ramalazo de envidia al advertir el ambiente festivo de la familia. Mione pasaba de unos brazos a otros y reía. Un tipo rubio, alto y sin duda atractivo la elevó en el aire y dio vueltas con ella. De no saber de quién se trataba le hubiera sacudido a gusto.

Después de un rato, su esposa volvió a dedicarle su atención. Tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas de agradecimiento y en ese preciso instante Harry supo que podría dar la vida por aquella díscola escocesa. Cualquier cosa con tal de hacerla feliz. Ella le tendió la mano y él la tomó.

Hubo una expectación silenciosa durante la cual el duque se enfrentó a los rostros de los recién llegados.

—Mi esposo.

La escueta y rotunda presentación de Mione expandió el pecho de Potter.

—Remus Granger, excelencia — se presentó quien primero abrazara a la muchacha, tendiendo la mano. Harry se la estrechó con fuerza—. Mi padre, Robert Granger y mis hijos, Draco, Cedric y Cormad.

—Caballeros, bienvenidos a Hogwarts House.

Mione le pasó un brazo por la cintura y se pegó a su costado. Fue un acto reflejo que el duque agradeció profundamente porque se encontraba un tanto incómodo. Él, que había departido con los hombres más importantes del reino y visitado el salón del trono en repetidas ocasiones, se sentía fuera de lugar. A fin de cuentas, ahora no estaba frente a ningún ministro, sino delante de la familia de su esposa, y recaían sobre él cinco pares de ojos que auscultaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Carraspeó y les indicó que tomaran asiento mientras Krum hacía acto de presencia portando un carrito con bebidas y algunas delicias gastronómicas y Molly se retiraba discretamente.

—Gracias a Dios que hemos llegado a tiempo para la fiesta — gruñó el patriarca de los Robert, alto, fornido aún y elegante—. Las carreteras inglesas son realmente espantosas.

—Abuelo…

—No he dicho nada que no sea cierto. En realidad, Inglaterra no tiene demasiadas cosas de las que presumir. — Retó sin recato al duque.

Mione enrojeció pero Harry supo capear el temporal. Se recostó en el asiento y cruzó las piernas con un aire de lo más relajado.

—Mi abuela ya me advirtió sobre su humor ácido, lord, así que no va a ser fácil que yo entre al trapo.

El pequeño de los Granger no se ahorró un comentario distendido.

—Me parece, abuelo — le advirtió con los ojos clavados en los de su cuñado—, que acabas de encontrarte con la horma de tu zapato.

Remus se removía en su asiento. Mientras a su alrededor la conversación giraba a propósito de los últimos acontecimientos en Europa y Mione intervenía como uno más, él trataba de establecer la personalidad de su yerno. La acogida del duque había resultado sincera, tenía que admitir que las propiedades de Gryffindor eran más suntuosas de lo que él esperaba y su hija parecía feliz. Sí, se la veía radiante. Estaba cambiada. La encontraba… más mujer. Indudablemente, el matrimonio le había sentado bien. Y no fue ajeno a las miradas entre ambos y el modo en que Harry Potter atendía cada sugerencia de Mione.

Se fueron abordando temas de actualidad e, inevitablemente, lo más candente de la vida del castillo. El duque les puso al día de los incidentes sin ocultar un solo detalle. Ni siquiera su antigua relación con Susan Abott.

Se decidió entonces continuar la conversación tomando una copa en otro salón, circunstancia que aprovechó Mione para excusarse, actitud que cambió el semblante de Potter.

— ¿Y dice, excelencia — le preguntó Remus—, que la policía sospecha de usted?

—No exactamente. Por lo que sabemos, cualquiera pudo cometer el asesinato. Pero el juez Riddle y yo no mantenemos buenas relaciones desde hace tiempo. Me interpuse en uno de sus negocios y no me lo ha perdonado. Por desgracia, ha tomado mucho interés por la investigación.

— ¿Se basan en indicios sólidos o solamente ocasionales, excelencia? — quiso saber Draco.

Harry se fijó en su cuñado mayor y le agradó lo que vio. Draco era un tipo guapo, como todos los Granger, muy seguro de sí mismo, un punto arrogante y, desde luego, bastante orgulloso. Vio en él su propio reflejo y no le cupo duda que tenían muchas cosas en común.

—Mi nombre es Harry para la familia y los amigos, Draco.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta.

—No hay nada concreto — continuó Harry—. Susan era una muchacha un tanto… alocada. Si tengo que hacer caso de las habladurías del servicio, a quien e interrogado por mi cuenta, tenía relación con un par de individuos, algo que no he podido comprobar aún.

— ¿Pudo ser el asesino alguien ajeno al castillo? — intervino Cedric.

—Hogwarts House está aislado y custodiado. Lo más probable es que cualquier persona ajena a la casa llamara la atención.

— ¿En qué podemos ser de utilidad? — Se ofreció el más pequeño de los Granger—. Cuente con nosotros, por supuesto. Esto afecta también a Mione.

—Te lo agradezco, Cormad, pero, sinceramente, no se me ocurre qué podemos hacer salvo esperar a que la policía ate cabos.

— ¿Mi nieta está segura? — intervino Robert.

Harry asintió. A pesar de su cabello blanco y las arrugas que surcaban su rostro, el lord conservaba la planta y el atractivo que tantas veces comentara su abuela. No resultaba extraño que Dorea Potter hubiera estado enamorada de un hombre que todavía mantenía rasgos imponentes.

—Todos cuantos trabajan aquí cuentan con mi confianza. Por si acaso, he contratado los servicios de dos agentes de Bow Street. Mione no lo sabe, y espero que no se os ocurra mencionarlo, pero estará vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

—No quiero pensar en su reacción si se enterase por terceras personas — pensó Remus en voz alta.

—No tiene por qué saberlo.

— ¿Esos agentes son de fiar?

—Por completo. Tengo buenos contactos y he pedido los mejores. Se harán pasar por dos nuevos criados de apoyo para la fiesta.

Robert Granger chascó la lengua.

—No me fío demasiado de los policías ingleses.

— ¡Ni yo de un embustero escocés! — le respondió una voz bien timbrada, haciendo dar un respingo a todos.

Dorea Potter los observaba desde la entrada. Se pusieron en pie y Harry elevó una plegaria al cielo para que su abuela no le arruinara la velada. Si insistía en su amenaza permanente de matar a Robert Granger en cuanto lo tuviera delante, iban a tener problemas. Deseó como nunca que no hubiera aparecido, al menos hasta que él pudiera haberla preparado para la visita de los familiares de Mione.

La duquesa viuda atravesó la habitación absolutamente altiva. Con la espalda muy derecha, el mentón ligeramente elevado y echando chispas por los ojos, su grácil caminar acaparó la total atención del anciano lord. Al llegar a su altura, se retaron en silencio, con esa intensidad de dos almas complejas que no se sabe bien si se atraen o se repelen, o tal vez ambas cosas a la vez.

—Sigues tan repugnantemente bien plantado como cuando eras joven, condenado escocés del demonio — la oyeron decir en un auditorio en el que parecía haberse detenido el tiempo.

—Y tú tan impúdicamente hermosa… aunque con la misma lengua viperina. Pensé que los años ablandarían tu carácter, pero veo que me equivoqué. ¿Cuándo te comportarás como una verdadera dama, Dor?

— ¡Antes muerta, Granger! — apostilló ella. Tomó asiento en una de las butacas y obvió las presentaciones—. ¿Nadie va a ofrecerme una copa?

Fue el propio Granger quien se aprestó a servirla. Con una botella en la mano la interrogó en silencio y ésta, enarcando una ceja, asintió imperceptiblemente. El escocés sirvió entonces brandy en un vaso y le añadió un chorrito de agua. Cuando se lo entregó, la dama no pudo evitar un deje de añoranza.

—Aún te acuerdas.

—No he olvidado ni un segundo de los que pasamos juntos, Dor.

— ¡Descarado! — Para asombro de Harry, su abuela enrojeció a la vez que carraspeaba evitando los ojos del escocés—. Harry, Oliver ha ido a Londres. Por si surgen problemas con tu tío. Quiero que Hannah esté en la fiesta aunque deba ir yo misma a buscarla.

—No creo que se oponga.

—Ese desgraciado sería capaz de no respirar y ahogarse con tal de fastidiarte y lo sabes. — Dio un sorbito a su copa y arrugó la nariz—. Has perdido mano, Robert; me gusta más suave.

—Lo he cargado a propósito, milady. Por la impresión, ya sabes…

—No he olvidado que juré matarte si volvíamos a encontrarnos, Robert. No me tientes.

—Hace años te encantaba que lo hiciera.

—Hace años era una estúpida romántica. Y tú, un bucanero de tres al cuarto.

—Que consiguió arriar tus velas.

Harry se encontraba aturdido en medio de aquella guerra dialéctica. Nunca había visto a su abuela bromear y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, coquetear. Si allí no había chispa, él tomaría los hábitos.

—Bien — suspiró la dama, obviando la última andanada del escocés—. Ya que estás aquí con toda tu prole, desembucha y cuenta qué sucede por esas tierras salvajes. Y tú, muchacho — viró sus ojos al duque— ya me explicarás qué es todo eso de los dos agentes de Bow Street.


	38. CAPITULO XXXIX

CAPÍTULO XXXIX

Hermione floreció más, si cabía, con la presencia de su familia. Le hubiese gustado pasar cada minuto del día con ellos y, sin embargo, llevaba más de tres horas encerrada preparándose para el acontecimiento.

Se había bañado y Astoria — que sacaba a cada paso algo con que sorprenderla—, le había dado un masaje con aceite perfumado que la relajó; Molly cepilló su cabello hasta que lo dejó brillante y sedoso para después trabajarlo en bucles que caían enmarcando su rostro y acentuando su juventud. Ambas se habían esmerado, ciertamente.

—Es una maravilla, excelencia — comentó Astoria alisando la falda del vestido—. Difícilmente hallaría un color más favorecedor para vos.

— ¿Te gustaría ponerte algo en el pelo? — Le preguntó su aya—. ¿Unas flores blancas, quizá?

—Creo que no irían con la cadena. ¿Seguro que estoy bien? Los invitados han empezado a llegar, ¿verdad?

—El patio está repleto de carruajes.

Llamaron a la puerta y Bubby, que no había dejado de revolverlo todo, salió en estampida. Se puso a dos patas y comenzó a arañar la madera a la vez que lanzaba unos ladridos quejumbrosos. Molly lo hizo a un lado, abrió y se encontró con el duque.

— ¿Sí, excelencia? — preguntó cerrando ligeramente la puerta para impedir que pudiera ver el interior.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — El cachorrillo atacó el bajo de sus pantalones y él se agachó para tomarlo en brazos.

—Me temo que no, excelencia. — Molly hizo caso omiso del gesto de estupor de Potter—. Como ya sabéis, el vestido debe ser una sorpresa.

—Señora Prewett…

—Excelencia…

Harry no forzó la situación porque la gruñona que tenía delante no iba a dejarlo pasar, así que sacó una caja de su levita y se la entregó junto con el chucho, que emitió un gemido lastimero.

—Entregue esto a mi esposa, por favor.

—Sí, milord.

Y le dio con la puerta en las narices. Al duque no le quedó más remedio que resoplar y alejarse hacia sus propias habitaciones. Aunque Oliver estaba ejerciendo las veces de anfitrión, debía cambiarse y bajar cuanto antes.

El contenido del estuche dejó a maravillada: una sarta doble de perlas perfectas, pendientes a juego y un exquisito adorno de perlas más pequeñas para el cabello. Tanto Astoria como Molly se acercaron para admirar el regalo.

—Hay que reconocer que tiene buen gusto — no pudo por menos que comentar Molly.

Le ajustó el collar a Mione, que seguía muda, y le colgó los pendientes mientras Astoria colocaba el aderezo en el cabello.

—Parecéis una reina, señora — alabó la joven criada.

Snape se puso al servicio del duque apenas lo vio entrar. Harry se quitó la chaqueta y cuando la emprendía con la camisa se fijó en la ropa dispuesta sobre la cama.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Snape carraspeó, enderezó la espalda y se encomendó a varios santos. La idea no había sido suya, pero así y todo a él le tocaba ahora lidiar con el duque.

—Su traje, excelencia. Gris.

Era gris.

Total y condenadamente gris.

— ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a ponérmelo?

—Su abuela y su esposa, excelencia.

—Ya veo. Bien, Snape, soy mayorcito para elegir mi propia vestimenta, así que ya estás deshaciéndote de él. Acércame uno de mis trajes.

—No queda ninguno, excelencia — repuso el valet con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Que no tiene ningún otro traje para esta noche, excelencia. La duquesa viuda los mandó retirar.

— ¡Pero qué demonios…!

— ¡Ah, milord! No me haga responsable de esta trampa. No pude negarme a las órdenes de la duquesa. Su abuela dejó muy claro que usted se pondría este traje y no me dejó opción.

— ¿Y dónde se supone que está toda mi ropa, hombre de Dios? — se exaltó Potter.

—Excelencia… el traje es perfecto. Por lo que sé, lo ha confeccionado vuestro sastre, el señor Dorwon y él conoce vuestras medidas.

— ¡Ya sé que él tiene mis malditas medidas! Pero se supone que eres mi valet y no el alcahuete de mi abuela. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que ahora haces de espía para ella?

Snape negó vehementemente y él se dio por vencido.

—Bueno, déjalo estar. No puedo salir en cueros y no me queda tiempo. No voy a amargar la fiesta a nadie. Pero ésta me la pagarán.

Snape respiró aliviado y le ayudó a cambiarse. Cuando acabó de anudarle la corbata se retiró prudentemente.

—Le sienta espléndidamente, excelencia, si me permite opinar.

—Seguro. — Harry se acercó al espejo. El color gris, de un tono casi idéntico al perla, le hacía parecer menos severo y hasta más joven. Snape estaba en lo cierto—. Reconozco que no está mal. Pero tendré una charla con la bruja de mi abuela y con mi querida esposa.

—Sí, excelencia.

—Claro que la tendré — se empecinó aún, admirando su atuendo—. Te lo juro.

El salón principal, que Dorea había mandado mantener cerrado hasta esa noche, bullía ya de animación. Afortunadamente, la dama había dado muestras de mesura en esta ocasión y únicamente envió invitaciones a unas cien personas: lo más granado de la aristocracia de Londres y algunos amigos personales. A pesar de todo, a Harry le parecieron una multitud.

Los sirvientes habían hecho un trabajo excelente, e incluso él podía advertir el brillo de las arañas y el reflejo de los ruedos de los vestidos de las damas en el pulido suelo de mármol. Se habían trasladado allí algunas estatuas y junto a los ventanales que daban al jardín se habían colocado maceteros de flores blancas.

—Espléndida — alabó una voz junto al oído de Dorea.

— ¿Qué esperabas, Robert, execrable escocés? — repuso ella sin volverse, pero con una sonrisa en los labios—. Siempre se me dieron bien estos festejos.

—No me refería a la fiesta, Dor, sino a ti.

Ella, a su pesar, sintió un cosquilleo bajarle por la espalda al son de la adulación y el diminutivo. Se volvió para responderle algo ácido pero no pudo. Robert Granger lucía el traje típico de Escocia. Y le sentaba maravillosamente. La mirada se paseó por los zapatos, las medias que enfundaban unas piernas aún fuertes, el kilt confeccionado con los colores de su clan: rojo, verde y negro. El sporran colgaba sobre su vientre liso.

—Estás guapo, escocés — admitió—. ¡Bendito sea Dios! Aún podrías enamorar. Robert —sonrió y sus dedos le acariciaron la barbilla.

—Solamente me interesaría enamorar a una mujer.

—Seguro que sí — murmuró ella, coqueta.

—Ya sé que sigues queriendo matarme, pero ¿qué tal si dejamos nuestra guerra para mejor ocasión y me concedes el primer baile? No me gustaría tener que lidiar después con los moscones que harán procesión para pedir su turno.

Dorea vio que Harry se les acercaba y se guardó la respuesta, dejándole adrede con la intriga.

El duque saludó al escocés y besó a la dama en la mejilla, fijándose en el extraño uniforme del servicio: rojo oscuro con botonaduras doradas para los camareros y delantales y cofias blancas para las criadas. Su mundo estaba patas arriba y a él no le gustaba la sensación de saberse manejado.

—Supongo que vuestra vestimenta, lord, no es también imposición de mi abuela — le dijo en tono mordaz.

—Eeeeeh… pues, no, claro.

—Lo celebro. Al menos alguien ha podido elegir a su gusto.

—No sé de qué te quejas. Estás más guapo que nunca. ¿Le diste tu regalo a Hermione?

—No me permitieron entrar en su habitación, pero se lo entregué a la señora Prewett.

—Ah, sí. Molly seguía mis indicaciones.

—Me pregunto si dentro de cien años podré gobernar mi propia casa, grand-mère.

—Puede que sí, muchacho, puede que sí — bromeó la dama golpeándole en el hombro con el abanico y arrancando una risotada a Robert.

Los temores de la duquesa viuda respecto a la aparición de los Granger habían sido del todo fundados. Los tres jóvenes acaparaban la atención de los invitados y las damas empezaban a rodearlos. Algunas alababan su indumentaria y otras, más atrevidas, hacían preguntas o comentarios sobre sus faldas escocesas.

Al otro lado del enorme salón, Ginny Weasley charlaba animadamente con Hannah Black y otras dos jóvenes, Padma y Patil, hijas del conde Sandfort. Un estallido de carcajadas hizo que se volvieran.

—Parece que allí hay animación.

— ¿Qué hacemos entonces aquí? Vamos — rió Ginny, adelantándose a las otras muchachas.

Se fueron abriendo camino hasta que Ginny se paró en seco al reconocer a los hermanos de Hermione. No pudo apartar los ojos del rostro atezado, varonil y atractivo de uno de ellos, aquel al que se enfrentó en Londres. Su cabello dorado despedía reflejos a la luz de las lámparas y debió aceptar que estaba guapísimo.

— ¿Es cierto que el sporran sirve para sujetar la falda? — quiso saber una de las jóvenes que se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos.

—En cierto modo, sí. ¿Sabe, mademoiselle? Debajo del kilt no se lleva nada — le aclaró Draco.

Hubo un coro de grititos mezclado con risitas alborotadas y la muchacha se excusó, roja como la grana.

Ginny se atragantó. A un caballero no se le hubiera ocurrido decir algo semejante, y su opinión acerca del escocés bajó varios enteros. Sin embargo, había oído en otras ocasiones lo que él acababa de confirmar y se preguntó… Se preguntó… ¡Jesús! Su imaginación se desbocaba…

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No — le contestó a Hannah, dando la espalda al grupo—. Necesito un vaso de ponche.

Draco no la perdió de vista y fue tras ellas, dejando a su padre y a sus hermanos las explicaciones a los curiosos.

—Buenas noches, señoras.

Ginny no tuvo más opción que hacerle frente cuando Padma y Patil le devolvieron el saludo.

—Buenas noches, señor Granger — Hannah hizo las presentaciones correspondientes echando una mirada de reojo a su amiga, cuyo rostro había adquirido un tinte macilento—. Por lo visto, han acaparado la atención.

—Eso parece. — Draco se acercó a las jóvenes aunque su atención se centraba en Ginny—. Milady, es un placer volver a verla.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

La respuesta, un tanto arisca, no le desanimó. Sus ojos, tan parecidos a una de las cucharas de plata, escrutaron los de la joven y bajaron con todo descaro hasta su escote. Ella se envaró y aunque hubiera querido alejarse, no pudo moverse. La arrolladora personalidad de Draco Granger la atrapaba. Era un insolente, un libertino. Aunque terriblemente seductor, acabó admitiendo.

—Me gustaría hacerme perdonar el desliz de nuestro primer encuentro — musitó él con una voz tan sensual que a ella se le atascaron las palabras—. Si me concedéis el primer baile, juro ser para vos vuestro caballero más entregado.

Ginny abrió la boca. Y volvió a cerrarla. Sus acompañantes no se perdían ni un ápice de la conversación y ¿qué podía hacer ella? Padma y Patil no eran un dechado de discreción, y si se negaba muy bien podrían sacar a pasear sus cotilleos.

—Creo que tengo mi libreta de baile repleta, señor — contestó a pesar de todo.

Hannah suspiraba y las otras dos ensanchaban la sonrisa por si les ofrecía a ellas la oportunidad. Draco no demostró lo mucho que le fastidió su negativa, aunque le hubiese gustado retorcer el esbelto cuello de aquella arpía.

—A mí me encantaría concederle ese baile — insinuó Padma.

—Yo se los concedo todos — apostilló Patil, ridículamente insinuante.

Draco aceptó el ofrecimiento de ambas y se disculpó hasta más tarde. Aunque lo disimuló, Ginny no dejó de observar el andar felino del hermano de Mione y soportó con estoicismo la cháchara que emprendieron sus dos amigas en cuanto él se alejó. Sí, tenía el rostro de un ángel. Sí, tenía unos ojos increíblemente hermosos. Y unos hombros anchísimos. Y el porte de un león. Y…

—… illoso — afirmaba Padma.

— ¿Qué?

—Decía que es un caballero maravilloso.

— ¿Quién?

—Vamos, Ginny. — Patil le dio un ligero codazo para que reaccionara—. Hablamos de Draco Granger.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

¿Caballero? Qué poco sabían ellas. Podía decirse de él que era testarudo, orgulloso, irritante. Cualquier cosa excepto galante. Pero no podía negar que le gustaba lo que veía. Tal vez, demasiado.


	39. CAPITULO XL

CAPÍTULO XL

Hermione se sujetó con firmeza al pasamano. Astoria y Molly no habían parado de decir que estaba radiante. Incluso la seca y avinagrada señora Lestrange, con la que se cruzó, la había mirado fijamente y asentido con la cabeza.

Pero ella estaba aterrada.

Todos esperaban su presencia, iba a ser el centro de la fiesta y Harry la presentaría formalmente. No quería dejarle en mal lugar, pero asumir el rol de duquesa aún se le hacía cuesta arriba.

Molly la empujó ligeramente y le susurró:

—Baja de una vez, niña.

—No puedo moverme.

—Ninguna Granger ha huido ante las dificultades.

—Da la casualidad de que soy la primera Granger que se convierte en duquesa. Y todo esto me viene grande. Me da pánico hacer algo indebido.

—Sé tú misma.

Irguió los hombros, se encomendó a todos los santos escoceses y comenzó a bajar despacio. Sólo faltaba que tropezara y cayese. No quiso ni pensarlo. Lejos de cohibirse, el pensamiento la rearmó de ánimo, aun cuando las conversaciones empezaron a decaer y los invitados le fueron prestando atención a medida que se hacía presente. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella y se vio como Juana de Arco camino de la hoguera. Afortunadamente, distinguió a su esposo abriéndose paso entre los asistentes y se le olvidó todo lo demás. ¡Cielos! ¡Qué atractivo estaba de gris sin su habitual rigor negro!

Harry se mantuvo al pie de la escalera. La admiración de sus ojos acabó por afianzar la seguridad de Hermione, que le regaló una caída de pestañas. Él no esperó, acortó la distancia que les separaba y abarcó su talle con un brazo posesivo.

—Estás preciosa — alabó, acercándosela más. El suave aroma que emanaba de ella le azotó de manera insospechada, haciendo que deseara besarla.

—Tú también estás muy guapo con ese traje.

—De eso hablaremos más tarde — repuso él con un leve fruncimiento de ceño. Hinchó el pecho con el orgullo de un pavo real y se dirigió a sus invitados—. Damas y caballeros, les presento a Hermione Potter, duquesa de Gryffindor.

Una salva de aplausos recibió el anuncio, acabaron de descender y de inmediato se vieron rodeados. Lea recordó los consejos de Dorea y no dejó de sonreír al tiempo que intentaba recordar nombres y títulos.

Muchos de los invitados estaban allí por una única razón: chismorrear sobre la joven escocesa que se había convertido en la nueva duquesa. Tampoco faltaban los que simplemente habían acudido para disfrutar de la fiesta, ya que hacía años que Howarts House no se engalanaba para un evento social. Ambas causas constituirían un filón para posteriores rumores de salón con que se amenizarían las veladas durante los próximos meses. Pero es que además existía un aliciente inigualable: la enemistad de la duquesa viuda con Robert Granger. Ni uno solo de los allí presentes dudaba que el encuentro entre ambos supondría un acontecimiento.

Mione conocía a unos pocos asistentes y tenía referencias de la mayoría. Recibió parabienes sin reservas y hasta ella misma se permitió la licencia de una risa sin protocolo cuando alguien se preguntó, en voz alta, cómo era posible que un ermitaño como Potter hubiera podido casarse con una joven tan encantadora.

—Me tiemblan las piernas — le dijo a su esposo cuando pudieron quedarse a solas.

—Estás increíblemente hermosa. Y eres la envidia de las damas.

—Sólo espero que las solteras no me despellejen por haber robado al hombre más atractivo de toda Inglaterra.

Para Harry supuso una sorpresa un halago que no esperaba. ¿Así lo consideraba su esposa? Se inclinó y depositó un beso breve en sus labios como agradecimiento. Ella se sonrojó y echó un rápido vistazo alrededor, gimiendo al darse cuenta de que la caricia de su marido no había pasado desapercibida.

—Estás preciosa cuando te acaloras.

—Calla.

—Aunque mucho más cuando hacemos el amor.

—Por favor…

—Y me encantan tus pecas.

—Harry…

—Y tu boca — continuó él, intentando olvidar que estaban en público—. Y tú pelo. Y tus ojos cuando estás a punto de…

Hermione le tapó la boca pero se le escapó un mohín pícaro.

—Hazme esos halagos cuando estemos a solas, pero no ahora, por favor.

Potter depositó un beso en el interior de su muñeca y sus ojos grises brillaron de anticipación.

—Te haré mucho más que hablarte de lo bonita que eres.

— ¿Es una promesa?

Él fue a contestar pero se le anticiparon unos cuantos jóvenes que les rodearon solicitando un baile a la anfitriona. Hermione le fue arrebatada y Harry no encontró forma de recuperarla. No era de buena educación acaparar a la dama y él debía atenerse a unas normas por mucho que le fastidiaran aquella noche, de manera que se alejó en busca de una bebida, allí donde Hannah y Ginny departían con el vizconde de Trent, el acompañante de Ginevra, y otro caballero alto al que no conocía.

—Me agrada que hayan venido, señoras. Vizconde… Señor…

—Mi padre no puso impedimento alguno ante la carta que recibió de la abuela. ¡A saber qué decía!

—Le contestó su prima—. Ya la conoces.

—Seguro que alguna lindeza — bromeó él.

—Es muy posible — confirmó Hannah—. Harry, me gustaría presentarte a Neville Longbottom.

—Es un placer, excelencia. — El joven estrechó con vigor la mano que Potter le tendía—. Y quiero agradecerle personalmente el interés que me ha dispensado. No lo olvidaré.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Al parecer el conde de Lerstone le ha tomado aprecio.

—Bueno… Intento servirle lo mejor que sé. Y él admite mis puntos de vista de buen grado.

—Algo sé de eso, sí. Según dice, tiene usted excelente olfato para las finanzas.

Potter concedió algunos minutos al enamorado de Hannah y atendió su opinión sobre la cría caballar para las carreras, observando complacido que su prima asentía a cada afirmación del muchacho como si él hubiera escrito las Sagradas Escrituras. Unos meses antes le importaba poco si su prima era feliz o no, pero habían cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces y todo gracias a Mione. Ahora, el concepto de familia había adquirido para él otra dimensión.

La conversación fue aprovechada por el vizconde que acaparó a Potter por completo con la propuesta de un presunto inmejorable negocio de equinos. Por cortesía, escuchó una exposición que empezó a extenderse más allá de lo razonable. Para colmo, su prima, Longbottom y Ginny se excusaron y se alejaron dejándole a solas con él.

La fortuna hizo que Draco se acercara a ellos.

— ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo, Harry? Es importante.

—Por supuesto. ¿Conoce a mi cuñado, Draco Granger, vizconde?

—Nos han presentado, sí — repuso éste sin disimular el rechazo a la interrupción.

—Bien. Discúlpeme, por favor. Disfrute de la fiesta. —Draco lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó.

—Espero que no hayas hecho mucho caso a ese tipo — dijo Draco convenientemente apartados.

—Me proponía un negocio.

—También me lo propuso a mí en cuanto fuimos presentados. Debe de tener necesidad de dinero. Y el negocio es un fiasco.

— ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?

—En realidad, nada, pero me pareció verte cara de aburrimiento y tu esposa está rodeada de un buen número de moscones. — Draco señaló con el mentón hacia el nutrido grupo de caballeros que hacían corro a su hermana—. Creo que te va a costar trabajo recuperarla.

—Es muy posible que me bata en duelo con alguno de ellos antes de que acabe la noche — gruñó Harry.

Draco se limitó a palmearle la espalda y decir:

—La rescataré para ti. Pero recuerda que me deberás un favor, cuñado. Que me cobraré.

El joven se acercó al corro con aire desenvuelto y Potter caviló que, aunque no quería reconocerlo, tanto varón halagando a su esposa no le agradaba. Era ilógico, lo sabía. Y muy poco racional. Pero una desazón le acuchillaba el pecho al verla sonreír a otro hombre. Si eran celos estaban allí ahora, zahiriéndole. Sufrirlos era algo que nunca imaginó. Le hubiera gustado tomar el puesto de Draco que sin duda sabría cómo apartarla de los babeantes admiradores, pero él era el duque de Gryffindor y no le estaba permitido comportarse con vulgaridad y montar una escena. Los maridos no demostraban celos de sus esposas y las damas hacían la vista gorda a los coqueteos de los maridos. Así era la sociedad y él nada podía hacer por cambiarla.

Además, aquélla era la noche de Mione, ella era la estrella de la fiesta y él deseaba que disfrutara por encima de todo. Se obligó a contenerse, dispensó atenciones y sonrisas y no rehusó algo que echarse a la garganta.


	40. CAPITULO XLI

CAPITULO XLI

El maestro de ceremonias anunció el inicio del baile y los músicos tomaron posición en la pequeña plataforma levantada al efecto en uno de los laterales del salón. Harry, pendiente de Hermione, la observaba desde lejos a la vez que se esforzaba en atender los comentarios o saludos de sus invitados. No muy lejos de ella, Draco Granger se abría paso con escasa sutileza, sin importarle un ardite la etiqueta, acudiendo al rescate de su hermana asediada por quienes esperaban su turno.

—Creo que ésta es mi pieza, excelencia. — Draco enlazó a Mione y casi la arrastró a la pista dejando tras de sí un reguero de comentarios.

—Les complaceré más tarde, señores — prometió ella por encima del hombro, respirando aliviada.

Luego, aplicó un disimulado pisotón a su hermano—. Eres un bruto.

—Cariño, si no te llego a sacar de ahí te hubiesen desplumado.

—Sé cuidarme sola.

—No me lo ha parecido. Ese idiota de cabello zanahoria estaba a punto de echársete encima.

—No digas tonterías. Más valdría que te dedicaras a buscar alguna muchacha bonita en vez de servirme de carabina.

—Eso, después. Tengo una promesa que cumplir.

— ¿Qué promesa?

—Rescatarte y entregarte a tu esposo.

Mione se hizo un poco hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara. Draco bromeaba. Porque su esposo no urdiría semejante tontería.

—Por si no lo recuerdas, soy la anfitriona y me debo a nuestros invitados.

—Pues tu marido no parece estar muy de acuerdo con el babeo que revolotea a tus faldas. —Draco hizo que girara con un paso elegante, consciente de que eran el centro de atención.

— ¿Cuándo vas a decidirte a buscar esposa?

—Y ahora, ¿qué mosca te ha picado, chica?

—Eres el heredero del título, guapo, con fortuna y estás en edad de casarte. Deberías buscar a una buena muchacha, sentar la cabeza y establecerte en Grodic Hollow.

El gesto de Draco se ensombreció.

—El problema no es dónde sino con quién. Eso de las «buenas muchachas» es una frase hecha. Y no tengo intenciones de atarme a nadie — enfatizó.

Hermione se abstuvo de insistir limitándose a seguir el ritmo. En una de las vueltas distinguió a la duquesa viuda charlando animadamente con su abuelo.

— ¿Qué te parece? A ver si terminan por reconciliarse.

—Cuando pasé a su lado estaban discutiendo.

— ¿Discutiendo? Entonces ganará Dorea — aseguró Mione.

—Eso habrá que verlo.

Finalizó la pieza y Draco la llevó hasta el duque que, de inmediato, volvió a sacarla a bailar. Ginny comenzaba a irritarse.

El vizconde de Trent no le había hecho más caso que a una de las macetas del salón. Exponía las bondades de su negocio a quien quisiera escucharlo mientras ella se aburría soberanamente. Empezaba a pensar que, ofreciéndose como su pareja, se había aprovechado de ella para colarse en Hogwarts House.

— ¿Qué tal si me acepta una taza de ponche? — oyó. Ginny no necesitó volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

—Gracias, no me apetece.

— ¿Un baile, entonces?

—No

—Ya veo. Está esperando a que su enamorado deje de lado sus negocios y la lleve a la pista. Permítame que le diga que el vizconde parece más interesado en los caballos que en usted, milady.

Notaba a Granger demasiado cerca de ella y eso la ponía nerviosa, pero no podía negar que él resultaba muy atractivo. Ya se lo había parecido cuando se presentó en su casa buscando a Mione. Ella no era una enamoradiza ni estaba desesperada por encontrar pareja; muy al contrario, le sobraban pretendientes (ninguno tan gallardo como el escocés). Caballeros con título y fortuna (ninguno tan arrogante como Draco Granger). Hombres respetables que deseaban desposarla (ninguno tan osado y arrogante como aquel lobezno de ojos grises).

—Soy bastante impertinente cuando me enfado — decía él, tan cerca de su oído que se le erizó la piel—, y así estaba cuando fui en busca de mi hermana. Lamento mi comportamiento y sólo quiero que me perdone.

—Yo…

Se volvió para enfrentarle y fue su perdición. Él sonreía como un diablo y Ginny se quedó prendada de su boca.

—Mione me ha perdonado ya. ¿Seréis tan cruel como para no hacerlo vos, milady?

¡Por la Santa Cruz! ¿Qué mujer no indultaría una actitud tan entregada? Gallardo y simpático, no podía ella ser inmune a su encanto.

—Una pieza de baile — aceptó, desviando su atención antes que el rubor coloreara sus mejillas. Draco no había supuesto que ella plegara velas tan pronto, pero no esperó a que volviera a izarlas; suavemente la tomó del talle y la guió a la pista. Un delicioso aroma a jazmín la acompañaba y una vocecilla le decía a él: « ¿Por qué precisamente ella?»

Al otro lado del salón, un grupo de caballeros acogía con regocijo el comentario de Dorea Potter.

—Lo digo en serio, señores. Él me ganó por la mano, pero yo pensaba dejarlo plantado en el altar cuando el sacerdote me preguntara si lo quería por esposo.

Robert intervino entonces:

—Así que juraste matarme si volvías a verme cuando ya habías decidido dejarme.

—Un caballero nunca debe adelantarse a una dama, ¿no crees? — sentenció ella.

Harry buscó por enésima vez a su esposa entre la concurrencia. Se la habían vuelto a arrebatar apenas acabó su baile y no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. Cada vez que había intentado abordarla, alguien se le adelantaba.

En su calidad de anfitrión se debía a sus invitados y a unas formas, pero comenzaba a hartarse de tanto cumplimiento por más que, en su mayoría, se acercaran a él para felicitarle por su matrimonio. ¿De qué le servía a él estar casado con una belleza si no le dejaban disfrutar de ella? Iba a resultarle muy engorroso regresar a la vida social para poder satisfacer así a Hermione, pero ella parecía encontrarse en el séptimo cielo departiendo aquí y allá, siempre atenta y sonriente. Con tal de verla feliz él iría de cabeza al mismo infierno.

—Un penique por tus pensamientos, cuñado — ofertó Cedric, entregándole una copa de champán. Potter aceptó la bebida y contestó:

—Una fortuna daría si yo mismo supiera por dónde van.

No dejaba de seguir la elegante cadencia con que Hermione se movía por la pista. Le perturbaba el modo en que sus sentimientos habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. Hasta conocer a Mione, la palabra «amor» que rondaba su cabeza con insistencia era únicamente algo que atañía a otros, no a él. Amor. Condenada expresión. Ella se le había metido bajo la piel sin darse cuenta y ahora cobraba todo el sentido, aunque le asustaba. Sí, el duque de Gryffindor, tildado de frío y distante, tenía miedo de no corresponder a su esposa como se merecía. Ella le había confesado que lo amaba. ¿Qué había hecho él, salvo enorgullecerse? Ni siquiera le había respondido. Es verdad que la deseaba. Pero estaba seguro de que la quería, con o sin sexo. Disfrutar del cuerpo de Mione era sólo una parte; lo que ansiaba era tener su corazón.

Sacudió la cabeza y prestó atención a Cedric.

— ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

—Espero que mejore la noche — le contestó, señalando con disimulo a una joven.

—Hubiera creído que ibas tras las faldas de lady Virginia.

—Demasiado peligrosa. Anda buscando marido. Se la cedí gustosamente a lord Benetton. Segispolo Benetton. ¡Qué barbaridad! Tiene un nombre horrible.

—Por lo que sé, sus abuelos mantuvieron una agria disputa porque ambos querían que el muchacho llevara su nombre. Como no se ponían de acuerdo se decidieron por el del bisabuelo.

Cedric no dejaba de observar a su cuñado. Estaba descubriendo en él un humor ácido que ni sospechaba y le resultaba gratificante.

—Deberías rescatar a mi hermana de las garras de ese palurdo con el que está bailando.

—Lord Moregan es un buen amigo. Y no debo acaparar a mi esposa, ya la rescató antes Draco.

—Yo lo haré de nuevo si me dejas montar ese semental negro que tienes. Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida — le propuso.

El duque asintió y el escocés cruzó entre los bailarines. Vio que hablaba con Moregan, enlazaba a Mione y se fueron acercando.

—Es tu turno, cuñado.

Cedric, sonriendo, soltó a su hermana e hizo una graciosa inclinación dejando el campo libre.

— ¿Por qué me parece que ese tunante y tú habéis hecho un trato? ¿Ahora te confabulas con mis hermanos?

—Va a costarme dejarle que monte a Hewig, pero era la única forma de poder bailar contigo sin quedar en evidencia como un esposo celoso. Y lo que es peor, aún no sé qué va a exigir Draco a cambio de su anterior rescate.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo un rol, excelencia — repuso ella, descubriendo una nueva faceta en él que le encantaba.

— ¿Qué te parece si olvidas tu papel de anfitriona durante, digamos… una hora?

A ella le brillaron los ojos. ¿El estricto duque de Gryffindor estaba proponiéndole escabullirse de su propia fiesta?

—Seamos serios, Harry.

— ¡Al infierno con eso, señora mía! Estoy excitado desde que te vi bajar las escaleras.

Perderse con él era una propuesta apasionante. Le seducía jugar a transgresora. Estaba cansada de bailar y un interludio con su marido no dejaba de ser sugerente.

— ¿En tu habitación o en la mía, excelencia?

—Repitamos en la biblioteca — invitó él, malicioso—. Me encantó el… — Repentinamente se quedó callado y su atención se centró en una de las personas que entraba en el salón.

Lea también los vio: Theodore Nott acompañado de dos mujeres. Y una de ellas era la última persona a la que esperaba ver esa noche. ¿Cómo dijo Ginny que se llamaba? ¿Pansy Zabinni? ¿Quién diablos la había invitado? ¿Cómo tenía la indecencia de presentarse allí siendo de todos conocidos que había sido amante de su esposo? No les quedó otra alternativa que acercarse a recibirlos.

Mione saludó efusivamente a Theodore y agradeció su presencia.

—Te echábamos de menos, Theo.

—No tanto como yo, duquesa. Quiero presentaros a mi prometida, lady Millicent Bulstrode.

Hermione acogió las manos de una preciosidad morena entre las suyas. Era menuda, pizpireta, y de mirada franca. Le agradó de inmediato.

—Gracias por venir.

—Hay alguien más a quien debes conocer — se aprestó a sugerir su marido.

—Ya nos hemos visto antes, aunque no hemos sido presentadas — repuso notoriamente contrariada.

Harry le lanzó una mirada rápida. ¡Demonios! Sabía que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones por la presencia de Pansy allí, era consciente de ello, pero la condesa era una amiga de verdad y lo que tenían entre manos era importante.

Mione apreció que era una mujer muy hermosa, de rasgos aristocráticos y elegantes, de cutis perfecto. Sus ojos, grandes y profundos, rezumaban agudeza. Vestía un modelo azul oscuro que resaltaba su busto y su estrecha cintura y lucía primorosamente su cabello en un moño alto que estilizaba su esbelto cuello. Era lógico que su presencia acaparara la atención de los hombres, incluido su esposo. Cayó en el error de compararse y se halló a sí misma desfavorecida.

—Lady Amelia Zabinni, condesa viuda de Susex — la presentó Ellis.

Ambas se inclinaron gentilmente pero valorándose sin contemplaciones, como dos mujeres saben hacerlo. A Hermione la situación le pareció embarazosa. La esposa y la ex amante frente a frente. ¿O tal vez seguían entendiéndose?

—Es un placer, excelencia.

—Me alegra que haya podido acudir a nuestra fiesta, condesa Susex.

—Pansy, por favor. Harry y yo somos viejos amigos.

Mione sonrió como si le estuvieran clavando alfileres en los riñones.

—Sed bienvenida. Espero que se divierta. Tendrá que disculparnos, sin embargo, es el inconveniente de los invitados.

—Por supuesto. — A Hermione no se le escapó un rápido intercambio de miradas entre la condesa y Harry.

—Antes de nada tenemos que hablar, Pansy — cortó Ellis— . Cariño, estoy contigo en un minuto—le dijo a Mione—. No olvides nuestro acuerdo pendiente.

Hermione se quedó encallada viéndoles alejarse, sin acabar de creer que él la hubiera dejado plantada. Quiso disimular su decepción pero una y otra vez su vista se dirigía hacia la salida del jardín, por donde habían desaparecido.

— ¿Celosa? — Se le acercó su hermano Cormad.

—Más bien intrigada.

Cormad se inclinó para decirle al oído:

—Se te da muy mal mentir, diablilla. Tus ojos te delatan.

—No digas estupideces.

—Vamos, princesa. Estás hablando conmigo. Te conozco.

—Vale. Estoy celosa, sí — admitió.

—No deberías preocuparte por esa mujer, sea quien sea. Tu marido está loco por ti, no hay más que verlo, y seguro que tiene una buena razón para ausentarse.

— ¿Al jardín?

—Al jardín o donde sea. Los asuntos privados deben tratarse privadamente.

Mione iba a responderle pero sucedió algo inesperado: Ginny abofeteó a Draco. Exclamaciones de sorpresa paralizaron a las parejas más próximas atentas al desarrollo del incidente.

—Vuelva a acercarse a mí, Granger, y le juro que le pegaré un tiro — tronó la voz de la joven.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Ginevra Weasley dio la espalda a Draco y se alejó con su dignidad por bandera y dejando un ambiente perplejo a sus espaldas.


	41. CAPITULO XLII

Capítulo XLII

Los asistentes cuchicheaban congregándose alrededor de Draco y Trent, que había resuelto mostrarse como un caballero ofendido.

—Por descontado, vizconde, no rehusaré un duelo.

Mione se tambaleó y Trent sufrió un sobresalto, porque no era, ni de lejos, la respuesta que esperaba del escocés.

—Bueno, yo…

— ¿Cuándo y dónde, señor? — insistía Draco.

A Hermione le entraron ganas de romper algo en la crisma de su hermano. ¡Por todos los infiernos!

Estaba arruinando su fiesta y obligando a Trent a aceptar un desafío.

—No creo que se deba llegar a… — empezaba Trent a excusarse mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor— . Aceptaré su palabra de que solamente ha sido un malentendido, Granger. Somos caballeros.

—Yo no soy un caballero, Trent.

—Y yo no pienso retar al cuñado del duque de Gryffindor. —Draco dio un paso hacia él, pero Mione se interpuso entre ambos.

—Les ruego den por finalizada esta enojosa escena, señores. Si ninguno de los dos sabe comportarse, podemos prescindir de su presencia en Hogwarts House.

Trent aprovechó el capote para disculparse con ella y se escabulló. Draco, por el contrario, despedía fuego por sus ojos. Pero conocía a su hermana y supo que lo mejor era retirarse. Le hizo una exagerada reverencia y se alejó. Paulatinamente fue disminuyendo el interés de los invitados por el altercado, y éstos regresaron al baile o a los corrillos, aunque Hermione sabía que la escena iba a levantar ampollas.

Cormad alcanzó a su hermano en las escaleras que subían a la planta superior.

— ¿Puede saberse qué te ha pasado? Nuestra hermana va a despellejarte.

Draco se encogió de hombros, como si no diera importancia al hecho de haber montado un escándalo, pero sus dedos no se apoyaban sino que se aferraban al pasamano contradiciendo su aparente calma.

—Ya me conoces.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no.

—No ha sido tan grave.

—En este ambiente, tu enfrentamiento con Trent será la comidilla durante mucho tiempo.

—Por mí como si se alarga hasta que el infierno se congele. No estaré aquí para escucharlos. Me vuelvo a Escocia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Lea a su amiga Ginny, que acababa de pedir su capa y su carruaje.

—No tiene importancia.

—No puedes irte ahora.

—No voy a quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Lo siento por ti, pero si vuelvo a ver a tu hermano…—Sacudió sus rizos al mover la cabeza—. Discúlpame con tu esposo. Buenas noches.

Mione la vio aceptar su ropa y alejarse sin encontrar palabras para detenerla mientras notaba que la ira crecía en su pecho.

—Un día de éstos voy a matar a Draco — le dijo a Hannah—. Arruinar mi fiesta y hacer que Ginny se disguste… Definitivamente creo que le pegaré un tiro.

— ¿A quién vas a matar? — quiso saber Harry, que llegaba en ese momento, muy atento al rostro acalorado de su esposa.

Hannah le fue explicando y él iba asintiendo sin mostrar signos de pesar. Muy al contrario, se diría que le chispeaba la mirada.

—Cotilleo asegurado para los próximos meses.

—Lo lamento — se disculpó Mione.

— ¿Lamentarlo? ¿Por qué? Señora, la fiesta va a ser un éxito, en parte, gracias a tu hermano. Los escándalos son la salsa de este tipo de celebraciones.

A punto estuvo Hermione de decirle que, entonces, él había contribuido notablemente también. Ni uno solo de los invitados había sido ajeno a su retirada al jardín en compañía de la que fue su amante. Airada, no desperdició la ocasión para alejarse de él sin responder.

—Deberías mantenerte alejado hasta que se calme. — Cormad le hablaba a su espalda— . La llegada de la condesa y la escenita de mi hermano la han irritado sobremanera.

— ¿Qué pasa con Pans?

—Así que Pans. Un diminutivo muy familiar para llamar a esa dama.

— ¿Tratas de decirme algo? Porque no lo pillo.

—Mione está celosa.

— ¿Estás bromeando?

—No. Y creo que vas a necesitar una buena excusa.

—No suelo dar explicaciones. La condesa de Susex es una buena amiga y teníamos un asunto que tratar.

Cormad se encogió de hombros, palmeó su espalda y se fue tan discretamente como llegó dejando a Harry con sus cavilaciones. Si hacía partícipe a Mione de su conversación con Pansy todo se iría al traste y deseaba sorprenderla.

De momento, era mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Pero no podía permitirse que su esposa elucubrara cosas absurdas, de modo que caminó resueltamente hasta la pista.

— ¿Me permite un momento, lord Millors?

La pareja de Mione cedió galantemente. Harry abarcó la cintura de su esposa, pero ella clavó los talones en el suelo.

—Eso ha sido una descortesía.

—Tengo que hablar contigo y no puedo esperar.

— ¿Has acabado ya con la condesa Susex? ¿Has decidido que ahora sí tienes tiempo para mí?

¿Cormad había dicho «celosa»? ¡Diablos! Lo que estaba era enfurecida.

—Bailemos, señora. Nos están mirando.

— ¿No dices que los escándalos son la salsa de las fiestas?

Harry hubiera jurado que ella tenía ganas de abofetearle. La tomó del brazo y ella le siguió fuera de la pista. Sonrió a los invitados con los que se cruzó, pero se soltó de un tirón en cuanto estuvieron a solas y se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

—Tenemos que hablar, Mione.

—No es el momento. Tal vez más tarde.

—Por favor.

El tono de Harry no dejaba lugar a una negativa, así que lo siguió de mala gana. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos se volvió para increparle, pero Harry no le dio tiempo, la estrechó contra su pecho y la besó. Ella se zafó y cuando lo consiguió trató de recomponer sus ideas.

—Así que estás celosa de Pansy.

—Fue tu amante, ¿no?

—Lo fue, sí — admitió él—. Pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Pans acababa de enviudar. Y no te había conocido a ti.

—No la precede una buena reputación.

—Tampoco la tengo yo. Por favor, siéntate. — Esperó a que se acomodara y se ubicó en el brazo del sillón—. Pansy es una mujer que ha superado muchas dificultades. La casaron muy joven. Y el maldito Susex era un desgraciado que la humillaba y maltrataba. Yo la ayudé a soportar aquella etapa, sólo eso.

— ¿Convirtiéndola en tu amante?

—No. Eso sucedió después de que enviudara. Pans siempre ha tenido una gran integridad, aunque es cierto que no se adapta a las normas establecidas, lo que le ha procurado muchas críticas.

Mione se removió y se alisó su ropa, reticente a encuadrar a la condesa en otra perspectiva que no fuera la de rival.

— ¿Qué pasó con el conde? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Lo mataste?

—Me hubiera gustado, pero no.

Mione necesitaba creerle. Era su marido y parecía sincero. Pero aún aleteaba en su cabeza la maldita nota que había encontrado. ¿Y si estaba confundida con él? ¿Y si le entregaba su corazón y él se lo devolvía destrozado? ¿Y si realmente… había algo oscuro en su proceder en relación con la muerte de la duquesa y de Susan?

—De modo que ella ya no es tu amante…

—No tengo más que una amante, Mione, y eres tú. — La atrajo hacia él e inhaló el aroma de sus cabellos, depositando un beso breve en su coronilla—. Cariño, te juro que…

—No jures. No lo hagas.

—Hermione, mírame. — Puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y la obligó a alzar el rostro. En sus ojos se reflejaba una duda que a él le arrancaba un trozo de alma—. Mírame y dime si me crees tan estúpido como para buscar en brazos de otra mujer lo que te he entregado a ti. Te amo, duquesa.

Mione se quedó sin habla. Siempre parco en palabras, nunca se había sincerado con ella hasta ese punto.

Escrutó en su mirada, que encontró limpia y sincera y se despojó de sus reservas.

— ¿Me… amas?

— ¿Lo dudas, acaso? No puedo explicarte cómo ha ocurrido. Incluso he luchado contra ese sentimiento. Tenía miedo, Mione. Aún lo tengo. Pero sí, te amo.

—Yo creo que me enamoré completamente de ti cuando llegué aquí, y eso que parecías temible, mirándome de aquel modo frío y desdeñoso.

—Creo que lo hacía como protección. Me asombraste. Esperaba a una muchacha insípida y se me presentó todo un carácter, desinhibido y valeroso que fue demoliendo mis defensas.

Mione se acurrucó contra él. Había soñado tanto con esas palabras que la dicha la embargaba.

—Tú dijiste que no creías en el amor.

—Y no creía. Ni siquiera sé si sabré amarte como te mereces. Sólo sé que te necesito a cada instante, a cada momento del día y de la noche.

Ella apoyó la mejilla en su pierna. Al lado de Harry se encontraba en la gloria, lo amaba y acababa de oír una sencilla declaración que suponía el fin de la angustia que la había estado matando. Sí, se sentía feliz. Sólo una sospecha empañaba su júbilo. Porque si su esposo era un hombre íntegro… ¿quién estaba intentando horadar su confianza en él? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué enemigo debía enfrentarse?

—Harry… ¿Conoces a alguien que te odie tanto como para calumniarte?

—Es posible — asintió él, frunciendo levemente el ceño— . Soy un duque. Nunca estaré libre de insidias. Por otro lado, me he creado algunos enemigos, tanto entre la aristocracia como en el Parlamento… — Se calló que también se los había buscado entre los delincuentes y los asesinos—. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Me hicieron llegar una nota.

Harry guardó silencio y esperó una explicación. Pero la cabeza de Mione barajaba la conveniencia de contarle toda la verdad porque, tal vez, estuviera destapando la caja de Pandora.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué decía esa nota? — se aventuró Harry ya que ella mantenía su mutismo.

—Insinuaba que Lavender murió cuando Susan apareció en tu vida. Que ella había muerto cuando llegué yo. Y que yo, por tanto, podía ser la siguiente…

Un silencio espeso se adueñó de la biblioteca. Luego él se levantó, blasfemó y quedó de pie, de espaldas a ella, rememorando su pasado con Lavender, los temores que le asaltaban. Nada que tuviera que ver con la situación presente pero que le inducía a ponerse en guardia.

— ¿Tienes aún esa carta?

—Me deshice de ella. La quemé.

Tuvo conciencia entonces que llegaba hasta ellos la música y los sonidos del salón. Sus invitados lo estaban pasando bien mientras él se debatía entre la incertidumbre y la incredulidad. ¿Quién podía odiarle tanto como para querer sembrar cizaña entre él y su esposa o acaso tramar algo contra ella? Deseó que la maldita fiesta acabara, que se marcharan todos.

—Harry, cuéntame — rogaba ella—. Soy tu esposa. Te amo. Pero no podemos vivir con la sombra de Lavender entre nosotros. Necesito saber qué pasó.

Potter se tensó. ¿Qué podía contar? ¿Que había sido un marido detestable? ¿Que nunca le había prestado la atención que merecía? ¿Qué tal vez por eso acabó loca y se suicidó? Hasta entonces nunca se había confesado con nadie, salvo con Pansy. Pero Mione tenía razón, no podía seguir huyendo de una culpa que lo atormentaba y le hacía despertarse algunas noches con el fantasma de la muerte de Lavender acosándole. Aquello no debía interponerse entre ellos dos.

—Ella me habló de sus miedos — se sinceró, con la vista perdida en las sombras del jardín— . Una vez me dijo que había visto extrañas figuras que le hablaban, que la perseguían durante la noche. Ruidos que la aterrorizaban. No hice caso. No tenía tiempo para iniciar una cruzada que pusiera fin a sus fantasías.

—Puede que no fueran fantasías, Harry Al menos, no creo que lo hayan sido las mías.

Recordó muy bien cómo habían revisado las habitaciones de Mione. Podía tratarse de una coincidencia, pero ahora ésta tomaba tintes de verdadera pesadilla. Porque su desaparecida esposa, asustadiza como era, se creyó las apariciones y acabó desquiciada. Así lo había creído. No era el caso de Hermione, racional y decidida. Si a ella la habían acosado las mismas extrañas manifestaciones, con patrones diseñados para infundir el temor, entonces se enfrentaba a un enemigo. Y estaba entre ellos.

—La noche en la que Lavender murió — continuó diciendo acercándose de nuevo a ella y tomando asiento—, llegué tarde. Las filtraciones de su idilio llegaron a mis oídos y mi estúpido orgullo me llevó a ausentarme. Me devanaba los sesos preguntándome si el hijo que esperaba era realmente mío o del hombre con el que me estaba engañando.

—No puedes culparte por no haber estado a su lado.

—Necesitaba que ella misma me confesara su culpa — seguía él—. Acudí a su recámara, irritado, decidido a que hablara. No estaba. Oí ruidos al final de la galería. La puerta de acceso a la torre estaba abierta y la tormenta azotaba el castillo. Fue un mal augurio. Corrí hacia la torre. No me da apuro afirmar que, pese a odiarla, en ese momento corrí como un condenado, loco de aprehensión. — Se volvió a mirar a Mione con los ojos acuosos— . No llegué a tiempo de evitar la tragedia. Lavender estaba al borde de la torre, con medio cuerpo ya en el vacío. Creo que grité, no lo sé. Luego la vi caer, perderse entre la bruma, en la oscuridad.

Mione lo abrazó por la cintura, tratando de consolarlo.

—Murió sin poder sacarme de la duda espantosa. Nunca podré estar seguro de si murió llevando a mi hijo en las entrañas o al hijo de otro. El desgraciado se suicidó cuando se supo la noticia de la muerte de Lavender; sólo entonces supe quién era.

—Lo siento.

—Lo de Susan vino como consecuencia de todo ello. Una joven bonita, melosa, y estaba siempre allí donde mirase. Supongo que me dejé llevar porque necesitaba a alguien en quien refugiarme.

—No hace falta que me cuentes más.

—Pero yo quiero hacerlo, Mione — la abrazó con más fuerza—, para que no quede ni una duda entre nosotros.

—Yo no las tengo ya, Harry.

—Tú eres un corazón puro, cariño. Y yo un espíritu resentido que…

—Te amo. — Se alzó de puntillas y lo besó—. No te atormentes culpándote de algo que pudiste remediar. Eres un hombre honesto, aunque un poco… Bueno, muy arrogante. No me importa tu relación con Susan. Como dijo Molly, eras un hombre viudo que no había jurado celibato y tenías todo el derecho del mundo a tener una amante.

—Ni siquiera fue eso. Susan no fue sino una vía de escape, mi amor. Algo a lo que aferrarme cuando desfallecía. Mi madre nos dejó cuando yo era un niño. ¿Qué puede hacer una criatura para que lo abandone su madre? Yo la amaba más que a nada y me falló, como me falló Lavender. Por eso me atrincheré, por eso no quería creer otra vez en el amor, dolía demasiado. Pero yo no maté a Susan, Hermione.

—Llegué a dudar, ¿sabes? — le confesó—. La noche del suceso llovía, apareciste empapado sin más y tu cama estaba sin deshacer. Lo lamento.

—No dormí en casa porque fui a hablar con Richmond para que no se librara el duelo con Oliver.

—Ahora lo sé. Creo que hasta Molly confiaba más en ti que yo misma.

— ¿Tu aya? Pero si aprovecha la menor oportunidad para zaherirme.

—Sí, pero es que le cuesta reconocer que ha tomado cariño a un inglés.

En los ojos de Harry destelló un amago de buen humor, pero no abandonó el hilo de su discurso.

—Por supuesto, la nota que te enviaron era anónima.

—Por supuesto, sí. Harry, tiene que ser alguien de Hogwarts House. —Él asintió, porque ya había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—Mañana mismo nos trasladaremos a Londres. No quiero que permanezcas un segundo más entre estos muros.

— ¡Pero ésta es mi casa! ¡Nuestra casa!

—Está decidido, Mione. Si te sucede algo yo…

—No va a pasarme nada. Yo no soy una muchachita frágil como Lavender y tampoco soy Susan.

¿Sabías que una vez perseguí al fantasma de Nigellus Granger por todo Ness Tower? Sé cuidarme, Harry. Además, las apariciones no me asustan demasiado, los libros de la señora Evans me han vacunado.

—Cariño, esto no es un juego — gruñó Harry, maldiciendo haber escrito alguna vez historias dirigidas a un público que reclamaba novelas con un lado oscuro. Aquellos libros eran una fuente de ingresos que luego destinaba a los orfanatos, pero ahora lamentaba haber alimentado la mente calenturienta de su esposa, que se creía una heroína a la caza de un fantasma o, lo que era aún más grave, de un asesino—. Tratan de hacerme daño y, quien sea, sabe que eres mi punto débil, que me lo pueden hacer a través de ti.

—Pero Harry, entre ambos podríamos…

—Fin de esta conversación, señora mía — cortó él un tanto brusco—. En cuanto la fiesta finalice nos iremos de aquí. Tengo una casa en Londres y Pansy… — El ceño de Mione se fruncía—. Creo que ya no viene al caso que guarde el secreto: Pansy ha estado acondicionando esa casa a instancias mías. De eso estuvimos hablando cuando llegó. Quería darte una sorpresa.

— ¿Entonces…?

—Ha tenido algún problema con la contratación del servicio. La casa ha estado cerrada durante largo tiempo y yo quería saber cómo iban los arreglos, cuándo podría llevarte a Londres y lucirte como mi esposa en sociedad, en el teatro, en la ópera, en… — El brillo de sus pupilas ya era un regalo. Tenerla así, a su lado, dichosa y entregada, era un lujo que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

—Creo que tendré que pedir disculpas a la condesa.

—Te llevarás bien con ella, es una mujer admirable. Y ahora, duquesa… Hay otro asunto que tratar. —La tomó en sus brazos y la acomodó sobre la mesa.

—Harry, no irás a… No puedes… La gente… Podía. Por descontado que podía.

Metros de su vestido se enroscaron en su cintura exhibiendo unas piernas esbeltas enfundadas en medias de seda blanca. Las manos de Harry se pasearon desde los tobillos hasta el borde de las ligas bordadas y sus ojos adquirieron el tono velado de un goce anticipado. Ella sabía que debían volver al salón, pero sus dedos largos y apremiantes que apenas la rozaban hacían subir su temperatura. Permanecer así, absolutamente expuesta, con las piernas abiertas, era impúdicamente pecaminoso, era sexo en estado puro. Y le encantaba.

Harry se demoró en la piel femenina, extasiado de su tacto.

—No me hagas esperar…

El duque de Gryffindor nunca había oído una frase tan dulce. Luchó con los botones de sus pantalones, torpes los dedos y acelerados los latidos del corazón. Él no actuaba con premura, solía calibrar sus pasos, pero allí, en ese momento, se condujo con urgencia.

Fue una unión rápida, de cuerpos ansiosos y enfebrecidos, afanados en saciarse, codiciando la liberación. Podían haberse derrumbado las torres de Hogwarts House y ellos habrían permanecido ajenos porque sólo eran conscientes de la pasión de poseerse, de saborear un vínculo que acoplaba sus cuerpos y ensamblaba sus almas.

Mione consiguió regresar a la Tierra al notar que su esposo la arropaba. Se le escapó un lamento por tener que volver a ser mortal y se apoyó en él cuando la bajó de la mesa.

—Deberíamos ir pensando en hacer el amor en una cama, excelencia — susurró.


	42. CAPITULO XLIII

Capítulo XLIII

Los Granger partieron para Edimburgo al amanecer, excepto Draco, que había desaparecido en mitad de la fiesta y adelantado su regreso. Sorpresivamente, lady Dorea decidió que hacía tiempo que no visitaba Escocia y decidió acompañarlos, pidiendo, eso sí, que la tuvieran al tanto de las investigaciones sobre el asesinato de la desgraciada criada. La dama estaba rejuvenecida y parecía haberse reencontrado con un pasado — llamado Robert— que se resistía a relegar de nuevo al olvido. Mione se despidió de ellos con el corazón dividido entre su familia y su deber y prometió visitarlos muy pronto.

A media mañana lo hizo Hannah y acto seguido Oliver, aunque algo remiso. Mione lo abrazó con fuerza y arregló las solapas de su abrigo.

—Esperaremos tu carta. Recuerda que has prometido escribir tan pronto llegues a París.

—Y vosotros mantenedme al tanto de lo que suceda aquí. Harry, de veras, creo que debería retrasar el viaje — insistía—. Podríais necesitarme.

—No te atrevas a echarte atrás ahora, Oliver. Tienes un sueño que cumplir: convertirte en pintor. —Le instó a subir al carruaje y cerró la portezuela— . El inspector Parrish ha confirmado tu coartada en el crimen y te deja libertad de movimientos.

—Pero ¿y tú?

—Prefiero afrontar el asunto sin tener que preocuparme por ninguno de vosotros, Robert. Voy a llevar a cabo mis propias pesquisas y quiero tener las manos libres, por eso he animado a la abuela a acompañar a los Granger. Además, muchacho, estoy loco por perderte de vista una temporada.

El joven asintió, admitiendo la broma, y estrechó con fuerza su mano a través de la ventanilla.

—Nunca pensé que podría sentirme tan cercano a ti, Harry. Nuestras viejas diferencias…

—Lárgate de una vez. ¡En marcha! — gritó al cochero.

Mione agitó la mano en señal de despedida al carruaje que se alejaba haciendo crujir la gravilla del sendero, y luego regresaron a la casa. Harry abarcó su cintura y ella descansó la cabeza en su hombro, arropándose más en la capa.

—¿Crees que aceptará pintarme cuando haya aprendido lo suficiente? — murmuró con un poco de melancolía.

—Supongo que sí. Aunque es probable que cuando lo haga seas ya una viejecita encantadora.

— ¡Oh, Harry! — le recriminó la burla echándose a reír.

Tanto Molly como Astoria insistían en que una de las dos debía acompañar a Hermione, pero la joven soñaba con disfrutar a solas de su marido.

—A fin de cuentas, viene a ser nuestra luna de miel — les dijo—. Y tendré la ayuda necesaria, aunque os echaré de menos.

Pansy no tuvo inconveniente en indicar a Mione algunas de las prendas que iba a necesitar durante su estancia en Londres, y antes de caer la tarde ya había nacido cierta afinidad entre ellas.

—Deberías hacerte socia de LadyMask — aconsejaba la condesa a punto de subir a su carruaje—.

Avísame cuando lleguéis a la ciudad.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Un club privado. Exclusivamente de mujeres, por supuesto.

Harry oía la conversación de pasada. Conocía la existencia de aquel reducto donde algunas damas se reunían varios días a la semana. Pansy había sido la promotora del club. Los varones tenían vedada la entrada, pero casi todos conocían qué temas y actividades se llevaban a cabo en él: la política exterior, los derechos de las mujeres, o las necesidades acuciantes en los barrios más desfavorecidos. Las damas de LadyMask organizaban distintos eventos con el fin de recaudar fondos para sus obras sociales. También se hacían apuestas, tanto o más elevadas que en White's, templo de los clubes masculinos. Ciertos caballeros ponían reparos a que sus esposas tuvieran relación con la condesa. Sobre todo, no comulgaban con el hecho de que sus mujeres pudieran hablar libremente de asuntos que creían privativos de los varones. Y muchas damas criticaban el club… si no formaban parte de él.

A punto de partir, el comisario Parrish, cumpliendo lo pactado, se personó en el castillo, razón por la que hubieron de retrasar su salida. Los sirvientes eran muchos, y las machaconas preguntas de Parrish alargaron el interrogatorio, así que atardecía ya cuando pudieron escapar de Hogwarts House.

Mientras Mione se despedía de Molly, Harry aprovechó para acercarse a las caballerizas y echar un vistazo al potrillo. Encontró a Colin con la nariz metida en unos papeles que, tan pronto le vio aparecer, recogió y guardó en una carpeta.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—No es nada, excelencia. Como ya está todo listo, me tomaba un descanso.

—Déjame ver.

Colin le entregó lo que ocultaba a su espalda, un poco abochornado. Harry abrió la carpeta y se encontró con un montón de dibujos a carboncillo. Los examinó despacio, gratamente sorprendido de la calidad de los trazos. Eran retratos de sirvientes en sus quehaceres diarios: la señora Thonks frente a los fogones; Molly cosiendo; Belatrix Lestrange de pie al final de una escalera; Viktor y Severus conversando… Cada dibujo tenía debajo el nombre correspondiente. Se quedó prendado de un rostro sereno de inmensos ojos y melena al viento.

—Así que la Duquesa de chocolate, ¿eh?

El chico se sonrojó sin hallar acomodo a las manos, que acabó por ocultar en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—En el pueblo todos llaman así a la duquesa, excelencia. Es por su cabello y sus ojos.

Sí, él lo sabía porque había sido Ron el que había puesto el apodo. Habían lamentado que él y Luna no hubiesen acudido a la fiesta, pero se habían negado aduciendo que habrían estado fuera de lugar.

— ¿Dónde has aprendido a dibujar?

—Me gusta desde que era pequeño, milord. Y vuestro hermano me prestó algunas láminas cuando venía de visita. Pero sólo practico en mis ratos libres, sin desatender mi trabajo y…

—Son realmente magníficos, Colin — El muchacho se acaloró aún más—. ¿Me venderías el de la duquesa? Luciría espléndido enmarcado y sobre mi mesa de trabajo.

— ¡Oh, no, excelencia! — Se alarmó Monty—. Quiero decir que… Bueno, yo… No quiero dinero, me encantaría regalárselo a milady.

—Gracias. Entrégaselo tú mismo a nuestro regreso, ¿te parece bien? — Revisó el resto de las láminas y le llamó la atención una cara rolliza: Susan Abott—. Me gustaría quedarme también con éste.

—Por supuesto, excelencia.

Harry se quedó con el dibujo y le devolvió el resto.

—Cuida de los caballos hasta mi vuelta, chico.

—Sí, excelencia.

Al salir, Harry dobló el dibujo y se lo guardó en la chaqueta.

Cuando entró en el hall, su esposa impartía las últimas instrucciones a Molly y al ama de llaves.

—Pongan a trabajar a cuantos operarios necesiten — les decía—. Que empiecen por las habitaciones de arriba. Cortinas y alfombras. Desháganse también de los edredones y los cojines. Las nuevas telas llegarán en un par de días.

—El castillo va a parecer una feria, excelencia — protestaba Belatrix.

—Y vas a gastar un dinero innecesario — apoyaba Molly.

—Pero daremos trabajo a hombres y mujeres del pueblo y cambiaremos un poco este mausoleo. —Descubrió a su esposo tras ella y se disculpó— . Me dijiste que podía incluso pintar el castillo de rosa si me apetecía. No has cambiado de idea, ¿verdad?

—Podrías pintar el Parlamento de verde y yo te apoyaría.

Ella agradeció su comentario aupándose y besándolo en la boca.

Separarse tan pronto de sus familiares supuso una dura prueba para Hermione, pero ya fantaseaba con pasear a caballo por Hyde Park, visitar tiendas o acudir al teatro. Más que nada, anhelaba dejar atrás por unos días los velos de bruma que envolvían el castillo. Le gustaba Howarts House, sus muros oscuros, sus torreones, los jardines, la paz que se respiraba en el entorno… Sobre todo, le atraía el halo de misterio que rodeaba el castillo y sus secretos, que estaba decidida a esclarecer. Pero también deliraba por escuchar música, asistir a una función o conocer a las atrevidas damas de LadyMask.

Antes de encaminarse a Londres dieron un rodeo para visitar brevemente a Ron y Luna, interesarse por su estado y hacerles prometer que, si surgían inconvenientes, llamarían al médico personal de Gryffindor. Los niños recibieron la visita del escandaloso Bubby como un regalo del cielo y de inmediato se pusieron a corretear por la cocina, alimentando los ladridos del chucho con sus juegos.

Mientras Luna y Hermione hablaban, Harry llevó a su amigo aparte y le entregó el dibujo de Susan.

—Lamento tener que pedirte este favor, Ron, pero es importante. Necesito saber si ella se veía con alguien.

Ron asintió sin despegar los ojos del boceto.

—Haré lo que pueda.

—Me quedaría más tranquilo si Luna se traslada al castillo hasta que nazca el bebé.

—Ya la conoces. Es dura como el pedernal y aún falta para el parto. — Plegó el dibujo y se lo guardó—. Te avisaré si averiguo algo.

Anochecía ya cuando se despidieron, pero el trayecto era corto y Harry esperaba llegar a Londres para la hora de la cena.

Mione, arropada con las mantas y procurando mantener quieto a Bubby, empeñado en asomarse por la ventanilla y sin cesar de ladrar, ni se enteró de que un par de hombres a caballo seguían al carruaje. Potter, por el contrario, estaba muy pendiente de ellos. Él tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse en Londres, pero le reconfortaba saber que los dos policías de Bow Street vigilarían cada paso de su mujer.


	43. CAPITULO XLIV

CAPÍTULO XLIV

La casa era un edificio de ladrillo rojo y tejado oscuro, situado en un barrio tranquilo. Grande, cuadrada y sobria, a Hermione le encantó de inmediato el cuidado jardín que la rodeaba y el caminito de piedra flanqueado por setos.

Un individuo alto, correctamente vestido, de edad indefinida y cabello canoso les abrió la puerta incluso antes de que llamaran, como si les estuvieran esperando. Tras él, formaba un grupo de seis personas.

—Bienvenidos, excelencias. Mi nombre es Regulus y soy el mayordomo. Todos deseamos que su estancia en la ciudad sea muy grata y estamos honrados de haber entrado a su servicio.

Hermione apenas lo escuchaba, absorta en la contemplación del solemne hall que presidía el escudo de los Gryffindor: sobre fondo blanco, una flor de lis que se entrecruzaba en la empuñadura de un sable negro cuya hoja rodeaba una banda azul. Debajo, el lema familiar: «Audacia, Justicia y Lealtad». Hermione se dijo que nunca una consigna había sido tan apropiada para un hombre como su esposo.

Luego se fijó en las dos espléndidas arañas y en la doble escalera de piedra. Desde el hall se abrían dos pasillos, a derecha e izquierda.

Harry asentía en silencio al comprobar el aspecto que presentaba la casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no ponía los pies en ella y la recordaba fría y desangelada. Pansy había hecho un trabajo formidable acondicionándola.

—Gracias, señor Regulus. Y gracias a todos los demás. — Como uno solo les brindaron una reverencia colectiva—. Supongo que habrán encontrado cómodas sus dependencias.

—Muy cómodas, milord. Hemos intentado que todo quedara a su gusto.

—Lo han conseguido. Señor Regulus, esta noche llegarán dos sirvientes más — dijo de pronto Potter

— ¿Será tan amable de acomodarlos y buscarles ocupación?

—No pensé que se necesitara más servicio, milord… Me encargaré de todo, por supuesto.

—Gracias.

— ¿Cenarán ahora, excelencia?

—Cualquier cosa, sí. Una bandeja con algo de fiambre y un caldo caliente estará bien. Haga que lo suban a la habitación.

Regulus dio un par de palmadas y todos los criados se dispersaron excepto dos de ellos que salieron para hacerse cargo del equipaje.

Mione, un tanto intrigada, preguntó:

— ¿No tienes suficiente con seis personas a tu servicio que traes dos más de Hogwarts House? …Milord, no pensaba que fueras tan esnob.

—Estoy intrigado por los arreglos que Pansy ha hecho en la casa. — Eludió responder y ofreció su brazo—. ¿Echamos un vistazo?

Durante un buen rato recorrieron las distintas dependencias acompañados por los lloriqueos de Bubby, que olisqueaba lo que ya eran sus nuevos dominios. Dos salones, un despacho, una pequeña biblioteca, una salita para el té…

Hermione dejó escapar una exclamación al sentirse repentinamente alzada en brazos.

—Y ahora, madame, ya que en Hogwarts House no te hice los honores de un recién casado, permíteme llevarte hasta nuestra habitación como un amante esposo.

Harry subió las escaleras, tomó la galería de la derecha y empujó la primera puerta. El perrillo se coló entre sus piernas y ladró ridículamente, como si diera su conformidad a lo que veía. A Mione también le agradó la amplitud de la pieza, iluminada ya por varios candelabros y el fuego de una chimenea encendida.

—Demonio de mujer — murmuró él.

El cuarto había sido totalmente remodelado. Los delicados visillos de la cama con dosel estaban abiertos y permitían apreciar un antiguo cabecero de madera labrada con escenas de caza recién restaurado. El edredón era blanco y dorado, a juego con los cojines dispersos en gracioso desorden. Cortinas blancas con cordones y borlas dorados y una alfombra clara que cubría en parte las losas oscuras conferían un aire acogedor e íntimo.

—Es preciosa — musitó Mione.

—Este cuarto era oscuro. E impersonal. Creo que nadie había cambiado nada desde que vivía mi bisabuelo. Pans ha hecho un trabajo excelente.

—Ha tenido que gastar una fortuna.

—Seguramente me ha arruinado — bromeó—. Pero ha valido la pena.

Entraron los sirvientes con los baúles mientras Lea inspeccionaba un cuarto adyacente que resultó ser un baño.

— ¡Harry, tienes que ver esto!

Él agradeció el servicio a los criados, agarró a Bubby del collar y lo puso en las manos de uno de ellos. Cuando salieron, llevándose al intranquilo chucho, dio dos vueltas a la llave. Se unió a Mione y pegándola a su pecho la besó en la coronilla.

— ¿Acabas de echar a mi perro o sólo me lo ha parecido?

Él no contestó. Estaba muy ocupado acariciando las tentadoras curvas que tenía al alcance de sus manos y, de paso, admirando el trabajo que se había hecho. Donde estuviera un antiguo espejo había ahora otro de cuerpo entero que ocupaba toda una pared; había desaparecido la vieja grifería. El mármol verdoso que antaño recubría las paredes había sido sustituido por otro de color rosado pálido. Harry empezó a pensar que Pansy se había excedido en los gastos, pero lo dio todo por bien empleado al recibir en el cuello el beso insinuante de su esposa que decía:

—Voy a llenar la bañera.

Hermione lo miró con picardía por encima del hombro, abrió el grifo y empezó a desabrocharse la capa. Al momento, él estaba presto en su ayuda. Le quitó la capa, el vestido, las enaguas, los zapatos, las medias… Ella se dejaba hacer, enardecida a medida que se desprendía de sus ropas. Lo último que quería era escapar de unas manos que levantaban en ella lenguas de deseo.

Harry la envolvió en sus brazos cuando estuvo desnuda y a ella se le olvidó por completo el baño, ansiando que la llevara a la cama. Pero se encontró dentro de la bañera tal y como había dicho. Suspiró resignada y se sumergió en el agua caliente. Al incorporarse vio a Hary deshaciéndose de sus ropas.

—Apresúrate.

Se quedó ante ella, completamente desnudo, consumido por el apetito de unirse a ella, pero exponiéndose a la glotona curiosidad de su esposa.

—No sé si es justo que tengas tan espléndido cuerpo. — Alabó su ego masculino.

Potter se acercó despacio. Le costaba respirar ante la visión de unos pechos perfectos, dos montículos gemelos y mórbidos apenas velados por la espuma.

—Eres tan hermosa…

Mione se sentía realmente así. Él conseguía que se viera a sí misma única, deseada, amada. Extendió los brazos que clamaban por él y Harry no se hizo rogar. Se metió en la bañera haciendo rebosar el agua, se acomodó, la tomó por la cintura para acoplarse a su espalda. Esa postura le permitía tener su pequeño trasero sobre su miembro excitado y, a la vez, abarcar sus pechos, acariciar su vientre o juguetear con el nido de rizos de su entrepierna.

Mione se recostó y cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar. Las manos de Harry trazaban círculos sobre su piel, la seducían y relajaban a un tiempo.

—Tómame — le exigió, moviéndose sobre su masculinidad, más traviesa y desvergonzada que nunca.

Cuando salieron del baño, el agua se había enfriado. Y la cena también.


	44. CAPITULO XLV

CAPÍTULO XLV

La cantidad de tarjetas de invitación a todo tipo de actos sociales tenía abrumada a Hermione. Ella hubiera sido incapaz de desestimarlas, aunque le apetecía muy poco o nada acudir a fiestas o veladas de piano porque quería disfrutar de las atracciones de Londres. Afortunadamente Harry era mucho más práctico: las tiró todas a la papelera. Aun así, entre Harry y la condesa acapararon el tiempo de Mione de tal modo que no tuvo ni un minuto para hacer lo que más deseaba: acercarse a las librerías y saber si J. Evans había publicado algo nuevo. Restaurantes, cafés, una extraordinaria noche en la ópera, teatro de variedades en las afueras, meriendas en los jardines de Vauxhall, carreras de caballos…

Tras los primeros días, no hubo forma de evadirse de la riada de visitas que comenzó a inundar la casa.

Mione estaba de un humor de perros. Como duquesa, era imposible delegar sus obligaciones, así que soportó con estoicismo las audiencias. El duque de Gryffindor había sido un garbanzo negro tras la muerte de su primera esposa, pero parecía que ahora volvía a causar sensación. Seguramente, por casarse con una escocesa cuyo abuelo estuvo en el punto de mira de lady Dorea Potter.

Por otro lado, Harry se había llevado trabajo a la ciudad y se ausentó en repetidas ocasiones para solventar sus asuntos. Mione llegó a pensar que era sólo una excusa para no tener que atender a las visitas.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, Potter se encontraba en casa. Revisaba y corregía documentación y ella trataba de centrarse leyendo. No lo conseguía porque no dejaba de preguntarse de qué tratarían los papeles en los que su esposo estaba tan interesado. Sabía que por sus manos pasaban importantes expedientes, pero siempre que se ponía a trabajar con ellos tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo.

Harry oía los bufidos de Mione, de modo que dejó lo que estaba haciendo, apuró su copa, cerró la carpeta y la guardó en el cajón. A punto de cerrarlo con llave, como hacía siempre que acababa el trabajo, ella cerró su libro con un golpe seco.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasa?

—Me pasa que estoy furiosa. ¡Muy furiosa! — puntualizó.

—No lo había notado.

— ¡No te burles! Esta casa parece una sucursal de Trafalgar Square.

—Pensaba que te gustaría alternar con la flor y nata de Londres.

—Debo de haber recibido ya a media ciudad. ¡Sola! — enfatizó—. Y dentro de nada tendremos aquí al conde de Penwood y a su insípida hija.

—Podemos fugarnos.

—Sigue mofándote si quieres. — Tomó el libro de nuevo, pero no lo abrió—. Nunca sé si hablas en serio o en broma. Tú y tú condenado trabajo para la Corona. Hasta los trabajadores del puerto se toman sus días de descanso.

Potter se acercó y la besó en los labios. Le entraron unas ganas inconfesables de olvidarlo todo, incluso el epílogo de la novela que estaba concluyendo, tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la habitación. Un vistazo al reloj le hizo desistir.

—Está bien. Si no quieres recibir a Penwood, Regulus nos excusará. Siempre podemos decir que estás indispuesta.

—No quiero eludir mis responsabilidades.

—Te prometo que no habrá más audiencias. Por cierto, mañana es jueves. ¿Irás a LadyMask?

—Sí. — Se le alegró el gesto—. ¿Sabes?, las damas han abierto una apuesta.

— ¿Hacéis eso?

—De sobra sabes que sí. ¿No las hacéis los hombres?

—Y… ¿sobre qué apostáis?

—En esta ocasión, sobre la identidad de J. Evans. Si es hombre o mujer.

—Ya veo.

—Yo he jugado diez libras.

— ¿No fuiste tú la que le dijo a mi hermano que jugar era de tontos?

—No pude resistirme. Las apuestas están dos a una a que se trata de un varón; diez a una a que se trata de una mujer.

—Ajá. Creo que deberíamos irnos de Londres antes de que tomes adicción al juego. — Mione se sonrojó y le acarició el mentón.

—No volveré a hacerlo. Pero ésta la voy a ganar. He pensado en comprar un regalo para los niños de Luna. Me gustaría pasar unos días con ellos a nuestro regreso. Ya estoy impaciente por ver al bebé.

— ¿Te gustaría tener uno?

Enmudeció, pero en sus pupilas reverberó un brillo especial. Había estado acariciando esa posibilidad durante los últimos días. Deseaba un hijo, pero ¿qué pensaba él?

Harry esperaba su respuesta, pero ella callaba. La euforia de un posible embarazo y sus consecuencias subieron un tinte rosado a sus mejillas. A él, su posición le obligaba a tener un heredero, pero significaba una enorme responsabilidad para la que no sabía si estaba preparado. No, después de los tristes sucesos de Lavender. Además, le aterraba que el parto supusiera un riesgo para la salud de Hermione.

— ¿Es posible que estés…?

—Aún no. Y tampoco sé si tú quieres tener hijos — se atrevió a confesar.

—Cariño. — Potter se colocó de hinojos ante ella y besó cada uno de los dedos de sus manos, que ahora estaban fríos—. Sería el regalo más extraordinario que podrías hacerme.

—Con tal de que nuestros hijos sean tan guapos como Lorcan y Lysander…

—Aún más, porque se parecerán a ti.

—Adulador.

—Realista. Pero aunque fueran feos como demonios los amaría, porque serían tuyos.

—Cuando los tengamos, quiero criarlos yo misma.

—Mi amor, eres una duquesa. Las duquesas disponen de amas de cría.

—Mi madre lo hizo con nosotros cuatro y tenía una figura espléndida. ¡Oh, vamos! No deberíamos estar hablando de estas cosas, excelencia.

Harry se divertía con su apuro. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Mione.

—Así que no está bien hablar de estas cosas. Señora mía, estamos casados, conozco tu cuerpo, hacemos el amor con frecuencia y no hay de qué avergonzarse.

Era cierto. Crear un bebé entre los dos era demasiado hermoso. Deseó poder tenerlo ya en su regazo. Pero, sobre todo, acariciaba la idea de ver a Harry con su hijo en brazos. Sería un padre estupendo, de eso sí que estaba segura.

Harry volvió a mirar el reloj. Se dijo que estaba en su casa, Mione era su esposa y el resto del mundo podía irse al infierno. Se incorporó y la tomó en brazos.

— ¿Qué haces? Bájame ahora mismo.

—No lo haría aunque apareciese por esa puerta el mismísimo Satanás. Pienso llevarte a la cama.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el conde Penwood y su hija?

—Me importan un bledo, cariño.

La besó escaleras arriba pero no pudo llegar ni a la mitad. Un carraspeo de Regulus lo impidió.

—Un caballero pide ser recibido, excelencia. Se ha presentado como el comisario Parrish. —Potter maldijo mentalmente. ¿Qué quería ahora ese sabueso?

—Hágale pasar al salón pequeño. Voy enseguida.

A Hermione no le quedó otro remedio que regresar al despacho y a su aburrida lectura. La animó sin embargo la carta que le entregaron de parte de Ginny, pero al leerla se quedó desconcertada. Su amiga decía que necesitaba aclarar ciertas dudas y que se iba a Escocia. Preguntaba si su padre accedería a alojarla a ella y a su dama de compañía en Ness Tower. No hacía falta ser muy sagaz para adivinar que el repentino viaje estaba relacionado con su hermano Draco. Dobló la misiva y dejó escapar un suspiro. Ginny estaba loca. ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? No le había pasado inadvertido que entre Ginny y su hermano había surgido algo más que la mutua antipatía que daban a entender, pero… ¿irse a Escocia? Bueno, no era su problema si esos dos querían matarse mutuamente, pensó esbozando una sonrisa.

Tomó papel y pluma, contestó a Ginny y luego escribió una nota a su padre advirtiéndole de la llegada de su amiga. Que el destino siguiese su curso, se dijo.

Harry entró en el salón y el policía se puso en pie de un salto.

—Siento molestarle, excelencia, pero es importante. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Espero que sea breve, comisario. Tengo asuntos que atender. Puedo concederle solamente unos minutos. Siéntese, por favor. ¿Le apetece una copa?

Parrish se acomodó de nuevo y aceptó el licor que saboreó con agrado. No habló hasta ver que el duque tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Y bien, comisario…

— No he podido sacar nada en claro de mis interrogatorios a su personal — confesó—. Al parecer, nadie vio ni oyó nada la noche en que mataron a Susan Abott.

— ¿Y…?

—Tiene usted fama de hombre duro, severo y… peligroso.

—Lo sé.

—Sin embargo, sus criados no sueltan prenda. O les paga muy bien o realmente lo aprecian.

—Espero que sea lo segundo. No soy tacaño con mis colaboradores, comisario, pero tampoco les pago para escudarme en su silencio. ¿Ha venido a decirme solamente eso?

—No. No, claro que no. — Se removió, incómodo—. Soy un policía. Y debo confesar, modestamente, que soy bueno en mi trabajo. He llegado a la conclusión de que no tiene usted nada que ver con el asesinato de esa muchacha.

—Me alegra oírlo. Pero eso no resuelve la autoría de un asesinato en mi casa.

— ¿Qué tiene el juez Riddle contra usted, excelencia? La pregunta pilló a Potter por sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué piensa que puede tener algo en mi contra?

—No soy ciego.

Potter se acabó su copa de un trago.

—Riddle trató de hacerse con las propiedades de un buen amigo mío. Y yo le fastidié el negocio… Digamos que aún no lo ha digerido.

—Ya entiendo. — Se echó otro trago al coleto y permaneció con la mirada fija en el duque durante un tiempo que a Harry le pareció eterno. Luego, con mucha calma, aventuró—: ¿Ha pensado, excelencia, que la muerte de su criada y de su anterior esposa pueden estar relacionadas?

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que tal vez, sólo tal vez, lady Lavender no se suicidó.


	45. CAPITULO XLVI

CAPÍTULO XLVI

A Hermione la aparición del comisario la tenía en ascuas. Deseaba fervientemente que Harry la pusiera al corriente. Después de dar salida a las cartas tomó un libro, pero era incapaz de concentrarse. Casi prefería que Penwood y su hija se presentaran de una vez.

Empezó a dar vueltas, demasiado intranquila para estarse quieta. Ojeó volúmenes de las estanterías; ninguno le interesó demasiado. Recolocó la mesa ordenando el tintero y la pluma, la lámpara… Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en el cajón, apenas abierto. Harry se había olvidado de cerrarlo. Alargó la mano y la retiró de inmediato. No quería fisgar en las cosas de su esposo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué documentos guardaría allí? ¿Secretos de Estado? ¿Algún discurso que debería pronunciar ante la Cámara?

Ocupó la silla y jugueteó con la pluma, pero el cajón era un imán para su vista.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — se contradijo. Y lo abrió. Dentro, se encontraba la carpeta con la que le viera trabajar con frecuencia. La mano le temblaba y un sentimiento de culpa arraigó en ella, pero la curiosidad era demasiado grande. La dejó sobre la mesa y acarició el tacto de la piel manoseada. Respiró hondo y la abrió.

Y se quedó tan fuera de sí que hasta dejó de respirar. Porque lo que tenía ante ella era ni más ni menos que un manuscrito: Noche sin luna. «Por J. Evans.»

— ¿J. Evans? — El susurro de su voz se perdió presa de una impresión convulsa. La maquinaria memorial de Hermione comenzó a procesar transmitiendo palpitaciones a sus sienes. ¡No podía ser!—. ¡J. Evans! — Pasó hojas. Leyó, leyó… Cerró la carpeta de golpe y se pasó las manos por la cara.

¡Increíble! Su escritora favorita no era sino el seudónimo utilizado por su marido. El severo y escéptico duque de Gryffindor. ¡Con razón defendía el muy bellaco que no se trataba de una mujer! ¿Por qué se lo había ocultado? ¿Es que se avergonzaba de escribir historias tan estupendas?

Frenética, revisó el resto del cajón y halló la respuesta en una carta de puño y letra de su esposo. Era escueta, pero no dejaba margen a la duda.

Percy:

Te haré entrega del manuscrito Noche sin luna dentro de unos días. Tal y como convinimos, te encomiendo los arreglos necesarios para que los beneficios de las ventas sean transferidos al orfanato de St. Michael.

Con afecto, Harry

Así que en ésas estábamos. Ella sabía muy bien qué era el orfanato de St. Michael. Las damas de LadyMask habían logrado una colecta estupenda para el mismo destino. Y Harry le decía al tal Percy, indudablemente su editor, que debía desviar los ingresos de las ventas al hospicio.

Se quedó en blanco. Ahora entendía el motivo por el que Harry se mostraba tan remiso a que ella ocupara la biblioteca. Entendía por qué guardaba bajo llave la carpeta. Una vaharada de amor tan profundo que le dolía se expandió por su pecho. ¡Y ella había llegado a dudar de él! ¿Cómo pudo haber sospechado en algún momento estar casada con un homicida?

Dejó todo tal y como lo había encontrado y cerró el cajón. ¡Bien!, pensó. El duque tenía derecho a guardar su secreto, no sería ella quien lo sacara a la luz.

—Eso sí — se dijo al tiempo que estiraba los brazos sobre la cabeza y se desperezaba— , me ha fastidiado la apuesta en LadyMask.

Sin embargo, resultó complicado esconder una sonrisa traviesa cuando se encontró con Harry, que se despedía del comisario Parrish. Conocer la verdadera personalidad de su adorada J. Evans aceleraba sus pulsaciones.

Pero Potter, hermético el gesto, ni se dio cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Apenas desapareció el policía exigió la presencia de los dos nuevos criados que se habían incorporado al servicio.

—Quiero vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día — les decía— . Si fuera preciso, pidan la ayuda de algún hombre más, pero la casa debe estar bajo observación en todo momento. Y siempre que mi esposa salga, uno de ustedes la acompañará.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué significa eso de…?

—Ahora no, Mione. Luego hablaremos. Señores, pónganse en movimiento.

Al mismo tiempo que éstos se marchaban, aparecía Regulus con un sobre que entregó al duque.

—Harry…

Sin hacerle caso, Harry leyó la nota.

—Es de Ron.

— ¿Alguna dificultad con el embarazo de Luna? — se interesó, relegando a un segundo término el impacto que le supuso saber que los criados no eran sino guardaespaldas.

—No. Es otro asunto.

— ¿Qué asunto?

—Te lo contaré más tarde, tengo que salir.

Él ya se estaba poniendo el abrigo que Regulus, siempre atento, le tendía. Pero a ella tantas preguntas sin respuesta la estaban conmocionando. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Es que no pensaba explicarle nada?

— ¿Vas solo o te acompañará uno de tus esbirros? — le preguntó, ya en la puerta, manifiestamente irritada.

Harry se quedó parado. No le cupo duda alguna que la había disgustado el hecho de enterarse de que iba a ser vigilada en adelante a cada paso que diera.

—Son policías de Bow Street.

—Bueno es saber que tenemos sabuesos en casa.

—Lo lamento si te desagrada, pero así están las cosas. Y acatarás mis órdenes. Ni se te ocurra escabullirte, Mione, ya no estás bajo la custodia de tu padre sino bajo la mía.

—La tuya y la de esos policías, ¿o no? — replicó con voz alterada.

—También.

Le vio bajar los escalones apresuradamente y atravesar el camino de piedra. Mientras lo observaba, la rebeldía se le despertó. Cerró de un portazo y subió a sus habitaciones murmurando.

—Si conseguí escabullirme de Edimburgo, ningún policía del tres al cuarto va a impedir que lo haga de esta casa.

Muy a su pesar y aunque intentó pasar desapercibida saliendo por las cocinas, también allí había apostada vigilancia. Esperaría su regreso y aclararían definitivamente la situación. No permitiría tener a nadie pisándole los talones sin una razón de peso. Y, hasta ahora, no se le había dado ninguna.


	46. CAPITULO XLVII

CAPITULO XLVII

Potter hubiera dado algo por estar a millas de distancia, pero no le quedaba más remedio que enfrentarse a la mordacidad de su esposa. A pesar de todo, Hermione no iba a dar su brazo a torcer porque Parrish le había puesto en el disparadero: se había casado con Lavender y ella había muerto, había mantenido un idilio con Susan y también estaba muerta. Por tanto, era de ingenuos no pensar que alguien próximo estaba tras los dos sucesos y, en consecuencia, Hermione podía estar en su punto de mira. Estas eran las razones del comisario y así se las expuso.

— ¡Qué tontería! — rebatía ella—. La policía siempre sospecha de algo. Es su trabajo. Pero yo nada tengo que ver con tu anterior esposa. Ni con la señorita Abott. Además, sé cuidarme sola.

—Mione, esto no es un juego.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo sea? Pero me niego a que anules la privacidad de mis movimientos siendo perseguida a todas horas por tus hombres.

—No van a perseguirte, van a protegerte.

Mione se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Después de todo, no se le podía pedir a un hombre que pensara más que a corto plazo, porque les faltaba intuición. Se alisó la falda como si impusiera una pausa. No podía negar que había conseguido asustarla hablándole de la posibilidad de que se hubiera cometido no un crimen, sino dos, pero era una hipótesis que la condenaba a vivir en libertad vigilada. Estaba incluso decidida a portar un arma como medida adicional. Sabía usarla, Draco se había encargado también de enseñarle, aunque quizá debiera practicar un poco. Se creía muy capaz de disparar contra quien intentase atacarla.

— ¿Parrish sospecha de un hombre? — preguntó—. ¿De una mujer? ¿Hasta dónde deben llegar tus esbirros en su protección? ¿Deberán entrar conmigo incluso en el excusado?

—Hermione… escucha…

— No. Escúchame tú, excelencia. Si no sabemos de quién se trata, en el supuesto de que sean fundadas las razones a que Parrish hace referencia, será inútil tenerlos pegados a las suelas de mis zapatos. Podrían intentar atacarme lejos de aquí, en la calle, en una librería, en el club…

Se acercó a la ventana dejándole que asumiera lo que acababa de decirle. Fuera, la calle aparecía desierta, apenas iluminada por las llamas titilantes de las farolas. Renqueante, un sujeto de edad indefinida con signos de ebriedad atravesaba de una acera a otra. A lo lejos, el ladrido quejumbroso de un perro y el eco difuso de un vendedor ambulante ofreciendo buñuelos ponían el contrapunto a lo tardío de la hora. Pero dentro, no se oía ni la respiración de Harry.

El duque quería entender los argumentos de Mione. Evitaría discutir con ella en lo posible, pero su protección era innegociable.

—Prisionera en mi propia casa… — la oyó decir— . Porque no sería otra cosa que una reclusa, señor mío, ¿o no es así?

—Míralo como quieras.

—No vas a cambiar de idea.

—No. Y vuelvo a repetirlo una vez más: ni se te ocurra intentar escabullirte o tomaré medidas drásticas.

La decisión estaba pintada en sus ojos. Harry era testarudo, pero ella lo era aún más y no iba a dejarse amedrentar. Ni siquiera por él. Que fuera su esposo no le daba derecho a ordenar su vida.

—Está bien, como quieras. Si debo vivir como una presidiaría, lo haré. Pero exijo una celda en solitario. — Y para que no hubiera malos entendidos, se lo aclaró—. Quiero decir que no te molestes en entrar en mi mazmorra. Me voy a la cama. Usa tu propio cuarto, aunque… si lo prefieres, ese sofá parece muy cómodo. Buenas noches.

El duque tardó un poco en reaccionar y asumir la situación. Era la segunda vez que su esposa lo alejaba como a un apestado. Consiguió serenarse y evitó ir tras ella para poner los puntos sobres las íes. Tenía algo más urgente que hacer esa misma noche. Ron le había conseguido la dirección de un individuo al que se había visto con Susan en varias ocasiones, un tipo con el apodo de el Carnicero.

Llamó a Regulus y pidió su abrigo y un carruaje. Le haría una visita.

Llovía y hacía frío. No pudo remediar mirar hacia las ventanas de su cuarto. La figura de Hermione se silueteó tras los visillos y a sus labios acudió una sarta de imprecaciones. El presunto y esporádico amante de Susan podía ser muy bien la víctima propiciatoria en quien cobrarse el malhumor de esa noche.

A esa misma hora y amparadas por la oscuridad, dos personas se entrevistaban junto a la orilla del río que atravesaba las propiedades de Hogwarts House.

Vernon sopesó la bolsa que acababan de entregarle y torció el gesto.

—Esto es bisutería. Ni siquiera vale el viaje.

—Dos candelabros de plata, un par de alfileres de corbata con diamantes y una gargantilla de oro. ¿Bisutería, decís?

—Me prometisteis las joyas de Potter.

—Lo sé, pero no están en el castillo, el duque las envió a Londres. Tendréis que conformaros con esto de momento.

—No es suficiente — insistió Vernon, aunque no se desprendió del saco— . Y no estoy dispuesto a esperar más.

—Serán solamente unos días.

—Parece que no me entendéis bien, señora mía. O tengo pronto esas joyas en mi poder o daré marcha atrás.

— ¿Lo tenéis todo preparado?

—Contrariamente a vos, yo cumplo — asintió, dando la espalda a su interlocutora para asegurar el talego en la silla de montar—. Pero todo tiene su precio y yo sigo sin cobrar lo mío. Espabilad o abortaré el plan y quitaré a mi hombre del medio.

— ¿Confiáis en ese tipejo?

—No más que en cualquier andrajoso capaz de vender el culo de su abuela por unas monedas; pero aparte de entregar una nota a lady Hermione cuando se encuentre a solas (por lo que sé esta misma noche), no sabe nada y en nada puede comprometernos.

—Sólo os pido un poco más de tiempo. Pensad en lo que vais a ganar cuando todo acabe.

El instinto le decía a Vernon que estaba corriendo demasiados riesgos, sobre todo ahora que la policía estaba en medio. Si conseguían llegar al hilo, bien podían tirar de él hasta averiguar lo sucedido con Amelia Bones, la antigua ama de llaves. Pero su codicia era demasiado fuerte y no tenía intenciones de privarse de una fortuna en joyas. Además, todos los negocios tienen su riesgo. Miró de reojo a la mujer. Ocultas sus facciones bajo la capa que la cubría por entero, nadie podía decir si era joven o vieja, bonita o fea como el escroto de Satanás. Sí, ella protegía desde un principio su identidad de posibles curiosos cuando se encontraban. Desde su primera cita, cuando le encargó un asesinato. Pero él no había llegado a crearse una reputación por actuar como un incauto. La había hecho seguir y sabía quién era. ¿Con quién suponía esa puta que estaba tratando? Tampoco estaba seguro de que, una vez con las joyas del ducado en su poder, no intentara darle esquinazo. Era probable que ya tuviera el modo de desaparecer con las alhajas. No le quedaba otra vía que arriesgarse a esperar un poco más, aunque vigilaría cada uno de sus movimientos. Y cuando tuviera las joyas… un cadáver más ya le importaba poco. Ella era astuta, pero una mujer nunca podría superar la inteligencia de un hombre como él.

—De acuerdo — accedió, afianzando el nudo del saco—. Esperaré un poco más.

La mujer respiró con alivio. Una ráfaga helada hizo que aún se calara más la capucha. Presentía el peligro en los ojos ratoniles y avariciosos de su cómplice. Lejos de acobardarse, su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. El despojo vil que tenía delante había resultado un arma eficaz en su venganza. El señuelo para la duquesa estaba preparado. Estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo de ver al duque de Gryffindor preso y, tal vez, ajusticiado. A un paso de arruinar su vida como él había destruido la suya y la de la persona que más había amado en el mundo. Sí, se confesó pagada de engreimiento: estaba en puertas de cumplir el juramento que hizo mucho tiempo atrás ante el cadáver de su hermana. Las endemoniadas joyas no le importaban, no eran sino un reclamo para conseguir la colaboración de Vernon. Todo había salido como planeó al entrar al servicio del castillo. Absolutamente todo, aunque no había contado con algunas de las muertes. Pero se trataba de simples peones en una partida de ajedrez donde el final sería un jaque mate al maldito Harry Potter.

Definitivamente, Vernon ya no le sería necesario.

Inmerso en la deriva de sus pensamientos, Vernon se dispuso a montar.

—Olvidaba daros una cosa — oyó que decía la voz femenina.

Ladeó el cuerpo. Sólo le dio tiempo a percibir el brillo de un objeto que cortó el aire en un apagado siseo. Un objeto helado que rasgó su capa clavándose en su costado. Boqueó, intentó defenderse, pero otra cuchillada le alcanzó en sus riñones y el dolor lo dejó paralizado. La tercera puñalada se cebó de nuevo en su cuerpo. No pudo ni proferir un grito porque ya caía, acunado por los brazos de la muerte. Sus ojos, velados ya, se quedaron fijos en unos labios que sonreían, en unos dientes parejos, en la mueca de placer siniestro de un rostro de mujer. Un vómito de sangre, una última convulsión y Vernon cayó de bruces con un epíteto de despedida:

— ¡Perra…!

La mujer esperó al postrer estertor. Luego, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, revisó el cadáver para evitar cualquier identificación — reloj y anillo incluidos— y lo lanzó todo al río. Agarró el cadáver por los tobillos y lo arrastró hasta el borde de la corriente. Con un sarcasmo ritual, trazó la señal de la cruz en el aire y dijo:

—Descansa en paz, cerdo. — Y lo empujó.

Los restos de Vernon provocaron un leve chapoteo, se mantuvieron unos metros a flote mientras el caudal lo llevaba río abajo y acabó por desaparecer. Antes incluso de perderlo de vista, la ejecutora ya estaba desatando el saco de su pago a plazos, que disimuló bajo su amplia capa.

Dio una palmada en el lomo del animal que relinchó y se alejó trotando.

La asesina aceleró su regreso a los muros de Hogwarts House. La fina llovizna cubría los campos y ella tarareaba una antigua nana.


	47. CAPITULO XLVIII

CAPÍTULO XLVIII

El reloj acababa de dar la una.

Mione había oído las campadas que avisaban de cada cuarto, de cada media, de cada hora completa. Y Harry seguía sin volver a casa. Por consiguiente, ella no había podido pegar ojo, debatiéndose entre su amor propio y la culpa por un comportamiento que, ahora, le parecía infantil.

Si su esposo no regresaba en el término de una hora, despertaría a sus dos protectores y saldría a buscarlo ella misma.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él? ¿Qué era tan urgente para sacarlo de casa de noche? ¿Qué decía la nota de Ron? ¿Por qué no le había contado nada? Era su esposa. ¡Por todos los bucaneros de Nigellus Granger!

Unos ligeros golpes en su puerta le hicieron dar un bote. Tal y como estaba, en camisón, se tiró de la cama y se apresuró a abrir, segura de que era su marido aunque no había oído llegar a ningún carruaje.

Pero no era Regulus.

Evans, envuelto en una gruesa bata, algo despeinado y con ojos enrojecidos, le entregó un sobre cerrado. A Hermione se le cortó la respiración. Si Harry le enviaba una nota es que no pensaba volver.

—¿Es del duque?

—No, milady.

A ella se le pasó por la cabeza la idea abominable de que su marido podía estar en algún garito tomándose la revancha por haberle excluido de su cuarto. Apenas podía controlar los nervios ante esa posibilidad. Rasgó el sobre mientras preguntaba:

— ¿Quién ha traído una carta a estas horas?

—Un rapaz, milady. Aporreó la puerta de la cocina hasta que le abrimos.

—Está bien. Váyase a la cama, señor Regulus. No tiene usted buen aspecto.

—Gracias, milady.

Hermione cerró, leyó la nota y volvió a abrir víctima de su impaciencia.

— ¡Regulus! — El mayordomo apenas había dado unos pasos—. Mande que dispongan el carruaje.

—Pero, excelencia… — Se le abrieron unos ojos como platos, completamente despejado ya—. ¿A estas horas?

—¡Ahora mismo, señor Regulus! Por favor.

El pobre hombre asintió y se dispuso a cumplir lo ordenado, aunque maldito fuera si entendía lo que pasaba.

—Una cosa más, Regulus. Me gustaría que esto quedase entre usted y yo, ya me entiende.

—Claro, milady.

—Bien. Avíseme cuando esté preparado el coche. Se encerró en el cuarto y se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta. Entonces y sólo entonces dejó que la adrenalina fluyera libremente. Releyó la misiva de nuevo, controlando el pánico que ponía su piel de gallina.

 _Si desea evitar el arresto del duque y, tal vez, su muerte, acuda a Hogwarts House. Es importante que nadie lo sepa porque mi vida corre peligro. Tengo pruebas de quién es el asesino de Susan Abott y de todos los extraños sucesos en el castillo. La estaré esperando junto a la capilla. Por favor, venga lo antes posible._

Sin firma. Sólo un garabato que podía ser una F.

Tuvo que esforzarse para no caer de rodillas porque las piernas apenas la sujetaban. «Si desea evitar la muerte del duque…» Se fijó en la letra, pero no le resultaba conocida. Y tampoco parecía la misma de la anterior nota, los trazos eran distintos aunque semejantes. La hizo una bola entre sus dedos. Un sexto sentido le decía que podía tratarse de una trampa, que si acudía a aquella cita podía estar en peligro. Pero ¿y si era cierto? ¿Y si alguien tenía las respuestas? ¿Y si la vida de Harry dependía de ese encuentro? Su seguridad personal ocupó de inmediato un segundo plano.

Debía, eso sí, burlar a los esbirros de Bow Street, porque estaba convencida de que el señor Evans ya les habría avisado de que ella había pedido un coche.

Garabateó unas letras para Harry, que dejó sobre la almohada y quemó la nota que acababa de recibir. Llegar a Hogwarts House no le llevaría más de una hora si ponían los caballos al galope y podía estar de vuelta antes del amanecer con las pruebas de inocencia de su esposo. Pero no quería preocuparle demasiado si no la encontraba en casa.

Se vistió a toda prisa y luego revolvió entre la ropa de Harry. Eligió un pantalón, una chaqueta, un sombrero y una capa oscura. Metió todo en un pequeño maletín, hizo jirones una de las sábanas y guardó una tira junto con la ropa.

Bajó al piso inferior, abrió la puerta y esperó, presa de los nervios, la llegada del carruaje. Al verlo aparecer, tomó la capa que Regulus le tendía y se la echó sobre los hombros.

—Excelencia, por favor… — rogaba él, pálido como un muerto.

—Métase en la cama, Regulus.

Mione indicó al cochero que tomara dirección al Parlamento y subió. Ahuecó un poco la cortina de la ventanilla y vio que los policías de Bow Street corrían ya hacia la parte trasera de la casa, a las caballerizas. Inmediatamente se deshizo de la capa y empezó a quitarse el vestido. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba loca, pero Mione tenía muy claros sus pasos, y el siguiente era despistarlos. Al inclinarse para ponerse los pantalones, la atacó una sensación de miedo y hubo de recostarse un momento y cerrar los ojos. Cuando se repuso, acabó de vestirse con la ropa de Harry. Tal y como había previsto, el pantalón le bailaba en su estrecha cintura. Sacó la tira de la sábana y se lo ató. Luego se puso la chaqueta, recogió su melena sobre la coronilla y se encasquetó el sombrero. La oscura capa cubrió su ridícula indumentaria, pero de eso se trataba, de ofrecer el aspecto de un muchachuelo desaliñado.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento presa de una emoción convulsa. Estaba a punto de acometer una arriesgada aventura que dejaba en pañales la persecución del espíritu de su antepasado en los túneles de Ness Tower. Y ésta era mucho más peligrosa.

El carruaje se acercaba al Parlamento, la suprema institución legislativa de Inglaterra, donde los whigs y los tories debatían, se oponían o acordaban y donde su esposo, como par de reino, ocupaba muchas de sus horas.

Mione se asomó y gritó al cochero que la llevara a la zona del puerto. Le pareció que rezongaba y no era para menos, no era de los lugares más recomendables de la ciudad. Iba a ser complicado encontrar otro carruaje a aquellas horas, pero sabía que algunos cocheros dormitaban en los pescantes con la esperanza de hacer algún servicio de última hora a los caballeros que frecuentaban las casas de citas. Y las casas de citas estaban allí donde se dirigían.

Con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente, oteó tras la cortina: borrachos, prostitutas y timbas de juego en plena calle, junto a improvisadas fogatas que la llovizna amenazaba apagar. Una mezcla de orines y restos de comida putrefacta la obligó a echarse hacia atrás y taparse la boca.

El coche frenó casi en seco lanzándola contra el respaldo, oyó una sonora blasfemia y volvió a ponerse en marcha. Poco después volvía a parar y Lea descubrió un carruaje libre. Saltó a la calzada, acortó distancias, se llevó dos dedos a la boca — como le había enseñado su hermano Cedric— despertando al somnoliento cochero con un estridente silbido, le dio instrucciones y desapareció en el interior. Restalló un latiguillo y los caballos se pusieron en marcha.

Mione se recostó y soltó aire. Se le dibujó una sonrisa al pensar que acababa de dejar plantados a sus perseguidores.


	48. CAPITULO XLIX

Capítulo 49 2

CAPITULO XLIX

Potter entró en la casa a eso de las dos de la madrugada, helado, calado hasta los huesos y con un humor de perros. Había sido imposible encontrar al Carnicero. Y nadie pudo darle razones. Un señor Regulus desencajado y envuelto en bata se le vino encima apenas cerró la puerta y a él se le dispararon todas las alarmas.

—Su excelencia… Milady… — El mayordomo apenas podía hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está mi mujer?

—Lady Hermione — la voz de uno de los policías entrando en tromba sonó estrangulada— nos ha burlado como a unos colegiales, milord.

Harry soltó un juramento. Como un poseso, paseó de un lado al otro del hall. Los guardianes, con gesto contrito, no abrían la boca. El duque de Gryffindor quería cebarse en alguien, le daba igual quién fuera. Pero se obligó a serenarse porque si Mione había desaparecido en medio de la noche de poco iba a servirle perder los nervios.

—Quiero un informe detallado — exigió con cara de pocos amigos.

—Milady recibió una nota… — se explicaba el mayordomo.

—Pidió el coche — continuó uno de los policías—. Fuimos tras ella en dirección al Parlamento. Luego giraron hacia el puerto. — A Harry se le empezaba a espesar la sangre imaginando a Mione por allí

—Dieron varias vueltas y cuando conseguimos alcanzar su carruaje, sólo encontramos esto. Y su capa.

El otro policía le tendió un maletín de mano. Dentro había un vestido de mujer que Potter identificó de inmediato. No hizo falta que le explicaran nada, adivinó en un segundo la estratagema de Mione.

¡Disfrazada!

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y sus temores se confirmaron ante el armario abierto y sus ropas revueltas. Con un frío doloroso alojado en la boca del estómago se preguntó dónde diablos habría ido.

¿Le estaba desafiando? ¿Por una simple disputa? Se pasó las manos por la cara, se mesó el cabello, barruntó como un toro enfurecido y acabó dejándose caer en el borde de la cama. Las sábanas olían a Hermione y aún estaban templadas. ¿Qué era lo que no encajaba?

Entonces vio la nota.

Casi rasgó el papel en su ansia por conocer lo que decía. Pero decía muy poco. Demasiado poco, ¡maldita fuese Mione! Lo leyó en voz alta, como si al hacerlo la mujer que amaba con toda su alma le transmitiera las sensaciones con que había sido escrita.

 _Volveré antes del amanecer con las pruebas de tu inocencia y las brumas desparecerán. No me esperes levantado._

 _Te quiero, Mione._

A Harry le latían las sienes. Cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo le mandaba punzadas al cerebro. El dolor se intensificaba a medida que pasaban los segundos y una duda espantosa comenzaba a tomar forma. Se hizo con papel y pluma y garabateó un par de frases. Bajó a la planta inferior, donde se había concentrado el servicio al completo.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde vive el comisario Parrish?

—Sí, excelencia. En… — Potter le detuvo con una indicación de su mano y entregó la nota a uno de los policías— . Hágale llegar esta carta. Dígale que es urgente. Y usted — se dirigió al otro—, quédese aquí por si mi esposa regresa. Haga lo que sea necesario, lo que sea, pero que no salga.

—Y usted, milord, ¿Qué va a hacer? — preguntó el mayordomo, cada vez más nervioso.

—Seguir una intuición, señor Regulus. Seguir una intuición.

La tormenta no estalló, y para cuando Hermione llegó a Hogwarts House la llovizna había cesado, pero el viento racheado arrastraba hojas y ramaje, dificultando la visión del contorno.

Indicó al cochero que se dirigiera hacia el ala sur y le ordenó detenerse a corta distancia de la pequeña nave que albergaba la capilla. Pagó y aguardó a que se diera la vuelta de regreso a Londres. Después, corrió hacia los muros de la pequeña iglesia. Salvo los ya cada vez más lejanos truenos y el viento, no se percibía sonido ni presencia alguna. Con la respiración acelerada, se pegó al muro y trató de atisbar en la oscuridad circundante hasta recomponer su estado de ánimo. Caminó con cuidado, tanteando, casi a ciegas, hasta dar con la puerta.

Estaba entreabierta.

Un estremecimiento la retuvo frente a la madera corroída. Estaba asumiendo un riesgo, pero el futuro y el buen nombre de su marido no tenía precio. De ella dependía esclarecer las incógnitas que habían encizañado Hogwarts House desde su llegada. Nunca le faltó decisión pero reconocía que allí, en plena noche, sola, acudiendo a la citación de un desconocido, recelaba cada vez con más motivo. ¿Estaba en sus cabales? ¿No estaría cometiendo la mayor de las imprudencias? Porque ¿quién podía asegurar que la persona que le había enviado la nota no era el asesino de Susan Abott?

Inspiró hasta que le dolió el pecho y cuadró los hombros. Fuera quien fuese el autor del anónimo, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a él. Incluso lo habría hecho con el mismísimo señor de los infiernos si ello significaba eliminar los obstáculos que se conjuraban en entorpecer su vida con Harry.

Empujó la puerta, que se fue abriendo con un chirrido que disparó sus temores.

La más absoluta oscuridad reinaba en el interior del minúsculo templo. Al fondo, una luz amarillenta titilaba en honor a la presencia perenne del Altísimo, y su parpadeo representaba para ella un ancla a la que aferrarse. Rezó sin ser consciente de que lo hacía y avanzó despacio, escudriñando entre la negrura, tanteando la posición de unos pocos reclinatorios. Los tacones de sus botas levantaban ecos sobre un suelo de piedra. Aguzó el oído, pero el silencio sería espectral si no fuera por los rugidos sibilantes del viento en el exterior y el latido desenfrenado de su propio corazón.

—Milady…

Se le congeló la sangre y se volvió a uno y otro lado intentando localizar la fuente de la llamada. A la derecha del altar, junto a la puerta que daba a la sacristía, se encendió la vacilante llama de una vela. Y pudo distinguir a quien la había citado allí.

El peso que se quitó de encima hizo que respirara aliviada. Oyó su propia voz como un graznido.

—Por favor… Estaba aterrorizada…

La portadora de la llama se acercó rauda. Tenía el rostro desencajado y temblaba. Tanto, que apenas podía sostener la vela con la que se alumbraban.

—Gracias por venir, milady. He estado a punto de marcharme, pensé que no haríais caso a mi carta.

— ¿Qué es lo que…?

—Aquí no — interrumpió la otra—. Creo que me vigilan. Y si es así, las dos estamos en peligro.

— ¿Quién nos vigila?

—El asesino.

Su voz era un susurro que atizaba el miedo de Mione en un recinto casi sepulcral. Aquellas cuatro paredes absorbieron la entereza con que llegó. Los claros y sombras que provocaba la llama en su rostro así lo confirmaban, pero había ido a saber y las preguntas quemaban.

— ¿El asesino de Susan?

—No, milady. El asesino de lady Lavender, de la anterior ama de llaves y de Susan Abott — aseguró con la convicción que no seguían sus manos temblorosas haciendo bailar la llama—. Nos enfrentamos a un sádico que quiere la ruina de milord y la vuestra. Pero no hablemos aquí…

—Sólo me sirven las pruebas — insistía Hermione—. ¿De quién se trata?

—No estoy segura, excelencia, por eso os mandé recado. Encontré unas cartas… objetos… ¡Dios mío, ha sido horrible! — Se le escapó algo parecido a un sollozo—. ¡Hasta hay un mechón de cabello!

Parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Siempre la había visto conducirse con entereza, pero ahora flaqueaba. A Mione le sobrevino un acceso de pánico, a pesar de lo cual sacó ánimo de donde no había para tranquilizar a su interlocutora poniendo una mano en su hombro. Aquello no podía estar pasando, se dijo. Sólo un perturbado procedía así, ya no cabía duda. ¿Un asesino que coleccionaba recuerdos de sus crímenes a modo de trofeos? Había leído algo similar en una de las novelas de J. Evans… No, en una de las novelas escritas por su marido, rectificó. ¿Alguien trataba de emular, tal vez, los crímenes de Lágrimas negras? ¡Qué locura!

— ¿Dónde están esas pruebas? — preguntó.

—En la habitación de la torre sur, milady.

Si la hubiesen golpeado en la cabeza, no la habrían aturdido tanto. Se medio tambaleó víctima de la evocación de la maldita torre. La torre sur. El misterio de Hogwarts House, sus visiones, sus pesadillas nocturnas, las muertes… Todo parecía estar ligado a ese punto concreto.

— ¿Por qué allí?

— ¡No lo sé! Le juro que no lo sé, milady. Había que hacer limpieza y… No me gustó nunca ese lugar que permanece cerrado desde la muerte de la antigua duquesa. Pero había que ir y…. — Enmudeció al oír una rama quebrarse en el exterior e inmediatamente después golpear la puerta de la capilla. Ambas se volvieron gritando a dúo—. ¡Salgamos de aquí, señora! ¡Por Dios, vámonos!

Mione accedió, pero antes de hacerlo dio dos pasos hasta el altar de donde tomó uno de los candelabros. Fugazmente guió sus ojos al Sagrario como si buscara perdón por el hurto. Luego se encaminaron a la salida dejando atrás la capilla, pegadas al muro. A la carrera, como si todas las almas del infierno fueran tras ellas, atravesaron el claro que les separaba del muro sur del castillo, desde donde accedieron a las cocinas. Entraron y cerraron. Estaban a un paso de sufrir un ataque de histeria. Sólo oían sus agitadas respiraciones y el tragar convulso de sus gargantas.

Se estaban enfrentando a alguien capaz de matar a sangre fría, ¿no deberían ir en busca de ayuda?, pensaba Mione. Pero ¿quién a esas horas? Despertar a la servidumbre parecía cosa de locos cuando no sabían si entre ellos estaba el criminal y podían ponerle sobre aviso.

Una vez recuperado el resuello, se internaron en la galería que les dirigía hacia el hall principal. La tormenta se oía cada vez más lejana, y a través de los altos ventanales apenas llegaba ya el restallar de los relámpagos.

Con el máximo sigilo, fueron subiendo las escaleras. A Lea se le frenaba el latido del corazón con cada ruido, con el siseo mismo de sus pies arrastrándose sobre la alfombra que cubría los escalones de piedra. Si aquello no acababa pronto, iba a desplomarse. ¡Y ella se creía una heroína por haber fisgado en las galerías subterráneas de Ness Tower! No temía a los espíritus, pero ahora se enfrentaban con un ser real, de carne y hueso. Los muertos no matan, pero los vivos sí.

Tomaron después la escalera de la torre sur tropezando a veces, sin dejar de echar rápidas e instintivas miradas a sus espaldas. La vela se apagó y Mione se quedó bloqueada de puro miedo, pero su acompañante volvió a encenderla con mano poco firme, procurándole un poco de calma.

Los escalones crujían bajo sus pies.

Arriba, la puerta se negaba a abrirse. Aplicaron sus hombros al unísono, una y otra vez, y la madera cedió con un lamento.

Mione fue la primera en salir, candelabro en ristre, como si esperara encontrarse allí, cara a cara, con el asesino. Un difuminado relámpago apenas iluminó el cielo, una estrecha torrecilla que se alzaba a su derecha y una portilla. Esa debía de ser la habitación clausurada. Dio unos pasos inseguros hacia ella y empujó. Estaba cerrada. En su cabeza se agolpaban mil y un interrogantes rugiendo por obtener respuesta.

¿Estaba allí la solución? ¿Las pruebas, las cartas y los restos de cabello que decía…?

Una contracción nerviosa se alojó en su cerebro tensando sus neuronas al límite, acelerando un mensaje certero que desvelaba el velo tupido de la insidia con la precisión de un escalpelo.

Su corazón dejó de latir y un frío húmedo se alojó en su columna vertebral. Se quedó con la mano aferrada al picaporte. Se volvió despacio. Muy despacio. Sus dilatadas pupilas se estrellaron en el rostro de la mujer que ahora exhibía la mueca de la maldad en una sonrisa sinuosa.

—Dijiste que no sabías leer… Astoria.


	49. CAPITULO L

CAPÍTULO L

La cara de Astoria se había transfigurado.

No recordaba Hermione una transformación tan artera ni tan cínica. Ya no tenía ante ella un rostro espantado, sino otro de mirada furiosa que destilaba un desdén infinito. Controlaba la situación y se ufanaba de ello.

—Tan bien como sepáis leer vos, milady — replicó con sorna—. Por favor, soltad el candelabro. — Empuñaba una pistola cuyo cañón siniestro no dejaba de apuntar a Hermione.

La boca de la duquesa estaba seca, y su lengua, áspera como una bayeta. Tuvo que carraspear para que le saliera la voz.

—Así que es todo una trampa. No hay cartas, ni pruebas, ni cabellos. No hay nada.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — Reía sibilina e hiriente—. ¿Para qué iba a querer yo esos trofeos tan macabros? No. La habitación está vacía. ¡Qué fácil ha sido engañar a todos! ¡Qué fácil! — Se regodeaba en su iniquidad—. Vamos, hágame caso y deje caer el candelabro, de poco le servirá.

Mione acusó como una bofetada la certeza de la situación. ¿Qué podía hacer frente a una pistola? Abrió los dedos y el ruido seco de su arma improvisada estrellándose en el suelo le sonó a salmo funerario. Por el contrario, encontrarse por fin frente a frente con el origen de sus miedos, la serenó. Inhaló aire despacio, calmando la carrera acelerada de su sangre y empezó a pensar con frialdad.

— ¿Por qué?

Era una pregunta totalmente lógica y, sin embargo, Sonia parpadeó como si le sorprendiera.

— ¿Por qué? Por venganza.

— ¿Venganza de qué? ¿Contra quién?

—Contra el hombre que arruinó mi vida. Contra vuestro esposo, el encumbrado Harry Potter, duque de Gryffindor.

Respondió echando los hombros hacia delante, con la cara congestionada, escupiendo las palabras.

¿Qué podía haberle hecho Harry a aquella mujer para maquinar varias muertes con tal de inculparlo? No tuvo que esperar. La respuesta quemaba en los labios de Astoria.

—Él mató a mi hermana.

Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron como dardos en los de la otra, lunáticos y desquiciados. Estaba loca. Harry era incapaz de perpetrar semejante monstruosidad. Y se lo dijo.

—Estás desequilibrada.

Apenas pronunciar la frase se dio cuenta de la imprudencia. Un rictus malévolo distorsionó la cara de Astoria, que levantó la pistola y la apuntó a la cabeza. Mione se negaba a mirar el negro agujero que la amenazaba.

—Retroceda. Vaya hacia el borde de la torre. — Hermione ni pestañeaba. No es que no entendiera lo que le estaba ordenando, es que no quería entenderlo porque era demasiado aterrador—. ¡Ahora!

El mundo se paralizó alrededor. Todo parecía irreal, como si estuviese inmersa en una pesadilla.

Hermione miró a su espalda. Fugazmente. Para fijar en su retina, unos pasos más allá, el borde del suelo que pisaba y la negra oscuridad, un abismo insondable cuyo final era un pozo mortal donde habían acabado la infeliz Lavender y la pobre Susan. Su mente trabajaba a vertiginosa velocidad. ¿Qué hacer?

¿Cómo distraer a esa demente? ¿Las habría visto subir alguien? ¿Cabía esperar alguna ayuda? ¿Dónde se había metido, víctima de su insensatez y de una autoestima mal entendida?

— ¡Vamos! ¡Muévase!

Retrocedió muy despacio. Tenía que hacerlo para no provocar que le disparara o la empujara. Su pie tocaba ya casi el borde. Un paso más, sólo un pasó más, y se precipitaría al vacío sin remedio. Pero no estaba dispuesta a morir esa noche. Porque amaba a Harry y deseaba una vida entera a su lado. No se lo iba a poner fácil a esa psicópata, hija de mala madre.

El viento se había llevado las nubes y la luna envolvía sus figuras tornándolas fantasmales.

—Pretendes que salte.

—Eso es. Usted acabará como lady Lavender y como Susan.

— ¿Qué harás si me niego? ¿Vas a dispararme?

—Téngalo por seguro.

—Entonces fracasará tu plan. Se preguntarán quién me disparó, buscarán el arma, rastrearán el origen de la bala…

— ¡No sea estúpida! Tanto me da que muera de una u otra manera. Acabará allá abajo, como las otras mujeres que han pasado por la vida de su marido. ¡Del mismo modo que acabó mi hermana! Cuando encuentren su cadáver todo el mundo señalará al duque. Tres mujeres, tres muertes. Demasiadas, incluso para él.

—Cuatro — matizó Mione, que tenía que ganar tiempo como fuera, un tiempo que se le agotaba—. Cuatro crímenes, Astoria. Porque Amelia Bones también está muerta y tú eres la responsable, ¿verdad? ¿Qué te hizo esa mujer? ¿Cómo murió?

—Fisgaba demasiado y estaba a punto de descubrirme — dijo con desdén—, pero no me endilgue ese cadáver, duquesa. No la maté. Al menos, no personalmente, aunque reconozco que sí di la orden.

— ¿Y a quién diste la orden, hija de perra? — tronó a su espalda una voz varonil cargada de desprecio.

Astoria volvió su brazo armado hacia el intruso al tiempo que profería una exclamación de alarma.

A Mione casi se le doblaron las rodillas ante la visión de su esposo envuelto en una capa oscura, amenazador como un ser surgido del averno que avanzó un par de pasos dividiendo su atención entre ella y su enemiga. Pero Astoria reaccionó encañonándola a ella otra vez.

— ¡Si se mueve, la mato!

Potter se debatía entre su furor contenido y el pánico que le atenazaba. Todo su ser le pedía abalanzarse sobre Astoria y aferrarse a su cuello hasta sacarle dos palmos de lengua, pero lo retenía la vulnerabilidad extrema de su esposa. En las circunstancias presentes optó por la misma estrategia que había seguido Mione: ganar tiempo, distraer a la execrable asesina; si lo conseguía, si le hacía bajar la guardia un segundo, solamente un segundo, tendrían una oportunidad.

—Si fuiste la inductora, ¿quién mató a la señora Bones? — insistió.

—Usted debía de conocerlo bien, porque él soñaba con verlo muerto, excelencia.

— ¿Debía? ¿Soñaba? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?

—Porque Vernon Dusley no es más que un cadáver. Creyó que podría engañarme. ¡A mí! — rugió

—Pobre desgraciado. Nunca supo dónde estaba el límite de su codicia.

—Así que lo quitaste de en medio.

—Descanse en paz — resumió con sarcasmo, desviando ligeramente el arma.

Harry no perdía detalle de cada parpadeo, de cada mueca, de su respiración agitada según narraba sus fechorías.

Por su parte, Hermione también se mantenía alerta, especialmente alerta en su delicada situación. Había adivinado que su esposo trataba de distraer a Astoria para saltar sobre ella. No había otro medio que entretenerla entre ambos. Chiflada o no, no podría cubrir dos frentes a la vez. Se había desplazado muy despacio, apartándose del borde, aprovechando la interrupción del duque.

—Harry… — Astoria le prestó toda su atención y volvió a encañonarla.

—Retroceda o ni siquiera podrá despedirse de su marido.

Mione no hizo caso. Era un riesgo que debía correr porque, de otro modo, ella podría despeñarse al vacío o Harry acabar con una bala entre ceja y ceja.

—Harry, asegura que tú mataste a su hermana.

Él cavilaba alternativamente las reacciones de Astoria y el tipo de arma que sujetaba con determinación: una pistola conocida como «rotativa», capaz de disparar varias veces sin tener que ser recargada. Se usaba en el ejército y era consciente de su mecanismo. Maldijo su mala suerte, porque de haber sido otro tipo de artefacto hubiera provocado que Astoria le disparase y así proteger a Mione, pero no era el caso. Cuando oyó a su esposa se quedó en blanco.

— ¿Su hermana? Ni siquiera la conozco.

—Daphne Greengrass. ¿No os dice nada ese nombre? — Potter negó y ello la enfureció más si cabía—. ¡Bastardo! ¿Ni siquiera os acordáis de ella? — Avanzó un paso hacia él y elevó el arma unos milímetros—. ¡Ella os amaba!

— ¡Te digo que no sé de quién me hablas!

—Cornualles. Mansión de Fraülein Diermissen.

El cerebro de Potter rebobinó. Había sido invitado de honor de la dama alemana alrededor de una semana, período durante el cual una muchacha buscaba comprometerlo haciéndose la encontradiza. Ya, ya recordaba…

—Nunca seduje a esa joven, es más, apenas hablamos.

—No. Nunca lo hizo. Pero ella se enamoró como una ilusa de usted y enfermó al conocer la noticia de su boda con lady Lavender. Perdió las ganas de vivir y acabó tirándose por la ventana. Usted la mató.

Hermione se mordía los labios para no gritar. Pero lo hizo porque Astoria se hizo atrás para poder encarar mejor a ambos y se vio de nuevo frente al negro agujero del cañón.

— ¡Ya basta! Vaya hacia el borde. Y salte.

— ¡Mione, no te muevas! — gritó Harry.

— ¡Salte o va a ver morir a su marido aquí mismo y luego la empujaré yo misma!

—Y en esas condiciones, ¿quién se va a creer que él me ha empujado? — la retó Hermione.

—Me crees una estúpida, ¿verdad? — Se echó a reír retrocediendo un poco más, sin perder de vista a ninguno de los dos—. Si le disparo a él y luego te empujo pensarán que trataste de defenderte y que caíste. Es una explicación coherente que, además, resuelve a la policía tres crímenes de un plumazo.

Se les acababa el tiempo. El oxígeno se resistía a atravesar la garganta taponada de Harry. Para ser una loca, Astoria no dejaba nada al azar. Había pensado en todo. Vio que avanzaba hacia Hermione sin dejar de apuntarlo a él y se dijo que no cabía más demora. Era ahora o nunca. Tomó impulso en el preciso instante en que su esposa se replegaba hacia el borde de la torre. Hermione perdió pie y durante unos segundos eternos braceó por mantener el equilibrio justo entre el límite de la vida y el abismo.

Un alarido pavoroso rasgó el espacio y desapareció tragada por la oscuridad


	50. CAPITULO LI

CAPÍTULO LI

Unos dedos como grilletes trabaron la muñeca de Hermione en el último segundo.

Su propio peso cayendo al vacío y el brusco tirón que la retuvo traspasaron su cerebro aterrado. Su cuerpo bailó en el aire y en el vaivén del retroceso golpeó su cabeza en el muro. Un chillido agónico se rompió en su garganta y su mano libre buscó un resquicio, cualquier resquicio al que agarrarse con desesperación.

Le dolía la cabeza y el costado, la muñeca y el hombro, como si le hubieran desgajado el brazo y un hilillo de sangre le caía por la frente… ¡Pero estaba viva! Balanceándose en el aire, a metros de una distancia negra que la separaba de una muerte segura, pero viva.

— ¡Aguanta, mi amor! — oyó que le gritaba Harry.

Alzó sus ojos hacia él y en la oscuridad quiso ver unas pupilas febriles y un rostro desencajado por el pánico que le provocaron un llanto histérico. La figura de Astoria se dibujó a espaldas de Harry tan amenazadora como un leviatán.

—¡Harry, cuidado!

El aviso llegó tarde y el duque recibió una terrible patada en el costado que paralizó la energía de sus músculos. Evitó un nuevo golpe ladeando el cuerpo cuanto pudo y apretó aún más la muñeca de Hermione.

Astoria apuntó a la cabeza de Potter riendo como una demente, la demente en la que se había convertido.

Un instante más y lo mataría. Y Hermione caería sin remisión.

Fue precisamente entonces, creyendo que todo estaba perdido, mientras se confesaban un amor que no necesitaba de palabras porque sabían que iban a morir, cuando llegó hasta ellos la última voz que esperaban oír.

—Baja el arma, Astoria.

Esta se revolvió como una cobra, dilatados sus ojos por la pistola que, a su vez, la apuntaba a ella. Bellatrix Lestrange avanzó un par de pasos hacia el borde de la torre sin quitarle la vista de encima, obligando a Astoria a dar la espalda a las escaleras.

—Baja el arma — repitió con brusquedad—. Siempre es mejor ir a presidio que recibir un balazo. Como respuesta, una risa bronca.

—Si me entrego, acabaré en la horca. Dispare si se atreve, Bellatrix, pero dudo que tenga tiempo de matarme antes de que yo acabe con ellos.

El ama de llaves dudaba: aunque alcanzara a Astoria no tenía la certeza de que ésta no disparara al duque. La seguridad de ambos estaba en sus manos. No se atrevió a disparar porque sólo cabía retroceder haciendo que Astoria avanzara hacia ella y Gryffindor aprovechara para izar a su esposa hasta la seguridad.

Soltó su pistola, alzó las manos en señal de rendición, y retrocedió aún más. Como había previsto, Astoria acortó distancias, elevó su brazo armado y la apuntó a la cabeza.

—Adiós, señora Lestrange. Mis saludos a Satanás. — Su dedo se crispó sobre el gatillo…

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa siniestra…

El tremendo golpe sacudió la cabeza de Astoria. Sus ojos desvaídos querían buscar el origen del intenso dolor que la privaba de visión y de voluntad. A cámara lenta, inertes sus miembros, sus pupilas archivaron un rostro inesperado y una mano que enarbolaba el candelabro que había perdido Hermione.

Molly repitió el golpe a la vez que Bellatrix se tiraba hacia su propia pistola y la empuñaba desde el suelo. Pero ya no necesitaba utilizarla. Al borde de la torre, el cuerpo de Astoria, desmadejado, perdió todo equilibrio y se sumió en el vacío.

La vieja nana de Hermione contempló su caída, a la que acompañó el eco siniestro de la muerte al estrellarse en el patio.

—Dale tú los míos a Lucifer, hija de puta — se despidió la escocesa escupiendo a la noche.

Los duques, inmersos en su épica personal, se debatían en un combate sin tregua aferrándose a la fe de su naturaleza que pugnaba incansable por quebrar la presión que ejercía Hermione.

Harry disciplinó toda su energía encauzándola a sus brazos. Molly y Bellatrix tiraban de las piernas del señor de Gryffindor con la misma determinación que éste aplicaba sobre las muñecas de Hermione. Palmo a palmo, los ojos de ella se iban acercando más y más, en un esfuerzo titánico que la fue arrebatando al abismo. Al límite máximo de la fuerza y la tensión, Harry Potter consiguió que el pecho primero, y el vientre después, de su esposa, se arrastraran por el suelo del torreón.

No hubo palabras. Sólo alientos sobrecogidos que se elevaban entrecortados con una gratitud sin fin cuyo destinatario era el cielo.


	51. CAPITULO LII

CAPITULO LII

Parrish apuró su copa y aceptó un poco más de brandy.

—Gracias. Estoy de servicio, pero ¡qué demonios! creo que es una buena ocasión para saltarse el reglamento — bromeó, levantando un coro de afirmaciones cómplices.

Potter asintió complacido. Cerrado el capítulo trágico, lo que necesitaban todos era un poco de sosiego. Y el policía estaba allí precisamente para eso: para poner punto final a ciertos interrogantes. Para empezar, Bellatrix Lestrange, la supuesta ama de llaves desdeñosa y antipática, no era sino una eficiente policía con varios años de servicio en la nómina de Bow Street. Una sorpresa gratísima que agigantó su figura a ojos de todo el mundo, sin distinción.

—Empezamos a sospechar — contaba Parrish— tras la desaparición de Delphini Wells, excelencia, una muchacha que trabajaba para usted.

—Apareció ahogada, sí. Su muerte nos conmovió, claro está. Pero se nos dijo que pudo tratarse de un accidente…

—… de no haber sido por un golpe en la nuca provocado por un objeto punzante — acabó Parrish

—Las pesquisas nos llevaron hasta Astoria Greengrass, su amiga íntima quien, casualmente, ocupó su puesto en el castillo. La señora Lestrangese hizo cargo del caso y buceó hasta averiguar su verdadera identidad. Nos preguntamos entonces por qué una dama como ella buscaba servir en Hogwarts House.

— ¿Quiere usted decir que Astoria fue quien mató a…? — El policía asentía.

—Bellatrix se trasladó a Cornualles, hizo preguntas, indagó. Así supo del suicidio de la hermana de Astoriay de la posterior desaparición de ésta. Pero no teníamos pruebas y había que encontrarlas. Tras la muerte de lady Lavender, nuestras sospechas se acentuaron y llegamos a la conclusión de que la motivación era tan vieja como el ser humano: la venganza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no la detuvieron? — preguntó Hermione.

—Astoria estaba loca, excelencia, pero era muy lista. Se preparaba siempre una coartada. Pero no quisimos bajar la guardia. Cuando murió Amelia Bones decidimos que teníamos que actuar desde dentro, y presentamos la candidatura de la señora Lestrange para ocupar su puesto, contando con la agencia de colocación que nos facilitó las falsas referencias.

—Astoria no mató a mi antigua ama de llaves, lo hizo Vernon Dursley— comentó el duque.

—Su cómplice, sí. Naturalmente, lo eliminó cuando supuso un estorbo para ella. Hoy mismo ha sido encontrado su cuerpo. Estábamos pues, ante un caso complejo, excelencia. Astoria Greengrass vivía con una obsesión. Le culpaba de la muerte de su hermana y sólo pensaba en vengarse de usted, no importaba a cuántos tuviera que llevarse por delante.

— ¿Y Susan? — quiso saberMolly.

—Imaginamos, aunque esto nunca lo sabremos, que fue tal y como ella dijo: era sólo un peón más para inculpar al duque de Gryffindor. — Habló esta vez la propia Bellatrix—. Lamento no haber intuido que se iba a servir de ella hasta ese punto. Rebuscando en sus pertenencias, sin embargo, hallé algo que me llevó directamente hacia nuestra psicópata: opio. Astoria y ella ocupaban el mismo cuarto, como saben.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver el opio en todo este asunto? — preguntó Molly.

—Ahora lo entiendo. Era lo que me suministraba en el ponche, ¿verdad? — Intervino Hermione — .Diciendo que lo preparaba usted.

—En efecto. Y estamos casi seguros que bajo sus efectos lady Lavender se quitó la vida.

—Cansancio, pesadez, sopor, sueños en duermevela y alucinaciones — concretaba Hermione — . Todos los efectos que yo sufría y que me impulsaban a dirigirme a la torre. A causa de la droga veía figuras y oía ruidos y voces fantasmales en mi cuarto, aún no tengo claro cómo no me di cuenta, supongo que entre el terror y el opio se me escapan los detalles. Era ella y yo creí que se trataba de un espectro, tenía ventaja puesto que jugaba con mi miedo y mi letargo. Astoria enloqueció a Lavender para que saltara de la torre e intentó hacer lo mismo conmigo. — Un escalofrío sacudió su columna vertebral—. No sabe cómo siento haber dudado de usted, Bellatrix.

—No tiene importancia, excelencia. No me preocupaba eso. Con lo que tuve que bregar fue con la desconfianza permanente de su criada. — Sonrió a Molly que escuchaba muy ufana—. No tuve más remedio que confiarme a ella cuando ustedes se desplazaron a Londres, era como un perro de presa y empezaba a dificultar mi trabajo. Entre ambas mantuvimos vigilada a Astoria día y noche, hasta donde nos fue posible, aunque no pudimos impedir el asesinato de Vernon. Fue Molly quien la vio dirigirse hacia la capilla y gracias a ella está usted ahora viva. De no ser por su arrojo, atizando a Astoria cuando yo estaba desprovista de mi arma…

Hermione alargó su mano y tomó la de su nana en un gesto que hacía inútil toda palabra.

—A todos los efectos, para evitar complicaciones legales — puntualizó Parrish— , ha sido Bellatrix quien acabó con la vida de esa pobre desgraciada en cumplimiento de su deber. A Molly le queda el honor de haber salvado tres vidas esta noche, excelencia.


	52. EPILOGO

Epílogo

Clareaba ya cuando Hermione bostezó, saciada de caricias. La mirada glotona de Harry se deleitó en su cuerpo desnudo. Había estado a un paso de perderla y aún se desbocaba su corazón cada vez que volvía a él su imagen colgando en el vacío. Acaso otra mujer hubiera sucumbido, pero no su esposa. No su duquesa. La escocesa que le había robado el ser e incluso el alma, un carácter como el pedernal.

No le perdonaba que le hubiera mantenido al margen de sus sospechas cuando creyó que podía estar siendo drogada pero, dada su personalidad, tendría que acostumbrarse a que no contara con él en todo aquello que pudiera afrontar por sí misma. En realidad, se enorgullecía de que hubiera puesto manos a la obra en el desenredo del misterio, a pesar de pecar de imprudente.

—Mañana quiero ir a ver a Luna— murmuró ella, adormilada, distrayendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Querrás decir hoy, está amaneciendo, mi amor.

—El bebé está a punto de llegar y quiero que sepan por nosotros todo lo que aquí ha sucedido.

—Faltan unos días, ya tendremos tiempo de explicaciones. Duerme.

Hermione acomodó su postura sobre su amplio pecho suspirando agradecida al ser arropada.

— ¿Por qué no te confiaste a mí? — preguntó él sin más.

—Siempre confié en ti — contestó con un bostezo—. Al menos, desde que supe que me había enamorado del duque más arrogante de Inglaterra. — Se acurrucó a su calor—. Lo que pasa es que no podía tolerar amar a un asesino. ¿Cómo iba a permanecer sin dar un paso al frente?

—Pero no me contaste todos tus temores, salvo que una vez creíste ver extrañas alucinaciones. ¿Por qué lo mantuviste en secreto?

—No quería alarmarte, ya sabes que me atraen los misterios. Desenmarañar esos fenómenos ocultos siempre será un reto demasiado fuerte para mí.

—Ya. Todo eso está muy bien, si no fuera porque casi te lleva a la muerte — repuso él—. Y yo me hubiera vuelto loco sin remedio.

—¿Porque me amas?

—Porque no puedo ni quiero vivir sin ti, mi díscola escocesa — enfatizó besando sus labios. Ella le respondió parsimoniosa y vehementemente abocando a Hermione a un apetito carnal que regresaba vigoroso.

—Prometo no mantener ningún otro secreto… — decía, desplazando la mano en círculos que bajaban hacia su pelvis—, si tú no me ocultas los tuyos.

—Yo no tengo secretos, mi amor.

Lo decía con el convencimiento de quien sabía que no existía más mujer que ella, por la que bebía los vientos, que obnubilaba sus sentidos, cuyo cuerpo lo transportaba al borde del éxtasis.

Ella jugaba con él como una gatita mimosa, pero sacó las uñas al afirmar:

—Sí, claro que lo tienes. Mucho más perverso que el mío. Yo te evitaba preocupaciones silenciando mis dudas y tú, deliberadamente, me escondías otro ego, por más que hablamos de ello en varias ocasiones, dejando que elucubrara sobre un supuesto falso. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido mantenerme a oscuras todo este tiempo sobre tu afición literaria? Tu secreto me va a costar una buena suma de dinero en LadyMask, si alguna vez se sabe la verdad; eso sin contar con que las presuntas dotes femeninas del autor, que yo defendía, han quedado por los suelos. Me lo vas a pagar dejando que sea la primera en leer Noche sin luna.

El formidable cuerpo del duque se removió y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Hermione que, ahora, ya no mostraba atisbo de sueño.

—Esa apuesta ha sido absurda desde el principio, señora mía. Nadie va a ganarla y nadie tendrá que pagar porque no pienso sacar nada a la luz. Más valdría que donaseis ese dinero para alguna obra de caridad. ¿Desde cuándo sabes que escribo con el seudónimo de J. Evans?

— ¿Qué más da? Lo único importante es que soy la mujer de un hombre maravilloso, un poco estirado tal vez, que se disfraza de escritor para ocultar su faceta de benefactor. Que lo amo con locura y que voy a demostrárselo esta noche, una vez más, puesto que se empeña en no dejarme dormir.

Harry Potter, duque de Gryffindor , se dejó caer sobre los almohadones, puso los brazos bajo la cabeza y no ofreció resistencia.

—No puedo oponerme a los deseos de mi dama, que ha conseguido desterrar las brumas de Hogwarts House para siempre.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Y si mis queridos lectores al fin (después de mucho tiempo y paciencia) llegamos al final de esta maravillosa historia, lamento enormemente la demora, sonara como excusa barata pero he estado muy ocupada en estos últimos meses del año y después de unos días recordé que ya había editado todos los capítulos de este maravilloso libro y decidí darles un regalo de navidad porque sinceramente se lo merecen amados lectores por haberme esperado y no abandonar esta maravillosa historia.**

 **Mi hermosa** **Angely04** **, que fuiste mi primer review y siempre me animaste con tu** _ **sigue.**_

 **Dany1505** : **espero que te haya gustado esta historia al igual que a ti me encanta los libros y fanfic con matrimonios arreglados.**

 **FaoHHr: Jajaja chica creo que siempre esperaba tu comentario, me alegro que te guste esta historia.**

 **También les agradezco de todo corazón a los que han dejado review y me animaron en mi época depresiva quiero escribirles a todos pero soy muy floja.**

 **Agradezco infinitamente a:**

 _ **Guest**_ _ **chapter 9 . May 5, 2018**_

 _Por favor actualiza pronto! Esto se pone muy bueno. Excelente historia._

 **ryomahellsing** **chapter 1 . May 10, 2018**

 _coonti pronto_

 **tengoku no namida** **chapter 10 . Jun 3, 2018**

 _Esta muy buena la adaptación, sigue así, me tiene muy metida la trama, no te imaginas lo que me fascinan este tipo de historias, espero con ansias el siguiente cap :)_

 **Noemi Cullen** **chapter 10 . Jun 3, 2018**

 _Hola. Espero te sientas mejor, no es agradable estar con depresión.  
Por cierto, algo que ayuda es tomar sol un muy buen rato (mínimo media hora) y comer chocolate.  
En cuanto a la adaptación, la historia es sumamente atrayente y sería genial que siguieras con ella, además al hacer algo que te gusta, ayudará a tu buen ánimo. Espero poder leerte pronto. Besos y abrazos. Bye._

 **Cotwh** **chapter 10 . Jun 5, 2018**

 _Que hermosa historia, he esperado una actualización hace mucho, me encanta como escribes.  
Espero te encuentres bien! Saludos._

 _ **Dama Felina**_ _ **chapter 11 . Jun 20, 2018**_

 _Hola! Acabo de encontrar tu historia y me ha enganchado irremediablemente así que ya sabes. No te rindas, siento que lo estés pasando mal pero te animo a que sigas. No solo te ayudará a evadirte sino que además la historia es atractiva._

 _Muy bien en serio. Hermione me ha hecho reír mucho con su temperamento y el plante gélido de Harry. Curioso.  
Saludos.  
Dama Felina_

 **mar 90** **chapter 11 . Jun 22, 2018**

 _Me gusta mucho como estas consiguiendo que valla la historia  
Con el lenguaje antiguo. Y una hermione tan descarada y vivaz y un harry Potter tan férreo disciplinado y solitario. Espero leer al resto de personajes. Los padres de harry están muertos? Será interesante ver la evolución de los personajes y que lugar ocuparán los demás personajes que no han aparecido como álbus remos, etc. La decoración que le dará hermione al castillo lo ara renacer y parecerse más al howarts de los libros pero sin la magia? Estoy curiosa como tiene harry visiones de la muerte de su esposa. Será Tom con ayuda de los pasadizos el que la asusto de muerte provocando que al final se cayera  
y muriera. Espero leerte pronto. Un saludo._

 **kyouko87** **chapter 1 . Jul 8, 2018**

 _Nooooooo quedo en .momento,gracias por este maraton de capitulos por tu esfuerzo esperare con ansias y que llegue el tan esperado encuentro_

 **Nancy** **chapter 18 . Jul 8, 2018**

 _Hola gracias por el capítulo  
Es una historia muy interesante espero con ansias el próximo capítulo  
Saludos_

 _ **gabytahijar**_ _ **chapter 24 . Aug 15, 2018**_

 _Hahahaha Harry frustrado es sumamente tierno y divertido_

 _ **steph-mccc**_ _ **chapter 24 . Aug 27, 2018**_

 _ **Me encanta la intriga en esta Historia... Continua x favor...**_

 _ **megafanHP**_ _ **chapter 24 . Sep 9, 2018**_

 _ **Me ha encantado esta historia. Espero ansiosamente el siguiente capítulo.  
Saludos**_

 _ **Gibelu**_ _ **chapter 27 . Oct 4, 2018**_

 _ **Me encanta esta historia, espero que la retomes pronto pronto prontito, sere paciente :D  
Buenos nos leeemos a tu regreso**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **chapter 28 . Oct 26, 2018**_

 _ **Sería interesante que ella si estuviera embarazada y que a ultimo momento lo supiera, jejeje imaginaciones mías**_

 _ **Silvina**_ _ **chapter 28 . Oct 28, 2018**_

 _ **Hola! Recientemente empece a leer tu historia, me encanta me parece muy interesante y atrapante asi que espero que pronto subas mas capitulos! Gracias por tu historia**_

 _ **fdms85**_ _ **chapter 28 . Nov 8, 2018**_

 _ **espero el siguiente cap. con muuuchas ansias**_

 _ **Fatima chambi**_ _ **chapter 29 . Dec 14, 2018**_

 _ **sin duda alguna me encanto la historia, por favor continua la historia que siento que esta en la parte mas interesante y todavia falta mucho.  
esperare con ansias que actualizes. lo mas pronto posible la historia**_

 _ **me la lei todo de golpe, y dejame decirte que tiene algo que no te deja dejar de leer. y eso es lo mas importante para una historia captar al atencion del leector y eso histe conmigo.**_

 _ **nenithajack**_ _ **chapter 32 . Feb 1**_

 _ **Me gusta mucho como va la historia, parece que Hermione ya va a descubrir quien es su "autora favorita" quiero saber que reacción tendrá. Espero leerte pronto.**_

 _ **persefomina**_ _ **chapter 32 . Apr 10**_

 _ **siempre es un placer relerlo espero q no tardes en actualizar**_

 _ **Gibel**_ _ **chapter 33 . Apr 11**_

 _ **definitivamente , cada nuevo capitulo descubre un pokito mas de Harry.  
Esperare con ansias el proximo capitulo  
Pd. Ese fantasma q molesta a Hermy es sospexoso!**_

 _ **Chalupitabonita**_ _ **chapter 36 . Aug 6**_

 _ **Waaaaaa! Porfis con tinua la traducción, está genial. Saludos!**_

 **Espero no haberme olvidado de ninguno que pase una excelente navidad con su familia y seres queridos, me encantaría adaptar otra historia pero creo que con las mias son suficientes por ahora.**

 **Ruithe .**


End file.
